Love's Bane
by CyanideMuffins7
Summary: "When I actually become attached to someone, they end up leaving me. Are you going to leave?" A new companion has joined Hawke's crew. What will happen when Anders, Fenris and Hawke find themselves attached to her? M!Hawke.
1. A Broken Word

_Love's Bane_

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

**~Authors Note: Hello again everyone, I'm back to writing, so I hope you love this story. It's supposed to be very touchy…let me rephrase that. It's supposed to be very touching. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The world was always so mysterious. Everything about the world had something special about it that made everything so beautiful. This night, there were was not a single cloud that covered the star bright sky. The moon was illuminant in this abyss of darkness. If one were to walk in the moonlight, one could not describe the power and majesty it exuded. Under the moonlight was a child, curled up in the dark part of the forest road with its face buried in its knees.<p>

The horizon held flickering lights and echoed conversations that the child could hear. It came closer and closer until a gasp ended the chatter.

"Child, are you alright?" The middle-aged woman asked.

The child's head slowly ascended, its wet face glittered in the light and its big blue eyes overflowed with tears. The middle-aged woman determined utter fear and confusion in the child's countenance. One of the templars that stood by the middle-aged woman that held the torch approached the child. He kneeled down and wrapped his free arm around the child.

"It is alright, child. We will take care of you…"

* * *

><p><strong>~13 years later~<strong>

* * *

><p>Two tall, muscular Templars marched down the hall with a mage in their clutches.<p>

"I didn't dabble in blood magic, I swear! I was trying to heal a wound!" The mage pleaded.

"That is a petty excuse." The Templar on the left said.

Resistance was pointless, especially with two templars holding his arms. He relaxed his muscles, "Has Meredith decided my fate?" The Mage inquired.

"The Knight Commander has already decided your fate. You are to be executed by It." The Templar on the right responded as he tugged the Mage in order to get him to catch up.

"WHAT!?" The Mage exclaimed with wide eyes, "No! Anything but It. That is a fate worse than Meredith's blade!"

The trashed his arms and kicked with all of his might. The Templars gripped tighter onto the Mage to hold him still until they reached an iron door. The Templar on the left used his free hand to retrieve a ring of keys on his sash. He took it off and fiddled with the silver keys until he sectioned off a plain key. He inserted the key In the key hole and pushed the door open. The Templars then pushed the mage inside of the room then immediately closed the door.

The Mage ran to the door as it closed. He pounded as hard as he could until he felt the bones in his hands bruise the inside of his skin. The Mage panicked, his heart ticked within his ears. He slowly rotated his body upon hearing metal across the cobbled floor, legs unable to keep still. The mage's eyes spotted dozens of chains that came from the top of the ceiling as well as the wall in front of him. The metal binds led to the middle of the room to a woman who was sitting on the floor, legs crossed over one another.

The dimmed lights made it difficult to see the figure clearly. His thoughts wandered to the rumors about It. Was it just a lie? The lights faded and the moonlight revealed itself through the small window high on the wall. Now, he was able to see this woman more clearly.

She wore straightjacket that strapped her arms to her back. Her legs were protected with metal plated boots that stretched all the way to her thighs and with a long red sash swept to the left. She didn't have a face, or at least one he could see. She wore a beastly helmet that concealed her entire head. The helmet was dark like the cold ashes from a campfire with a bright silver lining at the bottom of the helmet. The silver resembled a mouth, with sharp teeth perhaps? Formed into an evil grin. It wore a large collar around her neck that had two chains latched on, one in the front, and the back.

The woman tilted her head up like she was looking at the mage. What was she going to do, he thought to himself. Then the chains crashed onto the ground. The sound of metal pounded into the stone ground echoed in the Mage's ear. His feet back-pedaled to the door, his eyes on the woman as she clumsily stood on her feet.

She limped as she walked towards the mage.

"Maker's Breath! Get away from me!" He shouted as he found himself sliding against the walls as she neared him.

The woman started to glow an aura of black and red around her.

"What is this feeling!? It feels like you're a part of the Fade! What are you?" The Mage questioned as he felt beads of sweat trickle down his forehead. The woman's did not respond, her aura only grew stronger.

The next thing he knew, the ground was no longer his form of support, only the air was. He tried to struggle, even attempt to shoot a spirit lightning at her, but the bolt was absorbed into the tendrils of the darkness around her. He lungs began to compress, his stomach expand and his heart swelling. All he could do was scream at the top of his lungs as he felt his insides being crushed.

"Is he dead yet?" A tall blonde woman questioned as she approached the iron door with the two templars who stood on each side.

"I assume so by now yes." The Templar on the left said.

"Good, tighten her chains and clean the body."

"Yes, Knight Commander." Both Templars said to the woman.

_I am not a beast...I am not a beast...I am not a beast..._

* * *

><p>Most days in Kirkwall, the weather is quite pleasant. The sun only gave enough warmth where you would not sweat under your armor. There were only enough clouds to make such beautiful shapes and the air and only made a slight cool breeze.<p>

But not today, today it was hot. Everyone either sulked around the streets of Kirkwall or sat in the places with desired cool shade. The nobles broke out their fans for slight cool air against their moist faces. There was no cloud in the sky today, everyone wished there was. There was no cool breeze today, everyone wished ever so much that there was.

"Is he going to be alright?" Isabela asked while she found a wall where it was cool so she could rub her back against it.

"I can't really be the judge of that." Varric said as their attention went to Hawke, the one who they spoke about.

Hawke looked like a Fereldan more than a Free Marcher. But he wasn't from the Free Marches, he was from Fereldan. He came to Kirkwall to save his remaining family. He had earth brown hair that slicked back. His eyes were the color of a deep golden sunflower, a unique feature of his. Hawke's face had strong features; his jaw was thin with a slightly pointed chin. His cheeks were slightly thin but not too thin and his nose was long but slightly arched but complimented his face. Hawke was a very strong leader; anyone would follow him to the Void if he asked for it. But his three companions who were in Hightown with him, watched him with a raised eyebrow.

Hawke sat in front of his mabari, Shepard, as he mimicked the dog's tongue panting. His companions were more confused than ever.

"I think the heat is getting to him." Bethany said as she walked over to Hawke.

"Brother?" She said as she poked Hawke's cheek.

Hawke responded to Bethany by turning to her with his tongue still out.

"Brother, remember why we came here." She giggled.

His reeled his tongue back into his mouth, "Oh sorry." Hawke apologized.

Hawke stood up while he stretched and straightened his posture. He dug into his pouch and pulled out a neatly folded letter. He gently unfolded it and read it over again:

_Dear Serah Hawke,_

_I have heard much about you from Athenril and I am impressed o__f your skills__. I shall need your __assistance__ in research of mine. I shall pay you quite handsomely. Please meet me in Hightown outside of the Viscount's keep. I shall be in the shade, of course._

_Sincerely,_

_ Mentis_

Hawke looked up from the letter and around the courtyard of the Viscount's Keep. He narrowed his eyes a bit to see better until he spotted a man who was leaning against the wall in the shade. He had jet black hair that was slightly in his face but not a lot. He wore a black tunic which was easy to spot. Hawke folded the letter back up and placed it in his pouch. He then walked over to the shady man.

"You must be Mentis." Hawke said cheerfully as they approached the man.

Mentis gave a curt smile as he lifted himself off the wall and looked over to Hawke.

"Yes, and you must be Hawke. You must have received my letter then." Mentis said with a slight bow to Hawke and his companions.

"No, I used my mental powers to figure out that you needed my help." Hawke said a little sarcastically.

Mentis's smile faded and raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem to get Hawke's sarcasm. He shook his head and continued, "I request your assistance. I need you to gather some ingredients for me."

Hawke nodded lightly,understanding the task, but it was hard to concentrate what with all the heat. But he usually had to risk his life for these jobs people give him. So he might as well put his life on the line for these ingredients.

"Here is the list." Mentis said about to hand the list to Hawke.

"We shall gather your ingredients even if it risks my life!" Hawke bellowed proudly but had a hint of insanity in his voice.

Mentis paused and raised his brow. He seemed taken aback by Hawke with an expression of unadulterated disgust. He turned to Bethany, "I'm going to give the list to you." Mentis stated as he handed Bethany the list.

"You can find most of the ingredients in the Wounded Coast but the last one you need to find is in Sundermount. I'll be at my shack in Lowtown once you gathered all the ingredients."

"Let us be off then!" Hawke shouted as he dashed out of the courtyard, leaving his vexed companions behind.

* * *

><p><strong>~Many Hours later~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hawke struggled as his two-handed sword held back the strong bear's powerful claws. He managed to push the bear off and charged at it, knocking it down on its back.<p>

"Maris! We have the last ingredient we can go now!" Bethany yelled as she held the bag full of the strange ingredients.

Hawke didn't listen, he continued fighting the bear. Bethany shook her head and looked into the bag and made a mental check of what they had. The ingredients were indeed strange. First they had to get some elfroots and deathroots. Then they had to gather bones from a cave in the Wounded Coast. Then here they had to get a type of flower that grows once every year on Sundermount. Bethany closed the bag and looked back over to Maris who was still fighting that bear.

"How did he even get into a fight with a bear?" Isabela asked fixing her bandana on her head.

"I don't know. He just yelled, 'That bear stole my cat!' It was funny at first but…" Varric responded with a chuckle, "Who am I kidding? It's still funny."

Before the bear could drop its arms on Hawke, Bethany shot a frost spell at the furry creature. The spell froze the bear in a standing position with its great paws rose in the air. Bethany grabbed an awestruck Hawke by the arm and began to drag him away from the bear.

"No! I have a score to settle with that bear!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Back at Kirkwall~<strong>

* * *

><p>The heat retreated to a place that was safer as evening took its place, bring a chill to cast off the heat. Hawke was back to his normal self. He felt better once dusk had fallen. Everyone was relieved to have him functioning once again.<p>

Hawke approached the small shack hidden in an alleyway. He knocked his armored fist on the door. It slowly opened as Hawke ceased his knocking. Mentis stood in front of the doorway with his hand still on the door handle.

Bethany handed Hawke the bag of the ingredients and He passed them to Mentis, "We found your ingredients and I did have to risk my life to get them." Hawke said as Mentis took the bag.

He nodded to Hawke, "Excellent…Now I need you to do one more thing for me." Mentis claimed as he placed the bag on the wooden table beside the door.

"I want you to speak with Grand Cleric Elthina. She will seem distressed and you will offer her your assistance. Don't ask me what she will be distressed about, she will tell you. Once you have done what she wants you to do, I want you to bring the thing she was protecting back to me. Then I shall pay you."

"How do you know she will be distressed?" Hawke questioned as he tried to peek into Mentis's dark shack.

Mentis blocked the doorway"I have friends on the inside." He responded.

"Why can't you do this yourself then?"

"Because I am not fit for her assistance, I am not specialized in combat."

Hawke sighed while he massaged the back of his neck. This was a task better suited when he was fully rested. He nodded, "Very well, but this better be the last thing you want me to do. I'm kind of tired of putting my life on the line."

"I assure you, this will be the last thing I need of you." Mentis said then closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Following Morning~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hawke leaned against the wall outside of the chantry. He flipped a copper coin in the air and as it fell, he would catch it effortlessly in his deft hands. He waited for the companions he had contacted to come. He was beginning to grow impatient for their arrival and went to the coin to sate his boredom as he waited.<p>

"Hawke."

Hawke caught the copper as it landed straight in the palm of his gauntlet. His golden eyes then shifted over to the rogue dwarf.

"Varric, you came!" Hawke greeted with glee.

"Why wouldn't I come!? Adventure always follows you Hawke, and we need the money for the expedition."

"Where's Isabela and Anders!?"

"Rivani isn't going to make it. Terrible hangover."

"Aw…I wish I could see her in a hangover."

"It's not pretty…" Varric muttered under his breath, "Well anyways, Blondie is on his way and Fenris decided to come as well."

Varric joined by the warrior's side against the wall,"Oh well." Hawke said with a shrug as he begun to flip the copper again.

"Why do we have to be here?" Anders questioned with a frown as he approached them.

"Anders, I know none of you aren't doing anything. Sometimes you need to get out and feel the sun while you kill a bandit!" Hawke said happily.

A small smile formed as he pointed to the sky, "Uhh…not to break you mood Hawke, but it's very cloudy."

Hawke caught his copper and leaned over to see the dark gray cloudy sky. His smile then turned to a frown and decided to voice his distress,"What!? When did it get like this!? When I left the slums this morning it was sunny. Sunny! Awww…"

"Personally, I like this sort of weather." Fenris said as he approached the three.

"Well of course you would like it Fenris, it suits who you are." Hawke commented with a dreary sigh as he pocketed the copper.

Hawke pushed himself off the wall, "Well anyways…let's go talk to the Grand Cleric."

The four walked together into the Chantry. The sisters seemed busy with praying or the arrangement of the candles by the statues. On the platform, there was a woman with dark gray hair speaking with a Templar. If Hawke was right, the woman was Grand Cleric Elthina and she didn't look happy. Just like Mentis had explained.

The Templar bowed to the Grand Cleric and turned away from her. Hawke gave his group a mischievous grin before he stepped up the stairs to the Grand Cleric. Once Hawke reached up the platform, he approached the Grand Cleric who appeared to be lost in thought.

"Excuse me, your grace?" Hawke said as he bowed to the Grand cleric.

"What? Oh, yes. What is it my child?" The grand cleric said as she turned to look at Hawke.

"I didn't see anything on the Chantry board. Does that mean I cannot do any justice for poor souls?"

Elthina studied Hawke for a moment then at the three that stood behind him. She thought to herself, could she trust these blades for hire?

"There is nothing on the Chantry board, but you can help me with something. Assuming that, you will accept it." She offered

Hawke knew there was something wrong. Especially in the manner she asked for his assistance, she failed to explain what she needed help with Maybe it was because she knew that it was dangerous, dangerous enough for them not to accept it when she needed the help. Hawke was able to figure it out in his head, but had also kept in mind that he needed to get the last thing from Elthina for Mentis.

"I accept your grace. What is it that you need my companions and I to do? Hunt Bandits, leash Templars or crush rocks for you?"

"I need you to accompany me to the Circle of Magi in the Gallows. There's been a problem."

"What's happened?" Anders asked curiously.

"There have been recent sighting of spirits and demons wondering and attacking the mages. They have assumed someone has resulted to blood magic, and they won't stop until they find the blood mage." She said with worry in her eyes.

"Why don't you let the Templars handle it? They seem to always get the job done fast and peacefully." Hawke said sarcastically.

"I…I have a friend who I have not seen in years. I worry for her, and I do not want to see her executed. I do not know how she's been since I last saw her, but I hope she has not suffered much." The Grand Cleric said while looking at the ground somberly.

"If she's a mage in the Circle, I highly doubt she was coddled." Anders mumbled to Hawke.

"Then how do we come into the picture?" Hawke asked while rubbing the back of his head curiously.

"You would assist me by taking me to the Circle and guarding me just in case the blood mage attacks me."

"Very well, your grace. We shall take you there!" Hawke said as he held the Grand Cleric's arm and dragged her out of the Chantry like he was escorting her to a ball.


	2. Eden

_Love's Bane_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Gallows~<strong>

* * *

><p>The Gallows was a grim place. Tevinter designed it to break the spirit of incoming slaves. It was a reminder of what awaited them. Now it was the home to the Circle of Magi and the Templars. But the mages who lived there only saw a prison.<p>

Hawke entered the Templar's Hall with the Grand Cleric and his companions. He noticed two people in the distance who were arguing. One of them was a woman who had armor and wore a red hood with a golden like head piece. The other was an elf who wore dark navy blue robes and carried a staff with three dragon heads on it.

"Knight-Commander you cannot do this. Do not hold all the mages accountable for this. I will help you find this blood mage." The elf said as he seemed a little irritated.

"I think I might know who it is…" The woman asserted as she looked straight at the elf.

"You…you cannot possibly think it's her. She has been in her cell the entire time, the chains are activated she cannot possibly have done this."

"Out of my way Orsino, she has to be dealt with. There is no use for her…"

Hawke let Elthina slip from his arm and approached the two. Both realized her presence and gave a slight bow in respect, "Your Grace, this is unexpected." The woman greeted.

"I know this is unexpected Knight Commander, but I have an old friend to see." The Grand Cleric replied with calmness.

"But your Grace, if you have not heard there is a blood mage about-" Orsino began until he was cut off by Meredith, "We were going to fix the problem; we have already found the blood mage." Meredith interjected.

"It's not her. There is no evidence you can prove that it is her."

"Who are you speaking of?" The Grand Cleric questioned almost narrowing her eyes towards the two.

Meredith and Orsino looked at one another other. Now that the Grand Cleric was present, they were not sure what they would say about the mage. "Your friend…the area where she was has been blocked." Meredith responded.

The Grand Cleric gestured to Hawke, "Then my guard here will solve your loose blood mage problem."

Hawke blindly nodded,"Yes…wait what? I have to go hunt a blood mage?"

"Correct, and I wish you to find my friend and bring her to me."

Meredith's face hardened, "But your Grace, you cannot trust these blades!"

"The Maker made these souls for a reason, they are just as important and trustworthy as many people."

Meredith held her tongue and ceased to speak. She could not turn the Grand Cleric around, and she was just going to have to accept that.

"How will I know what she looks like?" Hawke asked the Grand Cleric curiously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"When you see her, you will know." Orsino and Meredith said in unison to Hawke. They exchanged a glance at each other in confusion then back to the Grand Cleric.

"Don't worry Your grace, we won't fail you!" Hawke said courageously.

"May the Maker watch over you, child." Elthina said as the four left.

* * *

><p><strong>~In the Circle~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I hate being here." Anders mumbled as he held his staff, ready for combat.<p>

"It feels like you're trapped here for your entire life." He continued.

"Your people deserve to be locked up." Fenris retorted.

"No, they do not. How would you felt if you were locked up in a place where you can never leave?" Anders said as he passed a few doors.

"Here they go again." Varric mumbled to Hawke with a sigh.

"It's like there's no end. I wish they had something in common." Hawke sighed until he stopped at a room with the door wide opened. In the dead center of the room, was a corpse that laid in a pool of blood.

"No…" Hawke mumbled as he gazed into the room.

"Well, at least we know where the blood mage stopped by." Varric said sighing again.

Hawke ran into the room and jumped over the corpse and to the window, "No! It's not supposed to rain!" Hawke cried as he pounded the wall beside the window.

"Well, the clouds did look like there was a storm coming." Anders said as he inspected the corpse, "I can surely sense blood magic at work here."

"C'mon Hawke, we shouldn't be distracted." Varric said as he pulled Hawke away from the window.

* * *

><p>The sound of her heartbeat echoed in her helmet in muffled sounds. Sometimes she was able to really hear it, but it sounded like there was rain tonight so it canceled out the sound of her heartbeat. She wished so much to go outside and actually see everything instead of being in this cell. She sighed heavily as she sat on the cold ground.<p>

"Search for the blood mage! We shall not rest until he or she comes."

She lifted her head to look towards the door. The two slits that were on her helmet, that allowed her to see was enough to actually see where she was going and not a lot of the whole world.

If you were looking at the helmet then you wouldn't be able to see her eyes. Her helmet concealed all of her head so that her face could not be seen. On the side of the helmet were horns that shot back. Then at the bottom of the helmet was a large grin like a gap that reached the sides of her helmet. In the large opening, were small bars that angled in a way to each other to make it look like they were sharp teeth.

Once she heard the sound of the Templars walking away. She then heard screaming. The Helmeted beast struggled in her chains, trying to escape. She then stood up and walked backward to the point that the chain that connected to her large collar was tight. She pulled harder and harder until the chain broke.

She walked forward until the chains that connected the back straightjacket tightened. She pulled until they all broke as well. She did not feel any chains on her, now it was her time to use her magic.

The Helmeted Beast ran towards the door and used a force spell to push the door down. It made a rough impact on the ground, possibly producing cracks in the ground. She stepped out of the room and stood on top of the door while she observed the right and left.

To her left, were dead Templar bodies and smeared blood. Then to her right was a Templar who quivered in fear.

"It escaped!" He yelled until his body rose in the air until a sharp snap managed to silence him.

The Helmeted Beast turned to her left where a mage ran as fast as could away from her. It as her, she felt it. In an instant, the Helmeted Beast made a quick turn to her left and ran as fast as she could to kill this mage.

* * *

><p>Hawke struck a blow with his two-handed sword against a treacherous abomination. It stumbled back and threw a fire spell at Hawke, but he quickly rolled to the right and charged up to the abomination. He jumped into the air and sliced right through it.<p>

Hawke stood up as he felt the adrenaline run through his veins. He turned to see the demons and abominations were done. He stretched and sheathed his sword neatly. He motioned his companions to follow him. Once they caught up, he raised his hand to indicate for them to stop. He looked at the door carefully as he heard someone from behind it. The door then swung open quickly and a woman burst through the door. She immediately closed the door behind her and rushed towards Hawke, "Help, Help! It escaped!" She said in between breaths.

The mage then maneuvered her way so that she was behind Hawke while clung to his arm like a child. Hawke looked curiously at the scared woman then to his four companions who had raised brows.

"Umm…what do you mean by 'it'? Is 'it' a demon or the blood mage?" He asked as he felt the mage tighten her grip on his muscular arm.

"It's the blood mage for sure!" She squeaked.

The five heard the muffled sound of metal boots on the ground in the distance. The four readied their weapons as they assumed it was the blood mage. Finally, this could be all over.

Soon the sound became closer and closer until they stopped once they were at the door. There was a moment of silence then…

Bang!

The door made an impact on the ground, the sound echoed through the room as the dust scattered. A figure had walked out of the dust then finally showed its appearance.

The figure wore straightjacket and a fully headed helmet. This was the blood mage? But Orsino and Meredith said Hawke would know Elthina's friend looks like once they saw her. What if this was Elthina's friend? If so then maybe Meredith was right, maybe her friend was the blood mage.

"Ugh." Anders grunted as he cringed slightly at the figure.

"What is it?" Hawke questioned as he looked over at Anders.

"It's like I can feel the fade within her, it's nothing like I ever felt before." He responded as he backed away a tad.

The Helmeted Beast stopped once she was a couple of feet away from Hawke and his companions. A black and red aura around her, and then the mage that hid behind Hawke started to rise. The mage screamed in agony as every single bone in her body was being crushed.

Anders decided to act and shot a force spell on the Beast, causing her to be hurled into the wall. The mage fell to the ground and started to cry from the pain she suffered. Hawke kneeled down beside her and handed her a health potion.

The Beast's helmet was stuck in the stone wall. She struggled around a bit without the use of her arms. The Beast soon used her left leg and placed it on the wall. She concurrently pushed her leg as she pulled her head out. She stumbled backward but caught her balance and turned back to the mage.

Anders was about to throw another spell at her, but he felt his mana was drained completely from him. He could not break a spell.

"What!?" He said as he attempted to shoot a simple spell from his staff.

The Beast paced towards the mage until Hawke held his sword against the Beast's throat, keeping his blade steady. The creature did not move a single nerve and her aura faded, "Stop! Explain right now who you are…or else I will behead you." Hawke demanded.

This was one of few times where Hawke was dead serious. At times, he came across as a fool but he could be serious when the moment is very urgent.

The mage struggled as she rose from her pained position. She looked fearfully towards the Helmeted Beast, "Kill it! It's a damned beast! It has been doing blood magic." The mage said as she clutched her side.

"I have no purpose for blood magic. You are the one who has been dabbling with such a taboo knowledge." The Helmeted Beast said.

Her voice sounded husky and soft, it was not expecting coming from this beast. The voice seemed very soothing and unique but also seemed to have a hint of sadness to it.

Hawke narrowed his eyes at the mage for a second then went back to the Helmeted Beast, "I am…confused. Are you Grand Cleric Elthina's friend?" He asked as he kept his blade steady against the throat of the beast.

"Yes. She…she was asking for me?" The beast said, quite surprised.

His decision was a quick one. He released his sword from her neck. The Helmeted Beast didn't make a move, but the Mage was surprised and turned to Hawke, "You're going to let it go!? But…" She said until Hawke let a mischievous grin spread on his face.

"Fenris, do the honors." He said as he looked over to Fenris then to the mage in front of him.

"My pleasure." He responded as he walked up to the mage.

He started to glow and jammed his arm right through the mage. He then pulled it out once he heard no breath.

His eyes went to the Helmeted Beast, as well as the others, "Why do they call you, 'It'?" He questioned making quotations with his index and middle finger on each hand.

"It is because they fear me. They do not see me as an equal. I am nothing more than a freak of nature to them." She responded coolly.

"Why is it that you have such a powerful sense inside of you? It feels abnormal, almost like a-" Anders said until he was unexpectedly cut off by the sound of the door bursting open behind them.

The four turned to see Elthina, accompanied by a few Templars and Meredith. Once Elthina eyes looked upon the beast, her eyes dimmed with sadness. She slowly walked passed Hawke and his companions and approached her friend.

"By Andraste, what have they done to you, child?" Elthina said as he gently touched the Beast's helmet, feeling the cold metal against her warm skin.

She turned to Meredith as she let her hand gently fall to her side, "What have you done to her?" Elthina demanded to the Knight-Commander.

She stood up straight, "We are only protecting everyone from it." Meredith responded.

"There is no reason to bind an innocent girl like this!"

"She has killed many people your grace, she is too powerful to be let wondering free."

"Then she must be under better care, you are not fit to take care of her."

Meredith was shocked but bowed and left. Then Elthina turned to Hawke,"I must ask one more favor of you Serah." She said with grim eyes.

Hawke knew where she was going. But something occurred to him, was this what Mentis wanted, a human? There was something that did not add up. But there had to be an explanation.

"Well…I guess we could look after her." Hawke said rubbing the back of his neck while rolling his eyes.

"Thank you Serah, the Maker smiles upon you." Elthina said then she walked over to the Helmeted Beast, "Please, behave and you can come by to see me anytime you wish." She said kindly to the beast.

The Beast nodded lightly then the Grand Cleric gracefully walked out of the room.

"So…what is your name. You have a name right?" Hawke asked curiously as he tilted his head to her.

"I am Eden."

* * *

><p><strong>~In Lowtown~<strong>

* * *

><p>Eden loved to hear the sound of rain echoed in the hollow areas and the droplets pound against her helmet. She missed the feeling of being outside, to feel everything on her skin. The only sensation she could feel was just a tad bit of the water once the droplets streamed down her helmet.<p>

They four were not happy that they were soaked excepted for the Helmeted girl who kept gawking at the sky. Hawke knocked on the door, drops of the rain flew off his gauntlet as he hit his fist against the door.

The door then opened, but Mentis was not in the doorway. Hawke opened the door further to notice a torch lit room with a table in the middle. Around the shack were three tables covered with books and bottles and a king sized bed against the wall, which was probably where he slept and three bookcases on the right of the fireplace. On a table, he noticed the ingredients they had gathered yesterday were there. But instead of bones that sat beside the herbs was a gray dust. Mentis stood in front of that table as he fiddled with the herbs. He turned to see Hawke and his companions, wet from the rain.

"Come in, please." He said as he motioned them all over.

Hawke nodded and slowly entered the shack, his companions soon followed. They were relieved to feel the warmth of a fire as they entered the shack. The one to enter last was Eden.

Mentis grinned as he noticed her enter his shack. But once she entered, she was able to feel a terrible presence about him and the shack she was in.

"Ah, I see you brought the spirit to me." Mentis said as he took a step forward.

In a blink of an eye, Mentis collapsed onto the ground as if something heavy pulled him down. Eden walked around the table, stood beside him and placed her boot on his throat and pushed down harder and harder until she fully beheaded him.

The room was silent, only the crackle of the fire dominated the scene. She lifted her head towards the four as she moved away from the body, "Is this why you brought me here?" She demanded.

Hawke ignored Eden. His full attention was on the beheaded corpse, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Why would you kill someone!?" Anders said with anger in his voice.

"He was a maleficar." She responded quite casually.

Varric's eyes went to each of the living bodies in the room and raised his hand, "Was my hearing right? Did he call you a spirit?" Varric asked.

Eden looked down for a moment, almost like she still did not want to say anything. She knew it was complicated and that they would not understand. They would label her, chastise her. Or would they?

She lifted her head, "That is correct." She responded.

The four raised their eyebrows, curious as to how that was possible. Anders spoke up, "She's a spirit that is possessing a body, we shouldn't trust her." He said to Hawke.

"It's not that, this _is_ my body." Eden commented as she knew it was going to be difficult, "It's…a long story."


	3. How it Came to Be

_Love's Bane_

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p><em>And the voice of the Maker shook the Fade<em>

_Saying: In My image I have wrought_

_My firstborn. You have been given dominion_

_Over all that exists. By your will_

_All things are done._

_Yet you do nothing._

_The realm I have given you_

_Is formless, ever-changing._

_-Threnodies 5:4._

* * *

><p>The Fade was home to many spirits and demons. Some grew jealous as they watched humanity from their domain, and some grew curious. But one spirit was among the curious spirits.<p>

This spirit was the Spirit of Integrity.

One day Integrity went through a veil rip and found himself in a forest. He wondered around until he found a little girl curled up next to a tree trunk with her knees to her chest and her arms holding them close. She had light brown hair that went to her jaw and golden orange eyes. But Integrity noticed something as he watched this mortal; she was crying and breathing quite heavily like something was chasing her.

Integrity then noticed two shades coming her way. He did not want to see this mortal die, so he looked around and found a recently dead bear. He went inside of it and possessed it for the time being.

He immediately charged at the two shades and attacked them with all of his might. They clawed at him, but he knew it did not matter if this body would be mangled up. Integrity used his great paw and smacked the shade right down and pounded its head on the ground. He then kicked the other shade that was behind him. He turned and pounded that one down as well.

Once they were dead, the girl looked at the great bear. It had saved her. She noticed the bear turn to her, and she noticed its beautiful deep sky intense blue eyes. The bear walked closer to her and inspected her up close; she didn't want to scare it so she stayed still.

Integrity walked closer to have a better look at the mortal. She seemed so innocent and pure. Why would anyone want to attack her? He turned around and walked away. Once he was a distance from the girl, he passed out of the bear and left its corpse on the ground. He did not want to see that girl harmed, ever. So he decided to stay to watch over her, and make sure she was never hurt. But many years passed as he watched the little girl, grow up to a beautiful young woman. But what was this feeling as he watched the young woman?

Was this...love?

Integrity never had felt this way, and he wanted to actually talk to her, face to face. But he could not talk to her if he is in another body, he wanted his own body. He wanted to talk to her with his own voice.

But he was just imagining the impossible. How was he supposed to gain a body of his own?

Then he had an idea.

Integrity confronted some Tevinter Magisters; they were powerful enough to probably make himself a human.

"If you create a spell to give me my own physical self, I shall offer a boon." Integrity offered to the Magisters in their dreams

The Magisters had thought it over until they decided to agree with the spirit.

"Give us two years to perfect such spell, and we should have it done." One Magister said charmingly.

Integrity waited two years for the Magisters to be done. One day he returned to them, and they were ready with the spell. Although he was the first spirit they would be testing on, they were not completely sure it would work. But Integrity insisted that they tried it. So they casted the spell on him and it was successful. He gained his own human form.

Although he was happy he had his own physical form, he had to full fill his boon to the Magisters. But they said to come back a year after he has enjoyed himself. So he returned to Starkhaven.

Integrity walked all around Starkhaven until he saw the woman he had loved for so long, crying like she did so many years ago when he first saw her. She looked so sad as she sat by a fountain. So Integrity approached her and acted like a fool. She laughed and smiled as he acted so foolish.

"I am Lucy Situs." She said with her light red tinted lips curl into a beautiful smile.

"Integrity…I mean…I'm… Tennin." Integrity said feeling nervous finally confronting the woman he has loved for so long.

They had got together more frequently talking and such until he told her that he was a spirit and he was the bear who saved her so many years ago. At first she didn't believe him, but his eyes were telling her the truth and she believed him. But then she decided to tell him something as well.

She was married.

Integrity would have just let them go their separate ways. Just by being with her, she wasn't faithful. But this was not the case for him. He did not want to lose Lucy. He loved her too much to follow his integrity.

So they continued the affair in secret. She would meet with him in the evenings when her husband wasn't around or in the day when she was out shopping.

But one day, she did not come for her daily evening visits. Integrity waited for about ten months for Lucy to come back. Then she finally came.

They talked about finally running away together and living happily without having to keep things a secret.

But then her husband discovered them, in the woods where she was saved by him as a child. He was shocked and furious that his wife would turn against him like that. Lord Situs threatened Integrity that he would kill him, or see him executed.

"If I go back to you, will you let him leave?" Lucy said pleadingly to her husband.

Lord Situs looked at his wife then glared at Integrity. But he nodded to his wife.

"Very well." He said then motioning his wife over.

Lucy walked over to her husband and turned to Integrity about to say something, but she was stabbed in the back by Lord Situs. Her body then collapsed to the ground.

Integrity was horrified to see his love killed. He did not know what the feeling he had felt as he looked at Lord Situs. He then used his magic and brutally killed him. He walked over to Lucy and held her in his arms, weeping for his lost love.

That night he left Starkhaven, and something had changed in Integrity. His human emotions had perverted his Integrity into Vengeance. After he left Starkhaven, he committed murders against nobles that were in his way. He became someone different. Many people started to go after him, so he disguised himself in Templar armor.

It was a three months later he returned to Starkhaven, to visit Lucy's grave. But while he was at her grave, he noticed an old elf woman approach it. Integrity or Tennin was confused to see the elf woman, but she said that she used to be Lucy's head servant. The elf told Tennin that Lucy left him something and she's been caring for it while he was away. She then left saying that it was in the mansion.

So Tennin headed over to the mansion, and searched for what she was speaking about. He had found nothing of that she would leave him until he heard something from the master bedroom. It sounded like a baby's cry.

Tennin walked up the stairs and followed the sound until he entered the master bedroom. He walked into the room to notice there a few draped curtains by a small bed. In that tiny bed, was where the noise was coming from.

Tennin slowly approached the small bed cautiously until his eyes widened to see. A little baby bundled up in white blankets looking up at him with deep sky intense blue eyes.

This was Eden, the only one who made him into a better man.

* * *

><p><strong>~Authors Note~<strong>

**Sorry this is short, but I just wanted the story about her parents. There will be more about Eden in the next chapter, I assure you.**


	4. Always Bound

_Love's Bane_

Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I am so happy that I have been getting so much hits, fans, visitors and even reviews. Thank you theifkingbakura1, .firstborn, Jordan Whitefang and Dhallhenn for reviewing my story. It has made me so happy to know that people actually love my story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p>There were perhaps words that wanted to be said, but were left to be held to the story Eden had just told to the four men. Some may have been questions and others were comments. But they all stayed silent as the story she told was finished.<p>

She was a spirit. It all made more sense to them after they heard the story about her father and her mother. Their love was broken apart and it left her father to pick of the pieces that were left behind. But it was Eden, who had brightened his once tormented life, into a better bright life. But no one could understand of her own past. She never trusted anyone before to tell that story. But the story about her parents, she tells frequently.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Oh…" Hawke mumbled as he looked back to Eden, who was still looking at the fireplace.

It always seems to be what people want to be done with me. By the look of these men, I will probably be killed by their blades or I might become their pocketed resource. Once someone discovers the power, they would want nothing more to use it than lose it, Eden thought as watched the fire flicker around.

To Eden, everyone seemed the same in her eyes. She found what she called "mortals", to be disturbing. They treated her like she did not belong. Everywhere she went, she could not blink without someone to point her out and spout filthy lies at her. They would single her out and would rather have died than helping them. The mortals disgusted her.

"Why don't you join me? I could always use some help for my expedition." Hawke responded with a smile that displayed his stunning teeth.

Eden was shocked as she turned to look at Hawke. The four might not have seen her face, so they could not tell the emotion she was showing at that moment until she had spoken, "Why would you want me to join you? You would have a beast to leash around town with."

"The Grand Cleric wanted me to watch over you, and you seem like you need the protection."

Eden turned back to the fireplace, "I do not accept charity from mortals…" she scoffed. After much thought, she spoke again, "But if you ever need me. I shall be here."

Hawke kept his smile and nodded. He was glad to have someone join the team. But something had occurred to him and his glee had faded, "Maker's breath, now I'm not going to get paid."

"It's alright Hawke. There are other jobs for us to get the money." Varric reassured.

Eden looked down at Mentis's beheaded corpse. She used her boot and lightly kicked around him, to make sure he had something on him. But once she kicked around the waist, she noticed a small money pouch and kicked it.

Hawke walked over and fiddled around the pouch and unhooked it off Mentis's belt. He untied the string around the pouch and counted the silvers and sovereigns.

"Three sovereigns and fifty silvers." Hawke said as he closed the bag and pocketed the pouch.

"I'll have Aveline's guards take care of the…mess you made here." He said as he backed to the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I am Maris Hawke, at your service." He added as he opened the door.

"It's always a pleasure." she muttered as she nodded to the four men as they left the shack.

Eden turned around to observe the whole shack which was only one room. She had not been in a room with so much space before. She lived in a cell for the past few years and to have the space, her own space, to walk around in was something she was not accustomed to. This was the night she had escaped, and the night she would not have to sleep in chains. She would be able to sleep in a bed.

But she still had the restraints on her. She would never escape what she truly was or what everything that had happened in her past. She would still be bound to them, no matter what. If only she had the key.

Eden traipsed over to the bed but stopped once she was at the bedside. It was two years the last time she slept in a bed. She was so used to sleeping on the hard ground all these years.

She slowly got onto the bed, but without the use of her arms, she just used her legs and shifted around in order to get on. Once Eden was lying on it, the comfort was almost foreign to her now. As her head rested in her helmet, she could feel the cold metal against her cheek.

This was going to be her home, but for how long?

* * *

><p><strong>~Three days later~<strong>

* * *

><p>Eden spent the past three days focused on the rearrangement of the shack, with what little use she could make without her arms. She actually spent the first day meeting everyone, but she didn't seem interested in them as she thought she would.<p>

A majority of her time attempting to retrieve books from the bookshelf, but it's difficult without the use of her arms. She depended on her helmet's pointed front to get a book where it would fall and she failed to pick it up. A couple of times she tried using magic, but the most it was able to do was get hurled across the room. To make her life easier, Eden mostly read on the floor.

Being in the shack for three days straight, had some worried about her.

**~At the Barracks~**

"Why should we trust her?" Aveline said as she leaned against her desk.

Hawke sighed as he heard Aveline finally say something about her, "I can't really promise you we can trust her, but she just seems miss-understood." He responded as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Aveline shook her head, "Maris, you can't just take on people who you cannot trust."

"But I promised the Grand Cleric I would look after her and I am very sure it's a sin to break a Grand Cleric's promise."

"She killed a man, right in front of your eyes. What does that say to you?"

"She's perfect for our group!"

The argument went on for a while. To Aveline, there was something not right about this Eden, she didn't seem very trustworthy. Did Hawke even know why he could trust her so?

"Aveline, just let her be. I'm keeping my eye on her for a reason." Hawke said as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she pushed herself off her desk.

"Oh, I'm going to Lowtown. Varric said there's a rumor about someone in the Chantry who's offering good coin for a job." Hawke responded as he turned to look at Aveline.

"Stay safe Maris."

* * *

><p><strong>~At Eden's Shack~<strong>

* * *

><p>Eden sat on the wooden ground by the fireplace, with a book open In front of her. This book which she had so happened to find was about the fifth Blight. She read about the Gray Wardens who fought against the archdemon. It was quite fascinating, to learn someone was so capable of doing such a great venture.<p>

The door opened as Eden looked over to who had entered. She noticed the familiar human with slick brown hair enter through with another human with tanned skin and the elf with white hair and markings on his skin.

Eden stood up in one steady motion and turned to face them. The male human had a stupid smile as he looked at her, while the human female and the elf looked at her in curiosity.

"Eden! I am in need of a mage. You shall be coming with me." Hawke said in a comical tone.

"You've been in here the last three days… you really need to clean up in here…" The tanned woman said as she took her index finger and wiped the table that was beside the door. She inspected the dust that smeared onto her finger.

"It's not like I have arms to assist me with." Eden commented as she looked around.

The tanned woman chuckled. If Eden remembered correctly, she was Isabela.

"Well, you have been cooped up in this place for a while. You know you have a choice to leave right?" Hawke said while pointing to the door.

"It just has been a long time since I had such a choice. I must say I'm not even use to walking around without chains holding me back." Eden admitted almost like she was surprised.

What Eden noticed was that the elf, which she last recalled was named Fenris, did not speak. He just stood in place, not speaking a word with his arms crossed, like he was waiting or perhaps, not wanting to be around Eden. She was obviously used to be the thing that made people uncomfortable.

"Well." Hawke said as he clapped his hands together, breaking the silence, "We should really head out. Someone might already have reached this person. If that is the case then we would be out of good coin!" he continued as all three of his companions followed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>~(Dusk) By the Foundries~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I need someone native to the dark places beneath Lowtown. If you claim as much, yes, I will pay." Said a woman in chantry robes.<p>

"I am, I am. Let's step into this alley and me and my fellows can have a look at the money on offer." A shady man said as he led the sister into the alleyway.

Hawke and his companions watched as that man lead that sister into an alley. Eden never knew humans could be so ignorant.

"She is stupid. Didn't her father ever teach her, never follow strangers into alleyways?" Eden said as she looked towards the alleyway the sister went in.

"Well, let's go see the damage." Hawke said as he stretched a little.

The four of them all walked into the alleyway to see the shady man and his men about to attack the sister. But Hawke quickly pulled out his sword and immediately charged at the men. He made a quick stop as they all were knocked down. The rest of his companions soon followed his action and began to fight.

Eden was of course at a distance to shoot her spells with. She shot a few bolts around but then went into summoning fire storms and such. Eden had control of her magic, perhaps more than a mage at her age. She didn't even need a staff or her hands to cast magic.

Hawke thrusted his sword into the last shady man and watched him fall like a chopped tree. He deftly sheathed his sword and turned to the ignorant sister who strangely did not look like she was in fear.

Eden noticed as she and the rest of his companions closed into the sister, how this woman was looking at her. The woman's face looked, somewhat familiar but there wasn't a name in her mind that went with that face.

"Your friend…" The woman finally said with her eyes still on her.

"Oh, Eden? It's alright she won't hurt you or unless I tell her to. I don't really know what she might do actually." Hawke said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"But what were you thinking when you came into this alley with a shady character. In Lowtown!?" Hawke said, baffled.

"I needed to come to Lowtown for what I needed." The woman responded.

Next thing Hawke knew he was in business with this woman, and she wanted to meet him in her base in the slums. So he agreed and they headed to the base she had described to them. The four had entered and were greeted by a Templar's blade, but the sister had called him off. They met only five minutes ago, and this Templar did not remember them?

"Typical." Eden mumbled as the Templar sheathed his sword and stood against the wall.

"Thank you for coming. This job, I require for an escort, but I must tell you the nature of this party is, unique." The sister said as the four walked in closer.

"Well, as you can see I am no stranger to carrying unique people." Hawke said with a grin as he nodded over to Eden, Fenris, and Isabela.

"In that case, I am sister Patrice. I have assumed a burden of charity. This is my charge." She said as she nodded over to a figure approaching the doorway beside them.

The figure that had come out was a Qunari. But this Qunari was bound and chained, almost like a certain someone in Hawke's party. But unlike Eden, this creature could not speak. All he could do was growl like an empty stomach.

"A Saarebas, here?" Fenris said as the creature came into the light.

"Would even a Templar bind a mage like this?" Patrice said as she approached the Qunari.

"Not a Templar." Eden mumbled mostly to herself, but it was also meant to be out loud.

"I call him, Ketojan. A bridge between worlds." Patrice said as she looked up at the mage.

Patrice wanted Hawke to get Ketojan out of Kirkwall but in secret. He needed to be escorted through the underground tunnels that led out of Kirkwall. But there was no telling of any danger down there. Conveniently, she had a trap door that led to the tunnels, so the four of them including Ketojan, went through the trap doors and followed the tunnels. As they were walking through the tunnel, Ketojan seemed to stay near Eden. Perhaps he saw her as an equal of sorts; they were bounded mages after all.

"Aww, he likes you." Isabela said as she noticed Ketojan by Eden.

Eden just rolled her eyes, even if Isabela did not see it and continued walking with the four.

Most of the creatures in the tunnels were the spiders. Eden thought why weren't spiders small? It would just be easier to stop the spider as it scurried on the ground rather than to cast spells at it till it died.

As they entered the end of the tunnel, they were confronted by highwaymen. But they seemed to pick at Hawke and the Qunari that Ketojan just used his magic by using a force spell on the highwaymen. They all were forced onto the ground in one painful move. Soon they started to attack Hawke and his companions.

Eden stayed her distance and summoned this time, a lightning storm to stun the enemies. This gave Hawke, Isabela and Fenris to attack while they were stunned. She then saw a rogue appear right in front of her, and right about to stab her. But Eden quickly bashed her head into his, causing him to fall to the ground and not making a move.

Eden turned to see Hawke calming Ketojan down. She walked over to Hawke, who seemed like he was trying to actually talk to Ketojan.

"What's the point in talking to him if he just growls?" Eden asked as she had approached Hawke.

He scratched his head for a second; actually realizing that he was just going to get nowhere if he talks to this creature. He then nodded to Eden then to Ketojan.

"Let's get out of here." Hawke said as he pointed to the exit out of the tunnels.

Once the left the tunnel, they five looked like they were in the mountains. But as Eden looked over to her left, she noticed the Qunari who was camped right out in that clearing beside the cave. Had they always been here? Or did they follow them? Eden could smell a battle going to emerge soon.

Hawke approached the Qunari with caution as well as Ketojan. The Arvaarad was forcing the Saarebas back to the Qun.

Eden did not know well of the Qun. From what she learned in books, she knew that the Qun puts people into positions of what they were born to do. She knew the Saarebas was the Qunari version of a mage and the Arvaarad was meant to hold it down, like a master leashing his wild pet.

"What!? Where is your Arvaarad, Saarebas?" The Arvaarad said as he pointed his sword to Eden.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I have no Arvaarad, nor am I part of the Qun." She said calmly as she thought what made them think she was part of the Qun.

"Kill it! We have been exposed to such foul demons!" The Arvaarad said as he ordered the rest of the Qunari to attack the four while Ketojan stayed down.

Eden created a barrier around her as a few Qunari were throwing spears at her. She shot a giant fire spell at them and they were knocked down, but not dead. Eden ran as fast as she could to them before her barrier could wear out. She head-butted one and kicked the other in the face. The one she kicked had stumbled backward and Fenris charged up to the Qunari and thrusted his blade through the creature.

The battle was over, but what of Ketojan?

Eden walked with Fenris to where Hawke and Ketojan stood. They stopped once they reached Hawke.

"How I return is my choice, it must be. But that doesn't mean there is no meaning." Ketojan said as he looked over his shoulder to Hawke.

"Everyone wants to be free. Why would you ever want to return to the Qun? Look at Eden, she was bound and chained but now she's free." Hawke said as he motioned over to Eden.

"But she still wields the remaining bounds. She is not truly free from what she is." Ketojan responded turning his head from his shoulder.

He was right; she would never be free from what she is. She existed in where she was locked in her fate. Eden was to forever walk with her bounds.

Hawke, Isabela, and Fenris looked over to Eden, waiting for her to say something, perhaps something to say, 'That's not true' or 'Quiet!'.

"I have nothing to say."

Hawke looked back over to Ketojan, and decided for him to go back to the Qun.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back at the Slums~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you say anything? It seemed like you would say something." Isabela said as they approached the base.<p>

Eden kept her gaze forward, not making eye contact with Isabela.

"I did not want to speak. Is that hard to grasp?" Eden said seeming annoyed of this conversation.

"But you were like that mage Qunari, bound. You can always get out of those restraints anyways right?"

"If I could get out of these restraints, they wouldn't be on me right now."

"Right…"

Hawke was about to knock on the door, but hesitated. He looked at the handle and pushed it open. He and his companions entered on Patrice commanding orders to the Templar.

"Leave nothing, it must be clean. There must be no ties." Sister Patrice said as Hawke entered.

"You took the Qunari from the city? Without incident?" She asked as she approached Hawke.

Eden thought it was pathetic this human would try to hide what she already knew. It was typical of mortals like her to do such a feat. If Hawke would allow Eden, she would crush Patrice right here and now. But it would not be appropriate at this time.

"You speak lie smeared words to us. You know what we had faced." Eden said bitterly.

"Hold your tongue, beast!" The Templar retorted, almost about to pull out his sword.

"Hmm…I think I recognize you?" Patrice said as she thought for a moment.

"Oh, Eden. I did not know you were the one the Templars bounded." She added as she crossed her arms.

"I knew the name 'Patrice' was familiar." Eden said coldly.

"I believe you would understand if you were in the Qunari's position, bound, a monster inside." Patrice said narrowing her eyes to Eden, like she was an old enemy.

"That's it!" Hawke said as he covered his ears, not really wanting to hear the conversation.

"Just take your coin and be gone!" Patrice spouted as she tossed Hawke a pouch.

Patrice and the Templar then just simply walked out of the door while Hawke counted the coins that were in the pouch.

Everything was just so complicated for Eden. But she knew that she could never be the only one in a complicated position. Although she knew she was the only person who ever suffered through her own position.

Fenris hated how long it took Hawke to count his coin. He counted so slowly and sometimes would count the same ones three times so he always had to start over. It was always a bother.

Fenris looked over to their new companion. But she did not seem to be paying attention to anything right now. Although it was hard to tell that she was, but it was the way her head was positioned that told him she didn't seem fine. Fenris wanted to ask if she was alright, but he held it back. She still could not be trusted. After all, she was a mage and a powerful one at that. Why should she be trusted?

"Seven Sovereigns!" Hawke said triumphantly as he closed the pouch.

"Let us head to the Hanged Man to tell Varric!" He added as he headed out the door and the three followed behind him.

"I'm always up for a drink." Isabela said with a grin as she patted Hawke on the shoulder.

"I might as well; I have nothing else better to do." Fenris said casually.

"I think I will head home for the night." Eden responded neutrally.

"Oh, I guess we'll see you sometime then!" Hawke said with a grin then nodded to Isabela and Fenris to follow him.

Eden didn't bother to watch them go, she just headed out of the slums until she reached the stairs that lead out of the slums and looked at the sea water that splashed up against the wall. Eden leaned over the railings that were on the edges to prevent from anyone to fall in. She looked in the rippled reflection of her helmet.

And all she saw was the beast that stared back at her…


	5. Speaking Behind One's Back

**Authors Note: Thank you all once again who had favorited my story, visited, reviewed and I actually had someone who favorite me as an author. Thank you Dhallhenn. **

**To theifkingbakura1: I at first imagined her helmet like Lucy's from Elfen Lied. (Look it up if you don't know.) But then I added my own touches to it and I actually drew her helmet out to help me describe it. **I'm having difficulty with the link of my sketch that I drew, so the link is in my profile. If it's not working, add the "g" to the .jp at the end of the link.****

**To spati: You will see what she looks like under her helmet soon…very soon.**

**Also to note I didn't want to dally on the first act, so I want to head to the second act already since it's where a lot of drama and shit happens. Also the **_**italics **_**are meant for****thoughts AND flashbacks. But the way you can tell if it is in third or first person. First being thoughts and third being flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Three Days Later~<strong>

Everyone knew the Hanged Man was the place where Hawke would want to hold his meetings or more to say companion gatherings. It was a place to get a decent drink and where everyone could just be relaxed. After three days, Hawke decided to hold another one of his companion gatherings. He wanted to discuss about the expedition and who he was going to bring and such, all that business. Also to get drunk.

Everyone sat down with Hawke at the same table in the left corner of the Hanged Man. Everyone was having actually having a good time, except for Eden. Speaking of her, she wasn't actually in the Hanged Man, but in her shack. She never wanted to come there since she claimed that it was because she could not use her arms or take her helmet off at will.

But with Eden, not here, it gave a chance for everyone to speak behind her back.

"That girl is always in her shack." Isabela said as she looked into her mug, wondering where the ale went.

"Eden?" Hawke clarified as he looked over to Isabela with a questioned look.

"It's good that she stays in her shack." Aveline mumbled, thinking out loud.

Anders shot Aveline a look of disapproval and questioning.

"It's not. She's been through too much and finds comfort in solitude. Isn't that sad?" Anders said with a slight worry in his tone.

"She's not much of talker either." Isabela said as she attempted to drink the last drop of ale in her mug.

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement with her statement.

"Most times I do talk to Metal Head, she dodges a lot of questions I ask her. When I try talking with her, she seems to be looking away like she's thinking." Varric said with a sigh as he tapped his index finger on the wooden table.

Everyone nodded in agreement again.

"She also seems a little uneasy if you try to talk about her. When I asked her what kind of spirit she was, she answered but bitterly." Anders said as he looked at the table.

* * *

><p><em>Hawke led the three of his companions through Hightown, Anders, Eden and Aveline<em>._ He approached a stand where he was busy purchasing a new weapon. His three companions stood in the shade, waiting for him to be done._

_ "Eden, I forgot to ask you. What kind of spirit are you?" Anders said as he turned to Eden who seemed to be looking off into the distance._

_ "How am I supposed to know? It's not like I'm told when I am born." She responded quite coldly._

_ "It's based on how you act. For instance, Justice does whatever he can to do what is right in his judgment." He explained to her, not really realizing that she didn't want to talk._

_ "Once again, I do not know. My emotions tend to morph my spirit, so I am not able to tell what spirit I am." Eden said quite annoyed with their conversation. _

_ Anders finally realized from her tone, she did not want to speak anymore. So he decided to just stay silent for the remainder of the time…_

* * *

><p>"But she's actually really nice you know." Merrill said as she poked at her mug.<p>

They…most of them nodded in agreement.

Eden seemed to be a strange figure to them. She seemed a bit cold when it comes in a certain situation or whenever someone was talking to her about herself, but she was actually kind and sincere to most of them. In battle, she mainly defended her comrades but tried her best to also defend herself as well. Eden also would actually talk to them first and ask them questions

"Remember what she said to the Elf the other day?" Varric said as he nodded to Fenris.

* * *

><p><em>Hawke and his three companions, Eden, Fenris and Varric walked with him in Hightown as they head to Sol, a potions merchant who was searching for ingredients.<em>

_ Fenris noticed from a couple of glances that Eden was looking at him. He finally decided to say something._

_ "What is it?" He asked, curious of why she was looking at him but asked coldly._

_ Eden turned her head away and looked forward._

_ "I was just thinking that you never smile." She responded quite casually._

_ "What do you mean?" He said as he narrowed his eyes to her._

_ "You always have that expression like you're deeply pondering something."_

_ "So what, you do it as well."_

_ "I do smile, but you just cannot see it through my helmet."_

_ "I was talking about deeply pondering."_

_ "Sometimes I do and sometimes I do not. But my point is you should smile more if you want me to stop talking about it."_

_ Fenris sighed and just looked away from Eden._

* * *

><p>Fenris grumbled something under his breath, no doubt in Arcanum as he brought his mug to his lips.<p>

"Well onto business. I know I'm bringing Varric with me on the expedition, but who else wants to endanger their lives?" Hawke said wanting to draw the conversation about Eden, away.

"I'm coming too brother." Bethany said as she looked over towards her brother.

Hawke looked almost surprised when Bethany volunteered. But what made him think he was going on this expedition without his sister? Hawke was about to refuse and said she was going to stay with mother, but when he looked at her face, it showed determination. It reminded him the face that he saw in Carver.

"Alright. So I have Bethany, Varric, anyone else?" Hawke asked as he looked around the table for anyone who would volunteer.

"I shall join you." Aveline said sternly to Hawke.

"Alright, all business is taken care of. We shall head out tomorrow." He said triumphantly, giving courage to his fellow comrades.

**~The Next Day (At Eden's Shack)~**

Since Eden was a mage, her dreams are in the Fade. But when she enters, spirits and demons treat her like another spirit of the Fade and not a mortal. But Eden tends or tries to avoid the spirits and demons, especially the demons. The spirits who talk to her ask her questions about how it feels to have her own physical body and to be among mortals. But she does not answer them. The Demons would try to convince her to lend them her body. But she still does not answer.

Eden's eyes opened slowly to see she was back in her bed, staring through her helmet. She stood off her bed and stretched a little. A small part of Eden wanted Hawke to come through that door and tell her that he needed her for a mission they were doing. But he had not come yet, she wondered where he was.

Eden thought Hawke as the foolish type of character, he jests but he gets things done which Eden respects. She has different opinions of his other companions as well.

For instance, Eden did not like Aveline very well due to the fact that Aveline does not trust her and believes that Eden should have stayed where she belonged. Eden was not used to Isabela and Bethany's friendliness as well. Isabela would try to talk to her about different subjects and sometimes about herself while Bethany liked to tell about herself as well and how she sympathizes for Eden. She also was not use to the friendliness of Varric either. She liked to hear the stories he had to tell, whether it was a lie or not. Although Eden did not like the fact that Anders keeps asking questions about her and how he sees her as an equal. She also did not like how Fenris would ask her how it felt to be in restraints or how he never smiled. Then Eden disapproved of Merrill, namely her use of blood magic and how she constantly asks her questions. But Eden was not sure if Merrill knew she didn't like her.

Eden approached the second bookcase that stood by the fireplace and searched around for a book she would read today. She knocked one book down and sat down in front of the book to read it. She opened it by using her helmet and noticed the title page read, The History of the Chantry. So she would be reading this for the rest of the day…

**~Two weeks later~**

All of her books were read, and were a mess on the floor. Eden had to resort to rereading most of the books, but she was also worried. This was the longest time that Hawke had not talked to her. Maybe she was of no use to him anymore, but it wouldn't be a surprise, she was useless.

Eden would pry her eyes away from the book she was reading and would look at the door from time to time, pondering whether she should leave or not. But where would she go if she was going to leave? She could not walk around without receiving a few stares or people who would cringe in disgust. Where could she go? Then Eden remembered what Grand Cleric Elthina had told her, she could go to the Chantry.

Eden stood up from the book she sat in front of and turned to the door. She finally had received the courage to leave her shack.

As she walked in Lowtown, she had got a couple of stares but most of them tried to ignore the fact that someone in a straightjacket and a helmet was walking in Lowtown.

**~At the Chantry~**

Elthina blessed the last noble who was waiting her for the day. She was tired and needed a rest. She was about to sit down until she saw a familiar figure walk into the Chantry.

It was Eden.

As Elthina followed Eden with her eyes, she saw her walk up the stairs and up to the platform where Elthina had stood with the great statue of Andraste.

Elthina smiled lightly as Eden approached her with grace. Eden bowed slightly in respect and Elthina relived her.

"It is nice to see you again Eden." Elthina said as she looked intently at the poor girl's helmet.

"And you as well, your Grace." Eden responded coolly.

"You had not come for over two weeks. Was Serah Hawke keeping you busy?" Elthina asked curiously, wondering how her friend has been.

"I was…somewhat busy. But it is just I have not been given the free choice to leave and do as I please for so long." Eden said as she turned to look at the statue.

Elthina joined Eden and gazed at the statue.

"I hope you know that I am sorry for letting you go to the Circle. If I had known what would happen to you, I would have sent you away to hide." Elthina said solemnly.

"I do not blame you, your Grace. If that is what you were thinking. I blame myself for letting it happen." Eden responded reassuringly, but had the grim thoughts that haunted her.

"You were a child and were trying to defend us. It was not your fault that you killed that sister." Elthina said looking over towards Eden.

Eden felt tensed as she remembered that night, the accident. The reason she ended up in the Circle.

"It was an accident, and you know it was." She added sternly.

* * *

><p><em>It was an average night in the Chantry. All the sisters were putting out the candles and getting ready for the night. One person who stood out was a child with black short cut hair, much like a boy's and had deep sky intense blue eyes, the child was Eden.<em>

_ Eden was helping the sister putting out the candles in front of the banner of the platform when a few men dressed like mercenaries entered through the door with large swords._

_ Elthina, the sisters and Eden gathered to approach the mercenaries. Elthina kept a stern look on the mercenaries._

_ "Give us the child and well shall just leave." The head Mercenary said charmingly._

_ Elthina pulled Eden in closer by her shoulder._

_ "You shall not have her." She said as she showed no fear to the mercenary._

_ The Head Mercenary grinned deviously and signaled his men to unsheathe their swords._

_ "That's a shame, now is it?" He said as he started to take step by steps closer to them._

_ Eden did not want these men to hurt the sisters or Elthina. But she did not know what to do. She did not want to stand idly while they stood up for her. The Head Mercenary walked in closer to Eden and Elthina._

_ Then something surged up in Eden, and in defense shot a spell that created a force like barrier between the sisters and the mercenaries. Eden was shocked as well as the sisters and Elthina that she did magic, but Eden looked to her right to see a sister that was chopped in half by the barrier._

_ The blood…_

_ The screams…_

_ Eden then ran away from the sisters and escaped Elthina's grip on her shoulder. She ran all the way upstairs and hid in the closet. It was later when the Templars had come and dealt with the mercenaries, but had taken Eden in._

* * *

><p>Eden stopped the memory and turned away from the statue and from Elthina, feeling ashamed. She hated remembering everything, it stabbed through her conscious and heart to remember everything. That was why she disliked talking about it; it pained her to speak of it.<p>

Elthina looked at Eden, grimly. She did not remember the Eden she knew to be so morbid and pained. The Eden she knew was the child she had met thirteen years ago, who was shy but kind and who always carried a smile on her face.

Eden turned to the Grand Cleric.

"I shall speak with you when I have the chance, your Grace." Eden said rather calmly, considering she was pained from remembering.

Elthina paused for a moment, but nodded to Eden. If she knew Eden, then she would not want Elthina to be worried for her.

**~One week later~**

Hawke stared glumly at his full mug of ale that he had not touched. Varric, Aveline and Isabela watched awkwardly at Hawke. It was the longest he had not spoken for a while.

"Maris…I'm…" Aveline said until Hawke stopped her.

"Please Aveline. There was nothing you could have done."

"This makes me want to kill Bartrand even more." Varric said as he gulped down most of his ale.

"Cheer up Hawke. Bethany wouldn't want you like this." Isabela comforted as she finished off her ale.

Hawke paused for a moment as he looked into his mug. He then plastered a smile on his face and lifted his mug to his lips and drank down a quarter of his ale.

"Your right. She wouldn't want me glum." He responded with a smile, hiding what he truly felt inside…

But he couldn't escape the fact that, Bethany was dead.


	6. Distractions

**Authors Note: Sorry I had kept you all waiting. I was busy doing stuffs and I had to finish my summer homework. Thank you all for the visits, reviews and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p>Three long years had passed and everyone went on with their lives. Hawke became very wealthy from the money from the expedition and bought the Amell estate. Soon Maris Hawke was on the tip of everyone's lips.<p>

As for Eden, she made occasional visits to the Chantry to pray and speak with the Grand Cleric or would be in her shack rereading books. She really learned to actually go outside once every while and to actually socialize when she had the chance. But she still had her restraints bound to her, which would never change.

Today, Eden was actually outside taking a stroll around Lowtown. She hated how stuffy and dusty her home was. It made her feel like she was living in a basement. Sometimes when she was reading she felt like she was inhaling so much dust. That was one of the reasons she left her shack occasionally.

"Ah Lowtown." Hawke said as he inhaled a deep breathe of the air as he entered Lowtown.

Anders, Aveline and Varric stared at Hawke as he stood in the street. Who would like Lowtown? Everyone was mostly covered in dirt and smelled. But it was better than Darktown. Kirkwall actually had a part of it that was worse than its poor. There, the people dig through rubble or dirt, searching for something that would be of use to them with no place under their heads. All they had were literally the clothes on their backs. So it is even grateful to live in Lowtown.

Anders scanned the area around him and saw all the merchants trying to sell their items to the poor who were passing by. He wished he could help more people, but there was an extent of how much he could do. Hell, if he was wishing things, he wished the world would be rid of those cruel Templars.

His eyes soon halted on a familiar figure that was standing in front of a wall, staring at a paper that was posted.

It was Eden.

Anders felt sorry for the poor girl. She had suffered in the Circle more than he ever could and has felt the agony the Templars caused. But he had never met someone who was like him. Equal as in, she was a mage who has suffered so much and that the fact she was a spirit, was all that made them the same.

"EDEN!" Hawke yelled as he spotted Eden and ran towards her.

Eden turned around to see who called her name and saw the incoming Hawke charge to her. He ran right into a hug once he rammed right into Eden. She grunted as he held her tight in the hug.

Hawke released his grip on her and patted her on the helmet.

"So how has it been with you?" Hawke asked with a grin to his friend.

"Content." She responded with a heavy sigh.

Hawke raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, not believing that.

"Content?" He muttered loudly.

"Well, it has been better than what I lived through before." She retorted with a calm tone.

"It has actually been strange being out of the Circle. It makes me feel like I have choices in what I can do. I am free to do as I wish, without being held back by chains." Eden added with a hidden enjoying tone and a light smile to her lips. Of course, her smile was concealed by her helmet.

Aveline, Anders, Varric caught up to Hawke, joining in on Hawke and Eden's conversation. They had caught up in time to the point when Hawke was questioning Eden of being "content".

"You know we have been getting complaints of dead mutilated highwaymen in Lowtown. Some witnesses say they have seen a person of description killing them. You may be doing some people an honor but you're leaving a mess for us to clean up." Aveline said while folding her arms in frustration.

Hawke could feel the tension between the two as he looked over to Aveline and Eden. Aveline did not seem to like Eden, even though she just says she does not trust her. Eden just thinks Aveline is a bitch.

"Your guards do not seem to be doing any better." Eden remarked rather casually, almost like she was mocking Aveline.

Aveline wanted to so much punch Eden's metal head right through that wall with all her might. But Hawke would not approve of that if she did. Aveline hesitantly gripped tightly onto her upper arms and turned away, not wanting to speak to her.

Hawke turned to look back over towards Eden.

"Well, we were heading to Darktown to catch Jevaris, the dwarf behind that blackpowder stuff." Hawke said as he stretched his arms, feeling the pull in his muscles.

"I shall be in my shack if you ever need me." Eden replied as turned and began to leave.

Anders watched as she walked away. He couldn't help but to look at her rear. It looked so…nice. But staring at it made him wonder what she truly looked like under that helmet of hers…

* * *

><p>Eden heard the echoes of Hightown through her head. Sound seemed to pour into her helmet as she approached the Chantry. The sounds of the worries of the nobles as well as the silent prayers of the sisters that stood out by the Chantry Board echoed in a miss matched symphony.<p>

She took her time walking up the rather longs stairs to the Chantry. She soon approached its golden doors and pushed them open.

* * *

><p>He did not feel any different.<p>

He wanted justice and he got it, but he felt nothing.

What was the Prince of Starkhaven to do while he awaited the man who had killed the mercenaries responsible for his family's death to bring him to the Harimann's estate?

The Prince leaned against the railings of the platform by the great golden Andraste statue. A sigh had escaped his lips as he remained his patient self until he noticed someone.

His blue eyes halted on Eden as she stood by some of the candles. He did not notice her before.

The Prince decided to see if she was new to the Chantry, so he casually walked down the stairs from the platform and decided to confront this strange figure.

"Hello." He said politely to the woman.

Eden ceased her prayers and looked to her right to see a man wearing ivory white armor that shined in the light. She wondered why he would approach her and say…hello. It was strange.

"…Hello." She said as she hid her shock. But she realized why she had come here in the first place.

"Is Her Grace here?" Eden added curiously.

The Prince shook his head lightly.

"Sorry she left to take care of some business in the Circle. I can tell her you had come by." He said quite generously

Eden started to become suspicious of this man. He seemed too friendly and polite. She had never came across a mortal who was friendly like this. It was probably some trick like it always has been.

"Very well…" She said bitterly as she turned her head back forward.

The Prince was confused of her strange tone to him. Why did she sound bitter? Perhaps she was just in a bad mood today. She would warm up to him if he introduced himself.

"I'm Sebastian Vael by the way. P-" he said until Eden turned her head back to him and finished his sentence.

"Prince of Starkhaven?"

Sebastian was shocked that she knew that. He was wrong to think she was new to the Chantry, or perhaps she was from Starkhaven and knew about him already. Many questions just swam in his head about this woman now.

"How do you know? It usually comes a surprise to most people." He responded with a curious look.

"I was born in Starkhaven and made occasional visits there to know the Vaels rule."

"I'm Eden." She said after a pause.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, smiling to the woman.

"You were born but did not live in Starkhaven?" He asked curiously but with his fantastic smile.

Eden turned her head back forwards.

"Let's just say my Father did not like to be in one place for so long… "

Sebastian's smile faded a tad as he had a feeling he was now making her uncomfortable. So he decided to drive himself away from the conversation until she had said something.

"You seem distracted."

Sebastian was surprised that she was able to notice his uneasiness. It would take someone close to him to realize what is wrong with him, but the fact that a total stranger that did it was a shock to him.

"A few years ago, I discovered that my whole family was murdered. I wanted nothing but revenge against the mercenaries that killed them. One day a man named Maris Hawke had approached me saying that he took care of the mercenaries. " He explained with a grim tone.

Of course it was Hawke…

"Three years later, I discover that the Harimanns, a friend to my family, had hired the mercenaries to kill them. I had offered Hawke for me to join his group until he can help me get to their estate. He agreed but I have not received a word for a while…"

Eden exhaled a long but heavy sigh through her nose, then turning to Sebastian.

"Hawke will take you. Rest assured that he does not forget, but I am positive he would help you. So continue to stay patient." Eden said wisely to the Prince.

Sebastian looked away from Eden for a moment, then nodding his head in approval. But when he turned his head back to her, she was not there. He searched for her around the Chantry. He then found her heading for the door. Sebastian also noticed a chain that connected to the back of her helmet to a lock that was on her back where the buckles of the straightjacket met.

_Stay Patient…_

**~The Next Day~**

Hawke ran right through the doors of the Viscount's Keep, urgently. Fenris, Eden and Varric had a hard time keeping up with him. Some of the guards tried to stop him, but stopping Hawke was impossible .

He then ran into the barracks and barged right into Aveline's office. He kneeled and raised his arm to Aveline while his hand rested on his chest.

"Aveline…" Hawke said then taking a few paced inhales and exhales, "My sweet, you wanted me here urgently."

The three had finally caught up to Hawke but had seen him kneeling before Aveline, while she just stood awkwardly there.

Aveline looked up to Fenris, Eden and Varric and then back to Hawke, motioning him to stand.

"When I said urgently, I did not mean to run across where ever you were to here." She said as Hawke stood nervously.

"Hehe…" Hawke mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head with reddened cheeks.

"Well anyways I need you to do me a favor…"

**~Minutes Later~**

"I think you'll like this present." Hawke said as he handed the gift to Guardsmen Donnic.

"Will I now?" Donnic responded as he took the gift and opened the box and pulled out the strange object.

"Copper Marigolds?" He questioned as he inspected the metal flowers.

Everyone seemed to have a raised eyebrow of curiosity to this strange gift.

Who in the world would give Copper Marigolds to someone?

**~Another Strange Idea Later…~**

"Alright, I can fix this." Aveline said as she paced back and forth panicking

The four of them followed Aveline with their eyes as she walked.

"I need three goats and a sheaf of wheat. You'll take it to his mother." She said as she halted in front of Hawke.

Hawke folded his arms and looked upon Aveline with a raised eye brow and a face that said, you're kidding?

"It's a…dowry tradition. Maybe it will smooth the process." She said as she avoided eye contact with him.

"Is that so?" Eden snickered at the thought that those copper marigolds were meant to be used to confess Aveline's feelings to Donnic.

"Shut it, Beast or I will pound that metal head of yours through the walls." Aveline snapped as she glared furiously at Eden.  
>"But were you not married before?" She asked showing no fear of Aveline.<p>

Aveline's expression dimmed of anger and looked away from Eden.

"That was…a long time ago…In an easier time." She responded as she looked down.

Eden felt something inside of her; like she sympathizes for Aveline and that she wanted to help her.

But Why?

"What makes Donnic so special?" Hawke blurted as he tightened his grip on his upper arms.

"I don't know, he's just someone…different." Aveline said dreamily as she lightly smiled, thinking about Donnic.

Hawke sighed heavily as he slumped his shoulders and released his crossed arms so they hung by his sides.

"Just take the man out to the Hanged Man. Someone can be a different person if you talk to them outside of work." Eden commented almost hesitantly.

Aveline did not hide her shocked face as she looked back over to Eden, as did Hawke.

"What? So just, go out. Just like that?" Aveline said hesitantly trying to think it over.

"Come one, any man would love a drink with you Aveline." Hawke said with a kind grin.

"Fine. Tell Donnic to go to the Hanged Man for drinks, but don't mention me." Aveline said sternly to Hawke.

Hawke hesitated, but nodded in agreement. He then turned and left Aveline's office.

Hawke stopped by the fireplace and turned to his companions with a smile.

"I'll go tell Donnic to head to the Hanged Man. Wait for me here." He said then turning to the door beside the fireplace and entered.

Eden thought there was something that was going on with Hawke and Aveline. He seemed to be warmed to her while Aveline did seem comfortable around Hawke, like using his first name. But there was something that Hawke felt that Eden was familiar with.

Love.

It explained why he blushed most of the time he was around Aveline and respected her dearly. But why did Hawke care for Aveline, there were plenty of other women who did fall before his ankles.

"You know, if you lived in Tevinter, you would have made a better life there." Fenris said as he broke the silence.

Eden looked over to him then back forwards.

"If I was in Tevinter, I would have shared the same fate. If I was anywhere, I think I would have still ended where I am now." Eden answered rather casually.

"What do you mean?"

"Would they all not get the same idea of binding a mage like this? Mortals would do anything to truly grasp power, and they would put me on a leash to reach it for them. It is sick." Eden said grimly but felt an anger run through her.

"You have a mind of slave then…" Fenris said as he turned his head away from her.

**~At the Hanged Man~**

"What the hell Aveline!" Hawke fumed as he stood from the table he had sat at.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't." Aveline answered as she approached Hawke once Donnic had left.

Hawke crossed his arms and looked confused. He did not know how much he could take of this anymore. Why should she have him helping to get the attention of a man she fancies when the man that is helping her loves her?

"Bull shit. You are not going to get his attention this way Aveline." Eden retorted as she approached her.

Aveline felt uneasy, like she hated doing this but she knew she had to do this. If she backed down now, it would be proven weak and Aveline Valen is not weak.

"Arrange a patrol!" Hawke demanded to Aveline and she knew with that tone, Hawke meant he will not take no for an answer.

Aveline narrowed her eyes to Hawke and gave in.

"Fine. Have it your way, Maris." She grumbled as she looked Hawke straight in the eye.

**~At the Wounded Coast~**

Eden head butted yet another mercenary that charged at her with his broad two handed sword. The man fell to the ground with his head bashed. She stepped over him and walked towards mercenary with duel swords. He ran to her at a fast speed, but she shot a spell at him so he was frozen in place.

"Alright…that seems to be the last of them." Hawke said as he lit the last beacon.

"Good." Fenris said as he sheathed his sword.

"Let's go see why Aveline wasted our time again." Varric said with a sigh as he placed Bianca back on his back.

They all nodded in agreement.

Aveline just wasted their time by not telling Donnic her feelings. She did talk to him, but about blades and other things that were not related to why she brought him on this patrol in the first place.

Fenris was not a very patient person, one thing he hated the most was having his time wasted. It was an annoyance. He much so wanted something to distract him from this pain of a day. His eyes searched around for such an object until he had set his eyes on something that was in front of him…

It was Eden, or more of so her body.

She had such long graceful legs that well suited the grace she has when she walks. His eyes moved up to her rear which looked quite nice. The straightjacket that she wore seemed to have showed off her curvy body that some woman possessed but did not perfectly match to Eden's. And her breasts were…

"Hehe, you know it's rude to stare elf." Varric said as he chuckled slightly, looking over to Fenris.

Fenris snapped out of the distraction and looked over to Varric like he did not know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Varric said as he nodded to Eden.

"I was…not staring." Fenris retorted to the stubborn dwarf.

"So you were observing?"

"No."

"Your eyes and cheeks say something different, Elf." Varric said with a crooked smile.

Fenris felt his cheeks get hot as he avoided eye contact with the dwarf. It was not his fault that her body distracted him and it was not his fault he stared at it.

Varric chuckled.

"I thought so."

The four had soon bumped into Aveline and Donnic who were heading out to the exit of the Wounded Coast. Aveline and Hawke looked at each other. Aveline's eyes said that she could not do this while Hawke's said he did not want to take this anymore.

"Hawke…what a surprise." Aveline said nervously looking into Hawke's eyes.

"Aveline." Hawke said sternly.

"Maris, don't." Aveline said as she shook her hands.

"You should open your eyes to the people who really care about you!" Hawke said looking at Aveline's eyes with his golden eyes.

Aveline raised her eye brow, but so did Donnic.

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" He said confused.

"Maker's Breath, she loves you and always has." Eden said with frustration in her tone.

Donnic looked over to Aveline with wide eyes and reddened cheeks.

"I…should get back to the barracks." He said then departing from the awkward scene.

Aveline looked down at the ground grimly once Donnic had left.

"I thought we were friends." She said looking up to Hawke with the saddest of eyes.

"I hoped we were more than that." Hawke responded feeling almost regret of what he did.

"Now he's going to file a complaint or ask for a transfer." Aveline mumbled to herself looking panicked again.

She then pointed to Hawke with stern eyes.

"You! You will go back to the barracks and explain yourself of why you put him on the spot." She said furiously.

Once Aveline had left, Hawke sulked his shoulders and hung his head. He heavily sighed and took off.

**~At the Barracks~**

Hawke sat by the fireplace with his knees close to his chest while his arms crossed and rested upon his knees. Hawke pouted like a five year old who did not get to join in on the game of ball with the other children. He was just staring intently at the fire.

"She is very ignorant isn't she?" Eden said with a light sigh.

Fenris and Varric nodded in agreement.

**~Forty Five Minutes Later~**

Eden turned to see Donnic leave Aveline's office, quite pleased. Hawke looked over to see it as well. He then stood up and headed into Aveline's office. Varric, Eden and Fenris did not want to miss this.

"Well, happy?" Hawke said quite bitterly to Aveline.

But she seemed to be in bliss to not notice how his tone was with her. If he would have said it to her before, she would have punched Hawke in the face. But she was so distracted.

"Guardsman Donnic…Did not file a complaint."

"This was all incredibly stupid and there was no way I can ever repay you, except. Thank you." Aveline added with a smile.

Hawke saw her smile and his stern and bitter expression, softened to a smile as well.

"Can I ask you something? You know me better than anyone, did you ever wonder about you and I?" She asked with a curious tone.

Eden thought at that moment, Hawke would himself confess his feelings for Aveline and for once Hawke could be happy like he was when his whole family was around. If he did, it would have ruined what they were doing for her in the first place.

Hawke did not say anything for a moment, but just looked at Aveline's eyes.

"You were right. Donnic is not like the others." He said with a comforting smile.

Aveline's eyes widened as she looked up at Hawke.

"Maris?"

"He's a lucky man. Don't look back."

Aveline laughed as Hawke had smiled. He then turned and left the office while his companions followed behind Hawke…


	7. Revenge

**Authors Note: I love you guys. There, I hope I touched your hearts. But anyways, I made this chapter longer than I thought it should have been but I was like I don't want to let my fans not know what Eden looks like. Yep, Eden's face is revealed! But there's a lot of gore in this chapter, just preparing your stomach for you is all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p><em>Eden's life was hell. She should never have trusted…him. All she felt was a hate for herself and everyone. She wanted nothing but to be rid of this world. She hated to suffer.<em>

_Creeekkk._

_The door opened as Eden looked up to see who had entered. She saw a thin Templar with fair hair and intimidating facial features with a young woman who wore apprentice robes. The Templar was gripping the woman's arm as he walked into the room. He tossed her and the mage stumbled._

"_Please, I did not do anything! I'm not a blood mage!" The woman pleaded panicking._

_Eden stood up straight as she steadied her ground. The Templar grinned deviously as he walked slowly to Eden._

"_Sit Beast!" He said as he struck Eden._

_Eden fell and made a hard impact on the stone ground. She felt the bruises on her sides punch pain into her. While she was on the ground, the Templar repeatedly kicked her on her back, stomach and a few in the head._

_After a few hits to the head, The Templar turned to the mage who was heading for the door._

"_If you leave, I will have the Knight-Commander see to it that you will be executed." He threatened as he pointed to the apprentice._

_The woman froze and shivered at the thought of the Knight-Commander. But she then suddenly looked to notice the Thin Templar was right in front of her. He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her towards Eden, facing her back._

_While the apprentice stood there, the Templar walked towards the front of Eden. He looked to the apprentice sternly._

"_Burn her."_

"_What?"_

"_DO NOT QUESTION ME MAGE, BURN HER!" The Templar shouted as his eyebrows arched and the bridge of his nose compressed._

_The woman shuttered as he heard his deep voice yell to her. She felt tears filling her eyes, but she held them back and looked to Eden who was struggling to stand up._

_The apprentice lifted her hands and emitted a small fire in her palms. She then shot a continuous fire spell on Eden's back._

_Eden screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the fire burn her flesh with a pain that was unbearable._

_Her shriek could be heard throughout the tower. The mages lifted their eyes from their books and towards the sound. The First Enchanter dropped his quill at the ear piercing sound of agony and suffering._

_The First Enchanter, along with a few Templars followed the sound as quick as their legs could take them. He soon halted at the iron door where they kept the Beast, his eyes widened at the sight he had seen. The First Enchanter used a force spell on the mage, pushing her back and ceasing the fire. He ran to Eden's back side and used an ice spell to put out the fire. The ice soon melted into a puddle of water as the Templars ran in._

_The First Enchanter eyes darted to the Templar in front of Eden._

"_What possessed you to do this, Ser Carrick!? You're her Templar!" The First Enchanter said angrily._

_Carrick glared at Eden then back at the First Enchanter._

"_She was getting out of control, First Enchanter." Carrick answered casually as he stood his place._

_The two Templars ran towards the woman who was getting up. They gripped her in both arms and dragged her away. The First Enchanter's eyes watched her as the Templars led her out of the cell. He then looked to Carrick._

_ "__Then what was an apprentice doing here?" He barked as he stood up._

_Carrick was silent for a moment, but then spoke._

"_What are you going to do? The Knight-Commander would just disregard it and let it be."_

_Then the First Enchanter was silent. He looked up to the remaining Templars in the room._

"_Get her another straightjacket." The First Enchanter said as he headed towards the door._

_Everyone soon left and Eden was left on the cold stone ground feeling the night breeze blow into the room and against her burned back. She shuddered as she felt the pain of the burns. But Eden did not shed a single tear. She hated the suffering._

_But after what she did, maybe she did deserve it…_

**~At Eden's Shack~**

The memory stung her mind as she looked towards the fire in the fireplace. The memory was too vivid, too haunting. She hated Ser Carrick. She wanted to see him tortured like she was. She wanted revenge.

But something had plagued her mind even more. The memory of him, waving the key to her restraints, right in front of her face haunted her the most. Each time she saw that key she wanted ever more to take it and free herself. But as she thought of the memory, she realized she wanted it.

_How could I get the key? It's under Carrick's watch…_Eden thought to herself until she realized that since she was not in the Circle, wouldn't he still have access to her key? Why did she not think of this so many years ago?

But where would she find Carrick? That she would have to find out.

**~Two Days Later~**

Hawke sighed heavily as he stood in front of Eden's door with Anders, Isabela and Fenris standing outside beside Hawke. He almost hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Eden, it's Hawke." He said loud enough so that she could hear.

"You're trapping yourself in there again." Isabela added behind Hawke.

There was a long silence until Hawke had pushed the door handle, which was so gladly unlocked. They all then entered to see Eden by the fireplace. She then turned to them and nodded.

"Is there a reason you're doing this to yourself again?" Hawke said as he accidently stepped on a book. He quickly moved his foot from the page and looked back to Eden, apologetically.

"I have left my shack, but you assume I have not because you have not heard from me." She responded coolly.

Hawke shrugged lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassingly.

"But no matter, I need your help with something important." She said before he could say something.

"What do you need help with?" Hawke asked with a smile.

"I found out a way I can get these bounds off of me. But I need a key to get it off, and it's in the hands of a Templar." She explained as she looked over straight to Hawke.

"I've always been curious, why couldn't you take it off?" Isabela asked as she nodded to her helmet.

Eden slowly turned her back to them, to show them the lock that held her bounds. She then turned to face them again.

"It was enchanted to only open by a specific and unique key. So magic or a master lock picker could not open it." She said with a sigh.

"You said it was in the hands of a Templar." Anders asked, getting his question out like the others.

Eden hated to even speak about this Templar, it sickened her deep.

"When I was chained in the Circle, Meredith assigned me a Templar to give me my food and such. Most of the time, he refused me meals and would abuse me for his entertainment." She said coldly at the thought of the suffering.

"He would use to taunt me by waving the key right in my face. One of the things I wanted to do when I escaped was to make him pay."

Everyone was quite shocked by this new information she had given to them. That was probably why she didn't like people or more of so Templars so much. In Hawke's eyes, she was a prisoner who had suffered the corruption of her wardens. In Isabela's eyes, she saw the animal that was abused and kept for the entertainment of their master. In Anders's eyes, he saw a mage who had truly felt the injustice of the circle and how far they all take advantage of a chained mage. In Fenris's eyes, he saw someone who was a slave to everyone and wanted nothing more to be free. Just like him.

"Well, I've been convinced. What information do you have on this bastard?" Hawke agreed.

"When I left the Circle, Meredith reassigned him to hunt apostates in the Wounded Coast. If I can get to him there, then I shall retrieve the key and he will receive his payment." Eden said with a dark tone.

Hawke pointed to the door proudly, "Well, what are we waiting for? To the Wounded Coast!" he said with glee.

**~At the Wounded Coast in a Cave~**

The cave looked so old and abandoned. But there was the smell of burning ash in the air as they entered, or that might have been just Eden that smelled it.

They walked further into the cave while encountering a few creatures like those rather large spiders. That is until they entered a clearing where a few Templars seemed to be conversing. But they had taken notice of the strange crew that entered and drew their weapons.

Two Templars charged at Eden with their shields. She quickly ducked and rolled to the side. She then rammed right into them with her helmet, causing them to crash right onto the floor. The Templars seemed to have kept coming until there was one left, and he decided to run. Eden rammed into him and he fell right onto his back. She pinned him down by stepping on his upper arms. He tried struggling, but it was futile.

"Where is Carrick!?" Eden snarled as she looked down at the Templar's sweating face.

The Templar tried averting his eyes of Eden's helmet, but it scared him shitless and so did she.

"I cannot say…" He stammered as looked up at her.

Eden started to glow her black and red aura, it was almost like she was angry.

"Tell me now or I will rip you in half!" She yelled as she stepped harder into his upper arms.

He cringed painfully until he finally broke.

"He has been hunting a family of apostates and followed them to this cave which in previous cases were used as a base for blood mages. He followed the family over there." He yelped as he nodded his head to the doorway at the end of the clearing.

"Please…let me go." He pleaded as he looked into the caged mouth of the helmet.

Eden stayed silent for a moment, pondering whether if he was lying or not. But she had to believe a mortal like him for once.

"No." she said coldly as she moved her right leg and stomped on his head.

She then stepped off of the Templar and headed towards the doorway.

Hawke did not bother to turn his head as he passed by the Templar. His face was partially crushed with his jaw broken hanging from the left side with his eye squashed into his skull. Ooze of blood was gushing from the broken bones and skin. He shivered at just the look of death on the Templar. Hawke looked over to Anders and Fenris with a frightened face.

"She frightens me." He mouthed gesturing to Eden.

Anders took a moment to realize what he mouthed to him and he hesitantly nodded, hoping Eden did not notice.

Eden did not waste any time to get there because this was personal. This man made her time in the Circle painful to bear like her chains and restraints weren't enough. He had the key to her freedom and she would kill anyone to get it.

* * *

><p>"Please don't do this!" A woman said as she held her two children tight in her arms.<p>

Carrick stood between them and a tall thin man who was blocking his family. Carrick grinned deviously and motioned one out of two Templars that was in the room to come. The Templar obeyed and came by Carrick's side.

"Strike him down." Carrick commanded.

The Templar nodded and struck the tall thin man down with the pommel of his sword. The thin man fell to the ground and clutched his injured head. Carrick then struck the woman, but she held tight to her children no matter how much the pain had hurt her.

Carrick started to become frustrated and began to yell.

"Give up you damn mage!" He shouted as unsheathed his dagger and raised it in the air, prepared to stab her.

Then a Templar had let out a loud cry to his Lieutenant but was cut short. Carrick turned and saw what he did not think he would have seen the rest of his life.

"Well, well, well, it seems like you replaced me Eden." He said with a chuckle.

Eden stood her ground began to glow again.

"Hand me the key." She said bitterly.

Hawke noticed the thin man that was trying to stand and was struck down by a Templar. He knew Eden was only here for the key, and desolate of sympathy toward the family of apostates. Just looking at them, reminded him of his own family.

"Why would I relinquish the only thing that would release you? You deserve to be in such bounds." He retorted as he looked at Eden in disgust.

"I can see you're an insane and corrupt Templar but if you know who we are, then I suggest that you would hand us over the key." Hawke said gripping tightly onto the handle of his sword.

Carrick chuckled as he crossed his arms and shook his head lightly, like he was kidding.

Eden looked over to the Templar who was by the thin man. Her aura pulsed and the Templar rose from the ground and screamed in agony of his insides being crushed until he had fallen limp. Eden released him and he plopped right onto the ground, with no breath. Eden looked over to Carrick, who kept a stern look on her, but she could see the fear for her in his eyes.

"Quick, get out of here." Hawke said urgently to the family.

They hesitantly nodded and darted towards the doorway. The boy bumped into Carrick and then into Hawke, but had finally caught up with his family. Carrick glared at the family then back at Eden with rage.

"Hand me the Key, Carrick." Eden coldly demanded, started to feel her calmness melting away.

"Says the woman who cannot use her arms." He responded with a chuckle.

"I don't think you need to do that." Hawke said as he tossed the key in the air and caught the key ring on his index and middle finger of his right hand.

The Key looked like a sword with flame-like decal on the sides; it looked exactly like the Templars' Symbol but in key form. The key was held by a large iron key ring that was now being twirled by Hawke's index finger.

Carrick's eyes widened and patted his sides where his key ring was. He looked back up to the key and narrowed his eyes.

It was that damn apostate boy who had bumped into him!

"Do you know why she wants you to free her? It's so she can be free and kill like the animals she is. It is all she can do." Carrick dictated as he crossed his arms.

Eden's aura began to grow bigger.

"That's what every Templar thinks of all mages." Anders growled at Carrick.

"Hawke, don't listen to him. Unlock it." Eden said as she looked over to Hawke, with her aura dimming down.

Hawke looked to Carrick and then to Eden. Carrick did bring up a point of Eden and now that he realized it. She did not seem to show mercy to others, like that Templar's head she crushed. What if this Templar that she thought was the beast himself, was right? But Eden seemed to have endured the wrath of the circle and the corrupt Templars.

"Do you even know that she killed innocent people?" Carrick questioned as he looked over at Hawke.

This brought Hawke, Anders and Fenris's eyes towards Carrick, in interest.

"That was an accident! I did not know she was there!" Eden retorted as her aura grew bigger.

"Were those nobles you killed in Starkhaven an accident?" He questioned with a toothy grin.

Eden's aura disappeared and was shocked. She froze where she was and the only thing she could say.

"H…how do you know that?" She stammered.

One thing that Eden had never seen or known was that Carrick was a very experienced archer in Kirkwall. He could shoot right into the eye slit of a guard's helmet and pierce into the guard's eye successfully, from the top of the Viscount's Keep into the courtyard. So when he had unexpectedly pulled out his bow, readied an arrow and shot it, she didn't react fast enough to shoot a spell at him. The arrow had hit at the corner of the eye slit in her helmet. She was pushed back and hit right into a wall.

Then while Hawke, Anders, and Fenris turn to Eden who was on the ground, Carrick shot his next arrow to Hawke. The arrow pierced right into the back of Hawke's right hand. His fingers had opened and the key ring flew and hit the wall.

"BALLS!" Hawke shouted as he looked at his hand, his face contorted.

Carrick was about to take out another arrow, but Fenris was quick to use his sword and charged right into the Templar. Carrick tumbled to the ground but deftly jumped back onto his feet while Anders helped Hawke pulled out the arrow in his hand.

Three Templars had entered the room and looked at their Lieutenant but began to fight. With Hawke's injury and Eden's unconsciousness, the team struggled to fight back. Carrick would disappear and shoot his arrows from a distance while his other Templars were focusing on the team.

Hawke and Fenris stayed close and mainly attacked the warrior Templars while Anders stood a distance using area attacks.

And Eden still did not move.

Hawke looked over a few times to Eden, as did Anders and Fenris. She was done for the count, but Hawke was not willing to let this be for not.

"Shit! We're out of health potions!" Hawke shouted as he inspected the empty pack.

"I'm trying my best, Hawke!" Anders said as he shot spirit bolts at Carrick.

Hawke used the scarf Bethany wore but had given to him before she died and wrapped it around the wound on his hand and gripped onto the handle of his sword. One of the warrior Templars was about to charge into him, but Hawke stabbed his blade right into the Templar and lifted his sword up the Templar's torso and through his head.

But two more Templars had come through the doorway and approached Hawke and Fenris. The two walked back to a wall while Anders did the same.

How was this happening?

The Templar with a helmet raised his sword to Hawke, Fenris, and Anders. But suddenly, large shadow like claws gripped on to the Templar and was ripped apart right in front of them. The other three turned and readied their swords and shields, but one claw grabbed the Templar on the right and tossed him across the room while the other claw squeezed the Templar on the left until his body exploded into guts and blood. The Templar in the middle had shuttered like he had seen death himself. One claw grabbed onto his right arm and the other grabbed his left arm. The two claws pulled until the body ripped in half.

Once the body was split in half, they saw their helmeted friend at a distance. She glowed the black and red aura and had her free arms mimicking the claws. The claws seemed to have led to her back as she moved them around.

The team was relieved but at the same time surprised. But they could not focus on that now, they had to find Carrick.

But he was not that hard to find now.

When the four looked over to the Templar towards the middle of the room who was scared shitless, it was not hard to know that he was Carrick.

It took a second for Carrick to settle his nerves and swiftly pulled out his arrow and readied it on Eden. But while he was nervously pulling out his arrow, she began to run towards a weapon that she had seen when they had come in.

The weapon was a mage's staff that had a scythe blade on one side. The blade was a dull silver but where the jet black rod and the blade met, was a skeleton hand that looked like it was holding the staff. At the other end where the spells typically shot out of, was a skull with an opened mouth.

Eden gripped the staff in her hand and ran towards Carrick. He shot the arrow, but she anticipated it this time and manage to slip passed it. She ran into Carrick and he fell to the ground, his bow out of his clutches. Carrick fell onto his back and cringed at the pain.

She stood over Carrick with her staff in hand, gaze down at the Templar who was the embodiment of her hatred from the Circle. Carrick laid frozen with a stern expression to the Beast.

"How did you know about the people in Starkhaven?" Eden said rather casually.

"I will carry that to death with me." He responded with a grin.

While this was happening, Anders was tending to Hawke's wound. But he did not have any health poultices with him, so he had to use a bit of healing magic to at least stop the bleeding. But once that was done, the three walked over towards Eden and Carrick.

"You know you're going to tell me." She responded with the same calm tone.

Carrick kept his grin plastered on his face and chuckled.

"How does it feel to have killed so many innocent people? I bet you remember their screams of pain and agony. They're blood stained on your skin and clothes." He said looking at the arrow that pierced through her helmet.

Eden clenched her fist and tightened her grip on her staff as she tensed up. Carrick noticed and chuckled even more.

"You made their children watch didn't you? They watched their parents get maimed right in their sight, and there was nothing they could do. But you did not let them live. You killed them and if there were babies, you killed them too."

Eden breathed heavier and looked down at Carrick, but she could not stop the memory of the blood…

Their screams…

The cries of that baby…

"Remember everything! Even remember the moment when they pleaded and begged for you to spare them!" he shouted with a full smile, as he began to enjoy the pleasure of seeing her emotionally pained.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as raised her staff in the air and began to hack at Carrick.

Eden kept swinging the scythe at Carrick. She didn't care as the blood splattered on her helmet and straightjacket, but she just kept hacking at him until his body became mangled and utterly destroyed.

Hawke, Anders, and Fenris stared at her and the very gruesome body. She stopped and breathed heavily as she just stared at the destroyed corpse in front of her. Eden stepped off the body but did not face her companions.

Eden felt her heart sink deep within, her mind clouded by the memory of those people. She hated remembering all of it.

"Eden?" Hawke said with a little worry.

She did not answer.

"I do not think she's going to say anything…" Fenris mumbled.

"Look, we understand…" Anders consoled.

Eden sharply turned to the three while she glowed her black and red aura.

"None of you understand what I went through! I have suffered the worst of this life that none of you can empathize. I don't need your pitiful sympathy." She shouted as her aura pulsed bigger.

The three stepped back at her sudden outburst.

"Eden, don't take your anger out on us. We're your friends." Hawke pleaded in an attempt to calm her down.

"You Mortals are all the same! Cowards only treat people like me with cruelty. None of you can understand what I went through!"

Hawke was taken back and stayed silent along with Anders and Fenris. They were surprised that she was had a breakdown like this. Usually, she was a calm and a quiet person. But comparing her to her now, they seemed like two different people.

Eden's aura dimmed and disappeared as she realized what she just said. She knew she wasn't like this, but she was just so angry at the moment. She knew they could never understand, but she couldn't bear to say it.

"I…I am sorry…Please excuse me." She said calmly then walking into the doorway.

**~Outside of the Cave~**

Eden stood gripping the staff in her hand as she hung her head in shame. The long sleeves of the straightjacket went passed her hands, but she was holding onto the staff with her bare hand. She did not recall if she was wearing anything under the straightjacket, besides her undergarments, so she decided to keep the straight jacket on.

She did not mean to take her anger out on her comrades. But one thing that she hated was the suffering of guilt. That was one of the reasons she disliked talking about herself, her life was naturally painful to even remember. But so many years of a broken spirit, has adapted her to tell about them without feeling the guilt. But sometimes if she thinks about it, it feels like she's re-living it.

It was something no one would understand and never could.

Hawke, Anders, and Fenris walked out of the cave, to see Eden standing right there. Everyone was full of questions as the others were.

"I imagine you all are…confused." Eden calmly said as the three approached in front of her.

They nodded in agreement.

"When growing up, my Father and I never stayed in one place for long because of the Templars and suspicious people searching for the man who killed nobles. Even though he could not provide me a roof over my head, he supplied me the only thing I would need, love." Eden said as she sheathed her staff.

"He would take me to Starkhaven once every year to visit my Mother's grave. When I was nine we arrived there for our yearly visit, but we were greeted by a mob. They accused my Father of the murder of Lord Situs and my mother. The mob wanted him to be executed in front of the Maker, to atone for his sin and justice for the people of Starkhaven. His spirit knew that he needed to face his crimes, but he did not want to leave me alone. So he told the mob, he would answer for his crimes with the exception that I would be given a safe home. They hesitantly agreed." She continued.

"As he began walking towards them, one of the nobles was charging at me, about to behead me. But my Father had ran in front of me and was my shield. What would have beheaded me sliced my Father's torso from his lower body. His blood sprayed right onto me and I had witnessed my father get murdered right before my eyes. Justice was served and they all left me alone near my maimed Father."

"Why would they mentally scar a child like that!?" Hawke said rather shocked by the action of the Starkhaven citizens.

"No matter how much I cried, he was not going to come back. I was so broken and the only thing I could do was bury him. So I had taken his body and buried it next to my Mother's grave, and used his Templar Shield as his tombstone. I had spent the rest of the afternoon there until dusk had fallen. I was just crying and crying and it was not until I stopped crying I had thought that this was not my fault, but those nobles fault. I wanted them to feel the pain I had felt, so I had spent two days watching them and seeing where they went. That night I went to their estates and killed each and every one of them. But I could not stop killing and I…ended up killing their family as well. I had killed three families." Eden said grimly then lifted her hands to look at them.

"I can still remember their screams and the blood on my hands." She said as she saw flashes of blood on her hands until she lowered them to her sides.

"After I killed the last family, I had realized what I had done. I was scared and I ran away from Starkhaven. I had stopped on the road, crying just thinking about what I had done. I had just wanted to forget everything that had happened. But that was when Elthina had found me. The Maker must have pitied me, I had forgotten everything."

"So you lost your memories?" Hawke questioned as tilted his head slightly to the side.

Eden nodded.

"The only thing I could remember was my name and that I was a spirit. Other than that, I did not remember for a time." She responded.

"Elthina had taken me into the Chantry and made sure I was taken care of. It was a couple of months later and the Chantry was invaded by mercenaries that wanted me. Elthina refused and they pressed their swords to us. In defense, I summoned a barrier that separated the mercenaries from us. But I noticed that a sister was killed by the barrier. Seeing the blood and the lifeless face of the sister, reminded me of everything had happened. It overwhelmed me as the sisters had stared at me with fear. I just ran and hid in a closet as the memories had plagued my mind. The Templars soon found me and had me taken to the Circle."

The three finally knew about this mysterious woman that entered their lives three years ago. Her suffering had explained her ruthless killings and her rare morbid moods.

"I know now that I can never escape what I am or what I have done." Eden said casually as she lifted her hands to the back of her helmet and pulled it off.

Hawke, Anders, and Fenris's eyes widened at the creature that stood before them.

She was beautiful.

Her features mixed between soft and strong. High cheek bones, puffy cheeks, strong jaw, eyes the color of the clear sky on a warm summers day that accentuated her dark eyelashes. They looked deep and placid; not the eyes of a killer. Her skin carried no freckle or beauty mark, just a few patches of dirt and blood trickling down her temple. It was warm and glowed like sand on the coast. Her hair reached past her shoulders and to her shoulder blades. The way it fell from her helmet, it was almost like it air and in the moonlight it shined. The hair was alluring, those gorgeous locks of…

Pink?

PINK HAIR!?

The men did not just gape and the woman's face, but at her pink hair. That was the only thing that looked strange. It was not a vibrant pink. It resembled more of the color of coral, easy on the eyes in contrast with her overall hue.

"But it won't stop me from living with it." Eden said as she held the helmet in her right hand.

The men were silent only to gawk at the woman's peculiar hair.

Eden looked up at them, a little confused.

"I know I'm going to regret this later but…why is your hair pink?" Hawke asked as he pointed to her hair.

Eden narrowed her eyes to Hawke and walked off.

Anders and Fenris looked over to Hawke that said, why the hell did you do that?

"What? I was just curious!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yes, or lovely main character's face is revealed and she's a beauty…with pink hair. I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as you loved the other chapters.<strong>


	8. Unspoken

**Author's Note: I thank you all for being the darlings you are and reviewing and visiting, I love you all. But anyways, this chapter I was hazy about but I couldn't think of anything for it. So please forgive me for making you all wait for so long for the next chapter.**

**And by request I have drawn Eden's weapon. Check it out on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Day After~<strong>

Eden actually spent the whole day moving around her shack, just cleaning and fully organizing things. She dusted and put away the books that were laid on the floor. Something had occurred to her as she inspected the books she placed on the book case, she needed new books. She had been re-reading these books for the past three years; she needed something new to read, which meant having to hunt around for books to replace the ones she had read already.

Eden had to take the remaining books and pile them up next to the bookcases since there was no room left on the shelves for them. Right when she placed them down, someone had entered her shack. But she knew right away that it was Hawke. She turned to see his familiar face and weapon.

"Hello Eden." He said with a grin.

Eden gave a light smile.

"Hello Hawke. What is it that you need of me?"

Hawke stretched his arms out forwards and looked over towards Eden.

"I'm holding another meeting at the Hanged Man and since you don't have that helmet on your head, I assume you could actually come this time." Hawke added as he let his stretched arms cross over his chest.

Eden never really had a reason to go to the Hanged Man. She had an excuse, but not a reason. She had never really been there before but if the rumors were true, then it was a dump.

"Well, I-" Eden began until Hawke stopped her.

"Too Late!" He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her shack.

Apparently she had no choice.

**~At the Hanged Man~**

This night was pretty crowded in the local tavern. Usual nights it was people here and there but not as much as tonight, it seemed more like a full house.

In the usual left hand corner of the tavern, was where Hawke's companions sat at. They all decided to come tonight for Hawke's companion meeting. The Qunari had made themselves quite the bane of Kirkwall. Many fanatics would take drastic measures to ensure that the Qunari would be dead. This is what Hawke would be discussing about since Aveline had been on his back about it for a couple of days now.

Hawke's companions were quite noticeable from a distance if you were to enter, since they were all very different than the regulars that set a drink to their lips.

This would actually be the first time that his companions would be seeing Eden without her helmet, well except for Anders and Fenris.

When some of their comrades asked about their fellow friend, Anders wanted to say something but kept his lips shut tight while Fenris just ignored his comrades' pleads and continued drinking. So when Hawke had entered with Eden, all of them were quite shocked to see this very irregular person who had came with Hawke.

Eden looked around the very dirty tavern, and the very drunken patrons who were giving her a strange look of unwelcome. She was trying to tug Hawke's hand off of her forearm, but he had a very strong grip. If he wanted to, Hawke could probably toss her across the room.

Hawke had walked quite happily when he approached the table with her. Eden had finally felt Hawke's grip loosen and she was able to pull her forearm away from his grasp. She looked over to her comrades to notice they were all looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked back at them.

They just continued looking at her, but then fixed their vision to their mugs.

"Eden, sit here." Hawke said as he pointed to an empty chair.

The table seemed large from a distance but was quite small up close. It was oval table with wooden chairs placed around it. If the table was a clock, Hawke would be sitting on the twelve, Varric at one, Isabela at two, Fenris at three, Aveline at four, and then there were no chairs at five, six and seven. Then Sebastian would be at eight, an empty chair at nine, Merrill at ten and Anders at eleven. Some of his companions were quite surprised that he would let her sit there, the chair that had sat empty for three years and was kept empty until now that is.

Eden looked over to the seat and walked around the table towards the other side where the chair was. As she sat down she noticed the mug in front of her, it was full of the liquid she knew as ale. She had never tasted ale before and perhaps it was not a good idea to drink it.

"Your hair..." Isabela finally said as she tapped her own head.

Eden looked from her mug to Isabela.

"What about it?" She retorted with a dimmed look.

"Why is it pink?" Varric pointed out.

Eden rolled her eyes with a sigh, ignoring his question.

Hawke looked over to Eden then all of his companions with a forced smile. He took a sip of his ale and looked back to them.

"Ok so the Qunari seemed to be making a lot of people angry." He said as he attempted to break the tension.

Everyone just looked at him like they seemed to have something better to do. Hawke sighed and lightly banged his head on the table.

"I really don't know what to say now." He said as he lifted up his head.

"Can we go?" Aveline asked as she was about to rise from her chair.

Hawke pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his free hand from them to go.

Everyone stood up from their chair and kindly left Hawke alone at the table.

* * *

><p><em>It was winter, and many could feel the presence of it. Everyone was bundled up to hide their warm skin from the cold. Tennin entered the markets of Denerim with Eden by his side. They needed to buy supplies if they were going to last on the road to the Free Marches.<em>

_ "Eden, can you stay here for a moment while I go get the food?" He asked as he turned to Eden._

_ Eden smiled back at her father and nodded._

_ Tennin smiled warmly and kneeled down so that he was about her height. He gently tugged on the end of her ocean blue scarf and tipped her hood so that it would shadow her face._

_ "Keep warm, and don't talk to strangers." He said as he looked Eden straight her innocent eyes._

_ Eden's eyes narrowed with a smile as she noticed her father's red cheeks. She pulled her father's hood over his head and fixed it._

_ "I'll be ok daddy." She reassured her father._

_ Tennin stood up and patted his daughter's head. He then walked to his right or Eden's left. Eden watched her father heading over to one of the food stalls and stood her place like she was told._

_ Eden rubbed her hands together as she blew her warm breath onto her cold hands. She was able to see her own breath flow out of her mouth as she blew. She did not finish sewing up her mittens that she was working on the past couple days. Her father had actually offered to help, but he did not seem to know how to._

_ "Hey!" said a voice in the distance._

_ Eden slowly looked around to see who had said it. But suddenly a girl had came into her vision with a smile. Eden seemed startled but stood where she was._

_ "Can… I help you?" she responded still holding her hands together to keep warm._

_ The girl had dark hair with golden eyes and wore much costly clothing then what Eden was wearing. So this girl must be a noble that lived around here._

_ "What are you doing out here all alone?" The girl asked with her hands behind her back and a curious expression._

_ "Umm…I'm just waiting for someone." Eden responded as she brought her clutched hands closer to her chin._

_ The girl with dark hair smiled to Eden and brought her gloved hand out and extended it towards Eden._

_ "I'm Delilah." She said warmly._

_ Eden looked at the girl's hand then gently unlocked her hand from her other and slowly reached the girl's hand and Delilah shook it. They soon released their grips._

_ "I'm Eden…"_

_ Delilah smiled and giggled._

_ "So what are you doing here, by yourself?" Eden asked timidly._

_ Delilah looked around her and then back to Eden._

_ "I was running away from this boy who has been messing with me. I just hope he does not find-" Delilah responded until she was interrupted by a distant call._

_ "Delilah, there you are!"_

_ Eden and Delilah turned to see two boys lightly jogging towards them. The two boys looked alike to Delilah, dark hair and golden eyes except for one of the boys who had dark gray eyes. _

_ "Maker…" She mumbled as they approached her._

_ "We didn't see that Cousland boy around, so he probably is not following you." The boy with gray eyes said._

_ The boy with golden eyes seemed to have noticed Eden just standing there, and almost gave her a glare. The other boy looked over to Eden and then to Delilah._

_ "You found a friend?" The boy with the gray eyes said._

_ Delilah nodded and then smiled. Eden looked at the three of them timidly._

_ "It's not that cold to wear a hood you know." The boy with the gray eyes said as he turned to Eden._

_ Eden knew why she wore a hood, and she knew why it was meant to conceal her face. So she kept her hands together and held them close to her body and tilted her head down._

_ But suddenly, a gust of cold wind blew past them and Eden's hood swooshed back and her head was revealed. The three siblings looked at Eden, wide-eyed, but the boy with the golden eyes then started to snicker at the girl's short pink hair._

_ "Nathaniel!" Daliah said as she smacked his arm._

_ Eden felt her face reddened and she just dashed away from them. She had hidden by an alley way that was still in the market. Eden was there for a while until she looked back at the market to see if they were still there, they were not._

_ Eden pulled her hood back up and walked back to the spot she was at, just in time for Tennin to show up. He seemed to be curious of why she did not stay where she was._

_ "Sunshine, where were you?" Tennin asked with a hint of worry in his voice._

_ Eden kept her head down, but then lifted it to show her face behind the hood. Her eyes were filled with the sadness that he had seen in her mother's eyes whenever she wanted to cry._

_ "Am I a freak?" she asked softly but also with pain._

_ Tennin looked down at his daughter quite shocked she would ask him such a question. But he just smiled and patted her head._

_ "You're not a freak. And if people think of you that way, then they must think the same of me. So you are not alone." Tennin said warmly to his daughter._

_ "Smile, Sunshine. I do not want to see you sad." He added as he placed his hand on her shoulder._

_ Eden looked into her father's blue eyes and saw the pink haired bangs in his face. She would not be alone. So she smiled and hugged her father._

_ She would not be alone…she would not be alone…but no matter how many times she would think and say that, it was not true..._

* * *

><p><strong>~Authors Note~<strong>

**Yeah it's a short chapter I know and it's a crappy one. But I will post more in my next chapter. Please keep reading, review and favorite.**


	9. Her Kindness

**Author's Note: Comparing this chapter to my last chapter, made me feel better about not publishing frequently. Letting your darlings know ahead of time, I won't have a lot of time to write since school and other extracurricular activities occupy a lot of my time. But that also means in the times that I have I'm free I need to write more. But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p>Memories are what piece everyone together. Whether it be a somber puzzle, or an exciting puzzle. It will always affect the person deeply. Everyone in Hawke's crew has experienced the somber parts of life and had to make some choices they perhaps did not want to do. Everyone is alike because of the memories they bear.<p>

Eden did not want to remember anything truthfully. She found it too painful and horrifying to remember. But at times she could not help it, so she would reminisce her time with her father. It was perhaps the most happiness her life had given her.

Now Hawke was taking his companions, Eden and Varric to the clinic that Anders ran. Apparently he had wanted to discuss something with Hawke, or that was what Hawke had told Eden and Varric. The two just happened to be free on this cold day.

"So Metal Head…" Varric said as they were stepping down the wooden stairs.

"You're still going to call me that?" Eden asked with a chuckle.

"Of course. I mean I can't tease you because of your hair since I know you're strong enough to rip my head off." Varric continued as they were close to the clinic.

"True. What did you want to ask me?" Eden asked with a light smile.

"Well, I was just going to ask you what you do in that shack of yours. You seem to spend most of your time in there."

"I read books."

"That's what you have been doing for the last three years? It must get boring reading the same books over and over again."

"Not really. I have been able to coup with it up until now that is. I grow tired of already expecting what is going to happen next."

"Why don't you borrow book from the broody elf? He has a lot to spare."

Eden nodded lightly as she thought about it. She had only been in Fenris's mansion only once, but she recalled he had a many bookcases filled with books. Perhaps she could borrow them.

The three soon had entered the clinic and not to their surprise saw Anders looking intently at some papers.

"Alright Anders, what is it?" Hawke said as he yawned.

Anders turned and faced Hawke as he kept a bleak expression.

"Have you noticed there are more tranquil in the Gallows courtyard lately?" Anders said with a somber tone.

"And don't tell me I'm just sensitive to it. I've been watching and everyday there are new tranquil, selling their bloody wares. Even people I knew passed their Harrowing." He continued.

Hawke's expression tilted to confusion.

"I may not be a mage or anything, but doesn't the Chantry forbid mages to become tranquil if they already went through their Harrowing?" Hawke questioned to settle his confusion.

"Yes, if the Grand Cleric was to hear about it she would no doubt see to it that the Templars would be collared." Eden commented as she crossed her arms.

"Exactly. The Templars are using their Rite of Tranquility to silence those who speak against them. They have been working on a deliberate plan to turn every mage in Kirkwall in the next three years." Anders said with disgust.

Hawke stroked his chin as he understood what was going down now.

"That sounds like a rumor more than something that could be true." Hawke stated as he felt the stubble on his chin.

"Templars would no doubt use the Rite if it meant keeping the order within the Circle and safety towards the citizens. But to also see someone's humanity die right in front of them." Eden said as she looked over towards Hawke.

_Well…_Hawke thought with a sarcastic tone to his inner voice.

"The plan is the work from a Templar named, Ser Alrik." Anders said as he continued.

"Alrik? I always thought he would end up doing something as crazy as that." Eden commented, noticing also that she seemed to be interested in the talk of this Templar.

"You knew him?" Anders said as he looked over to Eden.

"Yes. He was a crazy piece of work that always likes everyone on their knees." Eden retorted as she remembered the Templar drag mages to go through the Rite.

"Don't Templars have anything better to do than to torment mages?" Hawke said with a grin.

"No…" Anders said bluntly.

"I've actually been working with an underground group who helps mages escape through the Gallows." He said as he said in a hushed tone.

"There's a secret entrance into the Gallows. Help me capture Ser Alrik and take care of his 'Tranquil Solution'."

Hawke's expression then melded into a conflicted and reluctant face. He did want to help Anders but maybe what he was asking for was more than what Hawke had expected to do. But he agreed anyway.

"Fine. I'm actually in the mood to kill some Templars." Hawke said with a grin.

"As well am I…" Anders said as he walked towards one of the pillars that had his staff. He took it and sheathed it on his back as he headed out of his clinic with Hawke beside him.

**~At the Secret Underground…Place~**

The four had spent about twenty minutes going down the tunnel and into where the tunnel stopped and a cave met. Going down the tunnel was tedious so everyone attempted to make conversation with each other, but not for so long.

"Eden, why haven't you contributed to our people?" Anders asked as he walked beside Eden.

"Our people?" Eden questioned as she looked over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mages." He corrected.

Eden looked back forwards with a sigh.

"I don't see a reason to." She simply responded.

Anders was shocked.

"What do you mean you have no reason to? You have suffered the worst of the Templars, and the injustice that we mages suffer. Don't you want to help them?" Anders said pleadingly.

"I'm not saying I would never help them, I'm saying that mortals are stupid."

"What do you mean? Mages deserve to be free."

"Mages are mortals, no? They think it's ok to make a deal with a demon, thinking they're will was strong enough to handle the creature. Or it was alright for them to use taboo magic to make them stronger, they always think about the consequences. Mages are stupid."

"But you're a mage…"

"And I can't really say I have made good decisions. But at least I have control over it."

Hawke and Varric sighed heavily and looked over to each other.

"This is almost as bad as Blondie and the Broody Elf arguing." Varric said as he glanced behind him to Anders and Eden.

Hawke rolled his eyes and stretched his arms out.

"Well at least it doesn't look like they want to kill each other." Hawke commented as he nodded slightly.

It was about ten minutes later when they reached the cave which was probably under the Gallows. The place seemed abandoned but had that presence where you knew someone or something was there. But they could tell by the dusty bones in the corners that people did come through here.

They proceeded further into the cave, to be ambushed by mercenaries that did not want them to pass. But not letting them by was a big mistake. Although it probably was not a good strategy to bring three distant attackers and be the tank to take most of the mercenaries down, he brought his best distant attackers.

Hawke could take a lot of damage since he had strong armor and a well-built sword, so he did not need a lot of covering when the warriors would mostly go for him. But it was Varric's duty to shoot down any archers or any warrior overwhelming him. Anders had to keep an eye on his comrades if they needed any healing but used defenses to cover his allies. Eden was to focus on using large range attacks towards the enemies on the battlefield, but she had to occasionally fight warriors that approached her by using her scythe end.

Hawke panted heavily as sheathed his blood sword and turned to his three comrades who seemed a little out breathe as he was. They all sheathed their weapons and followed Hawke down the tunnels.

Once again, it took them a while to arrive at the other end of the tunnel. So there were more attempts at small talks…

"What are you looking at?" Eden asked as she noticed Anders staring at her.

"Your hair is pink." He responded with a small smile.

"Yes, it is pink and I hate it." Eden said glumly.

"I like it."

"Why would you like it? It's abnormal and strange."

"It reminds of me of…kitten tongues."

Eden raised an eyebrow as she looked over to Anders.

"Kitten tongues?"

"uuggghhhh…" Hawke groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Awkward Conversation over.

After ten minutes of silence, the crew finally entered at the end of the tunnel to find a Templar crowding a cowering mage. Anders felt Justice burn within him, but he knew he could not let Justice take over. He knew he couldn't…

"You know a Templars' duty is to not abuse your powers…but it seemed like you do it anyway."

"Who are you?" The Templar said as he turned away from the mage and to Hawke.

"You fiends will never touch a mage again!" Anders or Justice bellowed as he unsheathed his staff.

Soon the Templars charged at Hawke and his comrades. Hawke deftly unsheathed his sword and blocked their attacks. Varric quickly evaded the attacks of the warrior Templars and Ser Alrik. He quickly shot a hail of arrows into the air and hid from their sight. Eden slashed right through a few Templars that had charged at her. Soon more followed, and she used mind blast to hurl them from her space. Eden turned to see Ser Alrik charging at him. She shot a spell through her staff to Alrik; he stopped and looked wide eyed as he realized who was in front of him. He then felt his insides being crushed painfully and brutally. The spell wore off and he fell to the ground, coughing out blood.

"How ironic…" he mumbled but then an arrow pierced through the back of his head and all the way through his eye, leaving a bloody mess.

Eden kneeled down and retrieved a folded parchment that was pocketed in his sash. She placed in in her own sash and turned as she sheathed her staff. She then joined Varric and Hawke as they saw Anders, still taken over by Justice.

"They will die! I will have every last Templar for their abuses!" Justice growled still ready for any other Templars that would appear.

Hawke was now concerned for Anders, he did not want to see anymore get hurt. So he attempted to only calm Anders down.

"The Templars are dead. You can stop glowing." He said reassuringly.

Justice quickly turned to Hawke, furiously.

"Everyone will feel Justice's burn." He declared as Hawke stepped back a bit.

"Get away from me demon!" The mage said trying to gather her courage, but still cowered in fear.

Justice turned to the mage and crowded her just like Ser Alrik had done.

"I am no demon! Are you one of them, to call me such!" Justice objected harshly.

"Anders, I brought you here and just remember why you came here. She's the reason you fight for the freedom of mages!" Hawke piped angrily.

Justice turned from the mage to Hawke then back to the mage. Then Anders had returned and the girl ran away.

Anders panicked after realizing what he could had done, if Hawke was not there to stop him…the mage would have been…

Anders just dashed out of the tunnel, leaving Hawke, Varric and Eden with the corpses of Templars. Hawke sighed while rubbing his temples.

"I'm just going to go home. I've had enough of today…" Hawke groaned then starting to head for the tunnel exit.

If Eden knew anything, mages were stupid…

**~Two hours later~**

Eden had run out of bandages, and using rags to bandage Hawke's wounds was not going to cut it. So she decided she would visit Anders to get any bandages he had lying around.

Eden approached the door to the clinic. It was closed, but unlocked. Usually the doors would be opened, it seemed like he did not want to be disturbed. Eden shrugged and opened the door then entered the clinic. She looked around for Anders until she saw him by some crates, moving things.

"Trash, trash, trash, keep, trash, trash." Anders mumbled as Eden approached him.

"Won't be needing that anymore…" He added as he tossed a few bottles of health potions to the side.

"I came here for some bandages if you have any to spare." Eden said coolly as she glanced over at the broken potion bottles.

"Come back another time…" He snapped as he kept tossing things to the side.

Eden rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"If it's about that girl, then you have nothing to be upset about." She said with a sigh.

"Upset doesn't begin to cover it." Anders retorted as he stopped what he was doing and stood up to face Eden.

"Hawke was the one who kept me from murdering an innocent girl!" Anders said with a worried tone.

"But you didn't kill her." Eden reasoned as she let out a silent sigh.

Anders just wouldn't accept it.

"I am the example of what Templars fear in every mage. How can I go on to healing if that creature Vengeance gets a different idea?" Anders said as turned away from Eden.

"You were not about to kill that girl, it was Justice. He was the one who was controlling you, and in your heart you know that you had to stop. I don't care how many times you say that Justice and you are one, you two are different. You are only using Justice to help your desires. It's not your fault." Eden said sternly as she looked Anders straight in his eyes.

Anders was quite taken about she had said. But wasn't she right? Even though Justice had made him a monster, did he not help his people in need? But Justice was taking extremes to get his people their freedom, and it needed to stop.

"You have not shown any faith in me before, but it is comforting now. Thank You." Anders said with a small smile.

"But do you know what happened to the Tranquil Solution?" He added with curiosity.

Eden thought for a moment then retrieved the folded parchment from her sash and unfolded it. She read quickly through it and looked back to Anders.

"It started and ended with him…" She simply said as she handed Anders the document.

"What? Let me see…" He said as he took the document and read through it.

"The Divine, rejected his idea. Maybe she has some sense after all. I should speak with the Grand Cleric about this." Anders said as he folded the parchment and pocketed it.

"Now, about those bandages?" Eden said as she came back on topic.

Anders nodded and walked over to a crate in the corner of the clinic and returned with a roll of bandages for her. Eden took it and nodded.

"Thank you. I should get back to Hawke, he was whining for me to hurry when I left." Eden said as she turned and headed out of the Clinic.

Once Eden had left, Anders had great respect for her. She was like no other mage out there, they were equals. He could see her helping with his cause and perhaps…

No…Justice would not allow him to…

**~At Fenris's Mansion~**

Some people do many things in their home, like speak with the other residents, be in study or read. But for this broody elf, he did not do anything in this mansion which he could barely call home. All he would do is drink the wine that was in the cellar, which was not a really time consuming activity.

But today he decided he wouldn't grab a bottle of wine in the cellar, he was spending his time just thinking in front of the fire. That might have been a time consuming activity. But none the less something better than being intoxicated most of the night.

Although he was deep in thought, he was aware of his surroundings. So he was able to see the flames flicker around, smell the scent of burning paintings and books; hear the flames of the fire crackle and the sound of the door opening.

Door opening?

It probably was Hawke. He had always came into the mansion unexpectedly at times whenever Fenris needed to be talked to. Perhaps it was one of those times in play.

He heard the sound of metal boots making their way up the staircase and closer to the bedroom. Fenris kept his mind deep in thought until he turned his head over to what he thought was Hawke, but it was actually Eden.

_What is she doing here?_ He thought as he looked at her for a moment then back to the fire.

"Is there something you want?" He questioned as he kept his gaze on the fire.

"I was wondering if I can borrow the books you have here since they serve no use to you." Eden responded as she noticed the dimming fire.

Fenris was able to see the dying fire. He looked over to his left and picked up a book. He then tossed it into the fireplace, straight into the fire.

_Except firewood perhaps… _Eden thought as she rolled her eyes away from the fire and approached the bookcase that was in the corner of the room.

"Very well, I can't read anyways." He said as he kept looking at the fire.

Eden's fingers touched the bind of one of the books. Why couldn't he read? Eden frequently forgot that he was a slave, even though it showed up in a lot of conversations. So he probably wasn't allowed to read.

Eden snapped out of thought and gratefully slid one book off the shelf, then another and another. So she had three books to read until she had to return them to the elf who would eventually use them as firewood.

As she held the three books in both hands, she was on her way out until she saw another book that sat upon the table. She held the three books on her left arm and picked up the other book on the table and inspected it.

"The Book of Shartan." She mumbled as she inspected the cover.

"This seems like something you would be interested in reading." Eden said as she looked over to Fenris.

He pried his eyes away from the fire and to the book Eden was holding.

"Oh. Hawke had given it to me. I told him I wouldn't be able to do anything with it, but he insisted I keep it." Fenris said as he stood up and faced Eden.

Eden used both her hands, while keeping the three books against her body, flipped the cover opened and flipped through some pages, studying them for a moment then closing the book.

"It's never too late to learn. I can teach you." She offered looking at him straight in the eye.

Fenris was quite surprised but didn't show it. Why was she offering him this kindness? She must pity him, or maybe it was just…

It was all too hard to think about why she was doing this.

"I am not sure. I do not want to seem un-grateful. But I always wanted to learn more about Shartan." Fenris said with a bleak tone.

Eden lightly smiled and handed Fenris the book.

"I think I shall come every two days. But I will come tomorrow since I see nothing that I would be doing." She said as Fenris accepted the book.

Fenris looked at the book for a moment then back up to notice that Eden was gone. He looked at the book again, and then placed it on the table as a reminder not to toss the book in the fireplace.

That's another mage that found her way into his life…

**!EDIT! Author's Note: I had received a request from an anonymous reviewer, asking if they could use Eden in one of their stories. I'm flattered and I would, but I need to know what your plans are in the story and you left an anonymous review so I can't really PM you…so to the anonymous reviewer, please private message me so we can discuss this. Thank you!**


	10. White Lilly Overture: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

Everything seemed the same, like some of the people walking in town could point out in the sky the same shaped cloud they saw roll by yesterday or the people that would take their daily strolls through Hightown or Lowtown. But for Hawke, time did not stand still for him.

Poor Hawke had caught a cold and had to stay in bed while he recovered. At least his mother is thankful that Anders has the proper medicine to cure him within a few days. But the two weeks Hawke had been bedridden; his companions went about their lives and waited for their leader to get better.

Eden had been stuck in books most of the two weeks. She had spent three times that both weeks at Fenris's mansion teaching him the basics of reading and spent time reading three chapters of The Book of Shartan. To Eden's surprise he had caught on quite easily, more than she thought a lot of people would. Her father taught her how to read, and he although was not such a great teacher, she still learned from him.

Fenris seemed to be getting interested in the book even though it was already three chapters the read so far. Eden was interested in the books she borrowed from Fenris; she was already done with the books she had taken days ago. The days she came to teach, she also would exchange books and she would never see them again. But at least she was not bored at her shack by reading her books over again.

Eden was spending her morning at the Chantry for her daily visits. She seemed to be in a better mood today then she has had most days. Eden entered the large golden doors to the chantry with peace.

As she entered, she saw the same sisters who were walking around, fixing candles, rearranging books and such. She saw the Grand Cleric on the platform, busy speaking with the nobles. So Eden walked in front of the platform where some candles were. It was mostly where she prayed a lot just like a lot of people who came to the chantry.

Eden clasped her hands together and closed her eyes to pray…

* * *

><p><em>The sisters or mothers did not question anyone in the Chantry that morning. Everyone seemed to be normal, although they raised an eyebrow when they saw a lanky Templar with black hair and a boy with black hair who had a soft face. But what they did not know was that the boy was the Templar's child and the boy was actually a girl. The Templar was Tennin, and the girl was Eden.<em>

_ That morning, Tennin brought his daughter to the Chantry. Eden was always curious of why her father had brought her to the Chantry in every place they visited or why her father always wanted her to pray. So after their prayers in the Chantry, Eden decided to ask her father._

_ "Umm…father?" Eden said with her hands clasped together as she turned to her father._

_ Tennin released his hands and gently brought them to his sides as he looked over to his daughter._

_ "Yes, Sunshine?" He responded with a light smile._

_ "Why is it that we come to the Chantry and pray?" Eden asked as she let her clasped hands fell to her sides._

_ Tennin looked from Eden to small wooden carving of Andraste that was in front of them._

_ "We believe in the Maker, so we pray to him and we come to the Chantry to pray…" Tennin said then his smile faded as he kept his eyes on the statue._

_ Eden looked at her father curiously as he wasn't making eye contact with her until he finally turned to her._

_ "Never lose your faith, in some situations it will be the only thing that will keep you from falling. It has always kept me from losing myself until you had came into my life. Once you find someone you care for, do not let go of them just like your faith…" Tennin said with a soft expression as he looked down at his daughter._

_ Eden felt something inside of her crumble and her eyes began to feel water building up. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting her tears to escape her eyes. But Tennin placed his hand on her head as he kneeled down. _

_ "I don't want to see you sad Eden, smile for me." Tennin said with a warm smile._

_ Eden slowly opened her eyes to see her father's face in front of her. The face that always made her smile and that always kept her tears in. She replaced her frowning face with a happy face._

_ "I won't let anything happen to you Sunshine…"_

* * *

><p>"Hello Eden." Said a familiar voice that approached her.<p>

Eden opened her hands and looked to her right to see Sebastian stand next to her. She unclasped her hands and looked over to him.

"Where you praying with me?" she asked tilting her head in an innocent way.

"Yes, if you didn't mind." Sebastian responded as he rubbed the back of his head.

Eden smiled lightly and looked back forwards as silence fell between them. Then she decided to fill the silence.

"Has Hawke dealt with your issue?" She asked casually but while keeping her eyes forwards.

Sebastian sighed heavily like he was disappointed.

"No, not yet but I have the patience." He responded but it seemed obvious that he wanted it done.

Eden's face remained neutral as she looked over to him.

"He has not had much time, what with his cold and all. But I think that he will get around to it." Eden consoled trying to keep his spirits up.

Sebastian smiled lightly and nodded.

"You're right. I shall stay patient until he finally fulfills his promise. Thank you Eden." He responded charmingly.

"It's always a pleasure…"

**~Lowtown (afternoon)~**

"Shepard! Get back here!" Hawke bellowed to his mabari hound that had ran away from him.

Hawke scanned outside of the Hanged Man for his dog. Where had that mabari gone to now? Varric seemed to be pinching the bridge of his nose while Anders and Isabela joined in to look around for the curious dog.

Suddenly Hawke noticed the mabari scurry to him with a present for Hawke.

"Finally! Hey boy what do you have there?" Hawke said as he kneeled before his dog and gently took the object out of Shepard's mouth.

"They're pantaloons…" Hawke mumbled as he inspected them.

"Where in the world did you get these?" He added as he looked questionably at his dog.

"Hawke, we really need to get to Hightown. You never know when Bartrand might just escape." Varric said a little impatiently.

Hawke nodded but looked up when a woman came running from around the corner looking very furious as she glared right at Hawke.

"Your right, let's go." He responded while tossing the pantaloons behind him and dashed away with the rest of his companions

Nothing was going to prepare him or anyone for what was going to happen today. It would amaze them of how much events could fit into one day.

**~ AT Fenris's Mansion (Evening)~**

The past two weeks was actually quite pleasant for Fenris. He had been learning something he never thought of actually doing before. As a slave, he was forbidden to learn how to read and write. Although he was not learning how to write, he thought just learning how to read was an experience he would not forget.

But the one, who was teaching him, was the more wonderful.

Eden was a great teacher and the more time she spent there, the more he felt comfortable around her. It was like they were…friends. Each two days that she comes is always a special day. Sometimes when Fenris would come to his mansion, he would find Eden helping herself to reading his books. Maybe it was because she knew that he would just toss them into the fireplace eventually.

But something was odd this evening…

Fenris had returned from purchasing firewood from a stall in Lowtown. He held the bundle in his left hand and carried them on his back as he approached the entrance to his mansion. Fenris entered into this empty home of his and headed up stairs. Eden was probably reading ahead of their book or perhaps she was reading just another book off the shelf. But once he entered…

There was no one there.

He scanned the room around to see any type of life, but there was nothing. Fenris placed the bundle down beside the fireplace and inspected the room and found no one. Where was she? Eden should have been here around this time.

_Maybe I'm over-reacting. Perhaps she is at her home…_ Fenris thought as he scanned the room once again before leaving his mansion to check on Eden.

**~At Lowtown~**

Fenris kept his sword sheathed but was prepared to use it if any highwaymen had ambushed him. But so far none had bothered to come his way. Fenris reached Eden's shack and stood in front of the door looking at it for a moment. Knowing Eden, her door would be unlocked.

And it was.

The door slowly creaked as it opened weakly into the shack. Fenris stood in the doorway as the light crept into the dark shack. Even though it was dark, he was able to see through it. Fenris could see that everything was a mess. Her books that she neatly arranged were on the ground and her bed sheets were scattered around and off the bed. In the part where the light shined in the room, he could see the upside down helmet on the ground.

Fenris entered the shack and approached the helmet and picked it up with the one hand. This was the cage that held her. It felt like almost yesterday that he looked at this helmet with pity…

But then Fenris noticed one opened book by the fireplace. He looked closely at it and his eyes widened. He dropped the helmet and ran right of the shack as fast as he could. For the object that laid on the book meant death.

White lilies…

**~At Hawke's Mansion~**

"Enchantment!"

"No. Leandra. Lee-Ann-Drah."

Hawke heard the pestering voice of Uncle Gamlen as he entered the mansion with a sigh. He wondered what Gamlen had wanted this time, hope he wasn't going to ask for any money and give Hawke the excuse that he needs to pay a debt.

Hawke entered the foyer and saw Gamlen trying to speak with Sandal. If he was going to speak with Sandal, Gamlen wasn't going to go anywhere.

"What is now Uncle?" Hawke said with his arms crossed as he approached Gamlen.

Gamlen turned to Hawke, relieved.

"Where is your mother, is she feeling alright." He asked with a worried tone.

"I haven't seen her since this morning, why are you so upset?" Hawke asked calmly.

"She has not shown up for her weekly visits. She is here isn't she?" Gamlen said with the same worried tone but there was something in his face that made him on edge.

"No Gamlen. We haven't seen her all day." Bodahn said as he chimed into the conversation.

"Then where is she?" Gamlen said with stress.

"Perhaps with her suitor." Bodahn explained with a light smile.

Gamlen raised his eyebrow as he looked over to Bodahn.

"Suitor? Leandra never mentioned a suitor."

"Well those white lilies arrive for her this morning."

Hawke's nerves and mind stiffened. His eyes were wide and he could not help but to think about it. Those lilies…

"There's a killer in Kirkwall who sends his victims white lilies before he murders them. He's already killed several women already." Hawke said trying to keep his cool, but he could not contain it and he felt panicked.

If Hawke's cool slips, then others will feel the same way he feels. So Gamlen had felt panicked as well, but he was in denial.

"No…Leandra's fine. She probably got lost and I missed her. I'm going to check back in Lowtown…" Gamlen said then leaving the conversation.

Right when Gamlen left, Fenris had entered. By the way Hawke could tell, it seemed like Fenris ran here, even though their mansions were not far.

"Hawke, Eden has been taken by that killer who sends women those white lilies." Fenris said in-between breaths.

Hawke turned sharply to Fenris with his eyes wide. Right now, this was not a great time for Hawke.

"What? Are you sure?" Hawke said trying to clarify.

"Eden comes to my mansion almost every evening. I came, she was not there and I checked her house. When I entered, it was ransacked and what were left were those white lilies." Fenris said as his breaths became calmer.

Hawke rubbed his temples and then grabbed a new weapon from his chest. It was a large maul that looked like it was made out of porcelain and gold. He called it, Persuasion.

"Quick, let's round up Anders and Varric and well head to Lowtown." Hawke said with his cool solid.

Fenris nodded and joined Hawke as the two left the mansion.

For once, Hawke was taking a whole situation seriously. It was personal to him. This sick bastard had taken his mother and his friend; he was NOT going to let this stand.

And Fenris, did not want to lose a friend…

**~Author's Note~**

**Yeah sorry if this chapter is short. I wanted to get it done and I wasn't going to fit the rest of it on this chapter. So sit tight and await my next chapter which shall be coming soon.**


	11. White Lilly Overture: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p><em>When I was exploring Lowtown's markets for ingredients, I had seen her long graceful legs. I remember mine and hers used to walk beside each other. Oh, how I miss our walks…<em>

Eden's eyes shot wide open to a dirt roof in sight. Her blue eyes immediately scanned the room, trying to find out where she was. Eden tried moving her arms and legs, but there was a force that was holding them down. She looked over to her wrists to see them strapped down to a table. She jerked around for a bit until a man had appeared next to the table.

The Man wore clothing only a noble could afford and a staff sheathed to his back. But the man held a giant metal cleaver in his right hand.

_What was he planning to do?_

Eden felt a surge of panic run through her veins. She wanted out now. If it was One thing she hated, it was being tied down. So her aura began to emit and she was pulling with all her might for the straps to break.

"What are you doing? Cease this instant!" He demanded while he kept the cleaver tight in his grip.

Then the straps broke and quick as Eden was, she shot a force spell. But she did not realize the strength she used with it, and the man slammed right into the wall. It crushed every bone in his body and he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Eden ripped the remaining tight straps that were wrapped around her ankles and hopped off the table she was laying on. She realized her weapon was not on her.

Eden approached the crushed corpse and looked around for the staff he was carrying, but sadly the staff was crushed along with his body. So she needed to find another weapon.

Eden turned and noticed the cleaver that laid innocently on the ground. Eden cringed at the knife, but she did not have much a choice. It was survival or death wasn't it? So she walked towards it and picked the cleaver up by the handle. She inspected it for a moment.

_I wonder how many lives this cleaver has claimed…_

Eden then relaxed her arm by her side as she walked out of this horrid room…

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, I'm just going to have to use that other woman with her legs…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Six Hours Later~<strong>

The demons were on the prowl in this forsaken place. The shades slithered across the ground, searching. The Rage demons stalked the grounds, looking. The corpses laid lifeless on the ground, waiting. Each of the unholy creatures were looking for that spirit.

Eden made sure she hid very well behind whatever she could. But hiding was not such a good cover up at times. The demons were able to sense her, as much as she could sense them. So she had to hide behind a lot of things before they could sniff her out. But at the moment, she was walking freely around.

_How long have I been walking around the same place?_ Eden thought as she neared a staircase.

_ I have seen that exact same vase in the same place about ten times…_

Eden sighed as she walked down the same staircase in the same manner she did a few hours ago, except when she got down the stairs, she gracefully hopped off the last few steps.

Eden stopped in place once her feet landed on the ground. Her nerves fuzzed and her mind felt a sharp presence coming nearby. Eden turned behind her and quickly looked around the room she had just entered in.

She needed to hide, and quick.

Eden's eyes halted once they spotted an alcove with wooden boards nailed a quarter in front. The rest had large vases that blocked it. She ran towards it and moved the vase on the right further to its direction to make her way in. Eden slithered her body through the space she made and sat heavily on the ground. She placed the cleaver to her left and moved the vase back where it was to cover her hiding spot.

The alcove was fairly dark and the only light in it was the light flickering through the space between the wooden boards and the vases. Through that space, Eden was only able to see the top of the staircase and where the wall and the ceiling met.

Eden quietly picked up the cleaver and silently huddled tightly in the corner. She kept the cleaver close to her torso as she kept her eyes through the space. Eden remained quiet as she converted her heavy panting to silent breaths since they last thing she wanted to do was bring attention to herself.

Suddenly, two shade demons and a rage demon came into her vision. Eden's eyes stayed intent but she felt her heart beat faster as the shade demons and the rage demon passed right by. Eden was still for a few minutes just at the thought of thinking about the demons had almost caught her.

Once she felt that they were not near, she pushed one of the vases forwards and crawled out. Once she was out, she stood up and scanned around if there were any demons around.

Then something came into her presence and it felt like there were multiple of other presences coming from…the ground?

Eden saw four shade demons rise from the ground as two corpses pulled themselves from the earth. Eden tightened her grip on the cleaver while she began to emit her aura.

She raised her free arm and set a continuous fire at the two corpses that were behind her. Eden then ceased the flames and charged at one of the shade demons with her cleaver and sliced its arm right off.

Using just a cleaver to take down these demons would be difficult. But that was why the maker gifted her magic. Eden shot a chain of lightening to the shade demon close by her and it chained to the other demons that were slithering toward her.

The shade demon with one arm slashed her back and Eden cringed in pain. But she used a mind blast to forcefully push all of the demons that were crowding around her. The demons and corpses fell back a little and Eden was ready for whatever they would throw at her.

But they did not come back and attack her.

They turned away from her and focused their attention on something, or someone else.

Eden looked at the demons and corpses that were crowding their way around their new object of entertainment. But they seemed to be falling more quickly than when she was fighting them alone.

Eden had felt mixed presences in the room, but she suddenly felt the presences of demons stalking up behind her. She sharply turned behind her and deftly blocked the shade demon's strikes. Eden raised her arm and shot a spell at it to crush it from the inside. She then raised the cleaver and sliced right through the demon.

She wanted them gone…

Eden charged right at the demon that was only in her sight and she cleaved right through its head. The shade demon collapsed on the ground, lifeless and purposeless. She moved her eyes from the demon and to the familiar faces that she knew.

"Eden!" Hawke said with his eyes wide and maul tight in hand.

Although it made Eden relieved to see the face of Hawke, Fenris, Anders and Varric, there was still a piece inside of her that did not still feel safe and she could tell that by keeping her grip tight on her cleaver.

"Are you alright?" Anders asked as he took a step forward to see if she was.

Eden slowly turned to show the crew the claw marks that the shade demon did. Eden wasn't able to tell if the claws sunk into her skin or not. Most of the time, the scar would hurt. She then turned back to look at them.

Anders hesitated to tell her to turn around again, so he stepped back to where he was.

"How did you end up here?" Hawke asked curiously as he glanced at the cleaver she was holding onto.

"Bastard snuck up on me while I was sleeping. He used some sort of spell on me to make me paralyzed and lose consciousness. When I had awoken, I was strapped to a table. I managed to get out while killing the man there." Eden said with disgust. She thought it was pathetic that someone would dare to kidnap and attempt to kill her.

Hawke looked down at the ground for a moment. He looked upon it with sadness in those golden charming eyes of his. He then fixed them to Eden.

"I'm glad you're safe, Eden. But have you seen my mother around here?" He asked with sincerity but also worry.

Eden hesitantly shook her head. Truthfully, she did not see his mother around. Maybe that was why he was here, and not just for her. But the looks in Hawke's eyes were different than any time she had seen them before…

"Then we need to find her…" Hawke mumbled as he rested his maul on his shoulders.

Everyone nodded in unison then followed right behind Hawke as he led them down the hall. Varric glanced over to his right, seeing Eden walking beside them.

"Are you sure you want to come with us Metal Head? I mean you just got kidnapped, I'd imagine a woman would head straight home for rest." Varric suggested casually.

Eden looked over to Varric with a light smile like he was kidding.

"I'm not like other women you know."

"Say that to everyman in Kirkwall and your golden."

* * *

><p>The party finally reached to one room after about a half an hour of fighting through demons. Hawke scanned around the small but empty room, to notice a cot at the opposite wall to his left. On the cot, from what his eyes and others could tell, was a body facing their back to them with a blanket laid upon the body. It was a body of a woman, a very familiar woman.<p>

"Mother!" Hawke muttered as he ran towards the cot.

He halted once he reached the cot and hesitated before turning the body over so she would face Hawke. The body turned over and her face stared lifeless at Hawke.

"Alessa?" he questioned as he inspected the blood stained face.

Hawke noticed as his eyes looked at the blood stained blanket over her body. He tossed the blanket off the body and his eyes widened.

Alessa's lower half, namely her legs, were just chopped right off of her body. There still was a puddle of blood that was oozing out of the wounds.

Eden was able to see Alessa's body from where she was standing, very clearly. The sick bastard probably used her once he lost Eden. The sight of Alessa's corpse made her think, that could have been Eden on that cot. The thought brought shivers down her spine.

"Hawke, we need to move." Eden said as she approached behind Hawke.

He didn't move or say anything for moment but then nodded. He led the five of them out of the room and into the next.

Eden had always had that natural sense of a mage and a spirit, combining both that have connections to the fade was quite interesting. Sometimes when Eden could sense something, it was the presence that something had given off. When Eden sensed something important, she sensed something important.

When she entered this room, she could sense an impure or evil feeling. Whoever was giving off this presence was quite fiendish or someone who has been using an un-godly amount of blood magic.

The party arrived to see a man standing over a chair, touching another figure in the chair's face. Hawke's eyes narrowed to the man and he plastered on the most serious and aggressive face on.

"I was wondering when you would show up. Leandra was so sure you would come for her." The man said in a trance like tone as he lifted his eyes from the figure to Hawke.

Hawke twitched at the sound of his mother's name on this sick man's lips. Truthfully everyone in the room wanted this man to cease speaking and have his head sliced off his body.

"Where is she!" Hawke demanded in a deep tone.

The man's face stayed emotionless as he walked past the chair

"Your mother was chosen because she was special and now she's part of something greater." The man said stroking the figure's head.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Release my mother and we'll go." Hawke said more sternly and harshly while still maintaining his cool.

Eden wasn't going to just go if he handed Leandra over. She wanted to rip every limb this man had since he had the nerve to successfully kidnap her. On the plus side she was absolutely not going to let a powerful blood mage like him, escape.

The man's evil blank eyes moved towards Eden for a moment. She was able to feel the impureness pierce through her own eyes. For a moment Eden actually felt fear.

His eyes then moved to the figure in the chair and Eden knew immediately who it was.

"She is here. She is waiting for you." The Man said deeply as he turned to face the figure in the chair.

"I have done the impossible. I have touched the face of the Maker and lived." He continued.

Hawke held the handle of his maul, ready to attack him. If he knew anything, it was this man was insane.

The man walked back over to the front of the chair and stared intently at the figure in front of him.

"I pieced her together from memory. I found her eyes, her skin, her delicate fingers…"

"And last her face… her beautiful face." The man said as he lifted the figure's chin up so that its eyes could look at his own empty eyes.

"I have searched far and wide to find you again beloved, and no force on this earth shall part us."

The figure stood up from the chair it was sitting on. As it stood or made any movement it limped like it was not natural. The figure limped slightly away from the chair and turned to face Hawke and his crew.

It was Leandra.

Hawke's eyes widened and his whole body stiffened at the horrific sight. It was as if Hawke's nightmares were made into a reality right before his eyes. This is what he had feared. He was too late, again.

The man swooshed his arms towards the left as he created a field of force around him. He then raised his arms and demons along with corpses arose from the ground behind Hawke's crew.

The demons and corpses overwhelmed the five of them. Hawke wanted ever more to bash that this Killer's head into the ground. But if he did not have magic he probably had a chance.

Eden shot a winter's grasp on a few shade demons that were approaching her. A few corpses were limping towards her and Eden charged immediately to them with her cleaver in hand. She sliced right through their frail bones and even cut into some shade demons that had got into her way.

Meanwhile Fenris and Hawke focused on a rage demon that was repeatedly trying to attack the two. Anders and Varric were fighting as much shade demons as possible that was coming their way. With Eden around it was another hand to help them.

Suddenly a force hit Eden straight to her and she hit her back straight against the hard wall. The second that her back had even touched the wall, her nerves signaled pain. Eden slid down the wall after her impact and landed on the ground. Her mind was telling her to get up and teach this demon a lesson, but her body was also telling her that it needed to be turned off.

Eden slowly rose up from the ground and noticed a desire demon that seemed to be looking straight at her. She quickly steadied her grip on the cleaver and shot a continuous fire spell on it. The demon shielded herself with her arms but was taking the damage. Soon the demon shrugged it off and tried pushing Eden by using a spell. But Eden stood her ground and ceased her fire spell then used a force spell to hold the demon which forced it to the ground. The demon tried resisting but Eden's magic was too powerful for the demon to shrug off now. Eden placed more force into the spell until the demon finally ceased to move.

But it was not the last desire demon that had appeared. There were two more that had came; each one had taken their place after death. But Fenris had taken care of the last desire demon and in doing so, caused the Killer's shield to come down and he was open for attack.

To their luck, there wasn't a swarm of demons attacking them. The Killer tried shooting a fire spell to Hawke and his crew but his magic was not working. The Killer showed a hint of fear in his eyes.

Hawke tightened his grip on Persuasion and kept his glare on the Killer. Hawke ran as fast as he could to the Killer and swung his maul straight at the Killer's head. The skull had cracked into various fragments of shapes as the maul made impact on the Killer's head. His body had then fell harshly on the ground, with no difference to his state of living or mind.

Hawke then looked up to see his mother limping towards him but then fell. His eyes widened and hopped over the corpse and towards his mother. He kneeled down and gently adjusted his mother's "body" so she was lying on the ground but rested her head on his thighs.

Hawke looked into his mother's eyes, her lifeless eyes from his golden lively eyes. What he saw in her face was eternal pain and suffering that she was awaiting.

"There's nothing I can do. His magic was keeping her alive." Anders said as he approached behind Hawke, trying to sound consoling.

Hawke felt his grip on his mother shudder. There was no way in this world that he would lose his mother.

"I knew you would come…" Leandra managed to say as she curved her mouth into a smile.

"Don't move Mother, we'll find a way to-"

"Sshh…Don't fret darling." Leandra interrupted Hawke in a kind tone.

"That man would have kept me trapped in here. But now I'm free."

"I'll be with Bethany, Carver…and your father. But you'll be all alone." She continued with a somber tone.

Hawke couldn't keep his cool, his mother was dying and he could care less if anyone cared if he was losing it. He couldn't bear with this moment.

"I should have watched over you more closely, I should have…" Hawke said painfully looking away from his mother's eyes, her guilty but innocent eyes.

"My little boy has become so strong." She said as Hawke looked over to his mother's eyes.

"I remember you were the boy who would make sure his brother and sister were safe, even if it meant risking your own life." Leandra said with warmth and comfort to her son.

"I love you. You always made me so proud…"

Leandra's eyes moved back and her body became a lifeless empty shell.

Hawke's eyes dimmed as his head hung down. That moment when she died, he could feel her soul slipping out of the shell and leaving him alone. Tiny droplets of tears fell from his eyes onto his mother's face.

Anders, Varric, Fenris and Eden watched behind Hawke as he held his mother in his arms. Anders was about to say something until Eden gripped onto his shoulder. Anders turned his head to Eden. She shook her head and released her grip.

Varric motioned the three towards the exit, to give Hawke alone time.

No one had expected this…

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>

**Sorry if this is a sloppy chapter, lately my mind has been able to function correctly. Saddy Deathday.**

**But to all of you, who want to know updates of when a next chapter or a new story is going to be up, then check out my profile. I plan on updating my profile to correspond of what I'm going to be doing. It's also a way for me to remember story ideas as well so check out my profile often.**

**I also wanted to write more for this chapter, but I shouldn't pressure my brain so much. Well read my next chapter since it will get into very good things…**


	12. Breaking Boundaries

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

Sadness or depression is sickness as you can say. It is one of the most painful ways to feel, believe it or not. Depression is like a virus that can eat away at your insides until the feeling escapes you. It can also affect people very differently. The people who suffer it every day are used to it and can slightly cope with it.

But for Hawke, he was not like himself then he has ever been. He was out doing quests and such, but he wasn't like his foolish self. He was like someone completely different. If you looked at Hawke, his face did not bare a warm charming smile. It creased a pale, cold expression on his face. His eyes looked empty in those golden eyes of his, and the bags under them didn't make his face any better either. After each mission he went out to do, he would finish it and just head home. He was just different.

That went on for a couple of days.

Everyone seemed to notice his personality change. They even asked him about it, but he would just dodge it.

This day in Kirkwall was cloudy and dull like it has been the last couple of days and Hawke had been spending the day helping Isabela's friend out to retrieve his cargo that was stolen. Hawke just told her friend it was in the warehouse where he found it and was already on his way out of the Hanged man, along with Sebastian and Eden .

"C'mon Hawke, you don't have time for a pint with Varric and I?" Isabela said quite generously considering being drunk with one person wasn't fun.

Hawke looked over his shoulder to Isabela with emptiness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the time." He said with sincerity but also like he really didn't want to.

Isabela frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Maris…" She said warmly as she looked into his sad eyes.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Hawke said as he shook her hand off his shoulder and stormed out.

Isabela still had her hand out like his shoulder was still there. Was it something she had said or was it when…

No. It couldn't possibly be about THAT can it?

"Isabela?" Eden asked as she tapped Isabela's shoulder, trying to make her focus.

Isabela blinked and let her hand drop to her side as she kept her eyes on the door where Hawke walked out of. Isabela closed her eyes and covered her face with her left hand.

"I need a drink…" She mumbled as she turned away from Sebastian and Eden.

Eden and Sebastian both watched Isabela walked away from them and to the bar. Probably one of the thoughts they shared was, what was wrong with her. Eden just shrugged it off as well as Sebastian and just left the Hanged Man without a word on the subject.

Eden decided she would spend the remainder of the afternoon taking a stroll through Lowtown, but Sebastian offered to go with her and of course she said yes.

The two were walking near some of the stalls were merchants sold their items until Sebastian decided to speak after moments of silence.

"Hawke has not been acting the same since his mother had passed on." He said with a slight worry in his tone.

Eden lightly nodded, agreeing of course.

"He has been different since then. I can't imagine what he's feeling though."

"Indeed. I have tried speaking with him, but he just tries disregarding it." Sebastian responded looking into the distance before sighing.

"I do not think none of us can understand what happened. It was all very un-expecting. " Eden said as she kept her tone sympathetic while looking at the ground.

Sebastian nodded in agreement.

The two kept walking until they reached at the stairs leading from Lowtown to Hightown.

"I believe her Grace needs me, so I shall be heading to the Chantry. Will you be joining me Eden?" Sebastian said as he turned to Eden.

Eden shook her head.

"I think I am going to keep walking until it gets dark." Eden responded with a light smile before heading off.

~**An Hour Later~**

Inside the Hawke estate, there was nothing but silence and somberness of Hawke. He had spent a part of the day inside of his room do several of things. It was like a child who was confined to his room all day with plenty of things to do but make him bored.

Hawke currently was sitting at his desk with piles of papers scattered around the table. Many of the papers were just letters that he kept, namely some of the messages his mother left him. But there was also a leather bounded journal that laid on the table in front of him.

Hawke placed his hand on the journal and sighed heavily with his head hung low.

"Hawke…" said a calm soothing voice.

Hawke turned his head slightly to see who it was at his door and to his surprise it was Eden.

He then stood up slowly and gently let his hand slip from the journal as he began to walk towards his bed. Hawke lightly sat on the edge of his bed letting his elbows rest on his thighs as his hands were clasped together.

He stayed silent.

Eden looked down for a moment then looked back up as she approached him and sat next to him on the edge of his bed.

"I want to be alone…There's nothing you can say that others have already said to me." Hawke said in a low somber tone.

Eden looked at her hands which were clasped together on her lap as he had spoken. Her expression had remained neutral.

"I can understand that Hawke. But you being in this state is un-healthy." Eden commented while keeping her eyes on her hands.

Hawke did not even bother glance to Eden. He kept his eyes on the ground and Eden noticed.

"You know, you were lucky to have had a mother who loved you. In fact, you were lucky to even have a family. I never knew my mother, but I knew she always loved me." Eden said as he looked over to Hawke.

"I…I could have saved Mother. If I was quicker, if I was stronger…" Hawke said as he trailed off.

"I could have saved Bethany and Carver…" Hawke said as his eyes dimmed to a sad expression at the thought.

Then, Hawke's eyes fixated on a gentle hand that laid on his clasped hands. He turned his head to Eden, whose face looked as gentle and comforting as innocent child trying to make her friend feel better.

"There was nothing you could have done Hawke. They will forever love you, even if they have passed beyond you. It is just as you love them even if they are not here." Eden said with a tender tone.

Hawke's golden eyes widened, surprisingly. He could not explain what he was feeling at the moment.

"You're strong Hawke, and I know you can get past this in one piece." Eden said with a light, warm smile.

Eden let her hand slip from Hawke's hands as she stood up from his bed. She looked over her shoulder with the same comforting smile then turned her head forwards as she headed to the door.

That moment…

That moment when she left…

_Come back…_ was what Hawke had thought and the warm feeling that he felt inside of him that, was so familiar.

**~In the Evening~**

Eden had hoped that she lightened Hawke's mood. By the look he gave her, she might have been successful, or it might have been an ignorant moment. But Hawke was already ignorant. If it was so, then she would have been successful and Hawke would be back to his old self which could be agreed is better than the Hawke he is now.

Eden walked casually on her way to Fenris's Mansion. It was another one of their reading sessions like every other day. She approached the mansion entrance about to knock the door but hesitated. Eden looked towards the door handle and opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked.

Eden entered the bleak mansion quietly as she made herself. She closed the door behind her as she was inside. She then made her way up into the foyer, up the stairs into Fenris's bedroom. When she entered his room, she noticed how everything was still intact, and strangly so were the books on the bookcase.

Eden moved her eyes to Fenris, who was sitting on the bench facing the fireplace. He looked over to Eden who was by the door way, and then back to the fire.

Now to some, they would continue to do what they were doing. But not Eden, she knew something was wrong with him. She knew Fenris long enough to know the difference between…actually there was never a true way to tell if Fenris was upset since he constantly broods, even if he though he says he never broods.

Eden walked from the doorway and made her way over to the bench, not taking a seat.

"Is everything alright Fenris?", she asked as she looked at him curiously.

Fenris was still for a moment but then stood up from the bench, not looking at Eden.

"The slavers have been on my back for over few days now." Fenris said as glared at the wall.

"And Hawke has not taken me to find the slavers…" He continued.

Eden rolled her eyes to the ground with a light sigh. She then shifted her eyes back to Fenris.

"Well Hawke has not been very well. But he will get around to it soon." Eden reassured the elf.

Fenris crossed his arms, still facing the wall.

"Yes, but how long until Hadriana will find where I live and skin me alive? How long until I am dead?" He said in a darker tone.

Eden then folded her arms and looked at Fenris, worried.

"Hawke won't let that happen, we all won't let that happen Fenris." Eden said as she began to walk towards Fenris.

She walked around him and ended up right in front of him. Even though Eden was in front of him, he still did not make eye contact with her.

"What makes me think you or anyone else can help me if Hawke is refusing to do this?" Fenris said slightly agitated with the subject.

"Are you saying we are incapable?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes you need to be more optimistic and let us help you." Eden continued.

Then, Fenris's deep forest green eyes met Eden's intense sky blue eyes. But his eyes had also showed the emotion of rage and impatience he was trying to express.

"You say you are strong, but you are not." He exclaimed letting his arms release and fall to his sides.

Eden was frozen, shocked.

"You do not have the strength to express any emotions. You act like you want to be kind and comforting but it is the fact that you want someone to be kind and comforting to you. What makes you think that you can help if you are not strong?" Sneered Fenris as his eyes then looked away from Eden.

Eden was looking down the entire time he had spoken and as he spoke, she could not stop the images that appeared in her head about that boy she met so long ago, who was saying the almost exact same thing.

The man that ruined her life, just like everyone else.

Just thinking about his face, his voice, what he did, made a rage build inside of her. What she would forever more do was to strangle that man's head right off his body and place it on a pike where she could watch it rot.

Eden's hand shot immediately to Fenris's neck while looking straight at him, without her even realizing that she had a tight grip on it. In defense, Fenris's markings started to glow and he was almost prepared to rip her arm off.

_Why am I doing this? _Eden began to think as she began to realize what she was doing. But she then felt something inside of her break.

_I am not going to cry…I am not supposed to…I need to hold it back…But I can't, it hurts…_Eden thought as she began to breath heavily. Her stern face began to twitch, trying to refuse herself to break. But everything inside of her tumbled and the grip she had on his throat loosened and retreated from his space.

It had been over five years since Eden had last shed any tears. When she cried, it could break hearts to just see her shed tears. Eden was trying to cover her face with her hands as she wept, but it did not truly cover what was happening.

Fenris's markings dimmed as Eden had released her hand from his neck. But he was quite shocked to see her break like the way she did. It was not like her to begin to cry. To his knowledge, Eden had never shed a single tear. A feeling, namely guilt, burdened on him as he watched her sob and it really struck him hard. Fenris was just angry for a different reason then took his anger out on Eden, when she did not deserve it. Of course it was going to make him feel bad.

Fenris then pulled Eden closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. His head hung over her right shoulder, facing her neck as her chin rested on his right shoulder.

"I am sorry Eden. I did not mean to hurt you, please forgive me." Fenris said forgivingly.

Eden's hands were no longer covering her face, but squashed in between her chest and Fenris's. Her eyes were still streaming tears down her cheeks as he held her. The word, forgiving, stabbed her mind and pierced her heart. It was a word she had not heard in decades. The word made just Eden tear even more. But she maneuvered her hands out of the gap and wrapped them around Fenris and held tightly.

It was a while they were in the embrace. Eden did not want to let go and strangly neither did Fenris. She had a strange, vibrant warmth to her as they were close. Most of the time, Fenris felt nothing but pain if he was touched because of his markings. But when Eden's skin touched his, it wasn't just pain, it was another feeling that he could not even describe.

Eden was special…

"Someone once said, that the weak live in cages all their lives while the strong live free in the forests. But the strong never cease to help the weak…" Fenris said after a long period of silence had passed.

"You have been reading without me, haven't you?" She said with a warm, soft smile.

Fenris chuckled lightly.

"I couldn't wait."

"Then I guess you do not need me to teach you."

"But that doesn't mean you don't need to visit."

Eden felt her face become hot and she released her grip from him, as did he.

"You…don't mind if I come still?" She questioned as she was drying her cheeks from the tears.

"I enjoy your company." He commented with a warm smile.

Eden smiled softly and looked into his green eyes.

"I shall come back tomorrow then." She replied.

Fenris hesitated to even touch her, but he kept his hands close by him. But he could only give her a light nod.

"Tomorrow…"

**Author's Note: Yeah this Chapter took me HELLA long. I've been tripping over many personal dealings and school work, so the past couple of weeks have been hectic for me. But that's why I'm glad I can updated my profile to alert you all if there is any delays in my chapter or any other stories. Microsoft Word has betrayed me again, at one part I was like, 'Fenris had hugged Eden.' Instead of the word, 'hugged', it thought I meant raped…RAPED! Then I thought that was just outrageous, Fenris would never do that! Ugh…Word…But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it had taken me forever to finish. I'm trying to make things very, VERY dramatic in the next couple of chapters. Keep on reading and await the next chapter.**


	13. Eden's First Drink

**~Author's Note: I know I know, it has seemed like I've been living under a rock the past couple of weeks and I know what you're thinking, 'It's been like two, three weeks and this is all you came up with?' Well yes but high school has been a really muthafucking bitch to me and has been occupying every minute of my time and I could only type like two words until I either fell asleep or went on Facebook or something. But I published this to transition to the next chapter which shall be release around Halloween. Yes, It is going to be a Halloween type special. But it will not be scary, unless you're scared of seeing Anders as a kitty cat.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p>"Shoo dog, my hair is not meant to be eaten!" Eden said as she was holding onto her hair in her hands in front of her.<p>

Shepard tilted his head slightly, confused. But he attempted to stick his tongue out to take a lick at Eden's hair again. Eden kept shooing the hound away though.

All Isabela and Anders were doing was laughing…laughing! All Hawke was doing was looking at the new weapons that the merchant had. Once Hawke lost interest in the weapons, he turned to his crew to spot the scene.

Eden could see Hawke who was just watching, and it was agitating.

"Hawke, call off your mutt." Eden said with frustration as Shepard was attempting to reach up to Eden's hair.

Hawke chuckled as he approached his party.

"Down boy. Don't eat the lady's hair." He said as he stood over his mabari.

The dog understood and sat, but was still eyeing Eden's hair. Eden glared at the dog then tossed her hair over her shoulder.

_I'm going to have to keep an eye on that hound_… Eden thought as she crossed her arms.

Hawke smiled lightly as he was "looking" casually at Eden as she was having a stare off with Shepard. He loved the way she was looking at Shepard, but he could not help to wish he was in Shepard's place. Strange, he never thought of being in his own mabari's place before.

"Well now that you're done shopping, we can go to the Hanged Man for a drink." Isabela suggest with a smile.

Hawke and Anders rolled their eyes, of course Isabela wanted to go to the Hanged Man. But Hawke could use a drink at this time anyways.

"Alright, let's go then." Hawke said pointing the direction as he headed where he was pointing.

**~At the Hanged Man (Evening)~**

"Finest whiskey over here!" Isabela demanded as the crew sat at their usual table.

But since they were sitting at their usual table, they were all spread out. Hawke was still at the end, Eden was still at nine, Anders was at eleven, Isabela was still at two and Shepard was curled up by Hawke's feet under the table since he was quite tired. It wasn't as awkward as expected though. They all conversed obviously.

"Hawke are you feeling better?" Isabela asked kindly before she took a sip of her whiskey.

Hawke looked into his mug, then to Eden with a smile. Eden was looking at her mug like she didn't know what it was. She was observing it with her up-most curiosity.

"Of course! Otherwise I wouldn't be acting so lively today." Hawke said with glee before he took a sip of his whiskey.

"It's good to see you this way again, Hawke. I was beginning to think you were going to be like that forever." Anders said with a chuckle.

Hawke placed down his mug, with his foolish smile still plastered onto his face.

"Well I'm glad I'm fine as well! But I have many quests to do still. It's been taking most of my time." Hawke said as he rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

Anders looked to his right, to Eden. She was picking up her mug. He couldn't help to think how cute she was. Her actions just made him smile ever so. Anders turned his head back to Hawke to listen to him ramble on about his stress.

"I promised I would help out Arianni with her son, then Rupert wants to speak with me about the Bone Pit and it's all just, bleh." Hawke said as he rested his elbow on the table.

"Well we will-"

THUD!

The three fix their eyes to the sound's location, which was no coincidently Eden. Her head was resting on the table and her arms covering the side of her head. Eden was passed out.

"Damn! How much did she drink?" Isabela said as she couldn't help but laugh a little.

Anders stood up from his chair and walked over to Eden's side to observe her mug.

"She only drank not even a quarter of it." He said as he picked up the mug to feel the weight.

Hawke and Isabela let out a hearty laugh as they could not contain it.

"Alright, at least we know that Eden can't take a drink!" Hawke said with a few giggles in between.


	14. Livid Friends

**Author's Note: Ok, I know it's been a really long time since I last updated. But to make up for it, I gave you all a very long chapter to read! I have also actually slightly planned out the rest of the story so it should flow as I write them. I'm not going to say how many chapters are left or when the story is going to end, but I'm just going to focus on the plot and stuff. Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p>It was another cloudy day in Kirkwall, just like so many years ago when Hawke and his party had founded the caged beast. The dark gray clouds blanketed the city like a snug child in a bed. The citizens were able to foretell rain arriving for them later. For Eden, she as well knew that rain was coming for Kirkwall just from observation. But she personally liked the rain. She loved how the cool drops of water felt against her skin.<p>

Today, Eden was taking a stroll through the streets of Lowtown since she would most likely be eradicated from Hightown from the guardsmen. She shivered slightly at the thought of being sent to the Gallows. After her stroll, she had headed straight home since she could not think of anything else to do. She entered her shack and had set her weapon on the empty that usually had opened books on them. She walked to her bookshelf, took out a book, sat in front of the fireplace and began to read. Eden had not read in days and she wanted to catch up on reading.

It was…another boring day.

Eden swept through the pages like she already knew what was on the page. If you were to watch her, you would see her on the first page. You turn away and look back after about ten minutes and she would already be half-way through the book. Fenris was able to observe this firsthand. When he watched her read, it was like seeing someone running from Fereldan to Orlais.

Eden turned her head away from the book and to the door to see that it was open. But standing in the doorway was Hawke carrying a large portrait, although Eden could not see what the portrait was of since the painted side was facing Hawke.

Eden placed the book off of her lap and had set it beside her. She stood up facing Hawke with a light smile.

"Hello Hawke…I see you do not bother to knock anymore." Eden greeted kindly to her guest.

Hawke chuckled lightly, and then placed the portrait in front of his legs, still facing him.

"You need to learn how to lock your door, or else people not like me could just walk right in." He said as he straightened his posture to look at her.

Eden smiled lightly then looked at the portrait for a moment, tilting her head in confusion.

"So why did you come Hawke?" She asked looking back at him.

"What? Oh yes." He realized then nodding his head, remembering.

"Well this afternoon, I was at Lord Caine's estate for some sort of discussion about peace, Templars, mages and plates…I don't know I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Anyways, he decided to show me his collection of ancient and modern relics and he showed me this one painting that he had stored among some others." Hawke explained as he turned the portrait over to show Eden.

The portrait looked like a young woman wearing a cream colored dress. The young woman's hair was light brown and her eyes were of golden orange. The woman's face looked a lot like Eden's except her hair and eyes were of different colors.

"She looks like me…" Eden said as she observed the painting.

"Wait a second! Well, when I asked him about the painting, he said that he had found the painting outside of the Situs Manor along with many other furniture. He had known, The Lady of the Estate, Lucy Situs and he could recognize her. Then I remembered that she is your mother." Hawke said as he gently leaned the portrait against the end of her bed.

Eden's eye followed the portrait as it was laid down. She approached the painting to observe it more closely. There were times when Eden wondered what her mother looked like, or even who her mother really was. All that she heard about her mother were stories her father had told Eden about. But she did actually meet her mother, she was just a newborn and obviously Eden can't remember that long ago.

"I had always wondered what my mother looked like. My father would only tell me of her beauty and that I looked like her. But I never knew what she looked like so I could not compare." Eden said softly as she lightly traced her finger on the side of the frame.

She did not speak for a moment then smiled lightly, turning to Hawke.

"Thank you Hawke." She said kindly.

Hawke's cheeks turned to a warm red but he pretended like it was not there and smiled back to her.

"You're welcome." He said rubbing the back of his nervously.

_Should I tell her?_ He thought as he began to think if this was a right to time to tell Eden how he felt.

_Yes…_

"Umm…Eden. I've known you for a long time…" Hawke started out.

Eden nodded like she was only humoring him.

"Yes…" she answered.

"And…I've watched you…grow over the years…" Hawke said as he began to struggle to put his words together.

Why was it hard for him to tell her? There was a feeling inside of Hawke that was telling him that this was wrong. Why was it wrong, shouldn't it be good that he was telling her how he felt.

Eden noticed Hawke's face turn to a tomato red as he spoke to her. She as well noticed his hands were clenched into fists and shaking. But Eden realized what he was doing and sighed.

"Hawke, I know what you're trying to do." Eden said as she turned to face the fireplace.

The red on Hawke's face faded and he ceased to shake. He smiled with glee and was glad that she was able to pick up his signs.

"So you know that I love you!" Hawke said with happiness.

Eden sharply turned to Hawke with a melancholy expression.

"Maris, you don't love me." Eden responded soothingly.

"Of course I do! I've loved you ever since you-"

"Comforted you?" Eden interrupted, finishing his sentence.

Hawke was shocked.

"Just think Maris, how did you feel when Aveline comforted you, or when I comforted you?" Eden implied as she looked at Hawke.

Hawke thought about it. When Aveline comforted him, he had fallen for her, but lost his attraction for her when she fell for Donnic. Then when Eden comforted her, he fell for her.

"When someone comforts you, you want that person to be there to comfort you when you need it. Then you use 'love' as an excuse to have them there for you. You do not truly love me Maris." Eden concluded as she turned to the table where her weapon laid.

Hawke was stunned. It was all true. It was all damn true! How did he not pick this up earlier? Perhaps that was the feeling inside of him that was telling him that it was wrong. But why was it wrong still? Hawke observed Eden, but he could not relieve the image of his sister in his mind.

_Maker…_Hawke thought as he realized why it was wrong.

Eden was like a sister to him! No wonder he felt strange to admit his feelings for her, it's as wrong as telling his own sister he loves her in THAT way. He felt so disgusted with himself. How could he do this to himself and Eden!

"I'm sorry if I had hurt your feelings Maris, but I hope that we can still be friends." Eden said as she turned to Hawke, but to notice his shocked face.

"Oh, it's alright. Um…if you can do me a favor and not mention this at all to anyone, in fact, just forget this ever happened. It would be great." Hawke said as he headed for the door.

Eden nodded kindly to him and turned back to the portrait.

Hawke exited Eden's shake and awkwardly headed back to his home in Hightown and the entire time on his way there, he could not get the image of his sister and Eden out of his mind.

**~Three Days Later~**

Just as the townspeople had thought, rain had surely came for them. The rain drops' force had only showered onto the town. Most people stayed in their homes or had at least got under for some cover. Although you may believe that Darktown had it easy because they are poor and already live underground. But the only thing that covered their heads was dirt and as everyone knows, dirt and water don't mix…

Hawke didn't know about this fact about Darktown however, (even though Bodahn gave him a cloth and even told him it was going to be muddy in Darktown). But once Hawke entered, he had some splashes of mud gunk get on his silver armor. But Hawke was a little preoccupied with his task at hand. Lately Hawke had been…well as he would put it, observing Anders's behavior with Eden. The two had been with each other more often. (Not that it was Hawke's business), he had been following her the past couple of days. Everyday she went to the chantry and then would come to Anders's clinic. It was very questionable in Hawke's book…

So he decided to come to Anders's clinic when Eden was at the chantry. It was high time, he figured out was going on between the two.

Hawke tried to avoid as much mud as he could. It was until he got to the clinic that he did not spot any mud falling from the ceiling. That was when he wiped the mud off his silver armor. He could not help but let a sigh escape his lips.

Once he was done getting it decent, he entered the clinic and saw Anders pulling bottles out of a wooden crate. Hawke walked to the middle of the room to notice he placed wooden pales to catch the dripping water. Anders was lucky he was able to get the only place in Darktown that had a wooden ceiling.

Once Anders placed the bottles on the table, he turned to notice Hawke standing with his arms crossed as well as a glare. Anders ignored the glare and smiled.

"Hello Hawke. What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked towards Hawke.

There was a silence between the two, and Hawke just kept glaring at Anders. It was starting to make Anders feel a little frighten and wished he did not ask what Hawke was doing here.

"So…I've been noticing that you and Eden have been around together more recently…" Hawke finally said as he kept his eyes on Anders.

Anders nodded lightly, confirming that he has been with Eden recently. Just when he was about to say something, Hawke interrupted.

"Any reason why, hmm?" Hawke said as he emphasized the, 'hmm'.

At this point Anders was quite confused. He did not know where Hawke was going with this. To him, it was random that he would see Hawke here at his clinic.

"I have just been teaching her how to heal." Anders responded feeling uncomfortable how Hawke was near him.

"Is that all you have been teaching her?" Hawke implied as he unfolded his arms and started walking closer to Anders.

"I've been watching you two for last couple of days. Going to the Wounded Coast to pick flowers and taking her back to you clinic. What makes you think I'll let you slide on this!" Hawke said as he started to invade Anders's space.

Anders was VERY uncomfortable, nervous, and quite frightened of Hawke now. He was starting to get up in his face!

"Hawke, calm down." Anders said as he motioned him to calm down as well as to get out of his space.

Hawke realized he was too close to Anders, and he slightly backed away.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I tend to get into peoples' spaces too much." Hawke said apologetically, like he was the old Hawke again.

"Don't worry Hawke, I've just been showing her how to make health potions and heal. We've been picking Elfroots and coming back to my clinic to heal and make potions. Although she hasn't been making any progress…" Anders assured Hawke as he attempted to calm his friend.

"I bet that's not all you've been showing her…" Hawke said as he glared at Anders again and got into his space.

"Hawke!" Anders said feeling a little frightened again.

Once again, Hawke snapped out of it and blinked a few times.

"I-I am sorry! I-I need to sit down." He said as he spotted a small clean wooden crate. He sat down on it, letting his elbows rest on his knees.

Anders rolled his eyes and stood, near Hawke to just get it out of his chest now.

"I…do have feelings for Eden. And I was kind of hoping this would bring us together more…" Anders said as he rubbed the back of his neck, confessing.

Hawke knew there was something going on, well at least with Anders and Hawke was not too sure if he was going to let Anders be with Eden.

"How long?" Hawke questioned as he looked serious to Anders.

"Probably ever since I met her." Anders said as he remembered the day.

Hawke as well remembered, but last he recalled, Anders was the one who wanted to kill Eden since he thought she was a demon.

"And, Eden and I have many things in common. She and I are mages, we both have spirit in us, and we suffered in the circle. I just feel like, Justice is letting me have a chance. In a sense, he loves her as well." Anders explained as he looked at Hawke with almost begging eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" Anders finally questioned.

"It is just I do not want to see her hurt. I love her as my own sister, and she…cares for me as a brother." Hawke answered as he stood up from the crate.

"Although knowing you for four years, I think you would be the right choice for her." He continued as he turned to Anders.

Anders was stunned, was Hawke letting him court Eden?

"But…" Hawke interjected before Anders could say something with glee.

"If you ever, break her heart…I will see to it that I will tear your body, limb from limb and throw it to the Maker's hounds." Hawke darkly said as his face became dark as well.

"Just so you know…" He continued, but in his regular comic tone and smiling face.

Hawke then left the clinic and left Anders standing in the middle of the room, shacking with fear. He had never seen Hawke like THAT before. It was like looking into the Void itself! But no matter, Anders was quite joyed at the thought of Eden being with him. He would make him complete…

**~Meanwhile…~**

Well after Eden had visited the Chantry, she decided she would visit Fenris. Recently she noticed that he hasn't been focusing whenever Eden would come over. She decided it was high time that she should find out what has been distracting him. But on her way there, there had seemed to be a lot of people crowding around the chantry area and it was difficult for Eden to get to the mansion district. She slithered her way through the crowd of people, trying not to get stuck. Suddenly, a man that was going the opposite direction she was bumps straight into her, but keeps on walking. Eden looked down to notice a folded piece of old parchment in her hand. She turned to see if she could spot the man. But she saw a variety of people, but one tall man with ruffled dark brown hair and a hideous scar on the back of his head seemed to have popped out. Eden turned back to the parchment and unfolded it and her eyes widened to the image. It was a wanted poster that was all too familiar to her. The sketch was of her father many years when he was a wanted man. Why did this man gave her this? Eden turned back to see if the man was still there, but when she looked the man was not there. Eden looked back at the parchment, folded it and placed it in her sash. She then began to walk through the crowd again and finally made it out of the area. But Eden wondered who that man was; his presence was oddly heavenly and strange.

Eden made her way to Fenris's mansion and entered. He already knew if someone entered his mansion, it was probably Eden. She walked up the dusty steps and into his room where he always was. When Eden entered his room, she saw him sitting in a chair at the table with a large book in front of him. Eden noticed that all of his wine bottles seemed to have disappeared. Now that she thought about it, Eden could not recall the last time she ever saw him drinking. It seemed he was too busy with other things to be drinking.

Fenris took notice of her and pried his eyes from the book he was reading and motioned her to sit. Eden graciously sat down, also on the mind to ask him something. But before she could say anything, he stood up with the book in his hands and gently placed it in front of her. He leaned in close beside her, almost practically touching her. Eden's cheeks turned a slight warm red when she noticed how close he was to her.

"I can't read after that sentence." He said as he pointed to the sentence that was in the middle of the page.

Eden snapped out of her girlish antics and looked at the book. She read a bit of until it became familiar to her.

"I think you read this before. The language is the same as any other book you read." Eden said as she studied the text a bit more, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Hmm…"Fenris mumbled as he picked up the book and placed it back on the bookshelf by the fireplace. He returned to his seat, without saying a word.

Eden looked at the wooden table like the book was still there. But she knew there was something that was tormenting his mind. It was about time she asked.

"Is something wrong Fenris?" She asked still looking at the table.

Fenris looked over to Eden as he slouched in his chair.

"Recently, I have been noticing people following me mostly wherever I go." He answered resting his elbows on his knees.

Eden looked over to Fenris then back to the table.

"Were they slavers?" Eden asked as she looked over to him, even though it seemed like she was asking something obvious.

Fenris nodded.

"Just yesterday I saw a few of the slavers following me while I was walking in Darktown. I was lucky enough to lose them once I got in Hightown." He said as he looked down at the table.

"Hawke promised he would help me bring down Hadriana." He mumbled as he turned away from the table.

Eden sighed lightly; if this was on his mind he shouldn't be worried.

"You should not doubt now. Hawke will surely help you, given you have the time." Eden reassured with a soft smile.

But it soon faded once she noticed Fenris was staring at her. She wondered why until he spoke.

"Are you hot Eden, or ill?" He asked as he stood up, "Your face is quite red."

Eden's face turned redder until her face became as red as a rose, especially once she noticed that he stood up. Fenris was about to feel her head when Eden jumped out of her chair.

"I'm alright, not ill at all! I'm just going to go home and see if…Uhhh…it's on fire. I will see you later!" She said as she backed away from her chair and towards the door. Once she reached the door, she darted out the mansion and out of Hightown. Once she reached Darktown, she was able to feel her face really hot. Perhaps she was sick, but the feeling was all too familiar. It was impossible and Eden did not want time to repeat itself if she let it happen.

**~The Next Night~**

This night, Hawke was doing his missions, just like any other day. But on the contrary that this mission he was being forced to do. Well Hawke had brought along Aveline, Fenris and Eden from doing a small mission in Darktown, but on their way back to Hightown, they were ambushed by Tevinter Slavers. Once they were defeated Fenris was furious and forced Hawke to help him or he was leaving to do it himself. So there he was, dragging Eden and Aveline along as he stood by Fenris's side.

The four soon entered the last chamber of the cave, but once they did slavers ambushed them from each corner of the room along with Hadriana. Eden decided to attack at a distance while her comrades fought first hand with their swords against these people. The crew fought with ease once they defeated the first wave of enemies. But then a second wave came and shades appeared. A few of Hawke's companions struggled at first until Eden disabled Hadriana's magical barrier. Once she did, Aveline bashed Hadriana down with her shield and that was enough to take the Tevinter Magister down. The Magister attempted to get up but couldn't and tried to reach for her staff but Fenris had got in the way and was about to strike her but the woman stopped him.

"Stop, you do not want me dead. I have information on the location of your sister!" She exclaimed in fear.

Fenris stood his ground for a second until he lowered his sword in confusion.

"You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go, and I will tell you where she is." Hadriana pleaded as she slowly began to get on her knees.

Hawke and Fenris exchanged glances, and then back to Hadriana.

"Ok so we come in, you attack us, and now you want to give information on the whereabouts of this so called 'sister'? How do we know you're telling the truth?" Hawke clarified as Aveline and Eden gathered around as well.

Hadriana just grinned slightly, trying to fight the pain in her face as well.

"You don't, but Fenris does. I know what he wants and if he wants me to betray Denarius, then he'll have to pay for it." She said, grimacing as she felt a sharp pain in her side.

Hawke looked over to Fenris.

"This is your call."

Fenris looked at Hadriana and approached her.

"So I have your word? I tell you, and you let me go?" Hadriana said in a rather desperate tone.

"You have my word…" He said rather calmly as he looked down at the Magister who was on her knees.

"Her name is Verania. She lives in Kervus working as a servant to a magister named Aramen." She said in one breath.

There was a slight silence between the two until Fenris spoke.

"I believe you…" he said as his markings began to glow.

Suddenly, he jabbed his arm right into Hadriana and pulled out her heart from her chest. Once he took his arm out and tossed her heart aside, Hadriana collapsed on her back showing no signs of life in her eyes. Fenris turns away from the body and began to walk away.

"We're done here…" He said with a tone that everyone could tell that he was not happy.

"Don't you want to talk about it?" Hawke said rather awkwardly since no one decided to speak.

Fenris sharply turned to face Hawke with a rather annoyed face.

"No, I don't want to talk about it!" He exclaimed facing his comrades.

"It could be a trap. Denarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this 'sister'. "He continued.

Hawke was quite surprised at Fenris's outburst. He didn't know he touched a nerve. At the corner of his right side, Aveline seemed to have the same expression as Hawke did in reaction to this. But then Hawke looked to his left side and noticed Eden's expression was different than Aveline's and his own. Her expression showed worry for him and not shock. Hawke wondered…

"Even if he didn't, trying to find her would still be suicide. Denarius must know that Hadriana knows that she knows. But all that matters is that I crushed that bitch's heart. "Fenris said darkly.

"May she rot, and all the other mages with her." He said as he turned away from Hawke while looking at the ground.

That was when worried Eden decided to stand in and help her friend out. Eden approached Fenris and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should leave." She soothingly said hoping that he would be alright.

Fenris looked over his shoulder to see Eden's hand on his shoulder. But he seemed to have reacted negatively to it.

"Don't comfort me." He growled as he shrugged her hand off and turned to her.

Eden now had shock in her expression. She did not expect that he would do something like this.

"You saw what was done here, there's always going to be some excuse why mages need to do this. Even if I found my sister, who knows what the magisters have done to her. What does magic touch that it does not spoil?" He said to Eden and Eden alone.

Eden now was in complete and utter shock. She felt like her heart was stabbed by a nail. Why couldn't she have been the one that he plunges his arm into, bringing her into the hands of death? Although, she did not cry, she was obviously hurt inside.

Fenris looked at Eden's upset blue eyes, and it overwhelmed him with guilt. He placed his hand over his face and turned so he would not see her face.

"I…I need to go." Fenris said as he left the chamber.

Once he left, Eden remained her position, lowering her head slightly. Hawke walked around her so he was able to see her. Back when Bethany was a child, she would always get picked on by the boys of the village, pulling her braids, stealing her wooden horse, pushing her around and so on. But whenever Hawke heard about this, he personally would beat up the boys to meet their maker. When he saw Eden such, Hawke could not bear to remember when Bethany would come to Hawke wiping her tears away.

"Eden, he didn't mean it. He's just being the broody elf he is, that's all." Hawke reassured Eden as he patted her on the head.

Eden remained silent but looked up to Hawke, and she was glad that he was around to comfort her like that.

"Come, let us go back home." Hawke said as he led Aveline and Eden out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Once they were out, they were in the forest and just had to take a path back to the city. But on the path something struck Hawke's head. He turned around, but there was no one there.<p>

"Everything alright Hawke?" Aveline asked as she looked over to Hawke.

He nodded and they all continued the walk until he felt another object hit him in the back of the head. Hawke sharply turned around to see who was there. He looked down to his feet to see an acorn. He picked it up and looked around.

"Hawke?"Aveline asked as she stopped and stood her place, as did Eden.

Suddenly, a large tree branch was hurled straight at Hawke. It hit him and he feel to the ground. He was lucky that he was wearing armor though, so it didn't do so much damage on him. Aveline and Eden rushed to each branch side and used their combined strength to move the branch off of Hawke. But emerging from the bushes was a large bear with a large scar over its eye. Hawke's eyes widened at the sight of this bear...he could recognize that bear anywhere.

It was his mortal enemy, The Bear!

Aveline helped Hawke up but he struggled out of her grasp and unsheathed his sword, but Aveline thought it wouldn't be a great idea to challenge it. So she and Eden almost dragged Hawke away from the bear. He was struggling around until they made it to the city. Once they reached Hightown, they had let Hawke walk as he was but seemed to be troubled by what had happened. Once they reached his estate, Hawke finally had spoken.

"I shall get my revenge on that bear…"he mumbled clenching his fist.

Hawke turned to Aveline and Eden with pride.

"Aveline, tell the rest we're having a meeting tomorrow afternoon."

Aveline raised her eyebrow, in confusion. Was Hawke serious? Did he want to spend a day to hunt a stupid bear he probably won't ever see again? This man was surely mad.

"Tomorrow, we're going to hunt that bear down!" Hawke said as he entered his estate.

Aveline sighed and headed for the Viscount's Keep while Eden headed back to her shack, not even thinking a single thought…

**~That Afternoon~**

At the Hanged Man, all of Hawke's companions were sitting at their usual table where they would hold their weekly meetings. Everyone was present except for one broody elf. No one has seen him, since last night. Eden went to his mansion this morning to see if he was there, but he was not there. Neither she nor everyone else had any idea where that elf was. Hawke could tell that Eden was troubled by it since she sat so quietly. Once all the drinks came, Hawke decided to tell what the plans would be.

"My friends, I have gathered you all here for a very crucial mission…"Hawke began as he rested his upper arms on the table with his fingers weaved together.

Everyone, except Aveline and Eden, leaned in to see what their leader would say.

"We are going to hunt down that bear!"Hawke said with a mischievous grin.

They all exchanged glances, but then their eyes went back to their leader with confusion.

"Maker, are you still pissed about that bear? That was almost four years ago." Varric said as he chuckled slightly.

"Hawke, how do you know this is the same bear? It's stupid that you would hold a grudge against something as strange and idiotic as this." Anders said with a sigh, quite annoyed with this while situation.

"You know what Anders, just because you said that, I'm taking you with me!" Hawke retorted with his arms crossed.

"Maker no…"Anders mumbled as he face palmed and sighed heavily with despair.

"Anyone else care to share their opinions?" Hawke said as he looked around the table, everyone kept their heads down and their tongues held.

"Alright, so I decided I will bring Anders, Isabela and Aveline." Hawke said looking over to each of the companions he decided he was going to bring.

The companions sighed in despair. It was high time that this bear had got what was coming to it.

"Finally, my score shall be settled with this bear!" Hawke bellowed with pride.

**~That Evening~**

Hawke began his preparations by shining his armor and handpicking the maul he would plan on bringing to fight this creature. Bodahn as well as Sandal both agreed about fulfilling his need to kill the beast. Even Shepard agreed with a rather cheerful bark. Hawke patted his dog's head.

"C'mon boy, I could use someone like you to sniff the beast out." Hawke said motioning his mabari to follow as he headed for the entryway.

Shepard barked with joy again and trotted right behind Hawke until his master had stopped. Hawke noticed the elf that was missing practically for a whole day sitting on his bench. When did he come in?

"Fenris? Where have you been?" Hawke asked, curious as to where the elf was.

"I needed some time alone…and I apologize if I had taken my anger out on you." Fenris said as he stood up to face Hawke.

Hawke bore his serious face once again once Fenris had spoken.

"You know what Fenris? I'm the one you shouldn't be apologizing to." Hawke said as he walked towards the door.

"What do you mean?" Fenris asked as he followed Hawke to the door.

"I mean, you should apologize to Eden. She was the one who was the most worried about you and yet you took your anger out on her. You know, she hasn't even spoken since you left? I think it would be best if you would save your speech for me and just apologize to Eden." Hawke had said before he left.

Hawke was right now that Fenris thought about it. He did yell at Eden, even though she was just trying to comfort him. What he said to her wasn't meant for her, hell it wasn't even supposed to be directed to her. She was the only mage he actually was close to. Eden was able to break down his barriers he created when he was a slave. What he did to her was wrong, and he should make amends. After contemplating this, Fenris left Hawke's estate and headed for Darktown.

**~At Eden's Home~**

There was not much to do today. All she did was head to the chantry to the morning, trying not to speak to the worried Sebastian. She stopped by Fenris's mansion to see if he was there, but he was not. Then that afternoon she went to the Hanged Man and about a half hour later, returned home and throughout the day, Eden tried not to think about him. But it was so difficult, there was so much she wanted to say to him and she couldn't even find him. Even if she was so to find him, she still would not know what to say. Perhaps it was the thought of what he had said, 'What has magic touched that it has not spoiled?' Was it not true? Magic was nothing but a poison that tainted only few mortals and every spirit or demon in the fade. Eden buried her face in the pillow in front of her. What was the point of living if she was nothing but a pest in this world where she could easily be crushed? There was nothing in this world for her…

Suddenly there were a few knocks on the door. Eden lifted her head from the pillow and looked at the door. She got off the bed and walked towards the door. She placed her hand on the door handle and opened it to see Fenris. Eden was shocked to see him and at the same time made her furious. She was furious since she thought he had the nerve to show his face in front of her again.

"May I come in?" Fenris requested rather calmly.

Eden stood there for a few seconds until she motioned him inside. He walked in and Eden closed the door behind her and walked towards Fenris.

"I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana…I took my anger out on you, undeservably so. I was not myself, I'm sorry." Fenris apologized as he stood facing Eden with a sincere face. Almost like when a dog disobeys an order and is trying to get back into its master good graces again.

Eden was now glad that he returned, she wondered if he was ever going to come back. But she was glad that he did, and that he was apologizing to her.

"I had no idea where you had gone. I was…very worried." Eden confessed as she played with the hair on the side of her head.

Fenris felt his cheeks warm up a little. He did not know she was so concerned for him.

"I just needed to be alone for a while to think." He responded as he felt the warmth in his cheeks fade away.

"When I was a slave, Hadriana tormented me whatever I may have done and because of her status I couldn't do anything. Having her slip out of my grasp now, I couldn't let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn't." Fenris explained as he felt his hate for that magister boil through his blood.

Eden ceased playing with her hair and looked back up to Fenris, now curious.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"This hate, I thought I had gotten away from it. But it dogs me wherever I go. To feel it again, to feel them planting it inside of me…it was too much to bear." He answered as he began to look into Eden's beautiful deep intense sky blue eyes.

Eden had felt his own forest green eyes, staring into her own eyes. But he soon turned away from her.

"But I did not come here to burden you any further." He said with his head hung low.

Eden was telling herself she should not intrude further and just let him go. She was not going to suffer again. She would better off be alone the rest of her miserable life and would rather not get tangled into this mess. But a part of Eden was telling herself, she did not want to be alone anymore…

"You don't have to leave Fenris…"Eden said as she gently touched Fenris's arm.

Suddenly Fenris's markings immediately glowed and he sharply turned to Eden, shoving her into the bookcase. Eden was shocked and Fenris looked at her like she injured him somehow. But his glow faded once he realized what he had done and once he released his grip on her, she pulled his lips to hers. Fenris was surprised but, it was something he had been waiting for a long time. He had finally felt her beautiful lips against his own. He was able to hold her close, feeling her vibrant warmth. Both miserable lives clashed that night and the both had given into each other in bliss and love. It was something neither one could forget…

* * *

><p>Eden slowly opened her eyes, seeing the empty spot to her left. She sat up, at least putting on her undergarments and straightjacket back on so she would not been seen naked. But once she rose from bed, she turned to the fireplace to see Fenris leaning against the sides, looking into the fire. She approached the fireplace and he obviously noticed her.<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked as she looked at Fenris.

"I…I am fine." He lied as he kept his gaze on the fire, trying to avoid her eyes. But he knew that would not be sufficient and he lightly pushed himself off the side of the fireplace so he would be standing and facing Eden.

"I began to remember, my life before. Only brief flashes of it…This is too much… I cannot do this." He confessed but almost like it had hurt him inside.

Eden almost had no words to anything. She could not bear to lose Fenris, not after what he made her feel again. She did not wish to be alone.

"Please Fenris, I care too much for you to leave. You made me feel happiness after so many years of miserable pain and agony. I do not want to be alone again…"Eden painfully pleaded as she grabbed Fenris's hand and looked into his eyes, hoping he would stay for her.

Fenris looked into her eyes, something he could not resist. But he knew that what he had to do was the right thing…

"I'm sorry, I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy…only for a little while." He said as he turned away from Eden and let her warm hands slip through his cold hand.

"Forgive me…"he mumbled as he left her shack.

Eden watched the door close and there was a large emptiness that was inside of her. She now felt like he did plunge his hand through her and ripped her heart out from her chest. Eden should have learned from her mistakes…why couldn't she have just let him go? Now that she tasted happiness, she couldn't bear to go back to being alone and now everything was repeating again. But the pain was far more severe. Eden sulked over to her bed and slipped under the covers. As she laid down and began to let her tears run down the sides of her cheeks, everything around Eden began to melt in darkness. The fire was now gray while the bed turned pitch black and her comforter became a blanket of shadows to warm her. The walls seemed like they melted into shadows and were contorting around to combine with the real wall and the shadow wall. Whispers filled the empty air and a kind soft singing voice in the distant. Everything had made Eden comfortable and she had slowly closed her tear filled eyes and fell into sleep. The shadows were glad to be seeing an old friend and making her relax, just like old times…

**Author's Note: Yes, it's an Eden x Fenris. Why you ask? Well I thought it would be more dramatic. If I had put an Eden x Hawke, then she would seem like a damsel in distress at times and that would be stupid. If I had put an Eden x Anders, just didn't add up to me. Fun fact: When this was an idea, it was originally Eden x Sebastian. Well keep reading and wait for the next chapter.**


	15. Over Everyone's Head

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p>The smell of pine filled the cold thin air of the forest. It was cold enough to see someone's breath if they exhaled. But the cold was used as an advantage by Hawke and his crew. It took most of the night to track down the bear in the forest and Shepard had some false alarms when he was sniffing out the bear. But once his dog stopped at a bear near a tree, Hawke needed not to be sneaky. He just sprung immediately into action. Once he got closer, he was able to see the bear's large scar over its eye. He then slashed at the bear but it stood a powerful stance and struck Hawke down. Anders shot an ice spell at the creature but it actually dodged his spell. This bear was quite clever. But Aveline was lucky she had her shield, the bear's strength was no match for Aveline's shield. Isabela was able to sneak behind the bear at times when it was distracted by Aveline and Hawke. Once it turned its attention towards Isabela, Hawke decided to take his chance and he hacked right into the bear's back, cutting through its flesh and breaking its spine. The bear collapsed face down on the ground. Hawke looked blankly at the bear for a moment before he grinned happily and chuckled slightly.<p>

"Finally, the deed is done." Hawke said as he sheathed his sword.

But something started to sound like there was an animal cry nearby. Hawke at first thought it was Shepard but the sound sounded like it was slightly muffled. Everyone stood their stance, waiting for this creature to appear. Behind a large tree, emerged a small bear cub. The cub limped slightly as it went to the bear corpse. Hawke's eyes widened and he covered his face with his hands.

"I hope your happy Hawke. You just killed an innocent mother." Anders said as he sheathed his staff.

Hawke moaned with guilt, but his loud moans could not cover the sound of the cub cries. He uncovered his face and looked at the cub. The cub looked so small and innocent, why did this have to happen? But the bear looked like it was helpless without his mother and Hawke was very guilty about his deed. So Hawke slowly approached the cub. At first it tried to back away, but its steps were uncoordinated and it fell on its back. Hawke squatted down and gently stroked the cub's stomach. It didn't squirm or tried to defend himself. It relaxed and closed its eyes. Once the cub was asleep, he gently scooped it off the ground and held it like a baby in his arms.

"Are you seriously going to keep that? It's going to get big you know." Isabela pointed out as they all looked at the sleeping bear.

Hawke thought for a moment, where was he going to keep this cub? It would need to have at least someone to fill its mother's role. Suddenly he had an idea.

**~The Following Morning~**

Eden wanted to stay asleep and not even go to the chantry. In fact, she didn't even want to leave her home. If anyone had came, she would just say that she was feeling ill and it was very contagious. Eden never wanted to see any mortal face again. She turned her body so she was facing the empty side of the bed and she heard the sound of breathing and she could sense someone was there. Maybe what happened last night was a dream, and maybe he did stay. Eden opened her eyes slowly, but soon her eyes widened to the brown bear in front of her face. The bear's head was tucked in its paws like they were its pillows. Eden slowly sat up and reached for a blunt weapon at her nightstand. She felt around until she felt a metal candle holder with the candle still on it. She removed the candle and picked up the candle holder. She rose it in the air and just when Eden was about to hurt the cub, it had slowly awoken. It let out a small yawn while stretching its little body and it looked up at her with a tilted head. Eden stopped in midair and slightly struggled to not kill the small creature. The position that Eden was in, reminded her of that baby…

Eden noticed the bear was playing with the air, like it was attempting to reach the candle holder. She slowly let her hand lower down and she gave the bear the candle holder and had let it play with the metal object. Eden sighed heavily as she looked around her shack. She wondered how it got into her home. Eden had got out of her bed and had put on her chainmail on her legs, and then she put on her long metal boots. Eden then reached for her long red sash by her nightstand. She found the ends and tied the ends to her waist but she noticed that at the end of the cloth was a rip, like some of the cloth was ripped off. Maybe the cub thought it was something to scratch on, but no matter. Eden then heard a small yelp from behind her followed by a thud. She turned to see the cub with its stomach on the ground. She picked the bear up and placed it back on the bed. But as she did, she noticed a rather large infected gash on its right leg. Once the bear had reached the bed again, it limped around until it found the coziest spot to lay down on. Suddenly Eden had the slightest feeling who this was from.

**~In Hightown~**

Hawke sat on a wooden crate that was placed in the corner of the chantry courtyard. He was there along with Varric, Sebastian and Isabela. They were just exchanging tales of their pasts and such.

"So the bard was like, 'Give me a tall glass of milk!' Then the bartender gives the bard a strange look and says…"Varric told until that is Eden came into view, along with the bear in her hands. Varric nudged Hawke with his elbow.

"She doesn't look really happy." He whispered as she walked closer.

"Nonsense, she was just going to thank me for the best gift she had ever received." Hawke whispered back to Varric.

"Are you that conceded?" Isabela said as she looked at the two, just by the way she looked at them it was obvious she was eavesdropping on their hushed conversation.

Eden soon approached the four, along with the bear.

"Next time, don't leave forest creatures in my house." Eden said as she handed Hawke the bear.

"But I thought you could use it." Hawke responded as the bear laid on his lap with its belly facing upwards.

Eden crossed her arms and frowned.

"What made you think I needed a bear?" Eden retorted glaring at Hawke.

"Because you're so lonely in that shack of yours." Hawke said with a grin.

"Take it, I don't have room." She responded as she kept her eyes on Hawke.

Hawke started to rub the cub's stomach, slightly smiling and chuckling almost like he was not paying attention, but he looked up back to Eden.

"Well it's not like I have the room either." Hawke mumbled as he picked the bear under its arms and had it face her.

"He needs you." Hawke said as he gently shook the cub left and right.

Eden kept glaring at Hawke, not being moved by the cub's endearing eyes.

"C'mon Eden, if you keep him I'll give you the money to get him food. Please just keep him." Hawke pleaded as he kept shaking the bear.

Eden narrowed her eyes to Hawke. She did not want that bear in her home, even if Hawke was going to provide the food it would require for the bear to eat. But having a bear, a BEAR in her house was just a ridiculous idea. But that bear just kept his eyes on Eden, like it was its mother that it lost. But Eden finally caved in.

"Damn it, fine." Eden said as she almost grabbed the bear from Hawke's hands and held it in her arms like a baby.

"What's with you Metal Head?" Varric asked as he noticed Eden's attitude.

"You sound like someone turned your house upside down or someone served you the wrong drink." Isabela said with a grin.

Eden let out a very pestered sigh, while turning away from her comrades and walked off. The four watched her leave, also wondering why she did not answer the question. Isabela looked over to Hawke, seeing if he knew what was wrong.

"Hawke, what's up with the bull over there?" She asked elevating her left eyebrow.

Hawke shrugged lightly while rubbing the back of his head. He knew that she wasn't happy yesterday and he wasn't positive that Fenris apologized to her like Hawke had suggested. Maybe that was why she was mad, that Fenris never apologized to her. Hawke would have to have a talk with them later, but at the moment he thought she needed her space.

"She's just probably mad that I'm forcing the bear on her. She'll be fine." Hawke said as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Fine…

**~Later at Eden's Shack~**

Eden patted the cub's head lightly like a dog when it found its first dormouse. She then left it to eat its food and walked over to the hearth. She gazed into the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance. She didn't know exactly how she was going to take care of the bear. This bear required a lot of food, more than she probably needed. Plus this thing creature would grow quickly then she could blink, and what would happen if this creature grows larger than her bed? As Eden continued to think about the future of this cub, she then turned to look over at the bear. The beast needed a name, she couldn't really call him Cub, and it wasn't very suitable for it. Eden decided to see which name the bear had best responded to.

"Precus." Eden blurted to try to get the bear to respond.

"Segno?"

"Apollo?"

Eden began to run out of names, but she decided to take another shot at it.

"Ursa?"She said with a light sigh

The cub stopped eating and looked over to Eden for a while until it went back to eating. Eden smiled lightly as she succeeded to win her name game, but turned back to the fire while her smile had faded. The poor animal was stripped of his mother. On some levels, she really blamed Hawke for it though.

Eden turned to the door once she heard the door open and noticed Hawke standing in the door way with his idiotic smile. She really needed to start locking her door.

"Hello Eden. I just came to see if you and little Jeremy are all right." Hawke said as he walked towards Ursa with a smile.

"Jeremy?" Eden questioned as she stood up.

"Yeah, I thought since I found it I would get to name it. So I'm calling it Jeremy." Hawke said as faced Eden with a proud smile.

"Why are you giving him a name if you gave him to me? I have already decided that its name will be Ursa." Eden stated as she crossed her arms, showing Hawke that she meant business.

Hawke rolled his eyes and faced the bear.

"Stupid name…"He muttered as he inspected the rather meat that the cub was eating, it wasn't until about a few seconds later he realized what the meat was.

"My deer jerky!" Hawke said with his eyes widened as he fell to his knees beside the bear.

Eden tilted her head with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he seemed to over reacting to the meat.

"Oh that. I went to your estate earlier today to get the money you said was for food, but you weren't and I found a bag there full of meat so I took it to Ursa." Eden explained as she watched the cub eat and Hawke practically weep.

"Do you know how long it takes? There's hunting for venison and the cooking and the drying. It takes me weeks to make." Hawke said with a heavy sigh as he stood up.

"But the jerky aside, are you sure you're alright?" Hawke asked as he faced Eden.

Eden turned away from him and faced the fireplace.

"I said I was fine Hawke, just leave me alone." Eden advised, still keeping her eyes on the fire.

Hawke still persisted even further.

"Eden please, if it was about what Fenris did, we all can talk about it." Hawke offered.

Just hearing his name reminded her of what he did. The walls of the shack began to melt into shadows, the fireplace stretched high while the fire turned into a ash gray. The whispers could be heard through the corners of the room, and hearing the hushed voices as well as seeing the darkness contort the room gave Hawke chills down his spine.

"Get out…"Eden grunted still facing the fireplace.

Hawke stood still for a moment in shock as to what his eyes are making him see.

Eden sharply turned to Hawke while picking up a vase that sat on the hearth. Hawke was able to notice the anger and hate she had on her face.

"I SAID GET OUT!"She screamed as she hurled the vase at Hawke as he darted for the door.

The vase didn't directly hit Hawke; only bits of the shards had hit him as he made his quick escape while he closed the door. The vase mainly hit the door though.

Eden fought back the tears that began to fill in her eyes. She sat on her knees while covering her face with her sleeves. The shadows began to feel warm around her as well as the whispers that she heard.

_Friend…Friend…Do not be sad, we are here for you…_

Suddenly, the whispers stopped and the shadows had receded into hidden areas of the house once again. Eden had felt something rest on her knees. She uncovered her tear stained face and noticed that Ursa's chin was resting on her knees, looking up at her. The bear made a low whine sound almost like it was asking if she was ok. Eden gently patted the cub's small head to reassure that she would be alright.

"I guess you are the only one who shall keep me company, Ursa." Eden said as she stroked his head.

Ursa began to close his eyes, feeling comfortable to sleep where he was. Eden felt that this cub would be the only thing that would at least keep her sane. Everything was again falling apart around her, and she could not rebuild it anymore from the damage that everyone created.

She was indeed to be forever alone…

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note: I know, I kinda short chapter compared to the last one. But I'm glad I finished it, I guess that's an accomplishment for me. But anyways, I have made notes to myself of each chapter, so in my "office" (which is basically a small door less closet with clothes and my desk) is covered in sticky notes. Although I don't quite have notes on my other stories yet…sigh. But anywhos…keep reading while I'll keep updating.<strong>


	16. Vexed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Three Days Later~<strong>

Things had been very distant between Eden and Fenris as everyone cared to notice. The two rebuilt the walls they built many years ago and hid behind them once again. During the days he was learning how to read, he never drank. The only reason he did drink was because there wasn't much to do in his mansion. When he was reading, he had something to do, and he could infinitely read the books in his possession. But after the night, he felt guilty for what he had done and regretted for not staying with her. So he found the comfort in the wine and made up for the days he was sober. But every time Hawke would check if he was alright, the elf was always inebriated and passed out. Eden mostly just cooped herself in the shack with Ursa. The only times she left was to get food. When Hawke or anyone else tried to visit her, she knew to lock the door. On Hawke's mind, he assumed it was about him not apologizing to Eden. But it far surpassed that assumption. But regardless Hawke thought it would be a great idea to bring the two on a mission with him along with Anders.

During the whole time they were walking around, Eden and Fenris kept their distances from each other and didn't speak. Hawke and Anders felt there was a very awkward presence coming from the two. But Hawke tried to keep the quest on task. The Viscount had alerted Hawke that his son Saemus had decided to convert to the Qun. When Hawke and his party confronted the Arishok, he said that the boy was not in his passion and Hawke suspected that this was all the doing of Mother Patrice. So now the party entered the chantry and Hawke had noticed Saemus kneeling on the platform. Hawke rushed up the stairs and right when he approached the boy, he fell to his side. Suddenly the sound of a very evil Mother came in.

"Serah Hawke, look at what you have done." Patrice said rather innocently.

"To pounce upon the viscount's son, a repentant and convert, in the chantry itself? A crime with no excuse. Your Qunari masters will finally answer." She said as Hawke approached the railing of the platform.

"Is this really helping anyone Patrice? You're hurting more than you think." Hawke said as he crossed his arms.

"He deliberately denied the maker. How many would follow if he went unpunished? And yet, even this sympathizer will inspire vengeance when his brutal murder is exposed." Patrice retorted as Hawke rolled his eyes.

Eden approached the railing, quite flustered.

"This won't chase away the Qunari, Patrice. All this is going to get is slaughter on both sides." Eden said, Patrice just chuckled.

"But to be untested would be the real crime. That's something you should know about. People need to defend their faith, starting with you." Patrice said with anger as she turned to the fanatics behind her.

"Earn your reward in this life and next. These heretics must die." The Mother said as she commanded the fanatics against Hawke and his party.

The party attacked the Fanatics once they began to attack them with their blades. Anders and Eden were shooting their spells at a distance while Hawke and Fenris both fought up close to their enemies. Fanatics came in waves and attacked the party until they were defeated. During the fight, Patrice ran to retrieve the Grand Cleric who arrived down the stairs along with the traitor.

"Do you see, Your Grace? Traitors attacking the very core of the Chantry! They defile with each step." Patrice said as she pointed over to Hawke and his crew.

_That bitch!_ Hawke thought as he glared at Patrice with hate.

The Grand Cleric observed Hawke and his crew and noticed Eden. She looked at Patrice for a moment then back to Eden.

"Eden, do you know what happened here?" The Grand Cleric asked kindly to her friend.

Eden stepped forward in front of Hawke, facing the Grand Cleric.

"This mother murdered Viscount Dumar's son, while the Maker watch." Eden responded, showing respect for the Grand Cleric but also showing that she disrespected Patrice.

"Don't you dare spew your demon filth! You are speaking to the divine!" Patrice threatened with a glare to Eden.

"Mother, stand down." The Grand Cleric said as he looked over to Patrice.

"But, your grace they deny the maker!"

"And you diminish him, even if you claim His side. Andraste did not volunteer the flame." The Grand Cleric retorted as practically glared at the mother.

As The Grand Cleric left, Patrice was shocked and begged for the Grand Cleric to answer her pleads. But soon an arrow pierced Patrice's heart and then to the head. Patrice then collapsed on her back with her eyes blank like death of a deer.

Hawke and his crew turned to the entrance to notice a Qunari with a bow by his side. He then took his leave and left the mess to them…

**~Outside the Chantry~**

Hawke, Anders, Fenris and Eden walked out of the chantry. Eden's immediate thought was to go home, but Hawke placed his hand on Eden's shoulder as well as Fenris's shoulder to hold them back. He turned them around to face each other. The two both showed disliking in their expressions. Hawke noticed their expression, grimacing at each other and he tightened his grip on their shoulders.

"What the hell Hawke?" The two said in Unison as they looked at Hawke.

"I want you two to apologize to each other. This whole isolation thing you two are doing is starting to get on my nerves." Hawke informed as he released his grip on the two and crossed his arms.

Fenris and Eden looked away from each other. Fenris could not bear to look at her eyes and Eden didn't want to see his face at all. Both remained silent.

"Apologize…" Hawke sternly said as he glared at the two.

Eden narrowed her eyes to Hawke and by the way she looked at him, she wanted to just punch him in the face.

"I see no reason to apologize for anything." Eden grunted as she looked down at the ground, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Hawke and Anders looked at each other then back to Eden. Suddenly Fenris decided to speak up.

"Is my apologies not enough for you?" Fenris sneered as he glared at Eden.

Eden raised her eyes from the ground and looked at Fenris. How dare he mock her agony and pain she has suffered the last few days?

"Apologies are just words that mean nothing. Why should I accept it, if empty words are meaningless to me?" She jeered with an expression that reflected fury.

"You're just being a heartless bitch, Eden." Fenris retorted, feeling his muscles slightly tense up.

Eden's face darkened, her black and red aura began to emit like fire. The lyrium in Fenris's markings began to glow, reflecting his violent expression. The two were about to throw a fist or two, but Hawke placed himself in the middle and was like a wall between the two. He used his strength and pushed Eden and Fenris apart.

"What is with you two all of a sudden?" Hawke demanded as he stepped away from the two.

"Maker, you both are arguing like you two spent a night with each other or…" Hawke said until his annoyed expression shifted to a slight realization.

He noticed that the two had looked away from Hawke and each other. Hawke's eyes widened, but his expression showed confusion. Anders looked at three, as well in confusion.

"Wh…what?"Hawke stuttered as he kept his shocked expression plastered onto his face.

"What!"Anders blurted, also showing a very shocked expression.

Eden and Fenris remained silent as well as not looking at each other. They ignored their comrades' stares of confusion. The two soon became fed up with each other's presence and went their separate ways. But that left Anders and Hawke looking dumbfounded outside of the Chantry for a few minutes. Now that Hawke had thought about it, the two have not been just distant with everyone else, but each other. Which probably explained the reason when he went to get Eden; she was hesitant to join him. But what this meant for Anders was…deep depression.

**~At Eden's Shack~**

_Everything that I'm told is a damn lie. Why was I even ignorant to believe him or even trust myself?_

Eden laid in her bed with her blankets covering her body up to her neck. Her thoughts plagued her mind, causing her to avoid resting. But it was hard not to let her mind wonder, there was so much on her mind. She remembered one thing she told Fenris before they could remove their garments.

_She had stopped him before anything could progress. Eden said she couldn't do it and Fenris asked why. She was still close to him, but looking away._

_ "When I become attached to someone, they end up leaving me…"She said but keeping her eyes away from him until she looked back at him._

_ "Are you going to leave me?"_

_ "No Eden…I won't…"Fenris responded as he caressed her soft cheek._

_Lies…those are all fucking lies!_ Eden thought as she buried her face in her pillow. Every promise that was made for her, always end up being broken before her eyes. Her father's promises of never being alone broke the second he died. And…his promise…to never leave her, protect her and be with her forever…they were just promises that he couldn't even keep in the first place… And now, it was Fenris.

Eden turned over to face the empty side of her bed to see Ursa laying on the pillow with his body curled up into a ball. Eden exhaled deeply before she closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note: Yeah, this was shorter than I anticipated. But there wasn't really much else to add in this chapter anyways. But I was looked at some of my old chapters and I realized, man I'm at chapter 17 already. SEVENTEEN! I can't count in my head of how many chapters I have left, I can't even count on my fingers. (My strength isn't in math as you can tell =_= ) But oh well, i'll tell you when you're on the last chapter or you'll just sense it. Keep reading while I keep you posted!<strong>


	17. Execution

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p>The Fade isn't just a place where mages go in their dreams to socialize with plants and demons. But sometimes many actually go to the Fade for advice from the known spirits. Their virtues typically guide people to do right, or guide them to doing the wrong even more. But in order seek out the spirits; they need to spend their resources on finding them of course. In this time, Eden was in need for guidance from a spirit. Right now, she was in a place where she needed advice.<p>

Eden wondered the strange plain that is called the Fade. She didn't know exactly where she was going, or what spirit she was going to speak to. She was just wondering around until she stumbled upon one…great plan…

Eden walked on a stone bridge that was built over a large dark chasm. Once she walked on the other side, she noticed a rather large ruin that looked like it used to be a castle. For curiosity reasons, Eden entered the ruins. But when she entered, she found herself in her shack. But every inch of the room was engulfed in darkness. The walls were stretched out, contorted about. The fireplace was stretched high to the ceiling with the fire inside to be ash gray. Eden turned to turn back but the door was gone. She then began to hear the hushed whispers in the corners of the rooms and something brush past her feet. Eden began to feel her sanity slip right from her mind as she watched the shadows slither around like specters.

"Enough! Shadows, speak to me. I need answers!" Eden shouted as her aura emitted from her body in defense.

The whispers continued until one shadow slithered into the air and in front of the fire. The shadow morphed into Eden's form but it remained still shadow like. Eden narrowed her eyes at the shadow figure, still keeping her defense.

_Hello friend…you have grown up since the last time you had seen us._

The shadow's voice was not of Eden's, but the voice sounded child-like but soft and innocent. Each word it spoke echoed the whispers. Eden tried to hear the whispers, but she could not understand what they were saying.

"What do you mean?" Eden said as she kept her eyes narrowed at the creature, slightly confused at its statement.

_You do not remember? You were just a child. Your face stained with tears, your eyes red from weeping. You also had the crimson stained on your clothes as well as your face and your hands looked as if they were bathed in blood. We recall it was around the time you murdered all of those people. You were much sweeter back then…_

Eden attempted to remember that long ago. But she couldn't ever remember meeting the shadows. She knew they were around most of her life, but she never acknowledged their existence.

"What are you? I know you've always been there all my life, but I've never known what you are." Eden calmly asked as her aura dimmed down as she became comfortable around them.

_We are Legion. You see us as many, but we are one. We are you._

Now Eden was quite confused.

"What do you mean you're me?"

_We're apart of you. We have been with you since your creation._

Was this creature saying it's apart of her since birth? But what was it? It couldn't be a demon. Perhaps, these creatures are the reason that taints her very spirit, the thing that makes her cruel.

"What are you?" Eden questioned as she felt another shadow brush past her feet again.

_We were once bright and occupied the Heavens alongside the Maker, but had fallen and hid among the mortals to watch. When we were about to die, you were created in this mortal world and you saved us._

Eden didn't know what the shadow meant. A lot of what it said just didn't add up to her, the shadow just loved giving riddles.

"That doesn't answer my question." Eden stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_We are you._

Eden's temper began to set off and her aura began to glow once again.

"Why me? Why would strange creatures like yourselves choose me?" Eden said as she began to feel her anger boil inside of her.

_We were on this mortal Earth for so long; we never thought someone would save us. When you conceived, you were something new, something that showed that there was hope, even if you were born from a mortal. We did not make you special; you were already extraordinary when you were created. And that was is why we chose you, friend._

"So you chose me because I was powerful?"

_Friend, you do not even know how powerful you are. We live in the Fade. When you summon us, your connection with the Fade and the mortal world cause a large enough rip in the veil for us to come through, but a small enough rip for no other demons and spirits to slip through. But you mend it back up, like there was no rip at all. _

Eden clenched her fists in anger. These shadows were already pestering her. Were they just mocking her? Or were they real?

_We are very powerful beings. We have the power to destroy the Fade itself if we are all together. We can see the future and the past, but we are harmless beings._

"You…things have caused me nothing but pain and agony. I have lived through such punishments that I have not even deserved. All I can see in my future is the same pain, sadness, and anger. Nothing will change." Eden said with a pain in her voice, expressing her anger.

The shadow's face did not show any detailed features of Eden's face, but suddenly a white crescent formed on its face. Its grin was from ear to ear. Its chuckle echoed other hushed chuckles.

_Silly girl, you have grown up but you are still the same girl that we formally met, years ago. You always were as clever as a fox, but also as sly as one. You always seem to fall in your own traps, just as your enemies. But as for your future, your wishes will die, but something much greater will give you a second chance._

Eden's aura died down, but her fists were still clenched. But the shadow's words had embedded into her. It didn't make sense to her, but she wanted to know what it means.

"Wait…what?" Eden said until a light began to shine through the window that was near the ceiling.

_It was nice to see you again. We shall be seeing you again, friend._

Suddenly, the room dissolved the shadows and Eden looked into the light. The light clouded her sight then suddenly it became dark, like her eyes were closed. Eden opened her eyes and noticed that it was still night. But there were lights coming from the windows. It was almost like it was flickering outside. Suddenly, there were loud screams could be heard. Eden quickly put her clothes and armor on and ran to her door with her weapon at hand. Ursa seemed to be already awake, standing by the hearth. Eden looked over to Ursa, who was looking at her with a tilted head.

"Ursa, stay here until I come back." Eden said urgently motioning for him to stay.

Ursa straightened its head and let out a quiet roar, promising that he would stay.

Eden turned back to the door and opened it. Once she was outside, she closed it behind her. She haste fully jogged down the alleyway and turned the corner into the Market District to see Qunari attacking some of the guards and other citizens. Eden saw one charging to her with a two handed sword in hand. Eden jumped in the air while the Qunari ran under her and stopped at the wall while Eden landed on the ground. At the moment the Qunari turned, Eden shot an ice spell at him and jammed her scythe into the Qunari's skull.

Eden turned away from the enemy and charged through a few other Qunari. She shot more frost spells at the new Qunari. She as well used her blade to cut through the tough brutes. Suddenly another wave of Qunari came in, to the point where it looked like Eden was outnumbered. She dodged as much of the spears that some were throwing at her, but a few had given her wounds that she could easily heal with a potion. Eden had used a powerful frost spell on the brutes, but a few had dodged her spell and attacked her with their two handed weapons. Eden used a powerful force spell that hurled the two Qunari practically all the way past the Market District.

Another Qunari was coming her way but before she could attack it, something whizzed past her ear and into the Qunari's head. The shot had pierced right the center of its forehead. The brute collapsed on its back, not giving any signs that it was still living. Eden turned behind her to see Varric beside Merrill with his crossbow aimed near her.

"Would you look at that Daisy? Metal Head is alive." Varric said with a grin as the two walked closer.

"Thank the gods that you're alive." Merrill said with a smile that almost looked like a child's.

Eden wiped some of the blood off of her face with her sleeve and looked at them.

"Why wouldn't I be alive? Where's Hawke?" Eden asked calmly with her hand tightly gripped to her weapon.

Varric let out a sigh as he leaned his crossbow on his shoulder.

"He took Aveline, Sebastian and Anders with him to Hightown to find the Arishok. Which leaves us to fight these giants to ourselves, I mean who's going to protect the Hanged Man!" Varric said until he was cut short by seeing another wave of Qunari arrive.

"Let's hope we will be victorious." Merrill said sternly but with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

Eden turned to the wave of Qunari and immediately charged at them with her staff along with a readied force spell. Varric shot a rain of arrows into the air, causing them to land right on the Qunari warriors. Merrill conjured a tempest storm and a flame storm to pound right on them. Eden used as much force as she could to push them away. Some of the soldiers were burned to death by Merrill's storms, while the remaining ones were shot by Varric's arrows, but it was just a small wound to them. Soon another wave of Qunari came and overwhelmed the three. Merrill and Varric used as much to their abilities to guard the entrance to the other district of Darktown. But there were too many Qunari for just the three to handle. Eden was busy blasting away the soldiers that were surrounding her. A Sten had came up from behind her and struck her. Eden stumbled back, clutching her side to notice blood pouring out of her wound and staining her straightjacket. Suddenly, a fuel of rage began to boil in her blood and she felt that her spirit was beginning to rise. Shadows from the district slithered to Eden and crawled onto her spine. Eden raised her arms and the shadows on her spine stretched out to her left and right, and formed into large claw like hands. Eden used her arms to control the shadows to pick up the Sten and crush him. Instead of the blood spilling onto the shadow claw, it poured onto the ground like a waterfall. With the other claw, Eden crushed the other soldiers by smashing the claw on the ground. Her right claw tossed aside the Sten by hurling him into the horde of Qunari. Before Merrill and Varric's eyes, the Qunari were all brutally killed and the shadows on Eden's spine dissolved away as well as the claws as Eden let her arms fall to her sides.

"Damn Metal Head, you sure do know when to take it to the next level." Varric said with wide eyes as he still kept his crossbow at the ready.

"I have seen that powerful magic in…well I can't really say that I have seen such magic before." Merrill said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

The corner of Eden's lips slightly moved upward, smiling. She then turned to them with the smile.

"Let's get to Hightown to see if anyone else needs assistance." Eden suggest to her comrades.

The three then looked up at the sky to notice a large golden beam of light shot from the city and into the sky. The beam looked like it was coming from around the Hightown area. Suddenly the beam of light spread from the area and into the sky almost like an explosion occurred. Even the ground had shaken once the light had exploded. The remnants of the light sparkled into clouds that looked luminescent in the sky. Once the shaking stopped, the three looked at each other and immediately ran out of the Market District and headed to Hightown.

**~At Hightown~**

The trio hurried as they climbed up the steps until the finally arrived at the Hightown Market District where they sold robes, weapons and armor. So far, the three could see many Qunari bodies laid everywhere. The three avoided the bodies and just ran around them. They ran up a few more stairs until they entered the area where there were mostly dwarves in the morning and the carta at night. But their eyes widened to notice that the equivalent of an army worth of Qunari were practically charred bodies on the ground as well as what looks like a few carta thugs. The entire area looked like it was burned, even the buildings except a small center that looked like it was untouched. A few Qunari that were near the untouched center, looked like they were crushed due to the broken bones popping from the head.

"What the fuck happened here?" Varric said quite astonished at the damage that was made.

"Maybe that was that exploding light that we saw in the sky." Merrill pointed out as she looked up at the sky.

"Well if it was, who could do something that!" Varric said as he inspected the charred bodies.

Eden looked up at the sky to notice the sparkling clouds still parked in the heavens. Whoever had done that must have been a very powerful mage…or a very lucky person. Eden turned to her comrades.

"Come, lets-"Eden said until her wound, that she was keeping sedated, had inserted pain in the area cut her off.

Eden clutched her side and Merrill ran to right as well as Varric. Eden's vision began to become blurry and her blood poured even if her hand was covering the wound. Suddenly, a Sten with a few Qunari soldiers were beside him and approached the three.

"Quick, take the elf and the human to convert to the Qun." The Sten ordered as he pointed his sword to the three.

Eden didn't know what was going on. Each drop of blood that she lost made her more lightheaded. She could only hear what was going on.

"Over my dead body!" Varric said, and then a few sounds like arrows were shot and screaming Qunari.

Merrill was attempting to use healing magic on Eden, but all it was doing was making her blood gush out more. Eden's vision went black and collapsed on the ground. Merrill deeply inhaled in a short way as she saw Eden on the ground bleeding. There were more soldiers that were flooding into the area, more than Varric could handle by himself.

* * *

><p>Eden slowly opened her eyes, her vision still slightly blurry but she was able to make out the two blurred figures in her vision to know they were Merrill and Varric.<p>

"Eden! You're alright!" Merrill said with shock, but at the same time relief.

"Welcome back Metal Head, we thought we lost you." Varric said warmly with a light grin.

Eden sat up slowly while regaining her vision. She looked at her side to notice the blood was still there, but the wound wasn't. She felt so much better, there was no pain.

"Oh, there was this strange man who helped Varric and I take down the soldiers. He then went to you and healed you, but left. It's a miracle that you're still with us." Merrill said as she helped Eden stand up.

As Eden was on her feet, she turned to see the dozens of Qunari bodies lying in a pool of blood and dirt. Eden brushed the dirt off of her straight jacket and picked up her weapon.

"We should make sure there aren't any more of those brutes out there." Varric said as he casually leaned his crossbow against his right shoulder.

The two mages nodded and followed beside Varric as they scavenged Hightown for any more of the Qunari.

**~Meanwhile at the Viscount's Keep~**

Hawke deftly rolled behind a pillar, maul in hand that was cut off and now is a pole. He breathed heavily, in and out while hiding behind the pillar. Hawke searched through his pack for an Elfroot potion to heal him. He was in a hurry; each second that went by was just a blur to him. He dug through his pack and pulled out the red bottle. He quickly popped the cork out and drank as fast as he could. But once the bottle was empty, he knew instantly that it was not a health potion. He felt like something was swelling inside of his throat. He carefully looked at the bottle and…

_Oh shit… _Hawke thought before he began to harshly cough out the substance.

The Arishok glared at the pillar, knowing his opponent was there. He used only one hand to ready his huge axe that was almost the size of Hawke. The Arishok began to grow impatient. Suddenly he began to hear the sound of coughing behind the pillar, and then a large, thick smoke spread into the area, practically blinding the Arishok and the Qunari. Once the smoke was out of Hawke's body, he knew it was his chance. Hawke ran as fast as he could through the smoke as he quickly approached the Arishok with the pole in one hand.

The Arishok heard the sound of metal boots scratching against the carpet, coming closer to him at a faster pace. The Arishok acted as fast as he could and began to swing his axe towards the sound. But rejuvenated Hawke dodged the Arishok's swing. In fact if you watched carefully, at the moment when the Arishok swung his axe, Hawke deftly stepped on the axe. But before the swing could complete, Hawke jumped up and hit the side of the Arishok's head in one powerful swing. After that, the Arishok collapsed on the ground while Hawke perfect landing on his two feet. He turned to face the Arishok, seeing his body lay on the ground, grasping onto life. The Arishok painfully glared at Hawke, his worthy adversary that bested him.

"One day…"The Arishok grunted as he was holding on to a very thin life support. He weakly raised his arm while pointing to Hawke, "…we shall return!" He said in a monotone grunt before his thin rope had broke and his arm dropped to the ground.

Hawke looked at the Arishok's lifeless body for a moment, then to the Qunari that stood by the staircase. The Qunari unfolded his arms and nodded his head to the other Qunari to head out. They had their tome, and they needed to leave before Hawke could take them all down. Once they quitted the area, Hawke tossed the pole to the side and left his hands weaponless. The nobles cowered out of their corners of the room and scanned the area of the dead Qunari. It was all over.

"Hawke, I'm…"said a voice behind him that sounded that was close to him.

Hawke turned to face the staircase, to see his party. Aveline, Sebastian, Anders and his loveably pirate, Isabela. She seemed to have a difficult time trying to think what she was going to say until Hawke smiled reassuringly to Isabela.

"No need, you came back for me. And that's enough to redeem yourself." Hawke said calmly that could soothe any stressed mind.

Isabela didn't seem to know how to respond, she was about to say something but the doors from the hall opened and Hawke turned to see who had entered. Orsino and Meredith along with a few Templars burst through the doors. But by the expression on their faces, there were three words in mind.

Is it over?

"It's over." Hawke said casually as he approached Meredith and Orsino.

"The city has been saved!" said one noble triumphantly.

A roar of applause and cheer soon came after the victory, for Hawke. They were now safe, all because of this underground hero. Maybe they did have years of repair to meet, but they were glad that their paranoia of the Qunari has ended and they could go back to having their afternoon tea and cake.

Meredith looked around the crowd of nobles who cheered on for their hero. She approached Hawke with a smile.

_She's creepy when she smiles._ Hawke thought as he notice she was coming to him.

"Well done, Serah. It appears Kirkwall has a new champion." Meredith declared as she nodded respectively to Hawke.

A grin curled Hawke's lips as he thought of his new title.

_Champion of Kirkwall…Just when I thought I was famous enough._

Everyone rejoiced as their Hero was now the champion of their humble city. Peace was now blanketed on Kirkwall for years to come…

But what people thought was a happy ending, was just a prelude, a beginning. No one will know of the decay of life in Kirkwall in the future. But no one, not even Eden knew that in the next three years would be an end to everything that claimed peace in this cursed city.

If it was anything, it was not over.

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note: Thank you, my readers, for reading this chapter. It may sound like the end, but it's not. Hell, I have a shitload of chapters left until it's the end. I wouldn't end it here, hell no! But there's a lot of new stuff coming in the next load of chapters. I want to try to actually excite my readers, make you guys read on the edge of your seat! But it's still in the works… So it might be a while until I update again since I want to write my chapters in bundles and release them on a schedule. (I highly doubt I can be that organized). But in any way that I can't do that, just expect the next chapter soon. Keep reading while I keep you posted!<strong>


	18. Wrath of the Fiend

**~Author's Note: Hello my fellow readers and a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, ...Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy Sunday! I'm currently writing my bundle of chapters and I was feeling giving so I decided to be the Catholic soul I am and give something to my readers (even if you don't celebrate Christmas or the Holidays). So anyways, at the moment I'm writing chapter 21 and i'm already suffering writers block. Sigh...But I hope to get the chapters done so I can publish them. So I wish you all a happy new year, and looking forward to bringing you new stories in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p>The years seemed to have just rolled by to everyone. It was almost hard to believe that it had been three years since the Qunari had sieged Kirkwall. But everyone in Hawke's team had gone on with their lives. Although being the Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke had a lot of parties to attend to. Many nobles would wish for not just the noble Hawke to attend their party, but the hero that saved their lives and is basically the most important man in the city. But every party he went to, he was bored since he hardly knew anyone there. All he did was just stand around and as Varric would say, 'Look pretty'. But when stopping an argument between Meredith and Orsino, Hawke knew that his team would be working again. So he decided to spend a few days, catching up.<p>

Eden however seemed to change over the past three years. She seemed to isolate herself with every mortal outside her shack door. The only mortal she interacts with was Ursa. She spent her entire time taking care of her friend. But the bear had grown quite big over the years. Hell the beast is as big as the table already, but not as big as her bed, yet. Although over the years, Eden had trained the bear to be obedient but still the beast it was. A little life lesson from her.

**~At Eden's Shack~**

Eden flipped through the pages of the rather large book. She was quite bored since she decided to read one of her old books that was just lying dormant on her bookcase. Eden felt the bed's comforter shift slightly to the left. She pried her eyes away from the page and to her left to notice that Ursa was resting his chin on the side of the bed, his way of asking permission to get on. Eden patted on the empty side of the bed and went back to reading her book. Ursa lifted his chin from the bed and stepped carefully onto the bed. But his weight had changed since the last time he slept on Eden's bed. So when he even shifted his weight onto his paw, the bed's legs had broken and the left side just snapped. But Ursa still laid on it. Eden looked from her book and to Ursa. Her eyes widened to see the horrible wreck that her beast had made to her bed.

_Oh well. I didn't like that side anyway._

Eden then heard a knock on her door along with a familiar voice that she hadn't heard in a while.

"Eden, it's Hawke!"

Eden raised her eye brow as she closed her book and placed it on the nightstand. She relaxed her brow and stood up from her bed. She went to the door and unlocked it. Eden walked over to the fireplace as Hawke opened the door.

"Hello Eden." Hawke said with a smile as he walked into Eden's shack. He looked over to Ursa and nodded, "And a hello to you as well Ursa."

Eden looked over her shoulder to see Hawke, and then back to the fire. She then turned her body to him and lightly smiled.

"It's been a while Hawke. What brings you here?" Eden said casually as she crossed her arms.

Hawke rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling.

"Well I just wanted to check up on you, see how you've been doing." Hawke said as he smiled to his friend.

"I-I have been doing fine." Eden hesitantly said but obviously, Hawke noticed.

"Are you still angry about what happened between you and Fenris?" Hawke asked with concern in his expression.

Eden's smiled faded and her eyes moved from Hawke to the ground. She was still uncomfortable to talk about that subject. She sometimes still thought about it and how furious she was at him. But the times had changed.

"Of course. I think that is a feeling I will be able to feel no matter what." Eden murmured as she looked over to Ursa.

Hawke looked over as well to notice the broken bed and Ursa laying on it. The bear had become quite big.

"But I learned that there is not really much I am able to do. All I can do is accept it and just pretend like had never happened." Eden said as she uncrossed her arms.

Hawke's smile faded as he looked over to Eden to notice how sad she looked. He knew that she didn't truly accept it inside. No matter what she says, she still is mortal, and feels the pain just like any mortal. Hawke lightly smiled and patted Eden on the head.

"It'll be alright kid, you're not alone in this." Hawke said as he nodded over to Ursa.

Eden looked at the bear at the bear with sorrow. When will it be until Ursa leaves her? The bear doesn't just see Eden as a master, but as a mother. She has cared for it for so many years, that it only sees Eden as his mother. But Eden knew that every child leaves its mother at some point. Eden didn't want to grasp the fact that love will never be a part of her.

"I'll be here if you need anything Hawke." Eden murmured as she kept her eyes on Ursa.

Hawke looked at Eden for a moment then turned to head out.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Hawke said as he headed out of the door and closed it behind him.

Eden deeply exhaled faced the fireplace again. It was kind of Hawke to have come to visit her to see how she was doing, but it still didn't help how she felt inside. She did accept what had happened, but at the same time she couldn't stop how she felt about it. If it wasn't obvious, she was still furious at Fenris. She hasn't seen or spoken to him in quite some time, which was a good thing. It will soon be the time where the two will have to confront each other, whatever means.

Eden walked towards the door, opened it and closed it behind her. She needed to get her mind off the matter. So she was going to get Ursa food. The bear has already eaten through about his whole weeks supply in a few days. That bear could eat. The only good food stall was in Hightown. Her prices weren't so bad, it was enough for Eden to buy, and the woman was really nice to Eden. So Eden usually goes there when she needs food, even though if it was a long walk away.

**~At Hightown~**

"Hightown seems quieter today." Eden commented as she handed the elderly stall keeper two sovereigns and fifty silvers.

The Elderly Woman accepted the money and handed Eden the rabbit meat she had purchased with a smile.

"I've noticed that too. A few of my customers say they stay inside, fearing that the mages might invade soon." The woman responded with a smile still on her face.

Eden rolled her eyes as she took the rabbit meat that was carefully placed in a box.

"Then they are wasting their lives." Eden murmured as she waved to the old woman and left the stall.

Eden began to walk out of the Hightown Market, her mind still clouded with thoughts. She didn't seem to pay attention to where she was going and she bumped into someone. Eden looked at the person and she found herself looking straight at the royal blue coat of a man's chest. She had to look up to see the man's face. The man's facial features looked rather inhumanly flawless. His face was sculpted with a slightly thin jaw and pointed chin. His eyes were shaped like they were intense but the color of them were of a light brown which made them look gentle. His nose seemed long and straight that complimented his charming face. His dark brown hair was in a short layered cut that reached slightly past his jawline. The bangs were layered on his temples and over the bridge of his nose while some thick short strands of his hair were near his eyes .If women were to even get a glimpse at his face, they would melt and submit themselves to him.

"Forgive me, Serah." Eden said rather sincerely to the man.

The man observed Eden for a moment then lightly smiled.

"Your hair is an odd color." He observed as he kept his eyes locked on Eden.

Eden felt like there was a presence about him that was making her uncomfortable. She felt like he was a mage, but he didn't even look like one. He even had a scabbard around his belt that had a thin sheathed blade. But when she felt a magical presence, she wasn't wrong.

"I realize that. So thank you for pointing the obvious, I must go." Eden replied, annoyed by this man.

As Eden began to turn and leave, the man had placed his hand on the back of her head and turned with her, slightly closer to her. He leaned over so that his head was slightly leveled with hers.

"Are you not going to tell me your name, Doll?" The Man said as he grinned devilishly at her. His tongue slowly wiped the front of his top teeth, afterwards giving her a toothy grin with a chuckle.

Eden froze when she cared to notice that he had canines, sharp ones at that. But what she was seeing for real, or was her mind playing tricks on her. She glared at the man, the strange presence and the canines spell out demon for him. But Eden surveyed the area around her.

_There are too many people here to attack him here. And if I did take action, the Templars would come and take me back to the Circle. _

Eden moved her eyes back to the so called man who was still grinning at her.

_He's most likely going to follow me once I take my leave. If he wasn't going to, then he wouldn't be giving me so much attention. I shall be prepared if he does ambush me…_

"I need to go." Eden said calmly, still glaring at the man until she turned and left the district.

Eden kept her guard the entire time she was walking from Hightown to Lowtown. She just knew that strange man would be following her, no doubt about it. But it wasn't until Eden made it to Lowtown that she decided to hide herself amongst the citizens, slip away into the alleyway and into her shack. Eden closed the door behind her and locked it. She turned to see Ursa lying by the fire, just watching it.

Eden walked over to Ursa and kneeled down beside him.

"Sorry Ursa, I only got you two rabbit meat today. You're going to have to wait until tomorrow when I can get your week supply." Eden said as she removed the two meats from the box.

Ursa lifted his head as he saw the meat, but he was trained not to eat it straight from her hand or like a savage beast. He had to wait until it was placed in front of him and was given permission by being petted gently on the head. Of course, she gave her beast the permission and Ursa began to eat the meat. Eden prepared to go turn in for the night by removing her armor and getting under the covers. There was still a lot on her mind until she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Eden laid in a meadow of green grasses, looking up in the sky to see the white puffy clouds roll by. She looked at each one to figure out what they most looked like. She looked at one small cloud that looked like it was in a form of the chantry sun. Another one looked like it was in a form of a…knife? Suddenly the sky turned to a dark red and the clouds faded from white to black. Eden immediately sat up to see the luscious green grass was replaced with an infinite pool of crimson blood. Eden shot up and stood on her two feet, horrified to see the pool. <em>

_Suddenly wails of mercy and screams of pain filled the air. Eden looked at her feet to notice that there were men and women were grabbing onto her legs. Their faces looked pale, and their eyes looked like they had just experienced death._

"_1…2…3…4…"_

_ "Don't hurt Daddy!"_

_ "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!"_

_ "Demon!"_

_ "Don't hurt my children!"_

_ "Stop Eden! Stop!"_

_ There were so many voices speaking at once as the children's face emerged from the blood, looking at her. Eden tried to move, but the men and women were holding onto her. She then fell frontwards, letting her hands catch her but there were bloody hands that grabbed onto her arms and began to pull her down into the blood. Eden tried to struggle but whatever she did, she couldn't escape. Her face came closer and closer to the blood, enough to see her reflection. Her reflection wasn't of herself, but of her father's face when he was killed. Eden struggled even harder._

_ "LET ME GO!"She grunted feeling panicked._

_ Then more hands came and pulled her down into the blood until her breath became short. Her lungs had filled with blood, and she began to struggle to avoid drowning. She struggled harder until…_

* * *

><p>Eden inhaled a short breath as her eyes shot open. She immediately sat up, breathing heavily.<p>

_I never had a dream like that before…_


	19. Inception

**~Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter was longer than I had anticipated. But it's been a long time since I posted a chapter which was on Christmas. A lot has happened since then though. My birthday, percussion **rehearsals**, radical semester schedule changes, and so on. But overcoming those obstacles, I have completed my bundle of chapters for you. Check my profile for dates when I will post the next chapter as well for news and updates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. I also don't own the nursery rhymes: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Wise Old Owl, Hush a bye baby, Sandman (Nox Arcana), or Tick Tock (Doctor Who). Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p><strong>~A Week Later~<strong>

Sleep had engulfed Eden's mind and she closed her eyes…

* * *

><p><em>Eden found herself in a dark room with the only light being a torch beside a large wooden door. Seeing that it was a way out of this room, she headed towards the door and opened it. She entered in the next room to notice that she was in a dimly lit room, with the only light being a candle on a desk at the end of the room. There were several of book cases off to the side in long rows. The room looked a lot like the study area of the Circle. Eden walked slowly towards the desk to realize that there was a large open book resting on the desk beside the candle. Eden approached the book and began to read the writing on it.<em>

_ 'I laugh at your immortality…'_

_ Eden turned the page._

_ 'Your memories are quite disturbing, it even makes me shiver.'_

_ Eden raised an eyebrow and turned the page._

_ 'I think I'll enjoy devouring you'_

_ Eden turned the page._

_ 'The spirit's heart was just a toy to everyone. It never knew when someone spoke honest to her to get to her heart. How ironic for the spirit.'_

_ Eden scowled at the page and turned it again._

_ 'I know what you are…'_

_ Eden turned the page to see the same message. She flipped through more pages._

_ 'I must feed…'_

_ Eden flipped through the pages again until drops of blood dripped onto the page. Eden kept her eyes on the book for a moment, staying still. She cautiously looked up at the ceiling. The faces of every man, woman and children she ever killed were melded into the ceiling. Their screams and wails began again. Then a pounding sound came from the door. Eden looked at the door then around the room to notice there were people attached to the pillars in the room, but the one that caught her eye was her father's torso chained to the pillar. Eden walked back until she bumped into the desk behind her. Eden attempted to use her magic to stop everything, but her magic wasn't working._

_ Eden looked around the room to notice the shadows move to cover the door, and cover the faces on the ceiling. Another shadow slithered its way to Eden and rose into the air in front of her. The shadow formed itself into Eden's form again and spoke haste fully._

_ "Friend, you are grave danger! You must wake up!"_

_ Everything was happening so fast that Eden couldn't move, or even think clearly. The sound of pounding grew harder, enough to see the door move. What was trying to get in! _

_ Then the door barged open, shooting the shadows across the room. The shadow being turned to face the door, and shielded Eden as the creature near the door stood in the doorway. The thin, tall creature began to walk closer to the shadow being and Eden._

_ "I must feed…" It mumbled as it slowly walked closer and closer. Its voice sounded raspy and dark that brought an evil presence in the air._

_ The shadow began to attack the creature, but the creature placed its hand on the shadow's face, leaving a red hand print on it. The shadow then fell onto the floor and melted into the other shadows._

_ Eden glared at the creature, trying to make herself look like she wasn't afraid but the creature came closer and closer until…_

* * *

><p>The memories that make someone, will forever be a part of them. Some memories, people don't want to remember. So they lock them somewhere in their minds, in a place where they won't remember them anymore. But this means that they're hiding what they have become.<p>

Eden for instance, locked away every memory she had to avoid remembering them. But no matter where she put them, she would always remember. There was always something that came back to bite her later.

At the moment, Ursa was eating his food that Eden had got for him yesterday, and she couldn't help but remember that dream she had yesterday. The Shadow was telling her to leave the Fade, how was she in danger? It was impossible that a demon or a spirit could slip inside of her…it just wasn't possible. Eden walked over to her book case and browsed through the books to try to find a book about demons, she knew she had at least a copy around. Eden pulled out a dark red bound book and placed it on the table. She opened it and flipped through the pages to find an explanation for this.

For the past week, Eden was having nightmares. Each nightmare, she relives a painful lament in her past. She attempts to stay up at nights, but she always finds herself falling asleep. But what happened in last night's terror, seemed like something was happening. When she had woken up this morning, Ursa was awake and standing by the door. It is strange since Ursa typically sleeps until Eden wakes up. There was something strange going on.

Soon, her eyes pried off of the book once she heard the pounding at the door. Eden stood there for a moment, just staring at the door and not moving a muscle. The pounding continued, and Eden stayed her ground.

"Eden, open up. It's Aveline." Said the voice behind the door.

"It's open." Eden responded as she left the book lying open on the table.

The door opened and in walked in Aveline. She practically glared at Eden as she turned around to face her.

"What is it Aveline? It's not everyday I get the Captain of the Guard in my house." Eden said awkwardly as she walked over to the fireplace.

"It's your bear." Aveline said as her arms crossed.

"What about him?" Eden replied as she looked over to Ursa who was getting back on the bed.

"He's been causing a lot of noise and chaos. The citizens do not appreciate such noise after dark.

Eden rolled her eyes away from Ursa and to Aveline.

"He hasn't left my home, would you rather have a bear cause a stir in the streets of Lowtown?" Eden said with a raised brow, like she was mocking Aveline.

"That damn bear has caused many disturbances in the night. You are lucky that Hawke is making me look the other way, or else I would see that bear be beaten and made into fresh game!" Aveline sneered as she slammed her fist onto the table in front of her.

There was something in Aveline's face that wasn't anger for Eden, but worry. Worry of something else.

"Are you alright Aveline?" Eden asked calmly as she looked at Aveline's enraged face.

Aveline's fury expression faded to surprise. But why was she surprised? Aveline looked down for a moment then back up to Eden. Her face looked flushed and she didn't look so good.

"Do you have a pot I can…" Aveline asked softly while rubbing the back of her neck.

Eden walked over to a small cabinet near the fireplace and pulled out a pot from stacks of them. She walked over back to Aveline and handed her the pot. Aveline accepted the pot and went near the corner to vomit. Eden decided to turn away so she wouldn't have to watch, or even hear. Aveline probably came to just chew her out because she was sick.

**~Many Miserable Minutes Later…~**

Aveline had finally stopped and Eden was relieved. It was just unbearable to hear her, or even watch her. Eden was sitting by Ursa to substitute Aveline's vomiting for Ursa's snoring.

But once she was done, Eden looked over just to make sure. Eden walked over to Aveline, who was just sitting next to the pot.

"Aveline, what's wrong?" Eden asked uncomfortably as she didn't sit near Aveline or her pot.

Aveline kept her eyes away from Eden and the pot. Eden studied Aveline's expression carefully. There was something about her eyes that didn't exactly say that Aveline was quite Aveline. There was something that showed worry. Aveline looked up to Eden.

"I have reason to believe that I'm with child…" Aveline said like she was ashamed.

Eden's eyes widened in shock at this new piece of information, she hardly expected Aveline to have a child.

"And…I don't know what I'm going to do. Some of the guardsmen tell me how I won't be able to fulfill my duties until after the child comes. And when it does, I'll spend too much time taking care of the child that I'll have to quit." She continued with stress and worry in her voice.

Eden rubbed the back of her neck, slightly confused.

_ Why is she so worried about losing her job as Guard Captain? I'm sure that the Guard Captain doesn't really do anything anyway. It's not like she lost her ability to move or anything, it's not the end of the world._ Eden thought as she looked back to Aveline, hoping she would listen to her.

"You talk as if you're handling an Archdemon. Aveline, there's nothing to worry about. The Maker has given you a wonderful gift that many other women they wished they had."

Aveline looked up at Eden with shock as well as intrigue.

"You are a strong person and I know that it will be difficult for you, but this will open new opportunities for you. If a dozen Qunari can't take you down, then a child is not going to bring you down."

Aveline was speechless. She didn't know how to respond. Eden was right, why was she so worried about it? A child wasn't going to bring her down; all she had to do was plan it all out. But Aveline was surprised that Eden would offer her advice, even if she was acting like a nag. Aveline stood up and picked up the pot with her.

"Thank you Eden for opening my eyes. If the child is a girl, I'll name her Eden." Aveline said with a small smile.

Eden rubbed the back of her neck with a half-smile.

"If it's a boy, you should name him Integrity." Eden suggested with a slight chuckle.

Aveline giggled and headed towards the door.

"Alright, I will. Thank you again Eden." Aveline said with a smirk as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Eden's smiled faded as she walked back towards the fireplace. She usually hated Aveline, but after what she said, made her think of Aveline differently. Suddenly, Eden's vision became blurry and her body felt weak. Her smile faded as she stopped and rubbed her temples. But her legs had caused her to collapse to the ground and the next thing she knew her eyes had closed and her mind had drifted away.

Ursa looked up to notice his mother on the ground. He got off the bed and walked over to Eden. He nudged her head to see her eyes closed. He knew that something was wrong. She never slept on the floor. The door had opened again and Ursa stood on his hind legs, ready to attack until he noticed that it was that red head lady that carried a shield. Ursa got back on his four legs and exhaled a short breath through his nose and motioned her to help his mother out.

Aveline placed the now empty pot back in the corner and walked to the fireplace to see Eden on the ground. Aveline's eyes widened and she had to think fast.

_I need to get Hawke!_

Aveline quickly ran out of Eden's home, to get help. For no one knew that she wouldn't be waking up.

**~Later~**

What was unexpected was when Aveline went to go and retrieve Hawke, led Hawke's entire comrades to join to see their other comrade. It was mostly on the way and back that Aveline and Hawke encountered their friends. But it was good that they volunteered to help her out.

The entire party was soon crowded inside of Eden's shack. Of course Eden had not moved since Aveline had found her, which proved she wasn't lying. Anders and Merrill inspected Eden's body. Anders's hand glowed a blue light and he was about to touch Eden with it, but the light turned to a dark red light that stung. Anders cringed and made the light disappear. The pain felt like there were dozens of small needles piercing through his hand.

"So what's wrong with her?" Isabela asked as she attempted to see what had happened.

"It feels like there is another presence within her a…very demonic one. It's probably a demon." Anders responded as he clenched his hand.

"It…does feel like there is something there, but at the same time I only feel it within her mind." Merrill said as she stood up.

"Well, what should we do?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Merrill looked over to Eden, then back at her comrades. A lot of them didn't seem to appreciate her use of blood magic very well. If at all, they all frowned upon it. But for once, it might be put to good use.

"We need to go into her mind to try and eliminate the demon."

Everyone looked at each other, then back to Merrill. Anders stood up with a questionable expression.

"Do we have to go into the Fade like we did for that Feynriel boy?" Varric commented while looking confused.

"This is different. There's something else in her that's causing her to do this." Merrill explained dramatically.

Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"Wait there's something inside of her that caused this? But what could it possibly be?" Hawke said until Fenris approached the crew with a red book in his hands.

Hawke accepted the book and observed the cover of the book.

"Demons and their Maleficar…" he read as he opened the book to see there were drops of fresh blood on the pages.

"She must have been reading this…for a reason." Hawke stated as he closed the book.

"There is an old ritual that is similar to going into the Fade, but it requires that we take a piece of Eden to get into her mind." Merrill stated but by the looks some of her comrades were giving her, they knew what she was talking about.

"By piece of Eden, you mean her blood right?" Anders retorted as he folded his arms.

"It's the only way we can help her!" Merrill exclaimed.

"There must be another way." Sebastian suggested.

"Maybe we can get the First Enchanter to help out." Aveline suggested alongside Sebastian.

Hawke placed the book on the table.

"There's no time. We need to get in Eden's mind now, whatever the cost." Hawke said with a serious tone to his voice.

Everyone looked at Hawke then to Merrill.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to be out of this." Sebastian said as he crossed his arms.

Hawke nodded and looked over to Merrill.

"Merrill, do the ritual as fast as you can prepare it. Everyone, you all are coming with me." Hawke ordered as he stated what was going to happen.

Merrill nodded and went straight to work…

**~Later~**

Merrill emerged from the corner she was preparing the ritual and held a vial of blue liquid in her hand. She kneeled down beside Eden and used a needle to prick her finger to get at least a drop of blood. Merrill gently took the needle and with skill dropped it in the vial and quickly corked the top. The blue liquid changed as the red began to change the blue slowly.

"So how does this ritual work exactly?" Hawke asked as he looked curiously at the vial.

"The bottle contains pure lyrium that was liquefied. With a drop of a mage's blood, we can channel our minds into Eden's mind. Once the cork comes off, we will breathe the fumes it gives off and drift into a sleep with our minds traveling into Eden's her own." Merrill explained as she kept an eye on the bottle to see if the blood had worked yet.

"Are you ready?"

Hawke looked at his crew to notice Sebastian wasn't there. He probably had left a while ago, but it was no matter. Hawke looked back over to Merrill and nodded for her to start.

Merrill then took the cork off. The aroma wasn't visible, but everyone could smell it. The smell wasn't very pleasant, it smelled like burning metal. Suddenly each company closed their eyes and collapsed onto the ground, drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hawke opened his eyes slowly and carefully stood up, rubbing his eyes. His vision had cleared and noticed that he was in a hallway. The floor was of a dark type of wood while the walls were made out of a dark colored stone. Everyone else seemed to have woken up to see the new area around them.<p>

"I never imagined someone's mind to be like a hall." Isabela commented as she fixed her bandana.

Each side of the hall had many wooden doors. It was likely that each door had led somewhere, so Hawke led his crew to a little bit down the hallway. He picked out a random door on the left side and opened it. The door led to what looked like a dirty shack room with a desk and a chair. Sitting on the chair was what looked like a boy with short black hair and sky blue eyes. Beside the boy was a Templar who had layered black hair that reached to his shoulders and sky blue eyes just like the child's. In front of the child was a piece of parchment and in the child's hand was a quill.

"Remember what you practiced yesterday Sunshine. You can write it down." The Templar said to the boy.

The boy scowled at the page for a moment, then deeply inhaled and calmly exhaled. He then began to write. It was a few moments later until he had a smile on his face.

"Look Daddy, I did it! I wrote my name!" The boy said quite excitedly.

The Templar smiled to his child and tussled her hair.

"I knew you could do it."

Hawke then closed the door and walked over to the door across from it. He then opened the door to see the room was the outside. This time they saw the boy with a hood over his head. He approached the river beside him and crouched down to see his reflection. He then pulled his hood back and ran his fingers through his...

Pink hair?

Was this…boy, Eden?

Hawke closed the door and walked to another door and opened it. The room now looked like a graveyard of sorts. There were tombstones here and there. But there was the Templar and Eden, who looked like she was around five, standing in front of a tombstone. Eden placed down a bundle of crimson roses with white trims in front of the grave.

"What was mommy like? I never got to meet her." Eden asked as she kept her eyes on the tombstone.

Her father looked over to his daughter and smiled.

"She was the sweetest woman I ever met. Every time she smiled, I always melted inside. Whenever she held my hand, I would feel my heart skip a beat. Her beauty surpassed any vibrant color nature offered. She looks a lot like you." He said as he looked in the distance.

Then his smile faded.

"But every time I think about her, it reminds me sometimes that I was the reason that she is not here and it makes me feel like I have no one."

Eden then had put her hand in her father's and held onto his hand. Her father looked down to see his daughter smiling at him.

"You have me, Daddy."

Hawke closed the door and pondered for a second by stroking his chin and looking off into the distance.

"So if this is Eden's mind, then each door must be a memory." Hawke concluded as he ceased stroking his chin.

His crew had disappointment written on their faces.

"Finally you joined the club." Varric said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hawke looked at his crew mates, slightly confused.

"What?"

Then the crew heard a distant voice. The voice sounded almost childlike. But what the child was saying was hard to hear. The party looked around to see where the voice was coming from until they all froze and looked straight at Hawke.

"It's behind me, isn't it?" Hawke murmured as he as well stood his ground.

Hawke cautiously turned around to see no one. But then he looked down to notice a child, the child that they saw in the doors. Eden.

"Aw, she's cute as a little boy." Isabela said with a smirk.

Eden's face remained emotionless.

"Eden, do you know what's happened to you?" Hawke questioned the child, but it still remained emotionless.

Eden's eyes moved to Hawke then her head followed.

"Sandman come to me tonight. Comfort me 'till morning light. As darkness falls and shadows gloom, I bid you welcome to my room. Rest your bones beside my bed. Lay your hands upon my head. Cast your spell- a slumber deep: And stay beside me as I sleep. If I should die before I wake, I grant to you my soul to take…" Eden said with emptiness in her voice.

Hawke's eye brow raised and decided to ask again.

"Do you know what's happened to you, Eden?"

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are? Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle all the night. Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your little spark. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so. In the dark blue sky you keep, and often through my curtains peep, for you never shut your eye, 'till the sun is in the sky. As you're bright and tiny spark, lights the traveler in the dark. Though I know not what you are - twinkle, twinkle little star." Eden sang.

Hawke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eden is creepier when she speaks in nursery rhymes." Anders commented with a sigh.

"Alright, I'll ask something different. Can you point me to where we at least need to go in here?" Hawke questioned with a heavy sigh.

"A wise old owl lived in an oak. The more he saw the less he spoke. The less he spoke the more he heard. Why can't we all be like that wise old bird?" Eden said then using her index finger and placed it over her lips.

Everyone stayed quiet and listened carefully. What they thought was silence, came a faint commotion and chants. Hawke looked around and wondered what door it was coming from. Eden then pulled her index finger away from her lips and pointed to the large wooden door at the end of the hall.

"That door must lead us somewhere." Aveline said as she looked at the door at the end of the hall.

Hawke nodded lightly and then looked back to Eden to see her walking down the hallway, motioning them to follow. The party followed the child until they reached the end of the hall. Eden dug her hand in her pocket pulled out a thin metal key that glistened the color of emerald. She stuck it in the key hole of the door and turned it to the left until they heard a click and the door opened. Black smoke slithered out of the door, giving a chilled feeling. Eden was about to go in until Hawke spoke.

"Wait where are you going? It looks like the Void in there." Hawke said cautiously.

The child looked up at Hawke, with a dark expression. Black veins spread through the child's eyes until the white parts of her eyes were pitch black and the sky blue that brought innocence to the child, turned to red.

"Tick Tock, goes the clock. You will all say your goodbyes. Tick Tock, goes the clock. One of you must die."

Eden then slipped through the door crack and closed it behind her. Hawke looked over to his crew with an expression that showed that her words had literally given him chills down his spine. Then the key in the lock began to turn to its right, making another click sound and the door opened. Hawke motioned his crew as he opened the door and entered. Once they had set foot on the other side of the door, the door closed behind them, creating another clicking sound. The sky was dark with its only light behind the large full moon. The city they were in looked rather posh for anyone's taste. There were markets stalls mostly everywhere and a glorious marble fountain in the center of the city.

"Look." Merrill said as she looked over near an alleyway.

The crew all looked to see Eden's child self, sulking through the street. The crew cautiously followed behind Eden until she stopped at a large estate. Eden then hovered her hand over the lock until she heard a click. She then opened the door and entered the estate. The crew hesitantly followed her into the estate. They watched her enter the foyer.

"Liana, you should be in bed." Said a man who was walking down the steps towards Eden.

He then stopped once he was in front of Eden and noticed the blood she was covered in.

"Your that child that demon was with!" The man said questionably.

Eden then pounced onto the man and pinned him down with the strength of her arms. The man struggled, but he couldn't get out of her grasps.

"You watch your tongue mortal!" Eden said as she gripped tighter onto the man's upper arms.

"I knew we should have killed you! You're just like that demon that took away Lady Situs and Lord Situs from us!" The man sneered as he glared at Eden.

Eden then placed her grip onto his wrist and pulled it to his mouth and shoved the side of his hand in his mouth. She then moved her right hand down to the man's elbow and gripped tightly on it, then breaking it to face the opposite way. Instead of screaming at the top of his lungs, the man bit hard onto his own hand which doubled the pain.

"Don't worry, the pain shall end." She whispered as she held the man's hand and quickly twisted his neck to the side, hearing a crack his mouth opened and his bloodied hand fell out.

Eden rose from his dead body and walked up the steps until she was on the second floor. The crew walked over to the man's dead body and how miserable he looked. Suddenly loud thumps and muffled screams were heard throughout the estate until they stopped. Eden then emerged from around the corner of the hall and walked back down the steps. She didn't seem to notice Hawke and the rest staring at her. She just continued walking until she left the estate. They followed her across the city to another estate, but this one looked bigger. They followed her inside and into the dining hall, where she took a seat and helped herself to an apple that was in a bowl on the table. While she was eating, a man with gray hair entered. Eden was sitting in a chair that was in front of the window so the moonlight was only giving light to her back while her face was shadowed.

"Edgar. What are you doing up this late in the night?" He said as he walked closer.

Eden ceased eating her apple and slowly looked up to the man. His eyes widened and her black and red aura grew. She jumped from the chair and landed on him, her legs pinning him to the ground. She placed the apple in his mouth so he couldn't make any loud sounds.

"You mortals are pathetic. You dare take the only thing that was in my life for just vengeance. You mortals are all alike." Eden said darkly as she stepped harder onto his arms.

"Daddy?" said a childlike voice by the door.

Eden looked up to see a boy with short black hair standing by the doorway. He looked scared and was confused.

"Your daddy and I were just playing a game. Do you want to play?" Eden asked with a smile.

The boy smiled back and nodded. But the man was shaking his head vigorously. Eden watched the boy walk over to her and his father.

"You just hold down your father like I'm doing. If he escapes, then you lose." Eden playfully said with a smile.

The boy kneeled down by his father's head and put all of his strength into holding his father's arms down.

"Like this?" He questioned looking up to the girl.

Eden nodded, still smiling and walked over to the table and picked up a chair. She walked over towards the man so she was standing over his torso.

"You count to seven and then if I'm able to place it over his head then I win." Eden said with a slight giggle.

The boy smiled and giggled as well.

"Alright. Tell me when to start."

The man's voice could only release muffled pleads of mercy and trying to warn his son.

"Go." Eden said as she held tightly onto the chair.

"1…2…3…"

Eden began to raise the chair.

"…4…5…6…7!"The boy said excitedly.

At seven, Eden brought the chair down with all of her force. The leg of chair stabbed right into the man's right eye and right through his skull while another leg pierced its way through his chest. The blood splattered onto the ground and onto the child's face. The boy's eyes widened and his mouth opened. His whole body was practically shaking as he saw his father's face. The boy slowly looked up to see Eden's face hung low with her bangs covering her eyes, but the visible thing he could see was her lips curving into a mischievous grin. The boy released his grip from his father's arms and began to use his hands to crawl backwards, away from that killer. Eden stepped off of the man and walked towards the boy and raised her arm which caused him to stop. Eden then grabbed the boy's hair and pulled him to the table.

"How does it feel to see your own father die right before your eyes? Does it hurt? Does it make you blame yourself?" Eden said emotionlessly as she tossed him onto the table.

The boy didn't move for a moment then began to feel tears fill in his eyes.

"It's all your fault!" He shouted as his fist pounded on the table.

"You shouldn't just blame me. You were a part of his death as well. If you weren't there, then you would still be the innocent child you were." Eden remarked as her grin grew bigger.

The boy's tear filled eyes widened again, realizing that he helped out in his father's murder. He was just as bad as her.

Eden then pulled the boy's hair and pulled him off the table. She then bashed his forehead against the table.

"You mortals are all the same!" She screamed.

She bashed his head again.

"Each and everyone of you are selfish!"

This time, she bashed harder and faster.

"It was people like your father that made my life die!"

She then stopped.

"YOU ALL SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR SINS!"She shouted as she hurled the boy at the edge of the table.

The boy's head impacted against the very corner of the table, causing his skull to fracture and ultimately killing him. His body fell to the ground, letting a pool of blood ooze from the boy's broken skull.

The crew was all shocked and repulsed. Aveline's body began to shake and she had faded away. Hawke was the first to notice however and turned to Merrill.

"She's most likely awoken now." Merrill said as she turned away from the bodies.

Hawke then heard a door close. So he motioned his crew to follow him out of the estate. They followed Eden to another house that was almost as big as the second one. They entered with her and followed her into a study area where a man with brown hair was sitting in a chair.

"Tristan? Did you have a nightmare again?" He said as he stood up and walked over to Eden. But he then stopped once he saw Eden's face, and recognized it. Before he could pull out his dagger, Eden raised her hand and stopped him. She then began to close her opened hand slowly until he began to make choking sounds. She then released and he fell to the ground. Eden kicked him so he would be on his back.

"You were the one that killed my father…" Eden said darkly as she stepped on his hand.

"He killed two other innocent people and many others. What we did was something called justice, if you learned that yet." The man retorted with pain in his voice.

"And what you're doing is not." He grunted as he felt like his bones were broken.

Eden grinned as she began to glow her black and red aura. She held his head tightly.

"What I'm doing, is justice. You know nothing of that so called mortal virtue. All you know is death and murder." Eden said with a dark tone.

The man chuckled.

"Then what are you doing?" He cleverly said.

"This is what you made me into, if you didn't kill my father. I wouldn't have killed those other families, or yours." Eden said maliciously with an evil grin.

The man's eyes widened and before he could scream, Eden ripped off his head.

Eden had hid the body and head where they kept the meat in the kitchen. She then walked upstairs and into the hallway. Hawke and his crew stayed downstairs, they did not wish to watch anymore.

Soon Eden came back with a woman's body and a woman's head and placed it in the same place as she put the man's. When she came into the foyer she saw one young boy and girl looking at her.

"Do you want to play hide and seek?" Eden said with a smile.

The children's confused faces turned into smiles.

"I'll count to twenty while you two hide."

The two children laughed and nodded. Eden walked to a wall and covered her face and began counting. The children then dispersed and ran in different directions.

Eden counted until she reached twenty. She walked over the study and picked up the man's dagger that had fallen from his possession.

Hawke's crew just watched Eden brutally murder the two children with their own eyes. All she did was laugh like it was a game to her. But it wasn't until Eden reached the nursery since she began to hear cries. Eden then entered to notice what looked like a bassinette by the window. Eden cautiously walked up to it to see a crying baby inside. She wanted the cries to stop. She then opened the window and picked the baby's bassinette to the window.

"Hush a bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows the cradle will rock…" She began to sing as she placed the bassinette on the window sill.

"When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall…"

"And down will come baby…cradle and all." She then pushed the bassinette off the window sill and then the crying stopped…

Was it wrong for Hawke to feel like he was going to vomit? Maybe. He walked over to the door and opened it too see the same hallway they were in before they entered the crazy place. They immediately rushed out and Isabela quickly closed the door behind them and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Maker, that's going to haunt me…" Varric said as he looked at the ground, feeling disturbed.

"I second that…" Hawke said as he felt chills run down his spine just thinking about it.

"I can see why she doesn't want to talk about it." Anders said while covering his face.

"You shouldn't be here."

Everyone looked up to see, Eden. But she was wearing apprentice robes and had a shorter haircut.

"Thank the Maker! Eden we need to know-" Hawke said relieved until Eden had cut him off.

"You need to leave." She harshly said.

Hawke raised his eyebrow.

"Eden, we are not leaving until we help you!" Hawke said with determination and hope.

"There are not a lot of you to help her." She responded emotionlessly.

_Great, now this Eden speaks in third person…_

Hawke was about to say something as he turned around, but his jaw dropped to notice that there was only Anders and Fenris left. He then turned back to Eden slightly calmly.

"I'm sure the number doesn't matter. But what happened, Eden?" Hawke asked, hoping this Eden would give him a straight answer rather than that strange child Eden that only responded in damn nursery rhymes.

Eden looked at the corner of her eye and looked back to them.

"Something…destroyed us and now it wants her." She responded like a husk.

"Us? What do you mean by us?" Hawke asked as he crossed his arms with a confused expression.

"We are Legion, we are one but many. We are Eden." She responded.

"That…doesn't make sense." Hawke said as he rubbed the back of his head, confused.

"Is it a demon?" Anders questioned, attempting to conclude his first thoughts true.

"Yes…and no."

"What do you mean?" Hawke questioned, ultimately confused.

"He is what is called a Dream Eater. They are a type of blood mage that is possessed by demon either at birth or during a near death experience. They haunt a person of their choosing and once the person begins to fall into a deep sleep, the Dream Eater eats their thoughts, ideas and dreams, as well as stealing their life essence in order for them to live. They typically retain human forms." Eden said like she was an expert.

Anders inhaled a short breath with widened eyes.

"How is it you know about this?" Hawke questioned, as he felt like he was very educated in the subject.

"We are Eden. We know what happens within her mind, and we know much more. We are well aware of the Dream Eater." She responded emotionlessly.

"So this Dream Eater is trying to steal Eden's life essence?" Anders tried to clarify in panic.

"Correct. Although the Dream Eater has a more difficult time with her, giving her nightmares each night in hopes she would fall into a deep sleep."

Hawke thought for a moment, he never had heard about a Dream Eater before but he could safely assume they were like fighting a blood mage. So it should be slightly easy. Then Hawke realized something else. He turned his head slightly to Fenris. He seemed to be in his brooding state at the moment. He had not even spoken the entire time he was here in fact. Wouldn't he be the most determined to save Eden? That bastard…

"Why are we the only ones left?" Hawke finally questioned.

"You three have stronger wills then your other comrades and have the most determination to save her." The mage Eden replied.

So that seemed to have answered Hawke's thought.

"Where do we go from here?" Anders questioned, feeling like they were wasting time.

The Mage pointed at the end of the hall to large wooden door.

"Down there leads to the last room, where she and the Dream Eater is most likely in."

Hawke nodded and was about to move until the mage stopped him.

"I advise from Eden, that you do not open these doors in this hall." The mage warned the three but Hawke stopped her.

"I think after what we saw, we do not really want to see any more. Just lead us to the end." Hawke said as the mage motioned the three to follow her.

She led them to the end of the hall. A metal key that reflected bright silver slid down from her sleeve and into her hand. She then put the key into the key hole and turned it to the left until a click was heard. The door was open slightly and The Mage Eden walked into the door.

"Thank you…" Hawke murmured before she could close the door.

She looked back to Hawke with the white parts of her eyes black and the iris red. She nodded and closed the door behind her. Then the key turned to its right and clicked. The door opened.

The three then entered the room, having the door close behind them. The room was slightly big but had only one window that was almost near the ceiling. There about a dozen chains that came from the ceiling and into the middle of the room where Eden was chained to with her helmet on and her straightjacket sleeves to her back. Eden was laying on the floor shuttering. Then there came a chuckle in the corner of the room. The three look to see a tall thin man wearing a royal blue coat with golden trim, emerge from the shadows. The three readied their weapons.

"I did not expect for Doll here to have friends." He said with a toothy grin.

Hawke glared at the Dream Eater.

"Release Eden, now." Hawke said with a stern look on him.

The Dream Eater began to walk towards Eden.

"I see no reason to, she's just so perfect." He said as he kneeled down behind Eden, stroking caressing her hair.

The Dream Eater moved her head slightly to show the skin exposed on her neck. His eyes had glowed a crimson red color as he opened his mouth showing his fangs.

Before he could sink his teeth into her, an arm jabbed its way into his chest and he stopped. Fenris pulled his arm out of the Dream Eater and pushed him back. But the Dream Eater just chuckled and shot a force spell at Fenris, causing him to hit the wall. Hawke then was about to slice the Dream Eater's head off until he raised his hand into the air, which caused Hawke to rise in the air as well. Then the man began to close his hand and Hawke felt his insides crush within him. Anders then shot a force spell at the Dream Eater and he was hurled across the room, hitting the wall. Hawke fell to the ground, staying there. The Dream Eater looked like he was down already. He was lying limp against the wall. Anders approached him but was stabbed in the back by a thin sword. Anders looked at the Dream Eater in front of him, and noticed him fade away. The sword was pulled out of Anders and he fell to the ground. Anders looked up to the Dream Eater as he sheathed his sword in his scabbard.

"You mortals are so pathetic. You always think have the capability to-"

Suddenly the ground began to shake every other minute. The Dream Eater haste fully looked around the room and noticed that Eden was gone.

"No…"He mumbled.

The Dream Eater cringed and hung his head in between his shoulders. The Dream Eater's right cheek grew cracks like if he was made out of mere porcelain. The room began to fade with force.

He was defeated…

* * *

><p>Eden slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first until she blinked a few times as she stood up.<p>

"She's awake…" said a voice but it sounded like they were stopped.

Eden's vision cleared completely and to her eyes, she saw that man she had bumped into a week ago, although his skin seemed paler and his right cheek was deep cracks. He rose weakly and stood tall. Eden slowly stood up as he brushed the dirt off his coat and pants. He froze when he met Eden's eyes that immediately spelled out death for him.

"Well, I think I'm going to take off…" He said casually as he was about to head for the door but something had pressed against his groin area.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that, Pretty Boy." Varric said with smirk as he cocked his crossbow.

The Dream Eater let out a nervous chuckle.

"Let him go." Hawke said with a heavy sigh.

Everyone turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"He tried to kill me." Eden remarked to Hawke with anger in her expression.

The Dream Eater rubbed the back of his head with a cocky smile.

"Well I wouldn't say kill exactly."

Aveline pointed her sword to the Dream Eater's throat.

"You will stay quiet." She advised with a stern look.

Hawke then continued to speak.

"Shouldn't he suffer? I can inform the Templars we have a dangerous mage in our possession. How fun would that be if he's tortured or even killed by Meredith…Well, that actually does sound amusing." Hawke informed with his classic smile.

The Dream Eater shuttered.

"Alright, I get it." He said aloud, "I'll accept my fate with the Templars."

Hawke chuckled lightly and looked over to Aveline.

"Aveline, go fetch the Templars." Hawke ordered to his favorite Guard Captain.

Aveline nodded as she sheathed her sword and headed out of Eden's shack.

**~Later~**

Aveline had returned with two large Templars by her sides. When she entered, most of everyone seemed to be gone already. All the people that were left were Hawke, the Dream Eater and Eden. The Templars looked at Eden for a second then at the Dream Eater.

"We've been looking for a sap like him for years now. He's been causing a lot of trouble." Said the Templar on the right as he and the other Templar approached the Dream Eater and grabbed him by the arms.

Before the Templars began to walk, the Dream Eater was facing Eden and she looked at him with a stern look.

"If I ever see you again, I'll see to it that your skull is ripped from your very spine." Eden warned quite darkly.

The Templars then turned around and began to head out the door.

"Well, I'm going to be off now." Hawke said as he let out a yawn of exhaustion.

Aveline nodded and followed behind the Templars with Hawke. Eden was then left alone with Ursa once the door had closed.

Eden walked over to her bed and petted Ursa, who was asleep. She then laid down, while resting her head on the pillow. She hoped that she would never have another nightmare like that again.

At that, Eden closed her eyes and slept…


	20. Lies Will Emerge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

**~The Next Day~**

The warm sunlight beamed on Kirkwall along with a slight cool breeze. It was Kirkwall's true weather. Everyone had decided to be outside to grasp this warm weather. In Hightown, Eden was peacefully sitting on a crate near the Hightown Market District. She wanted to just have time to clear her mind, which it did. Everything that stressed her yesterday had now melted into just tranquility.

"Hey Eden!"

Eden looked up to see Hawke, Isabela, Varric and Anders walking towards her. Figures they would soon find her. Eden decided to seem like she was welcoming to her friends, but obviously to everyone else it wasn't convincing.

"Hello." Eden softly said with the corners of her mouth only moving upwards slightly.

Hawke had his typical smile across his face as well as his friends as they approached their favorite pink haired friend. Everyone was still traumatized from what they had seen yesterday in Eden's mind. Just hearing even a single nursery rhyme just sends their minds into a dark state. But she was still valuable to them, right?

"So what brings you to Hightown Metal Head?" Varric asked with a smirk of curiosity, trying to hide his fear.

Eden placed her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, letting a sigh escape her lips.

"No real reason, I'm just thinking about when I was in the Circle. Might I ask what brings you all here?" Eden asked as if she was bored.

"Well…" Hawke said as he rubbed the back of his neck like he was nervous.

"You may be looking at the next Viscount of Kirkwall." Isabela said as she rested her elbow on Hawke's shoulder.

Eden looked up at Hawke with a light shock. After the Viscount was killed, no one knew who should take his place. So that was when the Knight-Commander stepped in. But her way of keeping order did not please many people, namely the mages. But if anyone else could be Viscount, it had to be Hawke.

"Really? What brought that on?" Eden asked curiously as she wondered.

"The King of Fereldan requested my presence, so I went to the Viscount's Keep to meet him. Once I met with him he was discussing with me about the current events in Kirkwall and Fereldan. But he said, 'How will this city be fixed?' Then that was when I offered to become Viscount."

Hawke would likely be the most recommended candidate in Eden's book. Between Meredith and Hawke, they both have the capability to keep order and have experience in leading. But everyone knew Hawke; he started from absolutely nothing and rose his way up. It would be the respect and awe of many that would win him the spot.

"I think it would be a change if you were in charge around here. You have more sympathy for mages then the Circle could ever have." Anders sneered as he thought out loud.

He then looked over to Hawke with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But a certain someone has decided to help the Knight-Commander…"

Hawke looked over to Anders with expression of confusion.

"Hey! I'm only helping her out because they're blood mages running loose in Kirkwall. I can't let anyone get killed." Hawke disagreed with slight pride.

Eden raised her eyebrow to Hawke.

"Then should you be catching these maleficars?" Eden questioned.

"Eh, I'll do it tomorrow." Hawke said nonchalantly as he raised his arm beside him and waved his hand front and back.

Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed heavily.

"You're indeed looking at our future leader…" Varric said in a sarcastic tone as he let out a sigh.

Everyone else began to chuckle and Hawke was quite clueless like always. But then he decided to change the subject.

"Wait, you said you were in the Circle?" Hawke said with a raised eyebrow.

Eden looked up to Hawke, slightly confused.

"Of course…how else would I have been trapped in there?" Eden said as she sat up with a tilted head.

Hawke still looked confused. Eden noticed and sighed.

"I lived there ever since I was nine, training, learning and such to go through my Harrowing." Eden said with annoyance. She was sure he knew that she lived in the Circle.

"Did you ever pass?" Anders asked curiously as he unfolded his arms.

Eden shook her head.

"I never even went through my Harrowing."

"Wait, if you didn't go through your Harrowing, then you must have…"Anders questioned, feeling dumbfounded like Hawke.

"Gone through the Rite of Tranquility? I did." Eden interjected with ease.

Anders responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Meredith believed that I was dangerous from the start, and she thought I would be better off Tranquil." Eden said with a light sigh, like she remembered it.

"Wait, I'm confused. How are you not Tranquil? Unless this actually is Tranquil Eden." Hawke said as he began to get into the conversation.

"It just seems like it never worked on me, no matter how many times they did it."

Anders's eyes widened.

"Times? How many times, were there?"

Eden nodded lightly, clarifying.

"Three."

Anders now looked confused. How was it possible that she even survived the first time? Anders was now filled with questions he had to ask.

"Why didn't the Templars kill you after the first time it failed?"

Eden then remained silent. It wasn't like she was thinking about it, but more of so trying to avoid the question. It was a moment later when the silence she created was filled by Varric.

"Well we were going to head to the Hanged Man for a few drinks with the crew. Do you want to come?"

Eden stayed silent for a moment then stood up, facing them with a sigh.

"I guess…"

The corners of Hawke's mouth went upwards forming into a smile.

"Then let's be off."

**~At the Hanged Man~**

Everyone seemed to have decided to come, even if they did not accompany Hawke on his latest mission since everyone was sitting at the usual table. So it must have been a meeting of some sort that Varric failed to mention. But as long as Eden didn't drink, then she should be alright from having more nightmares or strange dreams.

Eden sat in her regular seat as the rest filled in their seats. Hawke already began drinking as well as Isabela once they received their mugs of ale. Of course Eden did not have a mug in front of her (to avoid a previous action). She just sat there not paying attention to Hawke's story. He was just telling his story about how he thought Meredith was trying to flirt with Hawke. It was a topic Eden didn't really care about anyway.

Eden crossed her arms and let out a sigh as she pried her eyes from the table and looked into the distance, observing the tavern. It was just filled with the typical lost souls. Why else would someone be drinking if their lives are perfect?

Eden moved her eyes back to the table and across from her to notice something strange. Fenris had his head buried in his arms as they rested on the table. It seemed like he had drank a little too much today. But that wasn't it. It was what Isabela was doing. Isabela was looking at Hawke but her hand appeared to be on Fenris's leg.

_What the hell is she doing?_

Eden's hand over her upper arm gripped tighter once she realized what was happening. Her eyes then moved to the edge of the table in front of her.

_How dare that whore…_

"…So I said to the Knight-Commander, 'I don't think you having relations with me is a good thing. I am just a simple man that already has somebody…' And then she said I was mistaken and that I should go. But she was probably not taking well so…" Hawke told with his smile.

Eden interrupted Hawke's story as she stood up while keeping her head down and placed her hands at the edge of the table. Everyone at the table looked up at her. Eden stayed silent.

_Why am I not able to speak? What I wanted to say I just…can't say. What the hell…_

"Eden, did my story offend you in some way…" Hawke began until being cut off again.

"Damn it!" Eden choked as she slammed her hand at the table.

Everyone was startled as the table rattled as she slammed her hand on the table. Her hands then clenched into fists as she struggled to yell or say anything. It just wasn't coming out of her.

_I can't…_

"Whore…" Eden said under her breath as she pushed herself off the table.

Eden then stormed out of the Hanged Man, leaving many people with raised eye brows. Except for one dwarf with a crossbow, who was just showed disappointment in his expression.

"What brought that on?" Anders said as he thought out loud.

"She said something before she left…" Merrill said as her eyes were at the door where Eden had left.

Hawke looked over from the door to Merrill with anticipation in his voice.

"What did she say?"

Merrill looked over to Hawke calmly.

"Whore."

Hawke then leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin as he looked in the distance.

"I wonder what she meant by that…" He questioned as everyone else as well seemed confused.

Varric finished his sip and placed his mug on the table.

"I know exactly…"He said nonchalantly as he leaned into the table.

Hawke ceased stroking his chin and looked over to Varric with excitement. He leaned into the table to listen closely.

"Then tell me!" Hawke said with a smile as he became more curious.

"It seems Metal Head noticed Rivaini's hand on the Elf's leg, got pissed and stormed off." Varric said before he took a sip of his ale.

Just at that, Isabela swiftly moved her hand off of Fenris and onto her lap.

Hawke looked at Isabela for a moment then Varric, with a smile still on his expression but as well as a hint of like he didn't take it seriously. Varric put down his mug, crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair slightly then continued.

"And that's not all. The Elf had too many drinks last night and I brought him back to his place. When I left, I saw Rivaini walk right in. The following morning, I was taking a stroll in Hightown and I saw her come out of there."

Isabela's eyes widened, her expression showed shock. At this moment, Hawke's smile faded from his expression. Hawke looked like he was pained, almost like his heart had just snapped in half. His eyes looked over to Isabela.

"Why am I not surprised…"Hawke mumbled as he shook his head, looking down.

"Maris, it's not what you think." Isabela pleaded as she looked at Hawke sincerely. But it did not work on Hawke.

Hawke shot up from his seat, with his hands on the table looking at Isabela.

"And what did you expect me to think!" Hawke exclaimed his expression reflected anger.

Isabela jumped slightly at Hawke's voice.

"You tell me how you were going commit to me, and be faithful. But you do this!"

Isabela was still startled.

"Maris, let me explain-"

"I'm tired of your bullshit!" Hawke continued as he slammed his hand on the table, causing the table to shack and the mugs to rattle, "Why should I listen if I know I am going to get screwed over!"

Isabela was about to say something, taking control of her emotions.

"If you just wanted to be bedded with, then what was the fucking point in being with me?!" Hawke exclaimed as he punched his fist into the table, causing the edge of the table to break off.

Hawke breathing patterns became fast and short as he hung his head in between his shoulders. Now everyone was quite startled of Hawke huge outburst. Isabela's wide eyes lowered into a glare. She then stood up from her seat and walked up the steps, heading to her room. Once she left, Hawke pushed himself off of the table and while keeping his head low, walked out of the Hanged Man, without a word. Soon everyone decided to take their leave except for Varric and Fenris.

"Wait what about-" Varric began as he noticed everyone was leaving until he looked over to Fenris.

_That elf is still passed out? He must have had a lot to drink. You would expect all that noise would wake someone up…_

Varric thought as he looked back to his mug. He finished off his ale and stood up.

"I guess I should take you back where you came from…"

**~At Eden's Shack~**

All of the rage she could have had, all the anger she could have felt, was caused by betrayal. Eden stormed into her shack, giving off a very odd vibe. Ursa lifted his head to notice his mother was home, but she seemed angry so he didn't want to bother her.

Eden glared at the ground, feeling the hate inside.

"How could they…"Eden said with anger in her tone as she slammed the door behind her.

"How dare he break my heart and move onto that whore!"

Eden walked over to an open wall and began to punch it lightly with her right hand.

"He said he had to leave because he just wanted happiness."

Eden began to punch the wall harder.

"All he wanted was just to have someone to bed with. He didn't even really care about me…"

Her punches became even harder.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore, and he didn't even want me in the first place."

Eden made a final punch at the wall, creating a decent puncture on the stone. Her head was hung low and she was breathing heavily, due to putting all of her strength into her punches. She then began inhale in short breathes as her eyes began to water. Eden then slowly lowered herself onto the ground and began to sob. She used her sleeve and covered her face to absorb her tears.

Suddenly something began to lick her right hand. She removed her sleeve from her face to notice Ursa who was licking the blood off of Eden's knuckles. Tears continued to fall from her chin as she watched Ursa lick the blood.

_I just don't understand… _

**~Author's Note: I decided to toss in some tension and drama into the mix, plus I needed something to transition to the next chapter. From now on, the love triangle between Isabela, Fenris and Eden will now be known as: The Hips, The Lips and the Finger Tips. The Hips being Isabela, naturally. The Lips being, Eden and of course the Fingertips being Fenris. You know cause of his hand stabby thing…Right…Anyways, hope you read the next chapter! **


	21. Lurid Memories: Part 1

****~Author's Note**: **This is only part 1. Part 2 will be the next chapter, and I think you will be quite surprised towards the end. Hope you read the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p><strong>~(2 days later) At the Elven Alienage~<strong>

Hawke hid behind a crate, drinking a health potion afterwards tossing it behind him. He quickly rolled out from behind the crate and quickly charged through the shades attacking him. Meanwhile, Fenris was trying to keep his eye on the blood mage who seemed to moving around quickly. But while he moved, more shades formed around Fenris to keep him at bay. Then Anders and Eden were standing around the perimeter, using as much distant attacks as they can. But the blood mage kept trying to go after the two.

Eden summoned a rain of fire from the sky and onto the radius around the alienage, hoping that it would at least get the shades out of their way. But every shade that died, another one replaced it. Eden kept her eye on the blood mage as he moved around, disappearing and reappearing in different places.

_Maybe if I am still…_

Eden stood her ground, not attacking but keeping her eye on the battlefield. A few silent moments passed until she spotted the blood mage by the alienage tree. It took her a few seconds to figure out the pattern he was teleporting in. He was trying to attack only Anders, Fenris and herself, not Hawke. Eden looked over to Hawke who was striking the last shade near him.

"Hawke! Move over there!" Eden shouted as she pointed towards one of the stalls.

"On it!" Hawke responded as he began to rush towards the stalls.

Hawke finally reached there, to be ambushed by more shades. He charged rights into them, causing a few to fall while missing a few others.

Eden kept her ground and then silently began to count when the blood mage would appear near her. She gripped tighter on her staff.

"1…2…"

Eden prepared for the last second.

"…3!"

Eden quickly raised her arm up as the blood mage appeared in front of her. She then used force push spell, causing the mage to blow all the way to the stalls, letting Hawke finish the job.

Hawke cut down the last shade near him when he saw the blood mage crash right into the stall behind him. Hawke turned then immediately stabbed his sword right into the man's torso. After a few seconds, the shades faded away and the blood mage ceased breathing. Hawke pulled his sword out of the mage and sheathed it. Once his sword was in its scabbard, he let out an exhausted sigh.

"By Andraste's flaming sword, that was tiring." Hawke said. Feeling fatigued as he turned to his comrades.

Anders nodded as he, Eden and Fenris sheathed their weapons. Hawke looked at Eden and Fenris who were on the opposite sides of Anders. It was hard to believe that the two used to be together. They were basically the opposite in, mostly everything. How it happened, Hawke never knew.

Hawke had expected that at least one of them would talk, but none had even uttered a sound. They just stared at Hawke for him to say or at least tell them to do something. Hawke had let another sigh escape his lips as he began to walk to his left.

"You three are not as fun as you used to be…" Hawke mumbled as he headed out of the alienage.

The three of his crew mates followed right behind him as they left the alienage. Everyone remained silent still.

Eden thought it was unusually quiet between the four of them, but she didn't mind that much. She was mostly letting her mind wander as she walked. When she wasn't looking, Fenris shifted his eyes to his right to look at her. There was something in the way he looked at her that expressed sadness. Anders felt like Fenris's eyes were staring right through him. He looked over to his left to see Fenris looking forwards. He then looked over to Eden, who was just looking up at the sky. Anders then looked back forwards.

It wasn't until the four reached near the market district when something seemed a little too quiet. Usually you can hear the screams of someone getting mugged or the rustle in the trash by the stray hounds. But things were unusually quiet and even the four of them knew that.

Eden couldn't help but also feel like something was on her. It wasn't something physically on her but it felt like something was watching her. She wanted to look around but if there was someone watching her, she didn't want to alarm them.

_Maybe I should at least look-_

Suddenly something whooshed past the side of her head so fast and precise. It felt like it had cut a few strands of her hair. The arrow did miss, and it hit straight in front of her. The four of them stopped and looked around to notice that there were men dressed in leather armor, carrying weapons, coming from behind them and in front of them, practically surrounding Hawke and his crew. One man stepped out who was wearing heavy armor.

"I thought the children had a curfew?" Hawke said sarcastically as he looked around the group of armored men.

The man wearing heavy armor smirked as he unsheathed his axe and shield.

"We are the Rough Runners an out of town mercenary group." Said the man in the heavy armor.

Eden narrowed her eyes to the man, _He seems…familiar…_

"Alright, might as well get it over with. So who sent you to kill me?" Hawke said as he let out a heavy sigh.

The heavy armored man kept his grin on his face and shook his head.

"We're not after you. We're after her." He said as he head nodded to Eden.

_Rough Runners…._

"Men, we're not leaving until we get her, alive!" The heavy armored man commanded his men.

It became clear to Eden now; this man was the same mercenary that was after her nineteen years ago. It was even the same mercenary group. Eden wanted to know what was going on at this moment.

The men began took their position as the four unsheathed their weapons. There were four archers who were shooting near a few crates, four warriors and the man in heavy armor charging at the party while there were a few duelists appearing and reappearing everywhere to throw them off.

Hawke and Fenris were focused on taking a few of the warriors, as well the duelists. Anders and Eden were focusing on the archers by the crates who kept shooting a barrage of arrows at the two mages. Eden shot a force spell at the archers, causing them to crash right into the wall. A duelist appeared in front of Eden and used the pommel of his dagger and pounded her on the side of the head. Eden cringed slightly as she felt the pommel against her head, she could feel her skin break and letting the cool air into her wound. She quickly used her scythe end of her staff and jabbed it into the side of the duelist. She then pulled her staff towards her and let the blade cut through the body, causing the duelist to fall. Eden looked up to see that all were down, even the heavy armored man.

But as Eden scanned the area, she noticed mercenary showing a sign of life and attempting to crawl away. Eden sheathed her staff and walked towards the mercenary, and as she was, he was trying to crawl faster. She placed her boot on the mercenary's side and pushed him so that he was facing her. Eden walked onto the mercenary and stepped on his upper arms.

"Who sent you?" Eden said rather calmly as she looked down at the mercenary.

The man was practically shaking, he looked like he was scared enough to wet his trousers.

"We aren't supposed to tell. We have a confidentiality policy." The mercenary responded as his breathing pattern became faster and as he struggled to speak.

"Look around you. Your group has been eliminated, and you are alone." Eden said as she looked around at the dead mercenary's bodies.

She looked back down at him.

"It's no coincidence that the same mercenary group would be after me, tell me who sent you."

"I can't tell!" The man fearfully said as he began to feel beads of sweat stream down his temples.

Eden narrowed her eyes as she bent down so that her face wasn't so far from his. The blood from the gash on her head trickled down the side of her cheek, taking small drops on the mercenary's face.

"You're in luck, I have enough time and you have enough bones to tell me." She said sternly.

Eden reached over to his hand and held his index finger.

"Let's start here." Eden said as she contorted it away from her until it broke.

The man let out a grunt as his face contorted into a cringe of pain. Although he did not scream. Eden then went for his middle finger, and made the same action with the previous finger.

Hawke, Fenris and Anders had to watch as this mercenary was tortured by having mostly every bone in his body broken. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she had made it to the torso.

"I think your rib cage shall be next." Eden said as she raised her fist up and then had gravity bring it down until…

"The man who sent us was Yunzabus. He's a Tevinter magister that hired us to capture you alive. He never told us why but we just followed what he wanted us to do!" The man said in one breath.

Eden's fist was only about an inch away from the mercenary's rib cage as he had spoken. Her whole body froze and her skin formed goose bumps as she heard that name.

_Yunzabus…_

She was silent as her body began to shake. Her face contorted into rage as she pounded her fist beside the mercenary's head with her bandaged hand.

"Where is he!" Eden commanded with aggression in her voice.

"He's at the warehouse at the far left in the Foundry District."

Eden's posture straightened, looking in the way of the Foundry District. She narrowed her eyes and tightened her fists as she felt her rage boil in her blood.

"Are you going to let me go?" The mercenary said as his voice quivered in fear.

His only hope was that she would have mercy on him, and just let him go to just end his suffering of torture. But few hours ago, the mercenary wasn't quite listening when the magister was telling them that she would most likely show no mercy.

Eden's eyes slowly moved to look at the cowardly mercenary. She looked at his sweat covered face seeing that his eyes showed his hope for her to let him go. But as he looked into her piercing sky blue eyes, he felt like they were deciding his fate.

"No…" Eden said in a monotone yet aggressive tone.

Eden then placed her boot on the mercenary's chin and pushed it hard enough were his neck was stretched so the top of his head was on the ground. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his mouth open.

Eden hopped off the mercenary while her comrades were looking at her with a strange look of curiosity.

"Care to tell us who this man is?" Hawke hinted as he looked at the mercenary's corpse and then to Eden.

Eden didn't respond. She had her head hung between her shoulders with her hair covering her face. She then lifted her head, but not looking at the three.

"He's just a man who craves power, whatever it may be. He's studied mostly every kind of magic out there, from creation to necromancy in order to make himself powerful. But inside, he's just a coward."

"Why is he after you?" Hawke asked seeming like this mission would be easy.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter to me now. What I want is to kill Yunzabus." Eden responded as she continued to avoid eye contact with the three.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Hawke asked.

"He was the reason I was in that cell, in those bounds, being tortured in a living hell for two years. I want nothing more than to see his maimed corpse." Eden said darkly as she finally looked over to Hawke.

Hawke felt a strange dark presence by the way Eden had spoke. It really brought a chill down his spine.

"You are going to help me." She continued as she turned her body towards them.

Hawke rubbed the back of his neck, hesitant to really say yes.

"Umm…shouldn't you just get over it? I mean that was about six years ago…"Hawke said feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment.

"No! That bastard deserves to die for what he has done to me!" Eden snapped as she raised her voice.

Hawke jumped slightly to Eden's sudden raise in volume. She seemed more aggressive about this sudden turn of events. Hawke didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Alright, we'll do it. Just lead the way." Hawke said as he gestured her to calm down.

Eden exhaled a short breath through her nose and began to lead the way into the Foundry District as the three walked behind her. Once they reached the district, there were two mercenaries who were standing by the door. They were about to ready their weapons but Eden quickly used a strong force spell at them which crushed their bodies on the wall. Eden kicked the door open with force and walked right in, unsheathing her staff. Hawke, Fenris and Anders were still outside the warehouse, wide eyed as they watched Eden go straight in. It took them a second to hear the sound of the slavers calling commands to demons inside. So the three unsheathed their weapons and ran into the warehouse, running into the gang of slavers. But it seemed like half of the slavers and demons were already dead by the time they came in.

Eden felt never more motivated to kill someone before. She wasn't like this when they were after Carrick. She was taking down whatever got near her. She was clearly aware of what was around her, and what was going to attack her.

The desire for revenge would make her regret nothing…


	22. Dissolution of an Enemy: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Revenge is a confession of pain."<em>

_-Latin Proverb_

* * *

><p>The warehouse was larger than the party had anticipated. There were many doors that mostly led to rooms full of crates. A few rooms they went into, they checked what was in a few crates. They were filled with smuggled lyrium or just stuffed rotting corpses. Although when the slavers would be attacking them, Eden just charged right into them. Her strength was unparalleled to the three combined men that were fighting behind her. It was almost quite frightening watching her practically run through the enemy of slavers.<p>

Once she killed the slavers, she continued to run down the halls. It wasn't until they defeated the last group of slavers they reached the end of the warehouse. The four of them ran through the open door and stopped once they saw a thin man in dark blue robes with gray sleeves and charcoal black hair in the middle of the room with a table in front of him. Eden was about to approach him until he had spoken.

"What did I tell you scum! I said don't come back until you have her!" He said as he slammed his hand on the table in front of him.

He then turned around and practically froze once his light blue eyes laid on the pink haired mage in front of him. He then immediately rushed towards her until he was in front of her.

"Eden, I am so glad that I had found you! You're hair has grown longer, but I liked you with shorter hair." He said with worry in his tone as he observed her head.

Eden glared at his face, carefully noticing that there was light stubble on his jawline and chin, and bags under his eyes. Yunzabus looked more pathetic than he did before.

"Please, forgive me Eden for what I did. You have no idea-"

Before Yunzabus could finish speaking, Eden used a force spell causing him to fly across the room.

"You die here!" Eden said as rage began to consume her, her black and red aura began to glow and pulse.

Yunzabus quickly got back on his feet once he landed on the ground. He then unsheathed his staff and summoned a wave of shades after Eden and the three. They readied their weapons and crashed into the shades. Hawke and Fenris were attacking straight on, charging and cleaving their way through the shades that got in their way. Eden and Anders mainly focused on area attacks. Anders summoned a tempest storm while Eden brought ice like spikes through the ground. Some of the shades were pierced by the spikes while others were either struck by the lightening or slashed by the two warriors.

Eden felt her rage boil even more in her blood. She could see her bandaged right hand began to bleed through the bandage with blood. Her aura grew bigger as she was attacking as much shades with her anger. But once the shades were defeated, Yunzabus summoned TWO more waves of shades along with two rage demons. Both rage demons slithered their way towards Eden, but Eden quickly shot a wave of ice at the rage demons. It was powerful enough to actually take them down in a hit now, so Eden ran up to them and used the scythe end of her blade to cut right into them. The rage demons fell and she shot a spirit spell at one of the shades. An aura grew around the shade and at the top of it was a like a spark that was going off. Soon the aura caused the shade, and a large radius of shades around it to explode along with it. Eden scanned around as the shades were distracted on Hawke, Fenris and Anders to find Yunzabus. Her eyes halted once she spotted him near the table with a shield around him. But she could sense that his shield was getting weaker. Soon he raised his hand into the air slowly as if he was pulling something from the ground. Four more rage demons pulled themselves out of the ground along with a desire demon. Hawke and Fenris cut down the last shade and headed straight to the desire demon while Anders and Eden were taking care of the rage demons. Eden had continued shooting ice spells at the rage demons to lower their mobility so she could cut them down. But Eden's aura grew bigger as her rage inside of her grew as well, and she charged right through a rage demon. She took it down in one hit.

Then, Yunzabus's shield had finally broken and he was exposed. Eden quickly took her chance and dashed towards him. Yunzabus then summoned a large pride demon in front of him with his staff. The pride demon was about to catch her, but she was too fast and in a fit of rage, Eden had charged into the pride demon and shot it down with a spirit bolt. The pride demon had fallen, and Eden ran right through him and straight to Yunzabus.

Eden shot another spirit bolt at Yunzabus, he dodged it but in the process shot his staff out of his grip. The two were then face to face. Once they crashed, a force of magic was repealing each other. Yunzabus's magic was gray and powerful and it was trying to push Eden back. But Eden's black and red aura grew into a large inferno around her and over powered Yunzabus's magic. Yunzabus's barrier of magic exploded and he collapsed to the ground. Before he could get up, Eden stood over him and placed the scythe blade to his throat. Yunzabus was beaten and broken, there was blood trickling from his hairline and down his cheek, there was an open gash on his right cheek that was gushing out blood. He looked up to Eden's sky blue eyes that looked like they were stern but also sad.

Hawke, Fenris and Anders took a moment to breathe before they approached behind Eden. They waited when she would just chop his head off.

But she remained there, not moving a muscle.

Yunzabus feel a slight twitch through the metal against his throat.

"You're so weak." He said with a slight smile.

Eden glared at him and tightened her grip on her staff.

"No matter what you think, you're still mortal like the rest of us. You make mistakes; you hide many skeletons in your closet. You are no better than I." He continued as looked straight into her sky blue eyes.

Eden's aura began to dim down.

"You show no strength or willpower to kill even me, the man who betrayed you." He said as he cringed slightly as he felt his wounds tingle in pain.

Hawke, Fenris and Anders look at each other with the same thought of what this man was talking about.

Eden's staff began to shake slightly.

"You can't kill me because you are still in love with me, aren't you?"

Fenris's muscles tensed up once he heard what Yunzabus had said. This couldn't be possibly true, that Eden loved a man before him? But as he looked at Eden, she was practically struggling to hold her staff in her hands.

Yunzabus chuckled slightly.

"I knew it. After all these years and after what I had done to you still love me. Of course no other would love you. None could accept you for who you were except me." He mocked as he began to feel his wounds stab pain into his nerves.

Eden hung her head low and began to breathe heavily and quickly. Drops of warm tears fell onto Yunzabus's pale skin. Each tear felt like a burden of guilt on him however.

"But I still love you, and I always will." Yunzabus said soothingly as he lifted his arm and held onto the pole of the staff.

She then tightened her grip on her staff and ceased shaking.

"Die…" she mumbled as she pushed her scythe end into Yunzabus's throat.

The blade had cut right through and his head had fallen to its right side, showing an expression with wide eyes and a closed mouth. His hand had let go and fell to his side. Eden stood there for a moment as she wiped her tears with her sleeve. Hawke, Fenris and Anders approached her.

"Care to share." Hawke said as he placed his hand on Eden's shoulder.

Eden sniffed and turned towards them, her eyes red and cheeks as well.

"Ever since I had joined the Circle, I was always a fast learner. I would learn how to do spells on the first try through observation. Meredith and the First Enchanter noticed it, and feared that I would become too powerful if I continued. So when I was eighteen, they made me go into the Rite of Tranquility. But when it failed, instead of Meredith executing me…"

"Yunzabus came?" Anders interjected with understanding.

The silent motions of Eden's head agreed.

"At the time, he was a representative from Tevinter, who came to study the Circle in hopes to change Tevinter. When he heard that the mage with pink hair was going to be executed, he stopped it. Through a lot of heavy convincing, he was able to have Meredith let me go. Over the years, we grew close and we soon grew deeply caring for each other. We then realized that we were in love with each other. When I was twenty, I went through the Rite again but by force. It didn't work again and Meredith just wanted to do something with me if Yunzabus didn't want me dead. At the time, he had received an offer from his masters for a spot as a magister. He accepted it and all that was left was me as a burden. He had studied the Qun and what they do to their mages. So he suggested to Meredith that I was to be treated the same and put in a cell. She agreed.

"So he soon had got me alone and I had thought he was going to let me out of there… He told me that being with me was a rouse and he even said, 'Why would I be with a girl like you?' The templars came in and began to put the straightjacket on me by force, as well as my helmet. I struggled and I screamed that I hated him and how I wanted him dead. But as I was in my bounds, he said that he was going back to Tevinter to accept his magister position. The templars then carried me off and into my cell where I was chained up and locked away…"

Eden used her sleeve to wipe away any remaining tears that were in her eyes after she was done speaking.

"I'm sorry-" Anders began but Eden stopped him.

"Please don't." She said as she let out a heavy sigh.

Anders was about to continue but he had remained quiet. Hawke felt like there was a lot of tension build up so he decided to say something.

"Why don't we take a look around for any other loot around here?" Hawke suggested as he looked around the room.

His golden eyes halted once he spotted a door at the end of the room. His head gestured towards the door as he began to walk to it. Everyone decided to follow their leader, so they followed Hawke to the door. He gently opened it and entered. The room was covered in books, lit candles around the room and in the center was a table with a white sheet over a rather lumpy object. Hawke and his crew approached it, fearlessly. Hawke inspected the lumpy object on the table with curiosity.

"It looks like a body, perhaps another corpse." Fenris suggest as he studied the object.

Hawke shrugged lightly and took the end of the sheet and carefully pulled it over the body to only bust length. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Sweet Andraste…" Hawke said with surprise in his tone.

Eden even couldn't believe her own eyes.

The body's face looked exactly like Eden's face, in fact, the whole body look like Eden. The only feature that looked different was the hair. Instead of long pink hair, the body had short black hair that reached her shoulders.

"How the hell did he!"Eden said as she thought out loud, still in shock.

Anders looked around to notice a black covered book laying on the same table. He picked it up and opened the book.

"I think this is his journal." Anders said as he began to read the page he had randomly opened to.

* * *

><p><em>9:29 Dragon<em>

_My hands tremble as I write this, I can really feel my sanity slip as I am writing. I have not been able to think a single thought besides Eden, my dear, my love. I miss her so. I can still feel her beautiful pink hair caress my hands, I can even smell the hint of roses in the air fill my senses. I cannot stop thinking about her. I must see her again! But I know the magisters will not allow me to leave. I'm a magister now, and I have, many duties ahead of me. Was this really worth it?_

_9:29 Dragon_

_ I cannot take it anymore! I must see my love! But if I return to Kirkwall, neither the Knight-Commander nor the First Enchanter would let me in. The only reason I was let into that Circle was because of the Divine's document that allowed me to stay there in a period of time. We had actually forged the document in order for me to be there. I must find an alternative to see my Eden without even having to see her._

_9:31 Dragon _

_ I have arrived in Kirkwall along with the supplies I need and the Rough Runners to guard me. I have set up my base of operations in a warehouse that used to be a warehouse for lyrium smugglers. But I shall be needing whatever lyrium is left for what I am about to do. I have not taken the time to think of how exactly long creating a living being will be, but I assume it might be a long time in order to reach perfection of her exact features, personality from what I know. It won't be too difficult if I put enough effort into it._

_9:34 Dragon_

_ I have not slept in many weeks in my work. I had to find a body that was exactly like Eden, obviously it was difficult. I had to dig out a fresh corpse and use that. I needed a body, Eden's phylactery, and a lock of her hair. I had the body, I coincidently had a lock of her hair already and I had stolen Eden's phylactery from the Circle right here in Kirkwall. I had transferred her blood into the body and burned her hair in the lyrium, then had the lyrium poured down the corpse's throat. I had to use healing magic until the body had regenerated itself into the exact image my love. But her pink hair faded into pitch black and she did not wake up like I had expected. This was a failure…_

_9:37 Dragon_

_ It has been three years already, and my creation has not shown any signs of life. But no matter what I would do, it wouldn't even breathe, although I don't feel as lonely when I talk to it. My high hope is to get this creature alive, so it can talk back to me…_

_9:37 Dragon_

_ I decided to call my creation Arcadia, now that she's different than Eden. Arcadia has been able to keep me company, even if she does not speak back. I'm able to tell her so much, even about Eden. But even if she looks like Eden, it doesn't make her Eden. I still miss my love, I feel like my life is not complete without her. I still must see her…I have sent the Rough Runners to search Eden and to get her at whatever means. If they find her, I shall take her back to Tevinter where no one can hurt her anymore…_

* * *

><p>Anders closed the book and placed it back on the table once he was finished reading it. Eden's expression remained neutral as she looked at her look alike. It was almost hard to believe that it was possible that Yunzabus was able to create such a thing.<p>

"We need to kill it." Eden said as she looked over to Hawke.

Hawke looked from Anders to Eden with a surprised face.

"Why, it already seems like it's not going to be living anyway." Hawke said until he looked over to the body.

He noticed that Arcadia's eyes were opening slowly. Once they were fully opened, her wide red eyes looked around until they halted on Eden. The creation smiled brightly.

"Sister!" Arcadia said as the corners of her mouth spread heavenward.

She then giggled and Eden cringed. This creature spoke as if it was a child that had just been introduced into this world.

"I am not your sister. You shouldn't even be alive." Eden sneered as she looked at her look alike.

Arcadia continued to smile like she wasn't listening to Eden.

"Hawke, it needs to die." Eden said sternly as she looked at Hawke from across the table.

Hawke looked at Arcadia, then to Eden.

"You're being a hypocrite. Everyone wants to see you dead because you're something that isn't supposed to be. And yet you want to kill her because she isn't supposed to be."

Eden continued to glare at Hawke for a moment. She then shifted her eyes to the smiling Arcadia. Eden turned away from the table, and began to walk out of the room.

"Sister?" Arcadia said as she turned to watch Eden begin to leave.

Soon the other three began to follow Eden out of the room.

"Sister, where are you going?" Arcadia said clueless as she tried to get up.

As Arcadia attempted to get off the table, she had stumbled off and landed on the floor, but she continued to watch Eden leave.

"Come back!" She said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"COME BACK!"

Eden was ignoring the pleas of that abomination in the room. She just continued walking with a somber look in her expression, knowing that Hawke was right and the only reason she turned away was because of him.

Her revenge had felt like it brought her comfort in her conscious, but at the same time it had pained her like her heart was drowning in water.

Eden had not spoken until they had left the warehouse and in the Foundry District. Eden stopped.

"You were right Hawke." Eden said softly as she let out a light sigh.

Hawke stopped, not sure what she meant.

"Hmm?"

Eden turned to Hawke with the somber look in her eyes.

"Earlier you said that I should have just got over it. I should have just left it the way it was and moved on with my life." Eden said with a sigh as she looked down.

Hawke rubbed the back of his neck as he looked from Eden to Anders and Fenris who were behind him. Anders looked like he had disappointment hidden in his expression. Fenris wasn't even looking at Hawke; he was looking at Eden with no expression.

Hawke looked back to Eden.

"It's alright Eden."

Eden turned around again and began to leave, without even saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note: I hoped you all liked this chapter. It's kind of an emotional roller coaster…for Eden at least. I also hope you like the quote I put. It made sense to the purpose of this chapter. Perhaps in one of my future stories I can start with a quote for each chapter. Anyways, continue reading!<strong>


	23. Illusions of Love

**~Author's Note: Hello my readers, i'm back again. I hope you dearies enjoy this chapter. This chapter is basically piecing together the missing pieces in Eden's life for her to understand and closure for her. For the people who think Eden doesn't deserve the crap she went through, this is the chapter for you! Anyways keep on reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p>Things had been difficult for Eden since yesterday. When she left after leaving the warehouse, she went straight home and had slept until she woke up earlier this morning when Ursa wanted to walk around. Usually when Ursa wanted a walk, Eden had to take him out to the Wounded Coast and walk around. After she did that this morning, she had taken him back to her shack and he laid around while Eden was sitting in the corner with a book laying on her lap. Although she wasn't reading the book.<p>

_Ten years…I cannot believe it's been that long since I met Yunzabus._

Eden could remember when she and Yunzabus would hide behind a broken bookcase that was able to fit the two of them. The two would talk about their future together. He promised her so many things that made her smile. Each promise he made, it made her happy in a life of hell. But little did she know that the promises were in fact lies. One promise she kept on when she was in the Circle was that he and her would leave the Circle together and live in peace. Of course once he had abandoned her to suffer, she had let go of that promise.

"Hey Eden."

Eden sharply turned around to the door to see Hawke standing by the doorway.

_I must have left the door unlocked…_

Eden then closed the book that laid on her lap and stood up facing Hawke.

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

Hawke inhaled deeply and exhaled deeply.

"Look Eden I-"Hawke began until Eden had stopped him.

"I don't want to talk about what happened yesterday." Eden said as she walked passed Hawke and to the bookcase.

Hawke's worried eyes followed Eden as she placed the book back onto the bookshelf. He was about to say something but he held it back. As Eden kept facing the bookcase, Hawke finally thought of something to say.

"Are you in the mood for adventure?" Hawke said as his smile formed onto his expression.

Eden turned her head to Hawke. When reading her expression Hawke can tell that it meant, are you kidding.

"Well what I mean is that I came here because I need you to help me out with a quest, and I know when you're in a bad mood you want to kill mercenaries with us."

Eden remained silent for a moment then spoke.

"What's your mission?" Eden asked as she turned so that her whole body was facing him.

"Oh you know the usual." Hawke hesitated as his smile became forced.

Eden rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"You're hiding something from me.

Hawke then frowned playfully as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well Fenris wants to meet his sister, and he doesn't exactly want to do it alone. And I don't want to do this alone either."

Eden thought Hawke could be a lot to handle sometimes. It was things like this, that he asks her to do is what made her hate him sometimes.

"Fine all go." Eden said with an annoyance hidden in her tone.

She walked over towards her side of the bed and picked up her staff that was propped beside the bedframe. Eden sheathed her staff and walked back to Hawke.

"Will Ursa be ok by himself?" Hawke asked as he looked over to Ursa who was by the hearth of the fireplace.

Eden looked over to Ursa who was clearly fast asleep since he was curled up in a ball. Eden then looked back to Hawke.

"He should be fine."

Hawke observed Ursa more to see that bear had got bigger the last time he saw Ursa. He then looked back to Eden.

"Alright, let us be off then." Hawke said with a smile.

**~At the Hanged Man~**

Hawke and Eden walked side by side in the afternoon in Lowtown, heading to the Hanged Man. They soon approached the tavern and noticed that Fenris and Varric were standing outside, talking to each other. Eden and Hawke approached the two as they looked over their shoulders to see Hawke and Eden.

"Alright Fenris, what's the plan?" Hawke said as he clapped his hands together with a smile.

Fenris sighed heavily.

"There is no plan. I am simply going in to speak with her." Fenris clarified as if he had said it a thousand times.

"Wait, then what do we do?" Hawke said feeling disappointed.

"Just, follow." Fenris said as he headed for the entrance door.

Hawke purposely sighed heavily and loudly. He was hoping that they would have to fight down an army of slavers in order to talk with Fenris's sister. But Hawke was just going to have to save his killing urges to himself.

The three followed behind Fenris as they entered the tavern. Eden scanned the Hanged Man as she entered to notice that it was partially empty. That didn't seem very well possible to her. From what Varric tells her, this place was always bustling with drunken patrons every night and day. Everytime she was here as well, it always seemed to be filled with people. Eden then noticed that the table that the group would usually sit at had one elf woman that wasn't Merrill. The elf had red hair that was tied up into a bun with forest green eyes. As they approached her, Eden began to feel magic within this elf. She must have been a mage. Yet, this was the elf that Fenris was approaching.

The elf looked up to see Fenris approaching her.

"It really is you…" She said as she looked back to her hands that were on the table.

Fenris's mind triggered his memory of his sister, so immediately like he knew it already.

"Varania?" Fenris questioned as he looked at his sister who wasn't looking at him.

"I…I remember you. We used to play in our master's courtyard while mother worked…You called me-"He continued as he felt the memory place itself in his mind.

"Leto. That's your name." Varania said as she stood up.

Fenris noticed that as she stood up, her head was turned away from him. Her eyes carried a worried, yet guilty expression in her young face. He wondered why she was acting this way.

"What's wrong?" He asked as his eyes filled with concern.

Eden began to feel a strange magical presence, coming from the second level of the tavern. It felt strong and almost petrifying somehow. Hawke studied Varania's expressions hard to notice her guilt ridden face.

"Why do I have a feeling…"Hawke began until the sound of a collection of boots came down the stairs.

"Ah my little Fenris, predictable as always."

Everyone looked up at the stairs to see a man with dark gray robes that was layered neatly with other cloths. His hair was gray as well has his beard which defined his aged details on his face. In the eyes, the man showed a twisted, dark, manipulator who could scare anyone into submission. The four watched as he strutted with authority down the steps and towards them.

Fenris was frozen once he heard the sound of the man he hated the most, Denarius. The sound of the man's pompous voice gave a chill down his spine and a shiver in his skin.

"I'm sorry it came to this." Varania said as she shook her head while looking at the ground.

Fenris looked to Varania with anger.

"You lead him here!" Fenris sneered as Denarius made his way down the steps.

"Now, now, don't blame your sister. She did what any other loyal imperial citizen would have done." Denarius as he approached beside Varania.

"I never wanted these filthy markings Denarius." Fenris said as he began to feel his anger build inside of him, "But I won't let you kill me to get them."

Denarius chuckled, like it was a joke.

"How little you know my pet."

Denarius's twisted eyes slowly shifted to Hawke as his head followed.

"So this must be your new master, the Champion of Kirkwall. Impressive." Denarius said with intrigue.

Hawke felt an uncomfortable feeling as this magister was speaking. It felt like Denarius was coming on to Hawke, or was he just interested in the Champion of Kirkwall. Overall it was confusing to Hawke.

"Fenris is no one slave." Hawke responded as he arched his eyebrow, expressing anger.

Denarius chuckled with a grin.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy? It's not surprising. The lad is quite skilled, isn't he?"

Denarius's eyes then spotted Eden who was standing somewhere inbetween Hawke and Fenris, behind them. Eden glared at the magister as he was observing her. His mouth then formed into a malicious grin.

"Ah yes, I remember your father." He said as he continued looking at Eden.

"What?" Eden retorted, expressing confusion in her expression.

"I recall that a few of my colleagues and I blessed a spirit of Integrity who became a man with pink hair such as yourself."

Eden froze once she listened to Denarius. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, this man was one of the magisters who made her father a mortal form.

"How the hell…" Eden mumbled, not hiding the shock in her tone.

"We had set him out into the world, watching, observing him. After all, we had just created something that can give immortal beings mortal forms. Soon we lost track of him and he disappeared. We searched for him and discovered that our pet was wanted. We learned that he took yearly trips to Starkhavan, so we visited and discovered that the Lord and Lady Situs was murdered about eight years ago. We had connections and they helped us point to the spirit."

Eden remained frozen, she didn't know what to do or even say anymore. All she could do was think and think about how this was even possible.

"A servant to the Lady Situs had said that there was a baby left for the spirit, with the same colored eyes as he. We then told the townspeople that it was the spirit that killed the Lord and Lady Situs. So the next year, they took action."

Eden's eyes widened as she felt the fear in her stiffen every part of her body.

_It was…them…the magisters who did it. They told the townspeople to kill us…_

"We were no longer interested in your Father, we were more interested in you. You were something special, something new and we wanted you. So once you fled Starkhavan, we sent our mercenaries after you. But they failed us and you were out of our reach again. So we had sent one of our apprentices to the Circle to retrieve you. We waited until we decided to make give him a magister position since he already had you in his grasp. But once he returned, he claimed that you had escaped the Circle and fled to Seheron, becoming a slave. We sent some of the mercenaries there to search for you there. A few weeks after he returned to Tevinter, he was beginning to go mad and he left without even saying where he was going. Poor Yunzabus, he was going to be such a promising magister… "

Eden's fists tightened. All of the tragic things that had happened in her life were caused by these magisters, the death of her father and even Yunzabus. Eden wanted to do something, like crush Denarius's skull, but she couldn't move. Her nerves were frozen and her body began to ache.

"And now, I think I shall take you instead. My colleagues shall be pleased that I had finally found you." Denarius said grinning.

Just when the mercenaries behind Denarius were about to unsheathe their weapons, Fenris quickly stepped in front of Eden, glaring at Denarius.

"You will not have her." Fenris said as he glared at Denarius.

Eden felt her stiffened body loosened as she was shielded. She was quite surprised but didn't bother to hide it. It could be read in her widened eyes. She looked down to notice something on Fenris's wrist. It was a crimson red cloth that was wrapped around his wrist. The cloth, she knew looked familiar by the color. She knew it was from her sash that she wore. Why would he still have it?

"It appears that I touched a nerve. But I'm afraid we're taking her back and you as well." Denarius drawled as he tilted his head down while keeping his eyes on the two.

Denarius raised his hand in the air and motioned his hand forward. This signaled his mercenaries to begin to attack the four. The four then responded by unsheathing their weapons. The mercenaries had spread through the small area, while the warriors were attacking the four.

Denarius was keeping himself safe in a spell barrier that shielded him. Hawke and Fenris began to attack the mercenaries that were blocking their way while Varric was taking area attacks. Eden however, was attacking head on with her staff. The mercenaries kept trying to grab her, but Eden kept slashing at them with the scythe end of her staff. A few times Denarius's shield would break down and he would be open for attack. But the only times that would happen was when the mercenaries were around him to protect him. Hawke began to notice the pattern that the mercenaries, and decided to make his move. Hawke dodged the mercenaries that were attacking him and charged right through the mercenaries that were surrounding Denarius. The mercenaries had fallen while Denarius's barrier was down. Hawke then began to swing his sword as he approached the dark magister and cut right into his side. Denarius fell backward as the wound deepened in his torso. He then collapsed on his knees, clutching his side as he breathed rapidly. Fenris approached Denarius while his markings began to glow. He then grabbed onto Denarius's throat while raising him into the air. Denarius began to choke, and his breath became shortened as he felt his life being crushed in his throat. He began to struggle, trying to escape his slave's grasp but it was useless.

"You are no longer my master." Fenris growled as his face contorted into anger.

Then he simply crushed the throat right in his hand and letting the body fall to the ground. Everyone's eyes then looked over to Varania, who was cowering near the stairs. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"I-I had no choice, he was going to make me his apprentice. I would have been a magister." Varania said as she hoped for her brother's forgiveness.

"You sold your own brother out to become a magister?" Fenris retorted as he felt disappointed with his sister.

Varania's postured straightened and narrowed her eyes at Fenris.

"You have no idea what we went through. What I had to do since mother died. This was my only chance."

"And now you have no chance at all." Fenris said emotionlessly as his markings began to glow.

Fenris began to corner Varania, in response she cowered once again. To her this was the end.

"Please…Please stop!" She quivered as he began to ready his hand.

Hawke then decided to finally step in.

"Fenris, don't kill her."

Fenris turned his head to Hawke as his the light blue glow dimmed with not even a questionable look, but a look of anger.

"Why not? She was ready to see me killed."

His head then turned back to Varania with the same angry expression.

"What is she to me other than just one more tool of the magisters?" He continued as he felt his urge to kill her.

Hawke's eye brow sloped upwards feeling, wiping away any other emotion beside concern.

"I killed my sister. I know what I'm talking about." Hawke said with concern as the word sister brought Bethany's face in his mind.

Fenris looked down for a moment to think it over. He then turned his head to Varania.

"Get Out." He sneered.

Varania then began to make her way towards the door until she stopped and turned to Fenris with a sadistic look.

"You said you didn't ask for this, but that's not true. You wanted it. You competed for it. When you won you used the boon to have Mother and I freed."

Fenris then turned to her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Freedom was no boon. I look on you now and think you received the better end of the bargain." Varania said with disappointment.

She then turned and left the Hanged Man, not looking back.

Fenris then turned to Hawke with his anger expression faded and replacing it with a somber look.

"I thought discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong." He quipped as his eyes dimmed.

"Magic has tainted that too. There's nothing left for me to reclaim."

Fenris's head lowered.

"I am alone."

Eden felt like she was going to cry again, she could just feel it inside of her. She couldn't quite contain herself, to hold herself back and she didn't. Eden darted towards Fenris and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tight. She didn't care if he didn't want the hug from her, she just couldn't hold herself back.

"You have me, Fenris." She whispered as a thought but he was able to hear.

Fenris didn't quite know how to react once Eden had wrapped her arms around him. He had not felt her warm touch in so long, even though he wanted to push her off, he did the opposite. He then placed his arms around Eden to return the hug.

The corner of Hawke's mouth curled up into a smile as he watched Eden and Fenris with a sigh.

"Young love…" He said, thinking out loud.

"Speaking of young love, what's with you and Rivaini?" Varric said as he looked over at Hawke with a raised eyebrow.

Hawke chuckled lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Makeup sex?" Varric clarified.

"Yep."

**~Later that Evening~**

Eden stood in front of Fenris's door, hesitating to open it. She had thought if going in would be the right choice or not. It was taking her ages to decide if she wanted to go in or not. Eden exhaled her stress and opened the door. She then entered the manor, seeing that it didn't seem to change the last time she had seen it. Eden began to walk through the foyer and up the stairs leading to Fenris's bedroom. She approached the doorway to see Fenris sitting on the bench in front of the fireplace with a book on his lap. Once Eden stepped into the room, Fenris looked away from his book to see her. He then turned back to his book and closed it while placing it beside him.

"Why did you come?" He asked as he stood up and faced her.

Eden brought her shoulders up then dropped them down. A part of her didn't want to even see his face anymore but another part of her wanted to just speak with him again. So in conflict, she didn't truly know.

"To see how you are doing." She said not looking straight at Fenris.

Fenris sighed under his breath as he looked down. Now that Eden was here, he might as well clear the tension between the two.

"I feel like you hate me for what I…" He began as he noticed Eden wasn't looking straight at him.

"You done?" Eden finished as she began to play with her hair.

"And I deserve no less…" He continued as his head tilted down slightly, feeling ashamed.

"Why were you with Isabela then?" Eden questioned as she kept her eyes away from Fenris.

"That…day I had too much to drink and when she came I had thought she was you…"

Eden's fists began to clench as he had spoken. She had to hold back the urge to punch him.

"I regret that night and the night three years ago. I shouldn't have left you. Are you willing to forgive me?"

Eden's fists unclenched as her head stayed low with her bangs shadowing her eyes. Her face became hot as she felt her tears trickle from her eyes and down her cheek. She finally looked at Fenris as she began to wipe her tears with her sleeve.

"I don't think I can…"Eden choked as she felt her eyes stream more tears.

Fenris expressed light shock.

"I can't even trust you or anyone anymore." Eden continued as she ceased wiping her tears.

Fenris's expression dimmed as he looked upon Eden's red face and tear filled eyes. He then took Eden's hands, pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips on hers. Eden was shocked but she then just melted into it. Fenris felt her familiar warm touch on his skin, the same warmth that numbed his pain. That night, Eden decided to spend the night with him. Both had indulged in their long desires and pleasures as they were on the cold bed.

Eden knew that she wouldn't be alone anymore…


	24. Eyes of the Follower

**~Author's Note: I'm afraid my little dearies, this story is coming to an end. But I originally made this one whole chapter, but it was like a billion words and I had some pre-last straw stuff to set up the chapter, some inner feeling stuff and twists. So to avoid a strain on the eyes and brain, I made another chapter after this. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Weeks Later at Hawke's Estate~<strong>

Hawke had been quite productive during the past two weeks. He was completing quests like no one's business and everyone seemed to be content with everything at the moment. He hadn't seen Eden and Fenris happier. It was strange to see them taking the occasional glances each other whenever Hawke would take them on the same mission. Then Hawke had helped Isabela out by killing Castillon. He also got back at Isabela by punching her in the face. It felt wrong but in many ways good. But after she got Castillon's ship, she offered Hawke to join her. But at the moment Hawke was not sure since the people of Kirkwall call his name. The last few days, the campaign for Viscount had ended and Hawke was sure to get the spot. Everyone was expecting it. The other noble that ran for Viscount was just a pompous snob that always whined. Hawke had to think of his people from now on. But even he didn't know if it was going to be a sure thing for him.

Hawke sat in his red velvet cushioned seat at his desk. His desk was just mounted in letters or invitations that he had received recently or years ago. He had his lute rest on his lap while the neck was in his left hand and fingers on the strings. He carefully strummed the strings together as his fingers moved into different positions. Hawke strummed a few notes until writing something down. Suddenly Bodahn came into the study.

"Pardon Messere, but you received a letter from the First Enchanter." He said as he approached Hawke's desk, placing it beside the written parchment.

Hawke smiled to Bodahn.

"Thank you Bodahn." Hawke said warmly as his faithful house keeper left.

Hawke then looked over to the letter. He propped the lute next to the desk and picked up the shining silver letter opener beside the desk. He slid the letter opener under the wax seal and slipped it off. He then put down the letter opener and opened the letter and began to read.

He scowled as he began to read, he rolled his eyes and put down the letter. The First Enchanter and the Knight Commander are at each other's throats again, and being the mother Hawke is, he must break up the bickering children. Hawke went up to his room and rummaged through his chest to find his unique Champion armor. He placed it on, silently and picked up his greatsword, Vigilance.

"Ugh, do you have to make such noise?"

Hawke turned to the bed to see Isabela still under the covers.

"Isabela it's late in the afternoon, I don't even know why you're asleep." Hawke said as he sheathed his sword and looked around the room for Isabela's clothes.

"Don't worry I'll find them." She said as she sat up.

"Well hurry up. We're going to get everyone and meet the First Enchanter at the Gallows." Hawke mentioned as he headed for the bedroom door.

"Oh? And why is that?" Isabela asked as she got up from the bed and searched the room for her clothes.

"The First Enchanter and Knight Commander are at it again. He said he wants to meet me at the Gallows to, 'stop the bloodshed.'" Hawke commented as he stood by the doorway, keeping his eyes away from Isabela.

Isabela finally found her clothes and began to put them on.

"Well, how do you know this time they won't just give up?"

Hawke turned around to see the clothed Isabela now searching for her daggers.

"I don't really. But you can never be too careful."

**~Eden's Shack (Evening) ~**

_We shall protect you, for better for worse. We shall await your arrival to save us all._

Eden's eyes opened slowly, her blue eyes staring down at the book in front of her. She must have dozed off while reading. Eden closed the book and stood up from her corner. She walked over to the bookcase and placed the book back. She then walked over to the fireplace, and looked at the fire for the moment. Her eye then moved over to the table to notice beside a few open books was the helmet she used to wear. She then approached the table and picked up the helmet. The dark gray metal was scratched from being slammed into a wall, fighting mercs and highwayman and so on. In the right eye slit was the arrow that Carrick had shot at her. Eden was lucky that it didn't make it to her eye that day.

_Reminiscing about that day?_

Eden turned to her right to see that her room was already in darkness, and the dark figure of Eden was by the fireplace. Eden was even able to hear the whispers, but strangely they were becoming clear. It sounded like they were chanting something. But she turned her attention to her shadow figure.

"You could say, yes." Eden responded as she put the helmet back onto the table.

"Can you remember that day?" She asked with a sly smile.

_Of course we can, we remember everyday that you even breathed. We even know more than you may think._

Eden's eyebrow raised as her smile faded.

"What do you mean you know more than I think?"

_We know more than you may think. _

Eden rolled her eyes and decided to make it clearer.

"How is it that you know more than I may think?"

_We can see into the future, we know what will happen to you, we know when the believers will fall, when we will be reunited and we even know what spirit you are._

Eden's attention was now on the shadow. She had forgotten that the shadow can see into the future as well as the present. But now she had many questions. So she decided to ask the first question that came to mind.

"What spirit am I?"

Eden noticed the wide white crescent form where the mouth would be as its head tilted all the way to its right.

_Answer us this: What is dark and hollow to some but full and bright to others? It can be found and lost by anyone but not everyone will find it and not everyone will lose it._ _The secret is as clear as day yet dark as night. So now let's play...What is it?_

Eden scowled at the figure. Nothing in her mind could solve the riddle.

"I don't know." She responded while keeping her eyes narrowed to the creature.

The figure kept its smile as it floated around Eden and back to the fireplace.

_It shall come to you very soon…_

"And what about everything else you said, do you have riddles for those to?" Eden retorted as she kept her eyes on the shadow.

The shadow's grin faded and the white crescent shrank until the mouth was black again.

_Everything shall become clear to you soon, friend. _

"How soon?"

_A knock on the door, very soon._

Eden's ears heard the thump against the door. Her head turned to look at the door, then back to the shadow.

_See you later, friend._

Just like that, the shadow slithered into the gray fire. Once it did, everything turned back to normal and the whispers ceased. Eden then turned to the door as the knocking continued.

"Eden, it's Hawke. Something, well very important has come up and we need to go."

Eden quickly ran to her bedside, retrieved her staff and was about to head to the door until Ursa nudged her legs. Eden turned around to see Ursa's eyes fill with sadness. Eden patted Ursa's head with a smile.

"Don't worry Ursa, I shall be back." Eden said reassuringly as she began to stroke Ursa's head.

Eden then turned to the door and exited her shack. Ursa kept his eyes on the door as he laid where he was. He was to wait…

Once Eden was outside, Hawke and everyone else seemed to be there. She wondered what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Eden asked as she sheathed her staff.

"The Gallows, the First Enchanter wishes to finally stop this madness." Hawke explained.

Hawke then began to leave the alley along with all of his party.

**~At the Gallows~**

"Champion! Thank the Maker you came." Said a hooded mage that approached Hawke and his crew.

Hawke rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"What's happened this time?"

"The First Enchanter got into a heated argument with the Knight-Commander. He stormed off to tell the Grand Cleric. But the Knight Commander gave chase. I fear there will be blood!" The mage said with a worried expression.

Hawke nodded and crossed his arms.

"Then take me to them."

**~At Lowtown~**

The whole party dashed through the streets heading to Lowtown's market district. They soon reached the city's two most infamous people. The Knight Commander and her templars were on the left side by the flight of stairs while The First Enchanter was on the right side along with a few mages.

"The way you two carry on, people will talk." Hawke said nonchalantly as he stood near the two.

Meredith scowled at Hawke and approached him.

"This does not involve you Champion!"

"I called him here. I think the people deserve to know just what you've done." Orsino retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Meredith sharply turned to Orsino.

"What I have done, is save this city time and time again. What I have done is save you mages from your own stupidity."

"Does the word 'crazy' mean anything to you?" Hawke said as he cocked his eyebrow with a half-smile.

Orsino shook his head and exhaled heavily.

"This is getting nowhere. Grand Cleric Elthina will put a stop to this." Orsino decided as he began to walk up the steps.

Meredith quickly grabbed Orsino's upper arm.

"You will not bring her Grace into this!" Meredith snarled as her eyes were wide with anger.

Eden sighed under her breath. It really was getting nowhere, where was the Grand Cleric when you need her?

Orsino was about to say something until Anders had spoken up.

"The Grand Cleric cannot help you."

Meredith released her grip on Orsino and approached Anders.

"Explain yourself mage!"

"I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals, while those who lead us bow to our Templar jailors." Anders said as he narrowed his eyes at Orsino and Meredith.

Hawke as well as the rest of his companions were confused of Anders outspokenness.

"How dare you-" Orsino scolded until Anders pounded the end of his staff on the ground to cease him speaking.

"The Circle has failed us Orsino! Even you should be able to see that." Anders interrupted as Justice began to speak.

"The time has come to act." Anders added as the blue aura faded when he turned so he didn't face Orsino and Meredith.

"There can be no half measures…"

Hawke was confused and approached Anders cautiously.

"Anders, what have you done?" Hawke questioned as he faced Anders's back.

"There can be no turning back…" Anders responded as he lowered his head.

Suddenly a distant ringing sound filled the air. Then the ground rumbled for a moment and everyone looked up, past the flight of stairs to see a giant red beam shooting from the chantry and into the sky. The stone began to break, the golden statues fell, and the pieces of the chantry flowed into the beam to pull together until the beam exploded and the remains shot past Kirkwall's walls. Another rumble followed at the explosion. From their viewpoint, pieces of the fire fell from the sky like fireflies.

"Maker have mercy…" Meredith mumbled as her eyes reverted from the ruins.

"There can be no peace." Anders muttered as he head turned away from Hawke.

Eden's eyes were wide and she couldn't move. Her eyes were still where the Chantry was. Her faith was spat on and crushed by a damned mage. Elthina was the one who had saved her when she was lost. She was the one who really got her out of the Circle. Now, she was gone.

Sebastian fell to his knees.

"Elthina no! No! Maker, no! She was Your most faithful. Your most beloved."

He then hung his head with shame.

"Why didn't she listen to me…?"

Eden's aura began to grow and her expression contorted to anger. She darted to Anders but Hawke got in front of Eden and held her back.

"You killed her! You bastard! I'll kill you!" Eden shouted as Hawke was holding onto her upper arms.

Anders turned his head away from Eden, with shame.

Hawke tried to calm Eden down.

"Eden, just calm down!" Hawke said as he was trying to hold her still.

Eden struggled as much as she could until she stopped. Her aura dimmed down and she just glared at Hawke.

"The Grand Cleric has been slain by magic, the Chantry destroyed." Meredith began as her eyes were still where the Chantry was.

Meredith then turned to everyone.

"As Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment. Every mage in the Circle is to be executed…immediately." Meredith declared.

"The Circle didn't do this! Champion you can't let her! Help us stop this madness!" Orsino said with wide eyes to Hawke.

Hawke turned his head from Eden to Orsino.

"And I demand you stand with us! Even you must see that this outrage cannot be tolerated." Meredith countered with farrowed eyebrows.

Hawke looked at Orsino, then to Meredith. He felt tension build in the air, even when Eden was still glaring at him. If Hawke chose to follow Meredith, then he would be on the Templar's side, to be killing every mage in his path. He could imagine each mages' face would bare Bethany's face. If he sided with the Templars, then he would be betraying Bethany in every way. If Hawke chose to follow Orsino, then he would be supporting the mages and their injustice that they suffer. After all, hasn't everyone endured injustices before?

"Maris."

Hawke responded by looking at Eden.

"I don't care what side you choose, all I want is Anders dead."

Hawke scanned Eden's glare and serious tone. He then made his decision.

"This won't be easy, but I'll defend you." Hawke said as he looked towards Orsino.

Aveline and Fenris were reluctant to follow Hawke. Aveline was unsure if it was a wise decision, and Fenris just didn't think he could even follow Hawke or anyone. Aveline chose to stay. It took one look at Eden for Fenris to decide to stay as well.

Meredith cringed at his decision. She waved her hand in the air, signaling the Templars to attack Hawke and his crew. Orsino turned to his mages, alerted them to head to the Gallows while Meredith escaped with a few Templars.

Then Hawke's crew fought back at the Templars, with the help of Orsino. Everyone took their positions and began to attack. Hawke just immediately charged right through the templars and hacked his way through them while Varric and Sebastian shot a barrage of arrows. Soon the Templars had gone down fast, and two of the remaining templars just fled out of the district. Before the Templars could escape, Eden shot a chain lightening that shocked the two of them. She then watched them fall to the ground. Eden then turned to Hawke who was by Anders.

"There's nothing you can say that I already have said to myself." Anders said as he was facing away from everyone else.

Hawke had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Anders.

"You really think this was the answer! There were alternatives Anders!" Hawke said as his face showed no emotion.

"Things can't stay as they are. You haven't been in the Circle, I have. The people fear what we can do, but to use that fear to bludgeon us into submission is wrong! And they do it with our blessing!" Anders objected while still facing away.

Eden approached so that she was to Anders's right. Her blue eyes expressed anger and disappointment.

"You know I agree with the injustice the Templars make us suffer and the mages falling to their knees. But I do not believe that the Chantry should be destroyed as its proof!" Eden sneered as her eyes narrowed to Anders.

Anders kept his face away from Eden.

"And if I pay for that with my life…then I pay. Perhaps then Justice will then be free." Anders said solemnly, like he was expecting it.

Hawke clenched his teeth and fists as he looked down at Anders. His eyes shot over to his crew. The expression in their faces were different then each other. It was probably only Merrill that looked like she didn't want Anders to die. His eyes then moved back to Anders. He had decided his fate…

"Just get out of my sight…" Hawke said, attempting to be calm.

Eden turned away from Hawke and Anders, feeling anger linger in her nerves. She restrained herself from taking her rage out on everyone and held it within her. Sebastian on the other hand wouldn't take it.

"No! You cannot let this abomination walk free. He dies, or I'm returning to Starkhavan. And I will bring such an army with me on my return that there'll be nothing left of Kirkwall for these maleficarum to rule!" Sebastian threatened as he approached Hawke.

Hawke kept his head low, tightening his grip on his upper arm.

"Do not interfere, Sebastian." Hawke retorted.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed and his hands clenched into fists.

"You're the one who taught me that it is the ends that matter, not the steps you take to get there. I swear to you, I will come back and find your friend Anders. I will teach him what true justice is!" Sebastian vowed with anger in his tone like he was serious.

Sebastian then turned around and walked out of the district. Now there were only seven people left in Hawke's crew.

Hawke looked at the corner of his eye to see Anders looking at him with shocked expression. Hawke let his arms drop to his sides.

"Did I stutter? Get out of my sight!" Hawke jeered as he turned to Anders.

Anders's wide eyes dimmed and he stood up from the crate. He then walked out of the market district, not looking back.

Then there were six.

No one knew what to do.

"Maris, what are we going to-" Aveline began until Hawke immediately cut her off.

"Just let me think for a fucking second!" Hawke shouted as he rubbed his temples.

Everyone jumped slightly at their leader's raised voice. But Hawke didn't care if they were a little scared at the moment. But in truth, Hawke didn't know what to do. Everything was happening faster than his witty mind could create. He just needed a moment to think.

Hawke cupped his hands over his nose and mouth as he looked in the distance. They had to give him a minute until Hawke pulled his hands away from his face.

"We need to get to the Gallows before The Knight-Commander does. Let's head near the warehouses to get a boat." Hawke informed as he unsheathed his sword.

Hawke already began to lead himself out of the Market District. The rest of his party had soon followed behind him to head their destination.

**~Later on a boat~**

The waves of the sea swayed the boat, back and forth as it was directed to the Gallows. Eden approached the bow of the ship, watching the Gallows. In the distance she could see flashes of light coming from inside. The mages were probably battling for their lives. Eden never thought she would assist the mages, she actually never imagined she would help out at all. If Eden was still in the Circle, then probably at this time she would find herself trying to escape, or having her head chopped off by Meredith. Eden turned around. She saw everyone taking the last glimpse of Kirkwall, because they knew that they would never return. But Hawke on the other hand was near the edge of the ship with his head hanging so he was facing the water.

Eden turned back so that she was facing the docks. Once the boat docked at the docks, Hawke and Isabela pulled out the plank and placed it at the edge of the boat so that it was connected from the stone to the ship. Then everyone boarded off the ship and quickly ran behind Hawke as they ran up the steps as fast as they could until they were in the Gallows courtyard. Once Hawke had stopped, everyone else stopped and observed the vision in front of them.

The mages were standing their guard, protecting themselves as Templars began to approach them with their swords at the ready. Orsino shot a powerful fire spell at the Templars. The templars flew into the air, one crashed into a pillar, while the other hit the ground right beside Hawke.

"Nice greeting First Enchanter!" Hawke said loud enough so he was heard from across the courtyard.

Orsino raised his head to his see Hawke and his crew.

"Champion! Thank the Maker you made it." Orsino shouted back with relief until the tyrannous figure came from behind Hawke.

"Here you are!" Meredith sneered as she approached behind Hawke.

Orsino and a few mages behind him, walked down the stairs.

"Let us speak Meredith, before this battle destroys the city that you claim to protect." Orsino protested as he walked before Meredith.

"I will entertain a surrender, nothing more."

Soon the two opposing forces stood before each other, with Hawke in the middle.

"Speak." Meredith said as she crossed her arms with impatience.

"Revoke the Rite of Annulment Meredith, before this gets out of hand. Don't kill us all for what one has done." Orsino retorted.

Meredith showed no expression across her face.

"The grand cleric, the chantry, was destroyed by a mage. The citizens of Kirkwall deserve retribution and I am going to carry that. Your offer stands too late."

Meredith then looked over to Eden.

"It's a shame. We were waiting for a time like this to use you to fight against these abominations."

"I don't think I would have liked being used as a dog." Eden retorted as she glared at Meredith.

Meredith then looked back to Hawke.

"You have seen to pledge your allegiance to these mages. You shall share the same fate as the Circle."

She then looked to Orsino.

"Go, prepare your people. The rest of the order is already crossing the harbor." Meredith said with a sly grin.

Orsino glared at Meredith but then turned. He began to walk off to head off into the Templar's Hall with Hawke walking beside him with the mages.

This was to be the end…

**~In the Gallows Hall~**

The mages were all in the Gallows Hall as well as Hawke's crew. The apprentices were being lectured by a few senior enchanters about the situation at hand and what they will be doing. The mage population in the hall was huge but yet small in quantity. There were many apprentices, probably by the dozens while there were only a hand full of senior enchanters and mages.

Eden looked beyond the bars of the Gallows to see the dark abyss that went down beyond the platform they were standing on. She never imagined coming back to the Gallows. It was the same as she remembered it, still chaotic. Eden noticed at the edge of the bars were white bright eyes staring back at her.

_Hello Friend…_

"Did you see this in the future, Anders destroying the Chantry?" Eden questioned in a hushed tone so that anyone who just happened to pass by wouldn't think Eden was talking to herself.

The shadow showed no answer.

_Yes we did._

"The believers will fall, was that the Chantry?"

_You are catching on Friend._

"Do you know the future of the Chantry now? Are the Templars going to step on every mage out there?"

_Of course we know._

"But what is going to happen to the mages now?"

_ You will happen._

Eden disliked the shadow sometimes.

"What do you mean?"

_You will happen._

Eden exhaled a short breath through her nose, and decided to change the subject.

"This I need to know, will we save Kirkwall?" Eden asked with the piercing curiosity in her eyes.

The shadow was silent for a moment as it looked at Eden, almost like it was reluctant to tell her.

_Yes, but in exchange for a life._

Eden narrowed her eyes to the shadow.

"Who's life?"

_Everything comes with a price, Friend. A life to save the citizens of Kirkwall…_

Eden watched the eyes of the shadow move slightly to its right.

_Who better than their most beloved?_

Eden turned her head to her left with her eyes wide. Hawke was speaking with Varric, laughing while making some questioning hand gestures. Eden's head turned back to the shadow, its eyes looking back to her.

"Hawke?" Eden muttered with worried eyes.

_His death is going to be a sacrifice to save his friends. In the end, you kill the one responsible for his death._

"Meredith…"

Eden placed her hands on top of her head as she hung her head between her shoulders.

"This isn't true…" Eden mumbled as she shook her head.

_Has anything we said been a lie?_

Eden ceased shaking her head and had let her hands drop to her sides. She remained silent.

_It is to be, Friend. We do not make the future, we just see it._

Eden remained silent, looking at the shadow with guilt filled eyes.

_You will understand. See you Friend._

The white glowing eyes then faded into the darkness and the presence of the shadow was gone. Eden did not believe that this would truly be the end. She didn't want Hawke to die, he helped her out of the fiery abyss she suffered in and introduced her back into the world. She never knew a mortal could be so kind…

"Eden."

Eden slowly turned around to see Hawke with a smile. She was going to miss his comical smile.

"I never imagined to have escaped the life in the Circle, or the regret and guilt that I carried for so many years. I cannot even comprehend how it came to be." Eden said with no emotion in her expression.

"But I must thank you, for all that you have done. And…Hawke I'm not one for goodbyes…" Eden continued while her smile faded.

"It's alright Eden, this isn't going to be goodbye. By tomorrow, we will be working off another three years until something happens." Hawke said with his trademark smile.

Eden looked away from Hawke for a moment. She couldn't bear to think about it. She wanted to tell him what could happen, to avoid danger whenever possible. But that wasn't how Hawke played. Eden looked back to Hawke, and smiled.

"If anything happens, I must say it has been an honor fighting beside you Hawke. I hope in the future, I shall continue to fight at your side. See you on the other side." Eden continued as she gave Hawke a respectful nod.

Hawke bowed his head and walked across the hall to speak with Orsino. Eden's smile faded and she looked down. She had to accept it. There was no use to ruin fate.

Eden looked back up to see Fenris standing before her. He looked to her with worried eyes.

"Eden, I don't think I will have a chance to say this again but, meeting you was the best thing that could ever happen to me." He muttered with honesty in his eyes.

Fenris lifted his hand and gently placed it to the side of Eden's head.

"Promise me you won't die. I cannot bear the thought of living without you." He said as he caressed her pink hair and let it gently slide out of his fingers as he brought his hand back to his side.

Eden then wrapped her arms around Fenris and held him close. Now that she heard the future, she couldn't help but think that the shadows were hiding something from her. Maybe Hawke's death was just to soften another death, maybe one closer to her.

"I can't make that promise unless you do." She said as she held onto him tighter.

Fenris moved her head so that she was facing him.

"Nothing will ever keep me from you." He said before he pulled her head closer to his until their lips met.

They didn't want to let each other go, they were all they had and if either one was gone, they would be nothing.

Soon Eden and Fenris had the strength to separate each other and let their arms unwrap around the other. Hawke then called over everyone towards the entrance into the Templar Hall. Eden and Fenris walked together as Hawke's companions all joined together.

"All of you shall be accompanying me, but I shall have Aveline, Isabela and Varric as my ground team. Merrill, attack from a distance. Stay out of the fight as much as you can." Hawke ordered as he looked over to Merrill.

"I will." Merrill responded with a nod.

"Fenris, I want you to stay close. Help out when you can." Hawke ordered as he looked over to Fenris.

"As you wish."

Hawke then looked to Eden.

"Eden, stay out of the fray but watch us and keep us from being overwhelmed."

Eden nodded.

"I shall do the best I can."

Hawke then scanned his small crew: Isabela, Aveline, Varric, Fenris, Merrill and Eden were all that was left. He wanted them to finish this once and for all.

"This is it. I can tell that some of you are worried. I am too, in fact I'm scared shitless of the outcome of this battle. But I'm not staying long enough to find out. What I know is that I don't like being cornered, and I can fight harder scared than they can angry. I'm getting out, and I'm buying when we do." Hawke announced with pride and hope to his crew mates that they can get out of here alive.

And just like that, everyone looked upon their leader with respect. This was going to be the end, but it didn't mean they didn't have to give all they had. Hawke turned and the Templars charged through the hall and towards Hawke and his crew.

Eden did as she was told and stayed at distance, preforming area attacks while others as well did as they were told. A few templars came charging at her, but Eden slipped around them and used a force spell to shoot them away from her. She slowly raised her hand and summoned ice like spikes through the ground. The templars did not notice this and were impaled by the spikes right through their spines. Eden heard something whizz past her ear. She turned to see a Templar with a bow trying to aim at her. Eden dashed towards the Templar, dodging the arrows that were being shot at her. The moment the Templar reached behind his back for an arrow from his quiver, Eden shot a strong lightening spell right through the Templar. He had fallen back on his back while another mage shot another lightening spell at him.

Eden looked around the hall to see the Templars had ceased spawning. But she looked to Orsino. He stood surrounded by Templar bodies as well as mage bodies. Eden noticed that most of the mages were already corpses. There were only five mages left.

Hawke began to approach Orsino.

"Just look at it all. Why don't they just drown us as infants…?" Orsino muttered as he looked around him, body after body.

"Why give us the illusion of hope?" He continued with despair in his tone as he turned to face Hawke.

Hawke rolled his shoulders back.

"Come on First Enchanter this is what you're fighting for, we can't just give up now." Hawke encouraged with his reassuring smile.

Orsino showed no change in emotion.

"I refuse to keep running. I won't wait for her to kill me."

"This isn't helping." Hawke said with a slight chuckle.

"I am tired of helping as well." Orsino said darkly as his emotion finally changed.

What was becoming of him?

"Quentin's research was evil, too dangerous. So I put it aside. But I see now there is no other way."

Hawke froze when he heard that name. The name owned by the man who butchered his mother and made her into a living corpse. How could Orsino dare to associate himself with that psychopath?

Everyone turned to see more Templars come into the hall, but they stopped once they approached Orsino.

"If Meredith expects blood magic? Then I will give it to her!" Orsino stated as he pulled a knife from his sash. He then sliced the skin on the palm of his hand, watching the blood splatter as he did.

"Maker help us all…"

The blood splattered onto the bodies around him and Orsino raised his arms so that they were leveled with his shoulders. The bodies began to float from the ground and towards Orsino, where they attached themselves to him. The blood sealed the bodies onto his own, and his skin tinted into the skin of corpse. His flesh began to grow and the bodies fused into his skin as he became bigger. Soon everyone was looking at a large flesh creature with a wide open mouth with arms coming out of the flesh.

"By Andraste's flaming sword!" Hawke muttered as Orsino already began to take the first swing at the templars with his large fleshy arm.

The templars were swooped back and Hawke, Isabela, Fenris and Aveline began to charge immediately to the creature. Varric, Merrill and Eden were at a distance taking their shot at the creature that once was Orsino. Eden attempted to use a few force spells but the creature would not budge. Merrill and Eden decide to bombard the creature by summoning a fire storm at the same time. Fire began to crash into the ground and onto the creature. The creature then summoned skeletons from the ground. The skeletons were running after the three distant attackers but Varric shot his barrage of arrows into the sky. The arrows came back to the ground, piercing into the skeletons' skulls. The three then continued to attack the fleshed creature.

The monster swung its arm towards the ground, hoping to hit whoever was hitting it. Hawke and Fenris stumbled back while Aveline flung across the hall and slide on the ground until she was on the edge. Eden quickly ran to Aveline and grabbed her forearm and pulled her up.

"You shouldn't be fighting in your condition." Eden said as she helped Aveline up.

"I don't work that way." Aveline replied taking a few deep breathes.

Eden wondered if Aveline even told Hawke. If he decided to take her on this dangerous mission, then she probably didn't. Eden dug through her pack and tossed Aveline a health potion.

"Be careful." Eden said before she shot a spirit bolt at the flesh creature.

Aveline nodded, popped the cork off, lifted the bottle to her lips and drank the contents. She tossed the bottle beside her and dashed to the fleshed creature while using her shield to cover herself.

The Creature let out a roar before pounding its fist onto the ground. Hawke saw this as an opportunity for him, and he jumped onto the creature's fist and stabbed it with his blade. The Creature roared again and Hawke jumped off. Hawke pulled out a health potion and drank the red liquid as he felt his health refill. Everyone decided to take their final blow to the Creature. Fenris and Aveline cleaved into the Creature while Isabela sliced its leg. Varric shot one bolt into the Creature's mouth and Merrill and Eden shot Ice spells. The Creature roared in pain and stumbled back. Hawke quickly jumped onto the Creature, unsheathed his dagger and stabbed the Creature's head with it repeatedly. He then tossed it aside and yanked the Creature's head from its large fleshy body. The head flew over Hawke's head and landed near the end of the hall. The body was taken by gravity and fell onto the stone. Hawke turned to the head to see it screeching at him. He hopped off the body and quickly walked towards the head. He used the strength in his leg and stomped on the head with his metal boot.

Everyone was panting, feeling fatigued already. Hawke noticed that the remaining mages were in the corner. He motioned them towards him and turned to his crew.

"Now let us go deal with the other loon out there…"


	25. Archangel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

><p>Hawke, the mages and his crew dashed out of the Gallows Hall, through the Templar Hall and out to the Gallows Courtyard. Eden couldn't believe that Orsino would give into defeat. He had always seemed the type to would have rather die fighting then letting defeat corner him. But using blood magic was something unexpected.<p>

The corner came as they stepped off the stairs. As they reached the corner, everyone slid as they turned the corner while Hawke slipped and landed on the floor. But he immediately jumped back up and continued running until his crew came insight of the Templars. At that point, Hawke led his companions as he approached Meredith. Meredith stood in front of her Templars with the Knight Captain beside her. She looked upon Hawke as she was expecting him.

"Here we are Champion, at long last." Meredith said as her arms were crossed over the metal cuirass.

Hawke looked at Meredith with a wide grin.

"You sound excited."

"I bear you no ill will. You've done this to yourself." Meredith said as she uncrossed her arms.

"You were never part of this Circle, and I tolerated that. But in defending them you're chosen to share their fate." She continued as her eyes were still on Hawke.

The Knight Captain's expression showed confusion. He turned to his superior.

"Knight Commander, I thought we were going to arrest the Champion." He questioned as he nodded to Hawke.

Meredith's eyes glared a dark, evil presence as her eyes widen to the Knight Captain.

"You will do as I command Cullen."

"I defended you, after all the rumors that spread around-"

"I will not allow such lies. We must stay true to our path." Meredith exclaimed as she unsheathed the greatsword with red glowing marks on the medal and pointed it to Cullen.

The templars took a step back as the sword was pointed to them. Meredith's eyes shifted to the corner of her sight to Hawke.

"I think you are familiar with this." Meredith grinned, "It's pure lyrium from the deep roads. The dwarf charged a grand price for his prize."

Hawke glanced over to Varric with the same thought as he did.

_Oh shit…_

"All of you, I want them dead!" Meredith commanded as she pointed the lyrium blade to Hawke.

The Templars stood their ground, just staring fearfully at their Commander. Cullen glared at Meredith and decided to take charge.

"Enough! This is not what the Order stands for. Knight-Commander, step down. I relieve you of your command." Cullen ordered as his look was stern.

Meredith lowered her weapon as she stared wide eyed, frowning.

"My own Knight Captain falls prey to the influence of blood magic."

Eden scowled. Meredith officially had been pushed off the edge.

"I don't need any of you. I can defend the city myself!" Meredith sneered as she pointed her sword back to Hawke.

Hawke began to unsheathe his sword, preparing for his fight. That signaled the rest of his companions to ready their weapons. Cullen stepped beside Hawke with his sword in hand, blade facing Meredith.

"You will have to go through me." Cullen said with a stern expression.

"Fool! You will fall with the mages."

Meredith flipped her sword so that the blade was pointing to the stone ground. Her hands wrapped around the handle of the lyrium sword that was about the same height as her own. She then jabbed the blade into the stone, following through as she kneeled. Once the blade made it passed the stone, a red energy rose from the crack and into the sword. The energy caused the lyrium to glow.

"Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter." Meredith chanted as her eyes were closed with her head hung low.

She then stood up and pulled out the sword, facing Hawke with a grin. The areas around them, mainly the entrances were covered in a fiery wall. The Templars had stepped back but once they reached behind the pillars, the wall was already blocking them.

Hawke and his crew dispersed, taking their positions. Hawke and Meredith charged at each other, their swords clashed and she pushed Hawke away. Isabela, Fenris and Aveline charged for Meredith as Varric, Eden and Merrill use their distant attacks. Varric shot a few bolts at Meredith but she dodged most of them. As Hawke took a few swings to Meredith, she backed away breathing heavily.

"Maker, your servant begs you for the strength to defeat this evil!" Meredith bellowed trying to catch her breath.

When she looked back up, her whole eyes were a light red that sparked red bolts. She farrowed her eyebrows and cringed. She lowered herself then jumped up high into the air and landed straight on the platform near the stairs. She rose her blade up then stabbed it into the ground. The red bolts of lightning pulsed in the ground to her left and right until it reached the large two faced statue. Small red cracks grew on the bronze metal of the statue. The statue lifted its legs from the ground and turned its head. The guardian hopped off the platform and took rumbling step by rumbling step to its enemy.

As the statue began to approach, Eden shot cone of cold to the statue, freezing it in place. Hawke, Fenris and Isabela charged at the creature, taking their hits while they could. The spell wore off and the statue lowered itself while separating its spear so that it was in each four hands. The guardian then spun at a fast rate. Hawke and Fenris ducked so they wouldn't get hit by the sharp blades while Isabela didn't catch on in time and was hit by one of the blades and was knocked down. Hawke quickly ran to his love and placed a health potion in her hand. Isabela quickly opened the bottle and drank the red liquid to replenish her health. Once every drop was gone, she hopped back up with her blades in hand. The statue stood back up while placing its spear back together. Varric shot one powerful bolt as Hawke and Fenris began to attack the guardian again. Once the bolt hit the guardian's head, it fell down like cut tree.

Meredith jumped back into the air and landed in the middle of the courtyard. Hawke turned and charged straight at her again. She moved to the right, dodging his attack. Meredith then cleaved to Eden, but Eden was quick enough to deftly roll out of the way. Meredith growled and Hawke swung his sword at her. She stumbled but struck him back. Hawke slide across the courtyard, hitting a barrier that shocked him slightly. Hawke got back on his feet and fumbled through his pouch for another health potion. He took his grip on the bottle, popped the cork off and drank it all.

Meredith then jumped back into the air and landed on the platform. Another pulse of lightning came and reached the slave statues that were on the pillars and platforms along with another guardian statue.

"Fuck." Eden mumbled as one slave statue began to approach her.

She quickly shot it back with a force spell and shot a continuous fire through her staff at the statue. The statue then stayed lying on the ground. Eden turned and shot a chain lightning spell towards three other slave statues approaching her. All of them collapsed to the ground. Eden looked to her left to see the other guardian statue down already and Meredith landing in the middle of the courtyard. But this time, she was all on Hawke. Everyone else was distracted with the remaining slave statues. Eden had to keep her eye on Hawke, and but it was difficult when slave statues are running towards her. Eden shot them all back with force and turned back to watch Hawke and Meredith.

Hawke attempted to dodge Meredith's attacks, but she seemed to show more strength then he. Hawke felt beads of sweat trickle down his forehead as he tried to find a vantage point. Hawke had finally found an opening and took his chance. He used his pommel and hit Meredith in the chin. Hawke then struck her on her side. Meredith then punched Hawke on his right ear. Hawke stumbled back and covered his bleeding ear. But before Hawke could react, Meredith stabbed Hawke right in his torso. Hawke's eyes widened as Meredith jerked her blade to the side, causing Hawke to slip off of Meredith's blade and sliding toward one of the pillars.

Everyone's expression widened in shock as their eyes witnessed Meredith's victory. Merrill quickly dashed to Hawke and kneeled right beside him, Isabela, Varric and Aveline soon followed. Merrill went through her pouch but found no health potions.

"Isabela, check if Hawke has anymore health potions." Merrill said as her breathing pattern was heavy.

Isabela quickly dug her hands into Hawke's pouch, digging around to find no health potion.

"Merrill, I can see a light. Do I go to it?" Hawke muttered as he looked at Merrill.

"No Hawke, you stay right with us!" Merrill ordered as she looked down at Hawke's dazed face.

"But it's so pretty. It looks like my fireplace, it's so warm…" Hawke said as he turned his head to Merrill.

Merrill placed her hands over Hawke's wound. Her hands began to pulse a light blue aura. But the aura began to flicker, and then acted as a force spell causing Hawke's body to twitch along with coughing out a lot of blood.

"Ow…" Hawke groaned as his vision began to become blurry.

Isabela held his hand while looking into his eyes with worry.

"You better not die on me Maris. Stay with me!" Isabela choked as she tightened her grip on Hawke's hand.

Merrill removed Hawke's pouch and dug through it, looking for the right ingredients.

"I'm going to have to make a health potion of what we have." Merrill said with haste as she quickly fumbled through the pouch.

Hawke couldn't hear what Merrill was saying since she was on his injured ear; he was only able to hear Isabela.

"Aveline." Hawke called as his eyes was searching for Aveline.

Aveline kneeled next to Isabela.

"Yes Maris?"

"Guard us as Merrill is trying to heal me, you can take a lot before falling unlike me." Hawke muttered as he cringed at the stinging pain in his wound.

Aveline's eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"Maris, I…I'm pregnant." Aveline hesitated as she looked into his death filled eyes.

"What! Why did you let me take you with me in this death trap! I just put you in-" Hawke drawled but was interrupted by his coughing. He turned his head to his right to hack out some blood.

Aveline turned and faced the courtyard to see Fenris taking down a slave statue.

"Fenris!" Aveline shouted from across the courtyard.

Fenris turned his head to Aveline and quickly dashed toward her while dodging the few statues.

"Help me guard Maris as much as you damn well can." Aveline ordered as she readied her shield and sword.

Fenris nodded and readied his sword as well. He turned his body so that his back was facing Hawke. Aveline followed as well.

"Aveline don't!" Hawke said as he attempted to speak louder.

Aveline didn't respond. She was focused on the slave statues coming towards them.

Eden didn't want Hawke's life to end here, no matter what the shadows said. No one needs to be sacrificed in order to save all of Kirkwall, especially not Hawke. Eden's eyes then met Meredith's as she was approaching Hawke with a smirk.

Aveline and Fenris kept fighting the slave statues, but they noticed from the distance, Meredith running towards them. Suddenly Meredith was hurled into the barrier, breaking right through it and hitting the staircase. Aveline and Fenris's head turned to their right to see Eden as the dust resided.

"Fight me Meredith! You wish to see me dead, then do so!" Eden shouted enough for Meredith to here.

"Eden don't!" Fenris responded as his eyes widened to Eden.

Meredith rose from the stairs and charged to Eden. But Eden raised her staff to block Meredith's attack. Meredith's anger pushed Eden back and struck Eden on her side. Eden quickly rose back up and shot a fire spell to Meredith but she had dodged it. Meredith stabbed her sword in the ground, causing a pulse of the red aura to come to Eden. Eden was blasted back near the pillars but she caught herself before she could ram into something. Eden charged at Meredith with the scythe end of her staff until Meredith's sword clashed with it. They struggled for a moment until Meredith used her pommel and bashed the side of Eden's head with it. Eden stumbled back to the stairs and coughed out some blood.

Eden looked to her left to notice the mages were cowering in the corner, quivering as they laid their eyes on Eden. Eden looked to the broken barrier by the stairs then back to Meredith. Meredith had seemed to have noticed the mages too and began to approach them. Eden quickly walked in front of the mages and pointed her staff to Meredith.

"Go through the barrier." Eden muttered for the mages to hear.

The mages looked at her wide eyed. They knew her from the Circle, and they knew how she acted towards everyone. But she was saving them, even if they did ridicule her or sympathized her. The mages then followed as they were told and quickly dashed towards the broken barrier and up the stairs.

Eden then raised her arm in the air. She then began to slowly close her hand to crush Meredith. She struggled for a moment then broke through it. Meredith then grabbed Eden by her straightjacket and hurled her across the courtyard, hitting a barrier.

Eden slowly rose to her feet as part of her collar broke off, landing on the floor as she stood up. Eden looked to her right to see Meredith grinning towards her.

_Friend, you must let us help you! You have radically changed the future!_

Eden heard her shadow whisper in each ear. She had no time to search for it, she just ignored it.

_You must let us help you! Or everything shall be destroyed!_ _You will lose EVERYTHING if you continue to do this alone._

Eden tightened her grip on her staff and looked at Meredith with sternness in her eyes.

"How will you help? Do I not control you?" Eden questioned as she felt her heart beating faster.

_We bring your power beyond your limits. We are the shadows that you control with your arms, but that is only a remedial power that you use and only know. If you let us help you, we shall save everyone._

Eden kept her eyes on Meredith.

"What do I have to do?" Eden whispered as Meredith drew closer.

_Just close your eyes, and trust us._

Eden let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. As her eyes were closed, the darkness began to feel peaceful, almost like she was lying down. Meredith dragged her sword on the ground until she came about a few feet away from Eden. She then picked up her pace and brought her sword in both hands, charging to Eden. Meredith began to laugh louder and louder as the feet became a few inches. Meredith swung her sword towards Eden's head, but Eden's staff quickly rose up to block Meredith's sword. Eden's eyes then opened to reveal her eyes were pitch black except for the ring of crimson red. Eden's lips curled into a twisted smile. Meredith's eyes widened as Eden's strength was pushing Meredith back. Eden then pushed Meredith quite far until she was in the middle of the courtyard. Eden's aura grew like a fire around her, but if gave off more strength and darkness.

Meredith rose back up to her feet, breathing heavily. Eden walked quickly towards Meredith and shot black fire spells straight at her. Each hit stumbled Meredith back, even if she tried dodging it. Eden then raised her arms in the air, a dark shadow came from Eden's spine and formed itself into claws. The claws mimicked Eden's hand movements as she picked up Meredith with the left claw and slammed her on the ground. She used her other hand that was holding onto her staff, to swipe at the slave statues coming towards her. Eden then tossed Meredith at the wall near the exit out of the Gallows Courtyard. Meredith's impact caused a crater dent in the stone. She then fell to the ground by the barrier with her head face down on the ground. Eden turned with the same maniacal smile across her face as she faced Meredith.

Shadows began to slither across the smallest corners or behind an object, and towards Eden. Once they reached Eden, they slithered up her body and burned in the aura. Eden's aura soon grew as they shadows fed itself in the fire that burned around her. Meredith slowly stood up with her sword still in hand. Eden felt the power surge through her as more shadows slithered almost from around Kirkwall. The aura practically burned high into the air, it was almost like it was beginning to form into an animal.

_Dark and hallow, can be found and lost by anyone. Everyone will find it and not everyone will lose it…_

Eden thought as the shadows formed into four legs from her front and back.

_Am I… _

The fire began to pulse bigger.

_Love?_

A red energy pulsed on the ground until it hit Eden in her legs. Eden's aura completely faded, as well as the shadows that were forming around her. The black in Eden's eyes faded as well and returned to normal. Eden stumbled back as her legs began to shake.

_We must protect it!_

Meredith quickly dashed to Eden and even before she could react, Meredith swung her sword and drove it right at Eden's side. The force of the sword lifted Eden from the ground and hurled her right into the pillars along with a few slave statues. A large crash caused the columns to collapse to the ground along with large cloud of dust.

Fenris pushed off the last slave statue and watched as the dust resided. Once the dust cleared out, he was able to see over the rubble of the columns, was a body.

"Eden!" Fenris shouted as he sheathed his sword.

Fenris ran across the courtyard and towards the column rubble. He hopped on a few of the debris to get to the body. He soon stopped once he reached it, Eden. He kneeled down beside Eden. He slipped his hand behind her neck and placed his other hand on her opposite waist. He looked into her face. Eden's mouth was open ajar with blood trickling down the corners. Her forehead was practically streaming blood from beside her head and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. Fenris's eyes began to fill with emotions, mostly of sadness and anger.

"Damn it…" He choked as he leaned into Eden's face.

"You promised you wouldn't die."

Hawke turned his head to his left to look at the rubble. When he saw Fenris holding onto a body with pink hair, he felt everything explode. Eden who became like a sister to Hawke, had slipped away from him like everyone else that was close to him. It seemed like everything is taken away from him. But this time he wouldn't let this pass.

Hawke let go of Isabela's hand and used all of his strength to sit up. He grunted as he felt the pain in his torso. Isabela was trying to push him back. But Hawke resisted as he stood up with his sword beside him. Hawke limped towards Meredith who bore a malicious smirk as Hawke came to her. Hawke looked back to Fenris who was gently placing Eden's body down back on the rubble. He slid down the debris and headed towards Meredith as he unsheathed his sword. Hawke looked back to Meredith.

"This fucking ends here Meredith!" Hawke shouted as he pointed Vigilance to Meredith.

Meredith just smirked but Hawke and Fenris already began to attack by charging to Meredith and taking a few unexpected swings.

"You know, you guys can help out at any time." Hawke pointed out as he blocked Meredith's swings.

Isabela, Aveline, Merrill and Varric took their positions and began to attack with all their might. Merrill shot a cone of cold, while Varric shot a barrage of arrows into the air to hit Meredith. Meredith had taken quite a beating from Eden, so she was weak. She couldn't fight back as much as she wanted to as everyone was attacking her. Hawke continued swinging his sword to Meredith, avoiding the unbearable pain in his torso as he fought. Hawke then raised his sword in the air and cleaved at Meredith's own torso. Meredith stumbled and fell on her back, blood oozing from the opening in her armor torso. She then slowly stood back up, struggling to stand on her two legs. She looked up to Hawke with her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I will not be defeated!" She said as she took deep breaths in between her words.

She raised her sword so the tip of the blade was pointing into the clouded sky. Meredith tilted her head back to look up.

"Maker! Aid your humble servant!" She bellowed to the sky.

The sword then exploded right in her hands, leaving a smoky red debris around Meredith. She began to scream at the top of her lungs as her mind felt like it was being ripped from her skull. She gripped the sides of her head to try to keep her mind in but no matter what she did, the pain became greater. She fell to her knees as she began to feel her skin harden and her muscles stiffen. She looked at her arm to see red cracks forming onto her skin. She screamed louder and louder until the cracks reached her face. Once the cracks formed, her entire skin and armor hardened into a bronze colored rock with red glowing cracks until her whole body became a husk.

Hawke looked up to see the barriers die down until they were little sparks on the ground. Isabela quickly placed Hawke's left arm around her neck while he covered his wound with his other arm. He began to limp closer to inspect the body. The Templars came running towards Hawke and his crew, surrounding him so they wouldn't leave. Hawke stopped and looked around at the Templars. One of the Templars ran to the husk of Meredith and inspected the body carefully. She kneeled in front of the husk, observing the cracks, touching the hardened skin to feel a burning sensation through her gauntlet. She pulled her hand back and turned her head to Cullen. Cullen then looked to Hawke. Even though he was severely wounded, he glared at Cullen with piercing golden eyes that sent fear down Cullen's spine. Cullen then stepped back, as did everyone else surrounding their Champion. Fear, could be seen in all of their eyes.

Hawke then turned around with the help of Isabela, and began to limp towards the exit out of the Gallows Courtyard, with his companions following behind him. Hawke didn't think everything would end like this. What he had told Eden, was a lie to her. And now, he couldn't tell her differently. As Hawke began to walk down the steps, he didn't want to turn back to hear his name.

**~At the Docks~**

Isabela shouted commands at her fellow sailors as they began to set up the mast, meanwhile Hawke stood on the docks wrapping the last round of bandages around his wound. Once they had reached the ship, Isabela had given him the health potions she kept as supplies when she would be out at sea. He was lucky she was able to spare a few. Hawke picked up his armor cuirass and placed it back on. He then turned around to see his companions, gathered near him with worry in their eyes. Hawke let a sigh escape his bruised lip before he spoke.

"The Templars, even the Chantry will most likely be after us. In order to protect everyone, it's time for us to go our separate ways."

"But where we would be go?" Merrill sheepishly said like she did not wish to leave.

"Varric, can I trust you with Merrill?" Hawke said as he looked to Varric.

Varric nodded.

"We'll have a fun time, won't we Daisy?"

"Before I forget, Merrill, I know you're good with animals. I want you to retrieve Ursa from Eden's shack. Do what you wish him, keep him or release him out into the wilds." Hawke informed.

Merrill nodded with a smile.

Hawke moved his eyes to Aveline.

"Aveline, do you know where you will go?"

Aveline smiled lightly.

"Fereldan. I shall convince Donnic to move there whenever possible."

Hawke smiled softly before Varric spoke.

"So, where are you and Rivaini headed off to?"

Hawke raised his eyebrows lightly and stroked his chin.

"I never really thought of that."

Hawke ceased stroking his chin and snapped his fingers.

"How about Starkhavan?" Hawke said with enthusiasm.

"You really pissed of the Prince, if you don't remember." Varric responded with a raised eyebrow.

Hawke let his hand drop to his side.

"Ah yes."

"How about Fereldan?"

"You didn't quite agree with the King about Fereldan being your home." Aveline chimed in.

"That's right…" Hawke said as his bottom lip moved upward slightly and his eyes looked at the splintered wood on the dock.

"Orlais?"

"Last time I checked, Orlais is where the Chantry lives." Varric reminded.

"Right…" Hawke said he went back to thinking.

"Seheron!"

"You killed their Arishok."

"Damn…Navarra?"

"That's where the Seekers are. Guess what they are apart of."

"Right…Rivain?"

"I'm not going back there, end of story." Isabela shouted as she approached the edge of the dock to look down at Hawke.

"Tevinter?"

"I thought Denarius was the Archon?"

"Antiva?"

"You destroyed a part of the Crows."

"Is there no place in Thedas I can go?" Hawke said with frustration.

"What about Anderfels?" Varric suggested.

Hawke thought for a second, but he bobbed his head up and down with his lower lip up slightly.

"Anderfels sounds nice."

Hawke stopped shaking his head.

"I haven't pissed off any people there, yet. Anderfels it is then!" Hawke said, loud enough for Isabela to hear.

Isabela gave a salute before turning back to work.

Hawke smiled as did everyone else. He couldn't believe that this may be the last time he would see his companions.

"I believe that this is a goodbye…" Hawke said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"This will not be a goodbye Maris. We've been through too much to say goodbye. We will meet again." Aveline objected with a stern look.

"Soon." Merrill added with a smile.

"And the next time we'll meet, it will be over a drink." Varric said with a smirk.

Hawke smiled his trademark smile before they turned, and began to walk in their new destinations. He knew this wouldn't be the last he would see them. He could see in the next three years, they would be together again, fighting side by side.

But his smiled faded once he felt like someone was missing from his companions. Once his companions left the docks he noticed one lone elf standing by the edge of the docks, looking into the distance, brooding as usual. Hawke approached Fenris.

"Fenris, do you know where you're going to be?" Hawke asked as he tilted his head to his right to see Fenris's face.

He didn't respond.

Fenris turned so that his back was facing Hawke.

"Nowhere." He murmured before he began to walk away from Hawke and out of his sight.

Hawke watched until Fenris had left the docks. Hawke had a feeling inside of him that he wanted to go after Fenris, but before Hawke could move, the elf was already out of his sight.

This would mark the day that the Champion of Kirkwall, had fled from what he had done as well as all that had assisted him throughout his stay in Kirkwall.

**~An hour before at the Gallows Courtyard~**

Darkness was the comfort that enveloped the mind, eyes, and hearing. The senses were numbed by the feeling of no life. Everything beyond life was nothing. Cold water was the only feeling by touch. The sound of a river bank could only be heard. The only thing to see was darkness. Suddenly the senses that were shrouded in darkness could be felt. The cold water had faded to the feeling if there was stone. A bitter metal taste lingered on the tongue. The only thing that could be heard was a slow heart beat along with slow inhales and exhales. The only thing that could be seen was still darkness. But soon Eden slowly lifted her eye lids, her sight was blurry but she could see a cloudy sky. She closed her eye lids and opened them again as she moved her head to her left to see the blurry debris by her arm. She blinked slowly again to see the templars surrounding someone. The templars moved back and she was able to see Hawke and the rest. Hawke looked severely injured but not dead. He then turned and began to leave the courtyard.

"Hawke…" Eden grunted, trying to get the words out of her mouth.

He didn't respond.

"Hawke…" Eden repeated but louder.

"Hawke!" Eden yelled as she turned over on her side.

But he had left her sight, without coming back.

Eden began to feel warm tears stinging her eyes as she tried to sit up but she couldn't. Her head laid on her arm as she began to feel her tears trickle down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them to notice Templars standing over her. She slowly blinked again as they were inspecting her, deciding her fate.

"What should we do with Eden, Knight Captain?" The Templar on Eden's left said. The Templars voice sounded muffled, like if she was covering her ears when he was speaking.

Cullen looked at the ground, staying silent. He then lifted his head.

"Contact that mage. Inform her that we had taken her up on her advice." Cullen stated as he looked over to the Templar to his right.

The Templar looked shocked.

"What? Are we going to kill her?" Asked a Templar that was on Eden's right.

Cullen shook his head.

"No. She must be made an example of."

Eden could hear her heart beat faster, as well as her breathing. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see two Templars. One was by her head, while the other was by her feet.

"Take her to the Gallows. Keep her there until it is ready…"

Eden felt herself being lifted from the stone ground as she began to close her eyes.

**~Two Months Later~**

Kirkwall at this evening was quite clear. There was not a cloud in the sky, only the full luminous moon. The pale light of the moon shined all over Kirkwall.

A thin tall woman held the hand of her young daughter who looked like she was only about five years old. The mother led her daughter past the Viscount's Courtyard to head to the Chantry District.

In the Chantry District, there was nothing left. The courtyard seemed intact, but past the steps, there was nothing. Where the Chantry used to be, there was debris of the Chantry such as the golden statues that had fallen to the ground, columns that stuck from the ground at an angle, the flag with the Chantry symbol and so on. The mother and the girl walked up the steps of the Chantry until they reached the debris. They walked on the bare stone ground until they reached the center, where a tall stone column that had another long piece of stone that was attached to the column's sides. On the column was a woman with long pink hair that reached past her hips. Her body was chained around the waist area and the column as well as her ankles. Her arms were held up to mimic the column's shape. The arms were as well chained around the forearm and the wrists. The woman's head was hung low so seeing the face was difficult. The mother looked up at the column and smiled. The girl however had a questioned look.

"Mother, who is this? Is she dead?" The girl asked with beaming eyes.

"She was the one who saved our people months ago when the Circle disbanded. Sadly, she no longer lives." The mother replied as she kept her eyes on the woman.

The girl tilted her head slightly as she shifted her eyes to the woman.

"She sacrificed her life, for us, and her friends' to live another day. Do you know what we call her, dear?" The mother said as she looked down at her daughter.

"What?" the girl questioned as she looked back to her mother.

The mother looked back at the woman.

"Archangel."

People tell of the spirit who sacrificed her life for her friends, and anyone who died that day. That spirit was love. Love, became apart of everyone's life. Her touch warm and her life dark, there was always something about love that drew people closer to her. But in the end, love's bane was the life she had lived, until she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The only sustaining support possible for the human spirit, the one pure unsullied food men can hope to attain, is heroism; and heroism depends on lost causes. The hero can prove what heshe is only by dying. The power of good is shown, not by triumphantly conquering evil, but by continuing to resist evil while facing certain defeat._

_-Edith Hamilton, from Mythology_

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note: Yep, all this time Eden was the spirit of love. But if anyone you didn't see it coming, I put a hidden message in the chapters. See if you can find it. (Hint: Look at Chapter 15's title to Chapter 25's titles.) Anyways, I thank everyone who has stayed with me for this long. Without readers, where are the writers? You have been with Eden from beginning to end, and I hope that you can understand the last quote that I ended with was closure to you. Not to fret, there will be more stories in the future. But you might ask if I will be doing a sequel to Love's Bane and the answer is an, I don't know. I wouldn't know what the conflict would be or anything else for the fact. So I'm afraid this ends here for Eden. But this will not be the last you will be seeing or hearing of her though. However, read my new story, The Maker's Golden Warrior which will be released in two weeks. I really love all the people who have read, favorited, and reviewed my story, I give a big thanks to you. Continue reading, and stay safe!<strong>


	26. Bonus: In Another World

_Love's Bane_

In Another World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original characters and any other made that character I have created.**

**A/N: Well, here we are again. Didn****'t think you would hear from this anymore did you? I've been just floating around, you know. I've updated the cover art to something more meaningful, I guess. Unfortunately, the cover viewer makes it look blurry so it's hard to see. I have the link for the full sized version in my profile.**

**Anyways you're here for the chapter! The concept started out as a few sketches I did of genderbent Eden and then it escalated from there. It was a small snippet that****'s been on my mind for weeks now and I thought I should be spontaneous and go for it. Thus begun the gauntlet of inspiration, writer's block, agony and one-sided humor. I thought since it's been three years since LB ended, it would be cool to add a bonus chapter that had nothing to do with the original plot line. In addition to a new chapter, I also made a cover for male Eden which can be found in my profile. It's kind of a long chapter, and I use it loosely. I pretty much just typed down whatever came to my mind. There were some parts I omitted to cut the length, but still it's long. Well, enough of me rambling (I do that enough). I hope you enjoy it.**

**TRIGGER WARNING****: **** There is a portion where rape is **_**insinuated**_** somewhere towards the end****. While I'm giving warnings, this is an M-rated fic, please know that some obscene language is also used. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Lowtown~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey boss, check out that one."<p>

"Looks like he walked through a whole bunch of curtains. Do you think he's got any coin on him, boss?"

"I thee him with that noble that came back from the Deep Roadths. Heth bound to have a few thilverth at the leth."

With hesitance, one of the other thieves spoke up, "He looks mean but sad. I hears from Tovin that he's crazy. If we gots to knows him, then perhaps he'll give us the coin."

The Leader whipped his hand against the back of the thief's head, "Thith ith way you don't lead. Leth go ahead and mug 'em."

The thief shivered and nodded to assure that he understood. The Leader smiled, "Get into pothithunth." he ordered.

One of the thieves laid on the ground in the alleyway while the Leader and another thief hid in the shadows by the entrance. The third thief ran down the alleyway and approached the stranger, "Se-serah, " he began breathlessly, "p-please...my brother fell unconscious, and we need help."

The Stranger did not take long to even look at the man before he declared, "No." He continued down the street.

The thief signaled his comrades with a shrug, unsure of why the plan failed. The Leader unsheathed his daggers as he rushed down the alleyway, "You're uthleth!" He growled as he passed the thief. As much as the Leader had wanted to surprise the stranger and stab him in the back, he did not know he was not very stealthy. Before he could catch up with the Stranger, the man stopped, turned and faced his palm towards the mugger. Suddenly a wave of force collided with the Leader and he fell on his back. With that he was down.

The Stranger approached the Leader and kneeled down beside him, "Tch, you think I actually have any coin _on_ me? You must have poor sight or you are just a terrible thief." He judged with disgust. The Stranger looked at the thief's belt to a small leather pouch hooked onto one of the loops. He removed its bindings and tossed it gently in his hand. There were a few coins in there, he guessed coppers, "At least Isabela doesn't have to pay for my drink today." He muttered as he stood up.

The Leader watched as the Stranger walked the other way, brushing some of his pink hair out of his face.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Hanged Man~<strong>

* * *

><p>Seldom patrons sat in the Hanged Man in the afternoon. Most of those who did were either on break from work but will leave shortly while others had no other place to be. The Tavern Keep struggled with having the Stranger in at times, even without his helmet. But the wenches seemed to have liked him. Edwina's description of him was, "like a cake with deep mushrooms on it but after tasting it, is sweeter than you thought". He was not sure what it meant, but by the way they loved to serve him, he must not be a bad man, no matter how many times he looked like he was going to murder someone.<p>

He entered, and the Bar Keep just smiled while he pointed to the corner of the room. Off to the designated area, he could see Isabela and Varric in their seats with their drinks close at hand. They appeared to be engaged in a casual conversation, or as casual as it could get. He approached the table and sat down at his usual seat towards the wall, with two empty seats on each side of him.

Varric smiled and acknowledged his friend, "Come to drink early now I see."

The Stranger listened but did not comment. He leaned onto the table, ran his fingers through his hair while his eyes were fixated on the splintered wood. One of the wenches came by, "Well Aiden, you wanna drink?" she asked as if it was more of a question than it was meant to be. He nodded as he used his free hand and dug through the leather pouch. He retrieved five coppers and handed it to her, "Mead." He ordered.

She accepted his coppers and walked off to get him his drink. Isabela smirked as she placed her cup down, "You have the coin? Guess I won't be buying you a drink. But if you want another it's on me." She suggested with a wink.

Aiden dropped his hand from his head and onto the table, "One is enough, and that is all I should drink for the day."

"The night is still young. And having the mead hit your senses is never a bad thing." Varric commented.

"But if he's getting drunk tonight we're not playing Wicked Grace. He always wins when he's had too much to drink." Isabela interjected as she brought her cup to her lips.

The Dwarf chuckled, "You're just pissed because you lost most of your coin."

On a normal day, Aiden would have smiled for a bit at their conversation, on rarer occasions he would join in. It usually would give him at least a modicum of joy, but today it did not. His lips flattened as if it was an attempt to smile, but it was not genuine. He had other things on his mind.

His eyes fell to the empty seat to his left. His heart swelled, and the weight dragged down to his tailbone like it was tied to an anchor that slowly descended to the Void. The man slowly sunk in his chair as the wench placed the drink in front of him. His eyes went to the cup, but his hand did not reach out for it.

Varric noticed Aiden's melancholy and spoke to cheer him up, "You know, you're doing the right thing. Daisy just needs space, that's all. She's bound to talk to you soon."

Aiden had been there for Merrill since her first day in the Alienage. He had her back and he appreciated her company. She reciprocated that feeling as well on days when he would make spontaneous visits to her home where they would chat, read together or teach him Elvhen. Most of the time, if Hawke brought both Merill and Aiden, they would engage in conversation more often outside of battle. Many recognized their affections toward one another. Hawke and Isabela were especially nosy in their relationship. Hawke would smile coyly at Aiden while Merrill's attention was elsewhere and he would respond back with a flushed scowl. If Aiden knew Merrill, soon was never.

It had been three days since they returned from her clan to retrieve an artifact she claimed could fix the mirror. Although Aiden never spoke of his opinion toward Merrill's use of blood magic, he vehemently disapproved of the forbidden art. He never said a word to her about the matter because not only Isabela told him to not get involved, he had a hidden fear that she would hate him for good. Now it seemed like his fear had come true. Merrill managed to get the tool with enough coaxing from Hawke, but Aiden protested against it. It offended her. When he later returned to her house, the two argued for a while and she forced him out.

_I never want to see you again._

Aiden picked up the mug and drank at least half before he placed it back down on the table. He looked over to Varric, "I have to keep my distance, she never wants to see me again."

"Well serves you right, you should have left well enough alone." Isabela responded in Varric's place.

Aiden's expression turned to scorn toward Isabela, "What have I done wrong? She is fraternizing with a demon. How can anyone let her go on for so long?"

The two remained silent. Varric learned that arguments with Aiden was pointless. Although, most of the time Aiden was understanding, he could be blunt and stubborn when it came to prove his point. Not only that, Varric knew that he would be a few words away from getting his soul sucked by that spirit. Isabela on the other hand was not afraid. She was willing to contend with him. She placed her mug down, "She wants to restore her heritage. What's wrong with that?"

"What is _wrong_ is that she's being deceived by a demon and she's been using blood magic to feed its need for power." his voice slowly raised, "She's not even in her clan anymore. Why bother restoring what is lost?"

Isabela had grown tired of Aiden's excuses. She didn't mind Aiden at all, but sometimes she just couldn't stand his ignorance. So what if Merrill was fixing the mirror through blood magic, she wasn't hurting anyone with it. She didn't understand why Aiden had to make a big deal about it either. Sure, she understood he cared for her, but she was just trying to make a difference, make her mark. If Isabela was in Merrill's shoes, she would have told Aiden to scram because she didn't need a man to tell her what was right and wrong. "And what makes you think you're any better, ay? Conniving with a demon in a mirror might as well be safer than having you standing at her side." She responded while matched Aiden's tone, "Even if she's not in her clan, doesn't mean she's stopped being an elf. This is important to her."

Aiden leaned his elbows on the table and hung his head low. The last three days was enough time for his thoughts to marinate and contemplate the situation. He knew ultimately that he was right to tell her, but he believed he should not have been so harsh or lack trust. His regrets could fill his cup and a whole pitcher. The only way he could have made it worse for himself was if he kept drinking.

He reached out and took a few sips from his mug. He didn't respond back to Isabela, but his sulking was a sign of her victory and she drank to that. Varric sat in silence, grateful he didn't interfere.

He wanted her back, by his side. He craved to hear her soft giggles, see her doe-eyes when Hawke was in the middle of a story, the red that bloomed in her cheeks whenever she stumbled to find what to say, or her attentive grasp on every word he spoke. The debris of losing his close friend still tore at his insides and made his body numb from the pain.

In suffering, three days felt like three years.

_Ease your pain, friend. You do not need her, you have us..._

Aiden lifted his head from his shoulders, "Did you say something?" He asked, his eyes darting between the pirate and the dwarf. Varric shook his head. The man returned his gaze to his cup. He swore he heard something, but chose not to dwell on it. He assumed it was a conversation he accidentally heard from across the room. But while Aiden returned to his drink, Varric looked to his friend in worry and fear. Those little mistakes, that constant question made Varric feel uneasy. It had started a few weeks back, in a time where he would just brush off what the strange man would say. But in a consistent streak, he wasn't sure what to feel.

"What are we on about?"

The three whipped their heads to twelve o'clock where a grinning woman in a dark purple robe sat. None noticed her or her companions' take a seat at the table, let alone their entrance into the tavern. Hawke was like that, she always caught others by surprise. The two that came with her, Fenris and Aveline, both sat in their according seats while the three were still startled. Varric laughed it off, "I assume you heard about Metal Head and Daisy's little spat."

She nodded as she propped her arms against the edge of the wood. While her attention was to her dwarven friend, Aiden glanced up from his mug to look at her. Hawke was a curious creature, kind yet cruel, a leader but a comrade, intelligent but strange, short yet stronger than she looked, practical, however, loose. All gave a certain beauty that others sought out for guidance and assistance. Many of Lowtown's residents question Hawke's presence in the lower parts of the city due to the fact she lived in Hightown, in her own manor. A woman of her standing would most likely be caught dead in a place riddled with thieves and low lives. But Hawke was different, she was strong. With a flick of her wrist, she could burn someone alive. Those who challenged Hawke never had enough time to regret.

She turned her head to Aiden, her loose caramel curls followed. "Aye. The last I spoke to Merrill was only a day ago. She wished not to part with the mirror, so she chose to stay in her home. She still seems cross."

Aiden averted his gaze from Hawke. Even to look her in the eyes was difficult. He gave a sigh and a nod as his only response. He didn't wish to discuss the matter any further, she noticed that. As the wench came to take Hawke's order, she dismissed her. Varric's brow raised, "Already had enough to drink?" He commented. Isabela added, "Come on, let me buy you a drink."

Hawke shook her head with a smile, "Oh no. You are not getting me drunk again. Last time that happened Aiden and I were headbutting the wall," She refused as she gestured to the two punctures in the wall behind Aiden, "and then I rambled on about going to kill ten high dragons before I fell asleep on Fenris's lap."

Varric laughed while Fenris shook his head as he brought his hand to his face to hide the color that arose in his cheeks. Aiden's head was low, yet he was beginning to crack a smile. He remembered that night when both were intoxicated and Anders dared the two to see who could make the biggest hole in the wall. Hawke was so drunk that night.

Isabela casually waved her off, "And that was the best night of our lives, all the more reason to do it again."

"I would rather get drunk on my own account rather than for your entertainment."

"Very well. Then I might as well just steal your sovereigns to buy my own round. Where is it anyways?"

"And why would I tell a woman who knows how to lockpick where my coin is?"

"It's a question of curiosity."

Beside her magical prowess and fame, Hawke's most distinguished feature people knew her by was her smile. Her straight teeth were like pearls of a necklace, luminous, symmetric and rare. It caught everyone's eye every time, no matter how often she would do so. It was a powerful smile, a double-edged sword. In one moment, her smile could be kind and in the next she could be smiling mischievously. Her companions knew her long enough to distinguish her smiles. However, Aiden was always still trying to figure it out. As Hawke smiled, he was unsure of whether she enjoyed the conversation or if it was cynical.

"Perhaps you are right." she began, "Shall I draw you a map to lead you to where it is buried? You are a pirate. You must be apt in finding buried treasure."

Varric and Aveline shook their heads with a smile, Fenris chuckled behind his cup while Isabela held up a playful grin on her lips.

Eventually, Aiden tuned all of them out. His eyes glued to the small drop of mead at the bottom of his cup. He questioned whether another drink was really doable. A second drink would lead to a third, that was how sadness controlled him. Anything to forget this feeling or to feel different just for a few hours.

His eyes met Isabela's, "Buy me another."

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Day: Hightown~<strong>

* * *

><p>Temples pounded like a hammer to a wall, body ached for rest, the consequences for a promise that he did not keep. Aiden stood in the shade of the building, the light only aggravated the noise his head made. He leaned on his staff for support as he stared off to the noble estates around him as he waited for the others to come by. A while afternoon, Aiden received a message from Hawke's dwarven servant. She requested his presence in the Hightown Estates for a quest of sorts.<p>

And here he was, waiting.

"Afternoon Aiden."

He could feel the surface of his mind shake by the initial sound of Aveline's voice. Aiden's only response was a cringe as he buried his head in his staff. Aveline shook her head as she approached him, "Maybe you should start listening to my advice more often: stop letting Isabela buy you drinks." She suggested as she raised her voice with the intent to further make her point.

Today, he didn't have the energy to respond back with rage. It was taxing just thinking about it. Instead, he chose to ignore her. Aiden groaned as he pulled his head away from his staff, "Did Bodahn tell you why Hawke needed us?" He asked. The sound of his own voice quaked his mind. Aveline sighed, "I don't know. All he told me was, 'she urgently needed my help'. Other than that, I must be just as confused as you are."

The two waited in the cool shade, side by side while Aveline tormented Aiden with meaningless small talk to pass the time. She wanted to make it a point he learned his lesson.

"Thank the Maker you two are here. Let us go."

Two sets of eyes located the voice a few feet away from them. It was a noble woman in a dress. Decorated with small bows on her large sleeves, traced in lace and frills on the hems. All painted in pastel pink that mocked his own foolish hair color. Aiden was not sure if this woman had mistaken them for her errand boy and bodyguard. But what struck her odd was the staff she had mounted on her back. He looked at the face, framed by the traditional white veiled headdress noble Free March woman wear, specifically maidens who sought husbands. Aiden was able to recognize the soft brown eyes, straight nose and the beauty mark above the left side of her lip.

He knew the woman to be Hawke.

His throbbing mind fumbled the questions that surrounded the peculiar image. Aveline shook her head with a stifled smile, "Pink is not your color." She remarked.

Hawke nodded as her hands held onto the skirt of her dress, "Indeed. If I am to wear a dress, it is not a good idea to have my mother pick one." she agreed with disgust as she viewed the wretched color.

"Why are you even in a dress?" Aiden asked.

Hawke tore her judging eyes from her skirt and to Aiden, "It is queer to see me in one, no? Last I donned a skirt was when I was just a humble peasant girl, committing to house chores and the occasional labor in the fields. "

"Humble?" Aveline interjected incredulously, adamant on her pursuit to jest Hawke's attire.

"Aye, humble." Hawke sneered to the Guard-Captain, before she returned to Aiden, "To answer your inquiry and the next, I was at my mother's afternoon salon that she forced me to attend. While I was busy conversing with nobles, I overheard that the Harimanns would not be attending. Thus triggering my memory that I made a promise to Sebastian days prior about said family. That is why I sent Bodahn to pass my message of urgency."

It seemed natural of Hawke to be forgetful like that. But he didn't blame her for it. A great deal of people plea for her help, so much so that each decree blurred the lines. But Aiden knew that Hawke would always manage to fulfill those wishes, at least the ones she thought were worth her time.

Aiden spoke up, "But that doesn't explain the dress, Hawke."

"I did not have enough time to remove this dress. By the time, I would be in my robes and armor it would be nightfall. And we are pressing on time. Bodahn and those other nobles can only distract my mother for so long."

* * *

><p><strong>~Outside the Chantry~<strong>

* * *

><p>Aiden was impressed with how Hawke managed to deal with the problem at the Harimanns in such a short time. She did not waste time dawdling around the estate, looting or exploring. Even when they reached Lady Harimann with the desire demon, Hawke gave her no time to explain and attacked. If only time pushed her on other missions, she would get a lot more done. However, it was typical of Hawke to take her time.<p>

Aiden sat on the Chantry steps as he leaned his head against his staff. Aveline left for the Hanged Man shortly after Hawke went into the Chantry to speak with Sebastian. He was alone, but not completely. He stared out into the courtyard, watching the orphans run around while the sisters kept a close eye on them. There was much energy in their bones and souls, if only they knew what was to come when they were older, he thought. He remembered as a child it was simpler. They came into the world and saw everything was just as new as they were. Every step taken, every scent smelled, every knee scraped, every object touched, every joyful moment, were moments that were forever recorded in their mind. He did have those memories as a child, but not all were pleasant. He only wanted to reminisce on the good ones.

He noticed one of the orphans, the girl in a faded green dress stared at him. Aiden averted his eyes from the girl and buried his head in his staff. It was the same girl that stared at him every time he went to the Chantry. When he would kneel down by the candles with his hands on his knees, he would know she was behind one of the pillars watching him. He knew this because one of the mothers would shout out her name. She never even hid the fact that she was gawking at him and it vexed him. Sometimes when he would make eye contact with her, she never broke away. He assumed it was because he was a mage. Few do wander these parts of town anyways.

There was a small tap on his knee and he turned his head. She stood in front of him, with her hands behind her back and her eyes down at her worn shoes. He didn't have the energy to acknowledge the child. He felt the need to tell her he did not wish to be bothered and to get out of his sight. But in the sisters' presence, they would not look too kindly upon him. Instead, he turned his head and said nothing. The little girl was silent as well. Why did she come to him if she wasn't going to do anything, he thought.

Then she tapped his knee again, and this time when he turned she held a flower out to him. It was a poppy with pink petals that curled inward like her pocket crushed it. This was no flower that grew in the Chantry courtyard. Perhaps she managed to slip away and picked it from one of the nobles' gardens or she stole it from one of the offerings for the dead. But that was too idiotic, she wasn't that stupid was she?

With a gentle touch, Aiden plucked it from the girl's tiny fingers. She drew her hand back as he inspected it. He felt his stomach churn from the color of the flower. He considered to dye his hair again after all the pink he saw today. But he did not show his distaste in the flower, he kept his face neutral. After all, he did not want to offend her. The girl placed her hand on his knee, "I pi-picked it f-for you. Th-th-the pink ma-made m-me th-think of-f your h-hair." She stuttered.

His attention went from the flower to the girl. She still wasn't making eye contact with him, her eyes were on her hand now. Aiden was able to use his gift more frequently with adults. He could remove their masks and part away their lies. This revealed the natural being that formed with true acceptance and understanding. He knew some mortals treated their true feelings like it was currency. Some kept it close to them, pinched every feeling they had to spend or hide it behind their fear. For others, it was easier to spend or throw it away. Ones that kept their guard up, Aiden was still able to see through. The barrier, the poison that damaged the worth of others, as well as their own. The light of their being could still peek through if it had the strength.

But children were more difficult. Their free expression and naivety made their hearts genuine to others. They had nothing to hide. Their purity blinded his gift. He could not sense the feeling of love inside of her, but he knew it as she spoke and how she avoided looking at him.

"You're not afraid of me then?" He asked as he twirled the flower in a light motion.

The girl lifted her gaze from her hand and finally to his face. He noticed her eyes weren't still like she hadn't decided what feature to focus on. He thought the child was too awkward for interaction. "Why?" she asked, her confusion seemed genuine.

Most people were afraid of him. The people that he stood with by Hawke's side, he felt like they feared him. To have someone like her who wasn't afraid of him was a change of pace. Aiden shook his head, "Nevermind then." He muttered.

He stopped fiddling with the flower, "Thank you." he acknowledged. He saw the girl's cheeks rise and her smile overpowered her visage. Her face completely lit up.

"And when were you going to tell me you have an admirer?"

Hawke descended the stairs with that coy smile of hers, the same one she made whenever he spoke with Merrill. The girl's focus went to the woman on the stairs, her eyes widened. The girl quickly bowed her head before running off. She must not have recognized Hawke with the dress and the veil and mistook her for a noble.

Aiden used his staff to help him onto his feet. Hawke sighed heavily, "This is what I get for dressing up like a noble for a day..." she frowned.

She gathered up her skirt as she continued to step down the stairs. Aiden followed beside her, without any exchange of words. Once they reached the pillars in the area outside of the Viscount's courtyard, Hawke suddenly stopped. She turned her heel and faced Aiden, "You have not said a word since the Harimann's estate. Has your issue with Merrill left you taciturn?"

Aiden had enough of discussing the problem with Isabela and Varric. He didn't want to think about Merrill, let alone talk about her at this moment. Talking about it was not going to help him to get over the cumbersome feeling of loss or patch things up with her. Why bother to poke the bear?

"Leave me be, Hawke. I am-"

"Content? I hardly think so."

Aiden's attention went to the stone fixtures on the wall. Damn, he thought, why can't she just let it go? Hawke walked around him to block the stones so he looked at her. She was going to continue this therapy just like everyone else.

"I know this stigma in your relationship is what bothers you. But there is nothing else you can do except to continue to give her space and accept it."

Aiden looked down at the flower in his hand. A black center held the pink petals around it like a fan. Its color, tainted with blotches of darkness toward the center. All cradled by the stem, thick to the touch but with just a few deft movements can be contorted. It was not an ugly flower. No flowers were ugly. Even this one, with such darkness at its center and framed beauty, still had a hint of good in it. At the center was a small white dot. This was its true core. Everything else was just an addition. He knew that when this flower decayed, the center would be the last to go.

He placed the flower in his metal collar, to avoid holding it, "And that is what I plan to do."

A light, cool breeze carried the edges of her veil until it released its grip as it passed. Aiden began to wonder why Hawke even decided to go to her mother's salon. She disliked nobles, on the contrary that she was one. She stereotyped them to be selfish, ignorant, greedy snobs. Even when she earned her mother's title back, she promised herself that she would not change because she now had worth. Hawke flattened her lips and raised her brow, "Just as well. I do not need another brooding man to handle." She said before she began to pick up her feet.

"So why were you even attending your mother's salon?"

Hawke turned around with a grin, "Mother is infamous in using guilt as a tactic." She stated.

Aiden knew Hawke for four years now. If there was anything he learned about her besides her cynical, snarky, civil nature was that she had an icy exterior. She never exposed weakness. But Aiden could see in her smile that there was something else that occupied her mind. He raised his brow, "That maybe so, but you look bothered by something."

Hawke waved him off, "Well, I discovered the reason my mother requested my presence was for me to meet unmarried men." she scoffed.

"Meeting eligible bachelors upsets you?"

"She knows I have no interest in marrying or courting. I am not meant for that and I enjoy what I do."

"And _that_ is what is upsetting you?"

"Aye."

Aiden shook his head, "No. That is not what's upsetting you. It is something else-no-_someone_ else."

He watched Hawke's reaction. His assumption only chipped a small part of her surface but did not break. She still smiled, "Someone that _upsets_ me? A very long list indeed." she chuckled.

"That _someone_ is you."

Hawke's smile fade for a moment before it returned, "I am upset with _myself_? I am afraid you have reached out of my depth."

"Well, flustered, if anything." he corrected, "Because you have are interested in somebody."

"That is where you are incorrect. I do not fancy anyone. I have no time to dabble in child-like fantasies. I have duties I must see to and there is no time for infatuations." she declared, with a nervous smile.

"Really?"

"Aye."

She retreated her embarrassment behind her veil. He chipped more, he could see something underneath. Her blooming cheeks was evidence enough for his assumption to be correct. Aiden weaved his arms over his chest while he looked down at her, "I know who."

Her head whipped in his direction, her eyes studied his stance. He then saw a coy smile creep her lips, "You know not." she protested.

Hawke was quick to put her walls back up to give her time to repair any damage. The more Aiden tried to tear them down, the faster she rebuilt them. Why was he so stubborn to find her out when there was so much about himself he needed to understand? Hawke never seemed human to him, she was impossible. How could she stay cool even when there was a flame underneath her? He asked himself that for four years, and yet he could find no answer. He wanted to, he felt like he had to.

Aiden brushed a stray hair from his forehead and said, "You doubt my skills?"

The mage glared at him, her grip tight on her skirt. He could see the resentment in the reflection of her expression that detailed her hands wringing his neck like a wet rag.

Hawke removed her hand from her skirt, looked him dead in the eye with a florid face, "I do _not_ fancy anyone." She emphasized.

Aiden sighed as he shifted his weight to his left side, he was not willing to let it go but he was going to play along, "I guess. I was mistaken." he admitted. He could see his progress as saw her center, he needed to keep picking at the ice. She knew it as well. With downcast eyes, Hawke removed her veil, releasing her curls down her back. She appeared different with her hair down, he was too accustomed to her typical bun. It was strange with just a few changes, she can be disparate. A Hightown noble and a Lowtown mage. She held her veil, "There was a tale I heard rather recently. Concerning a mage-an apostate to be exact..."

Aiden acknowledged Hawke with a nod to ensure her he was listening. She continued, "Who fled to Tantervale to Wycome. There she made a name for herself and acquired many who were willing to follow her. All of which she befriended. Eventually one of them, in particular, she grew fond of...an elf. But she cannot pursue her feelings. There are obstacles."

There was still the strong exterior, attempting to shield herself off. He sensed the light escaped the containment of her heart through the cracks she made. He cocked his head to the side, "What is stopping her?" he questioned.

"Her conscious and her heart. He is special to her, but she is afraid of...intimacy. And is reluctant to show any more compassion than she already has due to that fear."

Hawke covered her eyes with her free hand, "Maker, I am pathetic. I cannot even direct the issue to you. I only cower behind lies." She groaned while she slid her hand down her face.

Aiden flattened his lips, "You're not pathetic, Hawke. It is natural." He disagreed.

"Natural? Nay, I cannot imagine how this must feel for any other simpleton. It is vexing and I would rather not have to deal with it." She scoffed.

It was like speaking to a child who still believed boys were mangy dogs. Aiden recalled of similar discussions when he was young and in the Circle. The other apprentices had little experience with the ways of the heart. It was constant gossip amongst the young ones of who fancied who and the drama to confront a relationship. If it was not against the Circle rules, Aiden wished he could have used a silence spell on them. That way he wouldn't have had to hear their pointless chatter during his meals, lessons or before bed.

"Many mortals fear intimacy, becoming close to someone-"

Hawke spoke over him, "It is not solely about having a bond with someone. I refer to intimacy in the more...vulgar nature."

Aiden was unsure of what she meant. Was she afraid of all things vulgar, he asked himself. He pressed further, "By which you mean..." he questioned as he lingered for her to finish his statement.

Hawke's cheeks grew red, her face flustered, "I mean...s-s-" she stammered. She inspected the small area around the two and covered one side of her mouth as she leaned in and whispered, "s-sex."

A small spark of joy flickered in his stomach, a moment when he wanted to laugh. In a quick second, the spark died out, smothered by his remorse and sadness. As much as it was strong within him, he was trying to forget it so he could be there for Hawke. This was his only chance to know her, to understand her. The corner of his lip pulled closer to his cheek, "That's what you're afraid of?"

"I am not only afraid, I am discomforted as well. The sight of anything-" She replied with a shudder. Her thoughts must have gone to Lord Harimann and that elven servant. Aiden decided to interject, "You're afraid to accept these feelings because you're afraid of having a cock-"

Hawke's eyes widened and she landed a punch in his stomach before he could finish. Aiden grunted as he clutched onto his gut, "Andraste's mercy, have you no decorum?" she scolded with an extra slap on his arm since she could not reach his face. Aiden straightened his back while a hand still remained on his stomach. He felt a smile urging to present itself but held it back. He did not want to laugh at this. He needed to feel the pain.

Hawke stepped back while she folded her arms over her chest, "It is more complicated than it seems."

"How so? Is he your first love?" He questioned with a cringe as he felt the pain swelled.

Hawke's shoulders slumped and her arms fell to her sides. Her head moved from side to side, "Nay. Only the second." she corrected.

"So you only ever fancied one other person?"

She nodded, "Aye. But it was not ideal."

"What do you mean?"

There was a pain in her eyes, fear as well, "He was not as he seemed." she said, her voice hollow and distant.

He was reluctant to ask, but it slipped off of his tongue, "What happened?"

He noticed Hawke clenched onto the veil, her brows furrowed, her eyes to the ground, "I was only eighteen, a girl who heavily romanticized fantasies like a child. We worked in the fields together when we grew fond of one another. My parents approved of our courtship, and for the while I was happy, too happy even. One night we slipped from our homes and to the lake. I thought the meeting was of a purer kind, to enjoy each other's company and skip rocks across the water. It was all_ I_ wanted. I never gave thought to anything more intimate. However, he had something else on his mind."

The pain in his stomach turned to sickness. He had a feeling what had happened but did not speak it. Hawke had to tell it. How else was she to be free of it? Her other hand reached for her veil, "I wanted no part in it. I could not count the number of times I opposed and he insisted. I was too shocked, I was too afraid to do anything..." Her voice trailed off as if she was reliving the memories. He felt his body tense and heat up. He imagined the man, a sinister creature, twisted in his mind. Why were mages hunted by templars and branded the animals when people like that man were still free?

She continued, "But if it were not for Carver passing by, the situation could have been worse. He saved me that night."

Hawke's eyes rose from the ground and back to Aiden with a soft smile and a glint of anguish in her eyes, her hands clutched onto her veil. He chipped too deep, he hurt her in the process. But her smile was proof that she was still standing strong. What came with a pained memory also came with a close call, "I was a foolish girl, immature to her own feelings. Since that day, I never felt anything beyond friendship with anyone. I did not wish a bond any more than that. " she added. By the way she spoke, Aiden could tell she felt ignominy toward the concept.

What emotion was he feeling now? He was no longer angry with what had happened with her nor was he saddened by his own vitriols. It disappointed him that she would shame herself for her feelings. It was rare that he heard of such an idea of _only_ wanting friendship from someone. He admitted to himself that there were times when he definitely wanted to indulge in his desires, so he could not truly know how she felt. But, he understood her and her intentions after the incident. Most of all, he accepted who she was.

"Do you _want_ to have intimacy with this elf." He asked as he kept the name with discretion.

With deep breaths, Hawke inhaled and exhaled in the same fashion before she spoke again, "My thoughts have lingered on that subject for quite some time now. I came to the conclusion that mayhaps I do. He is someone that I truly care for, someone I would like to be with. Even if I feel this way, I cannot speak of this to him yet."

Aiden advised, "Besides your hidden fear, what is stopping you from saying you care about him? You do not need to profess your love to him with elaborate sonnets. Nor do you need to say anything about love if it makes you uncomfortable. Taking a simple step such as telling him that he matters to you would suffice."

She brought the veil closer to her chest, "What if I get hurt?" She worried with eyebrows huddled close and anxious eyes.

Aiden's brows furrowed, his lips parted, "Katarina Hawke. Did you ask yourself that question before you walked into the Harimann's estate? Do you ask yourself that question whenever you walk into Lowtown at night? Do you even ask yourself that question when we travel to the Wounded Coast, where you know full_ fucking_ well Tal-Vashoth litter the area?" He demanded.

Worry replaced shock in her demeanor, or more so a realization. She lowered her hands to the level of her stomach as she responded, "Nay."

"Then why are you asking yourself that question over a simple exchange with another living being?"

This time, his walls were down as well. Aiden was not one to openly express who he truly was to anyone. Just like Hawke, someone had spoiled that for him. He never thought after what happened with her, that he would be able to be who he was anymore. The fact that he was caged and locked away meant he was no more than an abomination, a beast. But ever since he joined Hawke's circle, she's treated him above that. Although, he never saw himself on the level of mortals, she treated him as an equal. With her help, he was able to confront Ser Carri and be free from the helmet. He admired her, he felt safe and protected with her. After trying to chisel away her icy exterior, he felt closer to her. Never before had he seen Hawke so vulnerable as she was now. Aiden wanted to help her, just as much as she helped him. He wasn't sure if it was his gift that compelled him to feel this way or if it was genuine, human acceptance. Either or, he did not dislike the feeling.

She lowered her brow and her expression completely changed, it was almost as if she was never shocked. He was not able to tell her thoughts behind her set expression, but judging by her disdained glare, she knew he was right. The contempt deliquesced from her countenance and the corners of her lips went heavenward. Hawke dropped her hands to her sides and loosened her grip on her veil, "Aiden, you are always a splash of cold water when I need it. What would I do without you?" she chuckled.

That infamous smile softened his expression and eased his anger. A small smiled crept his lips, "You wouldn't get a lot done, that's for sure."

Hawke smoothed out the wrinkles in her veil, "I will tell him, in time. When I am fully ready. Until then, respect my process." She smiled.

She wrapped up her hair, delicately placed the veil on her head accordingly and adjusted it as needed. She turned her head toward the pillars, her estate within eyesight. It would have been easier to bite down and deal with nobles for another few hours so she could get the day over with. She needed it, but perhaps she could just slip away for just a moment longer. He remembered what Aveline asked of him before she left. Before she could turn back to him and say goodbye, he spoke, "How about a drink at the Hanged Man? You're still tense. One drink should ease you up."

"Thank you, but my mother must have caught on by now. She is a very astute woman, even for her age."

"Hawke, you can't go back to your mother's salon when you're still stressed. You need to loosen up. Just one drink." He requested while gesturing the path to Lowtown.

Hawke looked back to the estate then the path. She clicked her tongue and turned to Aiden. She raised one finger, "_One_ drink. Then I am walking back." she agreed.

Aiden raised his left arm, "I shall escort you there, my lady. And don't fret, I will make sure no pickpocket or thief steals your coin." he offered.

Hawke shook her head, "Charming, but I am capable to walk by your side. Do not let this eyesore of a dress fool you. I may appear a noble, but I still have the power to tear limbs arms off." She smiled before she took the lead. Aiden lowered his arm and caught up to her side.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Hanged Man~<strong>

* * *

><p>The crowd was rather lively at the hour. It was the time when the miners and the foundry workers were on break. It was not crowded, but it still inhabited few patrons. A few miners glanced at Hawke before offering her a curt bow. They were the only ones who respected her in her noble garbs. Others just stared, whispered and giggled. The two stood outside of the tavern in the shade of the hour. Hawke had stopped Aiden from opening the door, "Hold. Is this a snare? If it is..." she glared.<p>

Aiden shook his head, "What? No. When do I jest of these things?"

Hawke sighed before she turned away from Aiden. She nodded, he reached for the door handled and motioned for her to enter first. She picked up her skirt and entered the tavern while Aiden followed behind her. A few heads turned her way upon her entrance with quizzical looks. Hawke's eyes went to the table in the corner, filled to the brim with her companions. All their eyes were on her. Isabela busted out with a hearty laugh as if someone had told her a joke that she just couldn't handle. It sounded like she was trying to say something, but each laugh choked her words. Aveline's head turned to the Rivani woman, amused at her sudden laughter. Varric started to join in Isabela's amusement on a more mild level, "This is going in my next tale." He commented with a chuckle. Fenris only smiled, joining in Varric's laughter.

Merrill's eyes beamed, "Oh Hawke. What a lovely dress! I like the color, it's quite pretty!" she smiled, unaware her honesty took a different meaning.

"Don't worry Kat, you look beautiful. Pink ribbons and all." Anders shouted across the room with a playful smile.

Aiden couldn't help it anymore. The pain was no longer necessary. He began to laugh with a smile, clenched his stomach as each bout of laughter tugged at the pain from Hawke's punch. Hawke inhaled deeply, took everything in and exhaled. With a red face and a deadpan expression, she said, "I had enough of this place. Good day."

As she turned her heel, she forced her fist into Aiden's stomach around the same area she punched previously and walked out the entrance. Aiden leaned forward, hands on his gut but he continued to laugh. He could hear everyone join in. As he stood up straight, with subsided laughter, his eyes met Merrill's. A sweet, tender, gaze. She waved sheepishly with a smile. He did the same. The sadness that pulled him closer to the ground lost its grip on him. His happiness and joy pulled him back up.

Aiden couldn't imagine losing what he had.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you noticed anything different about Metal Head since or before he got his helmet off ?"<em>

"_Soft, Varric. Aiden is just across the table."_

"_He's too intoxicated to even notice us. Have you or not?"_

"_Nay. I noticed nothing curious about his behavior as of late. Are you troubled, Varric?"_

"_He's just been...odd. Do you hear him talking to himself sometimes?"_

"_Nay. I haply do not notice such occurrences. Have you?"_

"_An observation I've noticed, yes. I'm not one to question your judgment, but can you really trust him? I mean not everyone that follows you is exactly sane but there's something awfully...eerie about him. He's a good kid but sometimes I think there's something wrong with him, like weird spiritual, demon crap that Anders is on about. Something just isn't right with that man."_

"_As mad as it sounds, I understand him just as much as I do with everyone else. Albeit, he manages to raise my brow from time to time, but I see he has good in him."_

"_Alright, I trust you Hawke. But you've seen what he can do, what he is. Don't you ever think, if given the chance, he could do more than harm others? What would you do if he gave in?"_

_Hawke paused while her focus drawn down at her hand. She gave thought in her answer and looked back up to her dwarven friend, "Pray I hope I would never have to invoke my wrath upon him. But I will do what will need to be done."_

"_Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."_


End file.
